


环廊

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Lady-in-waiting Anna, Queen Elsa, Romance, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), non-incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 134,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 当本应上夜班的侍女Anna在白天工作时接连打瞌睡被女王Elsa留意时，她们的轨迹就开始移向彼此，不论相背或相向。
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 183
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**序**  
  
咚咚咚。  
艾莎在木板里钉入最后一颗钉子，又用手拉了一下，确定木板不会松动。  
椅子搭在桌子上，而她正踩在椅子上。  
“好了，这下不会漏风了。”她把手里的锤子递给安娜，慢慢往下爬。  
安娜一手扶住椅子，一手伸向艾莎，牵她下来。当艾莎在她面前站定后，安娜抬手掸去她衣服上 的粉屑，拉她到水盆边洗手。  
/  
  
夜晚。  
当她推开门回到家时，安娜正在灶台前切着奶酪。她把外衣脱下，挂到门后。  
“不是让你先睡吗？”她注意到安娜穿着白色的睡裙，光洁的小腿和手臂露在夜晚的空气中。  
“嗯。”安娜回头冲她笑了笑，又继续忙手上的活。她的头发松垮地盘着，额上有几缕发丝滑落。  
她先去洗了手——勤洗手已经成为了她的习惯，然后慢慢走过去，左手抚上安娜的腰，拥住她，右手把那几缕发丝拢上耳边。她埋入她的颈间，轻嗅着令她沉迷的气息，再把唇贴上。  
安娜放下刀，轻侧脖颈，留给她更多的空间。睡裙被一寸一寸往上撩起，肌肤的触感让她心安。  
/  
  
安娜靠在她怀中，阖着眼眸，呼吸渐渐平缓。艾莎轻轻揉着她的小腹，帮她减缓酸软的感觉。  
被子的一侧轻轻下滑，露出了安娜一边的肩膀，上面暗红色的印记见证着她们刚才的亲密。印上一吻后，她把被子拉上来，裹住怀里的姑娘。  
“明天我会去洗衣服，你早上可以睡晚些。”  
安娜轻轻低喃了一声，似乎是说了句“一起去”。  
艾莎在她太阳穴边亲了一下，把她搂得更紧。  
/  
  
窗户开关的时候总有吱嘎的声音，可以检查一下，换个铰链。  
剩下的木料可以做个书架，她们都喜欢看书。  
门前的小院子可以种些花，还可以养几只鸡，这样就有鸡蛋了。  
这里没人知道她们的过去，没人认识她们。  
或许她们可以一直住在这里，在这里住上很多年，等到她们很老很老了，就在摇椅上晒太阳，然后挑个日子，一起离世。  
或许...  
  
或许…  
她该告诉她真相。  
可真相是什么？她自己也早已无法分辨。

  
  
**第1章**  
  
艾莎非常确定，那个站在侍女中的红发姑娘在打瞌睡，虽然她站得端正，手里端的盘子也纹丝不动。要做个仁慈的君主，艾莎提醒着自己，所以她抿了口汤，收回视线，继续将得体的微笑展现给各地领主。  
艾莎再次留意到那个红发姑娘，是三天后。她刚和邻国的使臣会谈完，送使者的船队从港口离开，回到城堡，在通往书房的那条回廊里，那红发姑娘正蹲在地上拿着抹布擦拭着窗边装饰的骑士铠甲，姑娘的头一点一点的，好像下一秒就要睡着，但手上的活却没停。  
厉害。艾莎不禁在心中叹了一句。  
阿伦戴尔王室并没有苛待侍从的喜好，这点艾莎很清楚。一日三餐都是准备齐全，休息的厢房虽然不大却也是足够舒适，并且侍从都是轮班制，保证足够的睡眠。  
“你是身体不舒服吗？”所以她感觉不能坐视不理。  
“陛下！”突然被搭话的小侍女在回头看到女王后，惊得连手上的抹布都掉到了地上，她站起身低垂着头， 紧张地握紧双手。  
“抬起头来。你叫什么名字？”  
“安娜。”小侍女抬起头，在视线和艾莎对上后，又立刻垂了下去。  
陌生的面孔，陌生的名字，这姑娘看上去年纪比自己还小。  
“安娜，你是新来的吗？”  
“不，陛下，这是第七年。”  
艾莎有些惊讶，在内殿侍奉的仆从，她虽然不能叫出每个人的名字，脸总是记得的，但这个侍女，在宫里七年，她居然一点印象都没有，那估计以前是在外廷工作。  
“陛下，我很抱歉，保证不会再犯了。”不等艾莎反应，安娜慌慌忙忙谢起罪来。  
艾莎点点头，没说什么，回书房去处理和南方群岛的协约问题了。南方群岛的十三王子汉斯是这次贸易谈判的代表，两个月前他已经来过阿伦戴尔，就前期规划问题进行了商讨，如果成功，对两国来说都是受益颇多。  
  
艾莎并没有想到夜晚会再次遇见那个名叫安娜的小侍女。她本是在床上翻着书准备入眠的，但体内翻涌的魔力让她浑身都不舒服，这种感觉已经很久没有出现了。她可以完美控制冰雪魔法，但每当她感到焦虑不安时，魔法仿佛有所感应，让她只想去制造一场降雪，让自己被冰雪包围。  
是汉斯。  
她知道南方群岛派汉斯来的用意，她也知道宫廷里部分大臣对她有所期待，尽管还有些人认为十三这个数字不太吉利。汉斯或许是一个很好的人选。他是王子，身份上无可挑剔，但作为排行第十三的王子，他的权力范围又有些模棱两可，确保了未来在婚姻中他需要依附于艾莎。同时，汉斯很英俊，举止也很绅士，彬彬有礼。他会称赞她，但语句绝不会过火，就算是两人私下的会谈，汉斯也从没有直接谈论过联姻的话题，相反，他们会谈论文学，谈论音乐，甚至在提起威斯顿公爵时，两个人都没能忍住笑意，没错，汉斯也肯定想起了威斯顿公爵的那头秀发。  
要接受吗？艾莎并不知道答案。婚姻，继承人，这些都如同蚕茧般包裹着她。尽管她也热爱阅读歌颂爱情的作品，但作为阿伦戴尔的女王，从少女时期开始，她就明白爱情对于王室来说是多么的可遇而不可求。或许最好的爱情就是像她父母那样，虽然本质也是政治联姻，但至少在少年时就互相见过面，在婚后的相处中将爱意一点一点汇聚。  
等回过神来她已经起身换过衣服，走在了寂静的回廊中。在墙壁的挂毯后面有一扇小门，直通城堡侧面的小径。  
就一小会儿，只需要一小会儿。她在心中悄悄祈求着。  
沿着小径走向海湾，她伸出手，先试着制造了一场小小的降雪，又冻结了一小部分海水——真的只是一小部分。汹涌的魔力从体内溢出，夜晚清冷的气息包裹着她，让她在放松的同时又感到一丝战栗。最后，她将一切消散。  
  
返回城堡时，她听到了声响。循声走近，靠近厨房侧的边门有一个人影，是个姑娘。在艾莎还没有决定是否要继续上前时，另一个身影出现了，看轮廓是个男人。  
“安娜。”艾莎听到那个男人的唤声，急切又焦虑。  
一场情人的私会。所以这个叫安娜的侍女才会在白天如此的昏昏欲睡。藏在树后注视着一切的艾莎感觉自己像是在犯罪，有着扭曲的心灵，窥视着夜幕笼罩下的幽谧。她看着他们身子凑近交谈，看着他们挥手道别，看着安娜走进厨房边门。能在夜间出现在宫廷的男人，不是军士就是仆从。  
为什么要看这些，我应该回去睡觉了，她在心中唾弃着自己。于是她准备转身，却发现安娜又从门里走了出来，还提着两个桶。  
这又是要做什么？好奇心驱使艾莎探出身体，却没留意脚下的树枝。  
“是谁在那里？”安娜非常警惕地放下手里的桶。  
艾莎犹豫了一下，从树后走出来。  
“陛下？！哦——”  
安娜的第一个反应在艾莎的预料中——惊讶。  
安娜的第二个反应却出乎艾莎预料——疼痛。  
艾莎走近后确认了发生的事实——因为过于惊讶，安娜踢到脚边的桶，桶里的东西打翻了一些在脚上，引发了疼痛的呼声。  
没有被踢翻的桶里装满了面包，被踢到的桶里装的是还在冒着热气的炖牛肉，里面还放着一把汤勺。  
“我很抱歉！”  
“我很抱歉——”  
她们同时开口，又同时沉默。  
“请让我来帮你。”艾莎决定先从最重要的事情入手。  
“嗯？”安娜有些不解。  
艾莎指了指门边的台阶，让安娜坐下，又让她褪去鞋袜，然后挥了挥手，做出一个装满冷水的冰杯，将水淋在烫伤的脚上。  
“先冷敷一下看看情况，严重的话要去找医生治疗，知道吗。”  
“...嗯，我没事了，谢谢陛下。”安娜说着就要起身。  
艾莎按住了她。  
“陛下我真的没事了。”安娜看上去有些焦急。  
“这是在做什么？”艾莎指了指旁边的桶，然后又让冰杯里装满水，继续淋到安娜的脚上。  
“...是给晚上守夜的护卫准备的餐饭，陛下我真的不能再停留了，非常感谢您。”  
安娜起身向艾莎行了一礼，提起两个桶离去。  
  
看着安娜走远的背影，艾莎做出了一个自己也无法理解的决定。她走上前，和安娜并排。对上安娜吃惊的眼神，艾莎眨了眨眼，“我觉得关怀军士也是女王应尽的责任。”  
在艾莎伸手想要帮安娜拎一个桶时，安娜终于回过神来。  
“哦，陛下，您真的不必做这些！”  
在安娜的奋力抵抗下，艾莎放弃了拎桶的想法，但依旧跟着安娜往护卫营走去。  
“你白天和晚上都要工作？阿伦戴尔的宫廷现在都有这样苛刻的要求了吗？”艾莎道出了自己的疑问。  
安娜咬了咬嘴唇，有些犹豫的开口：“晚上的这些才是我的工作，白天的时候，我是帮...帮朋友代一下班，她病了。”  
“所以你这几天都没好好休息过，一个人做着两个人的工作？”  
“我的工作是到早上结束，还是有时间休息的。”  
一个负责夜间膳食工作的小女仆，所以尽管在宫廷工作了七年，艾莎却对她毫无印象。  
“你的朋友有看过医生吗？有好转吗？”  
“....嗯。”  
感觉到安娜对朋友的事情有所回避，虽然心中有些疑虑，但艾莎没有再继续追问。  
  
“安娜，我们都闻到牛肉的香气了！.....啊！陛下！”  
艾莎目睹着里德上尉的表情从笑容满面到一脸惊愕，不禁捂嘴轻笑。  
“陛下，是出了什么事吗？”  
艾莎微笑着摇头，“晚上好，上尉。请原谅我的冒昧叨扰，只是想起好久没有来见见大家了，一切都还好吗？”  
“感谢陛下，一切顺利！有小伙子们在，王城里连只兔子都进不来！”  
“是的陛下！女王万岁！”他身后的二十名护卫齐声道。  
安娜手脚麻利地将食物分给大家，营里充满了令人愉悦的食物气息，艾莎看着护卫们大快朵颐。他们刚刚结束站岗，吃完这餐，就会去休息，早上再和前一轮的护卫换岗，守护这座王城。  
“陛下要尝一口吗？”安娜怯生生地开口。  
“这些都是你做的？”  
安娜点头。  
夜已深，艾莎向来没有吃宵夜的习惯，以往这个时候，她都已经在梦乡了。  
艾莎伸手掰了一小块面包。似乎没有料到女王会真的接受这个提议，安娜愣了一下，拿起汤勺舀起一块牛肉，小心地盖上面包。  
“很好吃。”咬过一口后，艾莎称赞道。她说的是实话，牛肉炖得鲜嫩易嚼，丝丝入味。  
“...谢谢。”安娜有些羞涩。  
  
在面包和牛肉都分发完后，安娜在这里的任务也完成了，和小伙子们聊了几句后，艾莎看准时机起身，和安娜一起离开了营地。  
她们没有走来时的路，而是走上大道。一路上她们遇见了巡夜的护卫，来送食材的马队，负责清点物资的侍女，一切工作都有条不紊。在看到艾莎后，大家纷纷向女王致意。夜色中的阿伦戴尔也是充满活力，这份生机让艾莎焦虑的心获得安宁。阿伦戴尔，她的家，她希望让这份活力永远留存。  
  
快接近大殿入口时，安娜停下脚步，向艾莎道别。  
艾莎点头，想了想又开口道：“你明天白天也依旧要工作吗？”  
“明天还要，后天开始应该就不需要了。莉亚...就是我我朋友，已经在恢复了。”  
“那...你自己小心，注意休息，烫伤也要及时处理。”艾莎侧了侧头。  
似乎感觉到了艾莎心中的千般心思，安娜抿了抿唇，“陛下，您是不是还有问题想要知道答案？”她的声音很轻，仔细听的话，可以感受到一丝颤抖。  
艾莎看了下四周，保持着最自然的表情：“我看到了那个男人。”  
仿佛知道艾莎要说什么，安娜呼吸急促，但神情并没有慌张，反而带着坚决：“陛下，我向您发誓，我没有和人私通，也没有通敌叛国。”  
艾莎等着她继续，但安娜只是看着她，一双眼睛似有秘密想要向她吐露，但却被重重夜幕笼罩。  
“晚安，陛下。”最终，安娜行过礼，沿着墙边小道消失在拐角处。  
/  
  
“陛下您是不是睡眠不足？”  
在艾莎第三次抚上太阳穴时，一旁的凯终于忍不住开口，带着一丝笑意。  
女王在夜里大驾光临，慰问军士，甚至还和大家一起共享食物，这消息很快就传遍了王城。  
“哈哈，大家都乐坏了，士气满满，今天整个城堡都充满了干劲，哦，除了您之外。”  
艾莎无奈地看了他一眼，“我今晚会早睡的。”  
不过是熬夜了一晚，第二天的她就有些精神不济，日夜不停，工作了好几天的安娜是怎么撑过来的？  
  
接下来的几天都没有再见到安娜，或许就如她所说，莉亚康复了，她不需要再承担白天的工作了。  
生病的莉亚。从安娜的话中不难推测，她们没有去找医生。  
不找医生，也没有请假，她们不希望事情让太多人知道。  
年轻的姑娘，年轻的男子，深夜的会面。  
私密的欢愉，偷尝的禁果。  
艾莎在心中把这里面的关系捋了一遍，得出了结论，只不过最后受苦那名的女子不是安娜。这些事情并不是艾莎想干预的，她也没有想过去责罚谁，只是走在王宫，路过侍从时，艾莎会想，这些人里哪一个是安娜的朋友莉亚？安娜脚上的烫伤好了吗？   
/  
  
白天议会时，又有人提起了汉斯，于是女王又开始睡不着了。  
如果汉斯向她提出联姻，她会同意吗？会的。为了阿伦戴尔，他是很好的人选。她明白自己心中早已有了答案，只是不甘和无奈无法被内心轻易无视。  
应该去一趟厨房。  
她被自己的这个想法吓了一跳。  
小时候的她也会偶尔淘气，偷偷溜进厨房，把一堆巧克力塞进口袋，再爬回床上，假装一切都没有发生。  
  
她避开了侍卫，走入挂毯后的小门，绕到厨房侧边，仿佛又回到童年时代，在进行一场冒险。要悄悄地，不要让人发现自己。  
她的手搭上了那扇木门。门后就是厨房，厨房里有各种食材，有巧克力，可能还会有——  
安娜。  
  
在她们目光相汇的时候，安娜正拿着刷子在清洗餐盘，一时间谁也没有说话。  
“啪”。  
壁炉的火星飞溅，两个人都惊了一下。  
“陛下，您是饿了吗？”安娜放下手里的盘子，有些不确定地开口。她选择不去询问艾莎不走正门，从后门进来的原因。  
“...不是。”  
“那，请问陛下...”安娜的目光从艾莎的脸庞向下滑去，然后带着羞意移开。  
艾莎抬了抬眉后，垂了垂眼才发现自己这次没换衣服穿着睡裙就跑出来了，脖子下面一大片雪白的皮肤袒露着，这下轮到她感到有些羞涩了。  
她清了清嗓子，挺直腰背，决定完成任务：“有巧克力吗？”  
安娜点头，在围兜上擦干净手，走到一边的柜子拿出一个托盘。  
“哇！”艾莎完全被这个托盘吸引了。上面有各种形状的巧克力，月牙状，四叶草，贝壳，如同艺术品。  
“尝一颗吗？”  
艾莎挑了一颗花瓣状的放入口中，可可和牛奶的气息蔓延开来，让人无比舒适。  
“是你做的？”  
“这一部分是的。”安娜指了指托盘的左半边，这部分也包括了刚才挑选的那朵花瓣巧克力，这让艾莎有些开心。  
在发现女王没有立即离去的意思后，安娜搬出凳子让艾莎休息，又倒了一杯水递过去。  
“你一直都在厨房工作？”清凉的水滑过喉咙。  
“刚开始也做过缝补，绣花，洗衣之类的工作，后来就主要在厨房了。”  
“那我应该吃过很多你做的食物。”  
“恐怕并不会，陛下的三餐都是白天由其他厨师准备的，不过我也会负责制作一些点心。”  
有些遗憾。  
“你脚上的烫伤怎么样了？”  
“已经好了，谢谢陛下。”  
艾莎努力抑制住想要再吃一颗巧克力的想法，向四周张望了下。“晚上这里都只有你一个人吗？”  
“这个时间段基本只有我，再晚些时候人就多了，因为要准备早餐。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“我是不是打扰到你工作了？”艾莎看了眼堆积着的餐盘。尽管安娜表示没有关系，她还是起身告辞。  
“陛下，请带上这个。”安娜微笑着递给她一个小纸袋。  
在看到里面装着的四块巧克力后，艾莎也笑了。离开厨房前，她又转身，冲安娜眨了眨眼：“晚安。不要和别人说，这是秘密。”  
  
五天后的夜晚，艾莎又出现在了厨房，理由是巧克力吃完了。安娜并没有说什么，默默装好一盒巧克力递给艾莎。  
“都是你做的？”相同的问题。  
“是的。”  
“太多了，我会忍不住一次吃好几块的。”艾莎看了眼盒子，轻咳了一声。  
安娜拿出了几块，抬头看了眼艾莎，见女王没有接手的意思，想了想，又拿出了几块。在盒子里还剩下四块巧克力的时候女王满意的接过了盒子，却并没有急着离去。  
“陛下，您想在这里坐一会儿吗？”  
艾莎点头。于是安娜把凳子搬出来，又到工作台的另一边，拿出杯子忙活了一阵后递给艾莎。  
是热可可。  
“可以让您一会儿能够舒适的安睡。”  
/  
  
此刻坐在工作台边的女王看上去很是怡然自乐，甚至还还带了本书过来，一边喝着热可可，一边翻阅。另一边，安娜正在清点着新送来的食材，这一个月里她已经开始习惯时不时在深夜出现的女王了。  
夜里的厨房对艾莎有一种莫名的吸引力。炉里的火一直在燃烧，水果、蔬菜、甜点和各种菜肴的气息都漂浮在空气中。有时候，安娜在洗餐盘，水流声中偶尔伴随着盘子轻轻碰撞的声音。有时候，安娜会切菜，她微微低着头，模样很是专注。  
一开始她们之间并不会有过多的交谈，每次喝完可可，艾莎就会起身离开。慢慢的，她们会聊一些闲散的话题，比如天气，比如食物。  
  
“接下来又要忙了，可能没法来拿巧克力了。”一想到南方群岛的船队下周会到达，意味着汉斯的到来，艾莎就不禁叹气。  
安娜轻笑了起来，“您要巧克力，只需要下一道命令。”  
“那我下一道命令，你就会送过来？”艾莎托着腮看向安娜。  
“哦不，我没有这个资格。”安娜说的是实话，给女王送食物并不在她的工作范围内。  
“...那还是算了，都不知道哪些是你做的。”艾莎移开视线，转向另一边。  
觉察到女王情绪的变化，安娜放下手里的活，想了想，半开玩笑地开口道：“那...我就都做雪花形状的巧克力，您一眼就能分辨出来？”  
“为什么是雪花？”艾莎挑眉。  
“因为您是冰雪女王呀。”安娜忍着笑意。  
“好吧，我喜欢这个主意。等南方群岛的人来了，宴会的时候我也可以光明正大挑你做的巧克力吃。”  
安娜抿了抿嘴，低下头。  
“怎么了？”  
再抬头时，安娜的眼睛里有一层艾莎看不懂的东西。“您会结婚吗？”顿了一下，安娜又补充道：“和汉斯王子。”  
两个人在一起时，安娜从不会问艾莎为什么会半夜三更跑到厨房来，也不会谈及任何关于国家，关于朝政的问题，她总是安安静静地陪着在一旁。  
“很多人希望这样。就算不是汉斯，也会有其他王子。”艾莎耸了耸肩，并不在意谈起这个话题。  
安娜又低下了头。  
  
“陛下，陛下。”  
艾莎睁开眼睛，她还在厨房。壁炉的火很暖和，热可可很浓郁，舒服的让她陷入浅眠。  
“陛下，太晚了，您该回去休息了。”  
起身时，才发现自己身上盖了一条披肩。  
“您穿得太少了，睡着了容易着凉。”安娜有些不好意思的解释到。  
“那下次见面的时候再还给你。”说着，艾莎拢了拢披肩，向后门走去。  
“您的书！”安娜追上前。  
“先放在这里，你帮我保管着。”   
/  
  
和南方群岛的商谈还算成功，这是值得高兴的事，但艾莎并没有心思去庆祝，此刻的她正在画像陈列室中，凝视着父母的肖像。  
在宴会时，汉斯表示想要和女王晚上单独在庭院里散步。在场的大臣，贵族，领主，还有身份高贵的夫人们都一副了然于心的样子，他们有些人是一脸欣慰，有些人看向汉斯，一脸鄙夷。汉斯想要做什么，艾莎可以猜到。一切都是如此的顺理成章，她还在害怕什么呢？父母将阿伦戴尔交付给她，而她也必须将阿伦戴尔的辉煌延续下去。  
  
夜色很好，风很清爽，庭院的中心甚至用蜡烛和花束装扮了起来。  
“陛下，我能有这份荣幸吗？”汉斯绅士般鞠躬，右手伸向艾莎。  
是要跳舞吗？艾莎机械性的伸出手。  
汉斯的手掌很大，很有力，他的左手覆上艾莎的腰肢。汉斯在对她说话，他在说什么？艾莎不知道，也不想去知道，她的脑中有一层迷雾。她的脚麻木地跟随着汉斯的舞步，她的手搭在汉斯的肩膀，那里的金属饰品扎在手心，有些刺痛。跳动的烛光，浪漫的花束，英俊的王子。  
汉斯搂住她腰的手箍得更紧了，他的脸也在凑近。他要吻她。  
他们结婚的话，桌上会摆着半人高的蛋糕，会有皇室乐队进行演奏，汉斯的十二个哥哥会不会都来出席呢？晚上肯定还会有烟火表演，她非常确定，因为她都可以闻到烟火的味道。  
  
“着火了！”  
“保护陛下！”  
脑中的迷雾消散了。汉斯松开了她。周围有贵妇的尖叫声，卫兵的脚步声，金属的碰撞声。  
“哪里着火了？”艾莎拦住想要护送她的卫兵。  
“是厨房那边。”  
厨房？  
艾莎转身换了个方向，向厨房走去。  
“陛下，太危险了，您不能过去！”  
“我的冰雪魔法可以灭火。”  
“可是—”  
不等卫兵再次开口阻止，艾莎已经离去，明白女王意图的卫兵们也赶紧跟上。  
厨房后门有几处堆积了数量较多的草垛和木柴，遇到火就燃烧了起来。好在这些柴火带有湿气，本就是放在室外准备晾干后再用的，烧起来也是看着烟气很重，但火并不大。  
  
议政厅。  
调查结果很快就出来了，厨房的仆从举着火把清点柴火时，火星飞溅到了茅草上，仆从一开始没有发现，在看到烟雾升起后才慌张了起来。没有人员伤亡，除了烧掉的柴火之外，没有物品损失，更没有行刺之类的阴谋。粗心大意的仆从已经受到了惩罚——被赶出王宫。原本是一个简单的意外，但宫廷永远都不缺喜欢借题发挥的大臣。  
“陛下，虽然您拥有冰雪魔法，但毕竟也是血肉之躯，太危险了，救火这些事应该交给护卫去做！”  
“陛下，虽然出现意外，但并没有妨碍我们和南方群岛的贸易协议，我认为您也可以考虑一下另一件大事。”  
“你是想推荐那个汉斯吗？陛下，那个十三王子一听到着火，立刻跑得比兔子还快！”  
....  
汉斯之后有来致歉，说他当时去找南方群岛随行的护卫一起救火了，不过由于他没有第一时间站在女王身边保护女王，在阿伦戴尔宫廷中，他的印象已经没有以前那么好了，甚至还有贵妇窃窃私语，认为十三果然是个不吉利的数字。  
  
“汉斯王子，愿这次意外不会影响到我们两国的情谊。”艾莎在港口向汉斯道别，她的微笑端庄得体。  
“感谢陛下，我们会是最紧密的伙伴。”汉斯王子的礼服一尘不染，鬓角修剪得整整齐齐，但都遮掩不了他疲惫的黑眼圈。  
望着离去的船队，艾莎松了口气。  
这把火烧的可真及时。   
/  
  
“她不在都城？”艾莎翻了翻桌上的文件，有些心烦意乱。  
“城里都找过了，她或许离开了都城。”凯推测到，“陛下，是不是失火事件的处理有所疏漏？”  
“并不是。”艾莎看着窗外，“只是觉得处罚有些过重了，毕竟没有什么损失。”  
“陛下是位仁慈的君主。”  
艾莎只是摇头。  
  
在结束了和南方群岛的会谈，送走了汉斯后，生活似乎恢复了正轨，唯一不同的是城堡的厨房里不再有一名叫做安娜的小女仆了，但这丝毫不影响城堡的运作。  
抚过披在身上的披肩，艾莎发觉自己又在出神。披肩的质地就是很普通的麻布，绣着一些小动物的图案，上面的针脚干净整洁，就像安娜一样。  
“格尔达，你可以帮传唤一名叫做莉亚的侍女吗？”  
“好的，陛下。”  
很快格尔达就带着一个年轻姑娘进来了。  
“陛下，这位就是莉亚。”  
“谢谢。我想单独和她聊一下，格尔达你去忙吧。”  
  
第一次和女王近距离单独接触的莉亚显得有些紧张，但她在向艾莎行过礼后，目光定在了那条披肩上。艾莎察觉到了。  
“莉亚。”她对这个姑娘有印象，虽然以前不知道名字，但这张脸在王宫里是见过的。  
“是，陛下。”  
“你和安娜是好朋友，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“她在厨房工作，前几天厨房着火了。”艾莎漫不经心地陈述着。  
“安娜她....她不是故意的。”  
“哦？”  
  
“安娜很傻，她放那把火是为了您啊！”莉亚似乎是下定了决心，直视着艾莎。  
“那天汉斯王子偷偷让大家帮他布置了庭院，我们都猜到他要向您求婚。他是个虚伪的小人，披着和善的假面，安娜那么做的确是很冒失，但我们都很庆幸汉斯王子不会成为阿伦戴尔的亲王。”  
这番话有些出乎艾莎的意料。  
“听起来你好像很了解汉斯。”  
“他是个禽兽！”由于激动，莉亚呼吸急促，手也轻轻颤抖着。“他....他强迫了我....两个月前，我去仓库取桌布....我...我......”  
莉亚的泪水滑过脸颊，牙齿打着颤。  
艾莎只感觉喉咙干涩，浑身的血液都在往头上涌。原来如此，事情都连起来了。  
“....你怀孕了？”  
莉亚并没有想到艾莎会知道，她瞪大了眼睛，默默点了点头。  
“我不想要这个孩子，也害怕被人知道而丢了工作，安娜帮了我，她还帮我顶上了白天的活，那些天她几乎都没有好好休息过。在得知汉斯对您的...意图后，安娜还说过绝不能让他得逞，后来我就听到着火的消息...她真是个傻瓜。”  
艾莎良久无语。  
她的确是个傻瓜，居然想出这么傻的办法。  
“安娜已经出宫去了，请陛下不要在追究她了。我说的话并没有没有什么证据能够证明，但我发誓所说的一切都是事实，陛下要责罚，就责罚我吧。”莉亚哽咽着。在把一切秘密都倾吐后，她几乎浑身脱力。  
“我不会责罚她，相反，我想找到她，对她亲口道谢。”艾莎站起身，走到莉亚身边，将手帕递给她。  
“陛下....”  
“你知道安娜会去哪里吗？我不想在全国张贴布告找人，那样仿佛在抓逃犯。我想把她请回王宫，但又不能太招摇，你知道，宫廷有时候很复杂。”  
莉亚有些不可置信的看着艾莎，然后，她几乎跳了起来。  
“真的吗陛下？太感谢您了！她说过会往南边去，因为都城开销太大了，她负担不起，等她安顿好了会想办法给我消息。”  
随后，她又向想起了什么似的，开口问道：“陛下，或许可以让克里斯托夫去找她？”  
“嗯？”艾莎不解。  
“克里斯托夫是她哥哥，他们两个在父母去世后一起到王宫的。”提起克里斯托夫的时候，莉亚似乎有些羞意。  
看来还有些事情是自己没有完全掌握的，艾莎看着心情渐渐好起来的莉亚，嘴角露出一丝笑容。  
“他负责王宫物资补给，经常会去南边运货回来。”  
“是个好提议。”  
在莉亚准备离开时，艾莎向她道歉：“莉亚，对不起，让你遭受了这一切。作为阿伦戴尔的女王，我没有及时发现这项罪恶，没有惩罚作恶的人。”  
莉亚轻叹了一声，“都过去了，他会遭到报应的。他的目的没有实现，任务没有完成，回去后肯定会有‘精彩’的生活等着他。”   
/  
  
克里斯托夫接到了女王的秘密委托，内容很简单：找到安娜，和她说巧克力没了。  
虽然不知道这是什么意思，克里斯托夫还是乐呵呵的驾着车出发了，车里还放着莉亚亲手给他做的面包，可以够吃好几天了。  
/  
  
“您确定陛下要见我吗？”  
“是的，陛下马上就会过来。”  
隔着门，声音听起来都有些模糊，但打开门，在一室的阳光下，安娜是真实的。  
艾莎微笑着向她走去。  



	2. Chapter 2

**第2章**  
  
初春的时候，重新回到王宫的安娜有了新差事，负责女王的起居打扫，生活也不再日夜颠倒。虽然在王宫做了七年侍女，但如此近距离的正式为女王服务对安娜来说还是第一次。  
“艾莎很随和的，虽然拥有冰雪魔法，但我保证她可绝对不是个冷冰冰的君主。”格尔达一边打开衣橱将干净的礼服挂进去，一边向安娜教授着侍奉女王的要点。  
“她的生活很规律，你早上准备好洗漱用品——看到房间那边的门了吗？里面是盥洗室，你就在里面准备。”她又指了指房间的另一侧，“那里面还有个房间，平时不太用，放着陛下小时候的一些东西，你记得定期去清理下灰尘。然后是换衣服，这个你就问下她，如果是正装礼服，你需要帮她扣一下束腰。不过她偶尔有心情了会给自己做个衣服，那你就不用管她了。”  
“自己做衣服？”安娜无法想象艾莎拿着针线和布料的模样。  
“你没有看到过吗？哈哈，魔法。”格尔达在空中挥了挥手，做出施法的样子，“艾莎虽然是女王，但也是个年轻的姑娘，喜欢美丽的衣物，不过你可别向她提起，她会害羞的。”  
整理完衣物，格尔达又带着安娜到床边。挽上床幔，她手脚麻利地把被套换下递给安娜，“来，你先拿着。”  
这是条淡蓝色的被套，贴着手心，很是柔软。它昨夜也贴着女王，包裹着她入眠。  
“床单被套每天都换一下，被子隔三天换一条。要是看到床上有书，就放在柜子上。”格尔达指了指一边的床头柜。  
“这是换下来的睡衣，也一起拿去洗了。”  
安娜盯着搭到手臂上的浅紫色睡衣，意识到这件就是艾莎第一次出现在厨房的那个夜晚所穿的睡衣。回想起那个瞬间，她突然不敢像触碰被套那样去抚摸这件看上去无比丝滑的衣服。  
“你看，其实也没有那么复杂，对吧。艾莎以前没并特别贴身的侍女，这是她第一次开口呢，她终于知道要好好照顾自己了，令人欣慰。”格尔达没有觉察安娜的异样，一边掸着被子，一边叨念着。  
“陛下为什么没有贴身的侍女？”安娜道出了疑问。王公贵族的小姐夫人都会有贴身侍女，甚至不止一个，但女王身边最亲近的就只有格尔达。格尔达是整个宫廷侍女的总管，平时也是事物繁多。  
格尔达假装叹了口气。  
“艾莎降生在冬日，她那就那样笑着朝大家挥了挥手，小小的雪花就飘了下来，美好的就像冬之精灵降临人世。大家都想去照顾她，谁都不让谁，那场面，我只能用‘盛大’来形容，最后伊杜娜王后宣布她会亲自照顾公主，才算是平息了下来。哦对了，我还忘记告诉你，她很喜欢巧克力，你要当心她偷偷私藏，吃太多可不好。”  
听到巧克力，安娜不禁笑出声来。  
“想不到吧！她也是很孩子气的。”  
  
白天把窗帘都拉开，让阳光洒满。  
天黑了就点上蜡烛，让烛光倾泻。  
香薰并不一直需要，鲜花可以放，女王喜欢自然的气息。  
女王去议政厅的话不必跟随，用餐的时候需要陪同。  
....  
格尔达耐心地向安娜叮嘱，而安娜也把每一个细节每一个要求牢记于心。  
  
“好了，那明天开始就交给你了。”  
/  
  
听到门开的声音，艾莎睁开双眼，她感觉这会是一次尴尬的见面。  
“陛下，早安。”和往常的早晨一样，安娜熟悉的声音传来。  
艾莎又往被子里缩了缩。一段时间的相处后，安娜对女王的习性都已有所了解，比如不会赖床，所以今天当安娜敲门进来后发现女王还躺在床上，她吃惊的表情就和艾莎预料中的一模一样。  
“陛下，您身体不适吗？”安娜有些紧张地走近，抬了抬手，又放下了。她似乎是想摸一下对方的额头看看有没有发烧，但又想起了自己的身份，没有允许是不可以触碰女王的。“我去叫医生来。”  
“不用，我没事。”艾莎拦住了她。  
“可是您看上去很疲倦。”  
“没有...就是肚子有点不舒服。”艾莎慢慢坐起身，被子滑下。她想下床，但浑身的不适让她乏力，再加上....  
她抬眼看了看安娜，那姑娘立刻明白了。  
“那...我去先准备些热水，您清洗一下？”  
真是个聪明的姑娘。  
望着安娜走入盥洗室的背影，艾莎松了口气从床上起身，想了想，掀开被子看了一眼，又飞快地盖起来。明明以前都没有发生过，为什么偏偏昨晚会这样？如果进来的是格尔达，自己的羞耻感可能还不会那么重。  
但不管怎样，还是要尽快洗漱好，上午还有议会要主持。她尽力保持着平静的表情挪进盥洗室，安娜已经准备好了热水。  
“陛下，我去把替换衣服拿来。”仿佛知道她的尴尬，安娜体贴地离开。  
  
洗漱完毕，她的侍女站在她身后，帮她在衬裙上系着束腰。她知道对方明显没有用力收紧饰带，因为她的腹部完全没有那种熟悉的挤压感。自她开始展现出少女的特征后，箍紧的束腰就搭配着每一件礼服出现，这是身份地位的象征，是优雅华贵的写照，是扼住呼吸的铁甲。但此时，它却像是一件衬里的夹袄，护住小腹，传递温暖，不再有束缚，不再有压迫，成为了一种贴身的保护。那姑娘又绕到她的面前，她们视线交汇，然后安娜弯下身，继续帮她调整松紧。而她，平视着前方，刻意不去感受那双贴在腹部的手，默许着这种越界的行为。  
  
午餐依旧丰盛，但艾莎却没有半点胃口，她只觉得昏昏沉沉，入口的红酒也像黏酱一样腻在喉头。   
或许她应该回房去睡一会儿？  
不行，太不像话了。还有几十份文件没有看，如果今天不看完，意味着明天就要看更多。父亲曾经教导过她，勤勉是衡量明君的基本标准。所以她在书房的桌前坐下，揉了揉鼻梁，翻起文件来。  
  
“陛下。”敲门声响起后，安娜端着一个餐盘出现在她面前，“抱歉打扰您。您中午都没吃什么，我...”她越说声音越小，低着头像个做错事的孩子。  
“过来吧，我不是什么怪兽。”艾莎放下笔向她招招手，安娜看上去放松了些，走向前，把餐盘摆放在艾莎面前。  
是一小碗燕麦粥。胡萝卜，青豆，牛肉粒和燕麦煮在一起，还有一枚溏心蛋。舀了起一勺放入口中，食物的温暖让胃部充实，这时她才感到自己的确是有些饿了。  
  
“谢谢。”艾莎看着安娜收拾餐盘，抿了一口红茶。这也是安娜端来的，清爽温醇。  
“陛下，我先下去了。”安娜轻轻关上了门。  
  
终于结束了一天的工作，回到卧房的艾莎只想赶紧休息。床单已经换过，干干净净，没有丝毫污迹，被子也已晒过，松软舒适。  
滑入被窝，她触碰到一个温暖的布袋，淡黄的底面上绿色和蓝色的丝线绣出了一幅峡湾景色，里面应该装了烤过的石子，保持着温度，却不烫手。虽然是夏日，入夜的温度与白天相比还是低了许多。冰雪的掌控者自是不惧寒冷，却依旧是血肉之躯，避不开身体的不适。布袋贴着小腹，暖意缓解了隐痛。  
一丝幽静的暗香，伴着艾莎陷入梦乡，又伴着她清晨醒来。  
是床边柜子上的一个香囊。  
紫罗兰花瓣，香味清雅，有助睡眠。  
/  
  
丰收节是秋日最大的盛典，尽管还是夏末，宫廷已经开始忙碌起来。宴席的菜单，王宫里客房的分配，护卫士兵的配置，各项事宜接踵而至。  
  
安娜叩响书房的门时，女王面前正堆着一大叠信纸，而她身上正披着安娜的那块披肩。女王貌似很喜欢上面的动物图案。  
“陛下，天晚了，该休息了。”  
“还有些邀请函要写，安娜你不用管我，先去睡吧。”  
  
让艾莎没想到的是没过一会儿安娜又回来了，还端着一杯热可可。  
嗅了一下巧克力的香气，艾莎感觉自己复活了：“安娜，这真是太及时了，还是你了解我。”  
“有了热可可，巧克力就不能吃了。”  
“我觉得，应该让你和格尔达减少接触。”艾莎假装叹了口气。  
安娜被艾莎的语气逗笑了。  
“每一封邀请函都需要陛下手写吗？”脱口而出之后，安娜才意识到自己的越界，“抱歉，我不该问的。”  
“不用那么紧张，这里面没有机密。你这样的反应会让我觉得自己是那种动不动就把人冻成冰雕放在花园里做摆设的暴君，哦不，或许女巫更贴切。”  
“噗...”安娜没忍住，笑出了声。  
“你这样笑起来多好，浓浓的少女气息。”艾莎撑着头，看着安娜的耳朵慢慢变红，她轻咳一声，指了指旁边的信纸解释道：“丰收节不仅仅庆祝全国的作物丰收，也是各地领主共聚都城，汇报政绩的时刻。亲手写邀请函，也是提醒他们谨记自己的职责。怎么样，现在是不是觉得女王是一份超级枯燥的工作？”  
“如果是我的话，收到陛下亲手写的信，肯定要好好收藏起来。”安娜歪了歪脑袋，艾莎却从她的眼睛中明白她说的是真的。  
她又抽出一张信纸，提起笔在上面书写起来，然后递给安娜。  
安娜不解地接过信纸展开，上面是女王娟秀的花体字，内容很简单。  
  
“致安娜小姐，  
感谢你的勇敢无畏，正直善良。”  
  
落款是艾莎·阿伦戴尔。  
  
  
“我一直没有正式向你道谢过。”艾莎看着安娜的眼睛。在安娜回来后，关于汉斯，关于失火，她们并未有过过多的交谈，就像一个大家都心知肚明，但谁都不愿坦明的秘密。  
“陛下....”  
“你知道吗，听说某个十三王子回国后被罚去铲马粪了呢。”  
“啊？”  
她们一起欢笑起来。  
  
“陛下，我是不是打扰到您了？”察觉到自己在书房待了太久，而艾莎的邀请信还没有写完，安娜有些犹豫是不是应该离开。  
“没有。安娜你去把那边的椅子搬过来。”艾莎指了指窗边示意。  
安娜把艾莎给她的信笺小心翼翼地叠好，放入衣袋，然后将椅子搬到办公桌边摆好。  
“坐吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“快坐，这是命令。”  
安娜有些拘谨地坐下。  
“我知道就算让你先去休息，你这个傻瓜也肯定是在书房门外等着，不如一起来工作吧。”艾莎把两封写好的邀请函地给她，“你就帮我把写好的信装进信封，再印上朱漆。今天先写二十封，然后我们一起去休息。”  
柔色的烛光中，笔尖划过纸张的声音，信纸翻阅和折叠的声音和偶尔交谈的声音融杂在一起，让她回想起那时在厨房的夜晚，那些只有她们两个人的夜晚。  
  
一周后，艾莎完成了所有邀请函。  
“干得不错，你可以当我的书记官。”捏了捏带着酸意的肩膀，艾莎站起身。  
“陛下您又在开玩笑了，去休息吧。”安娜整理好信件放在桌角，这些明天就可发往全国各地。  
/  
  
丰收节。  
“陛下！”王座厅中，来自罗拉格郡的格罗特侯爵向艾莎鞠躬致意。他四十多岁，肩膀宽阔，嗓音温润。  
“格罗特侯爵，感谢您多日奔波，前来王城。”艾莎示意对方起身，“因为您的慷慨，全国都得以受益。”  
“是因为陛下的圣明和自然的馈赠，罗拉格才能无灾无患。”  
“这也是因为你的治理有方。”  
地处南部的罗拉格郡近几年风调雨顺，蔬菜、谷类、水果的产量都是全国之最，除了本地需求外，也给各地提供了大量补给。今年丰收节，罗拉格郡也运来了五十车物资，可放入冰库做过冬储备。  
  
“索莱公爵，欢迎您的到来，您身体健康比什么都重要。”艾莎向来自达斯郡的索莱公爵点头致意。  
“感谢陛下关心。一年不见，您依旧是如此美丽。”五十五岁的公爵乐呵呵地行礼。去年一场风寒令他卧床四个月，今天见到他，可以明显感到他比之前消瘦了许多，但一双眼睛依旧有神。  
“陛下，明年我打算把爵位让给我的长女米欧娜，请您批准。其实去年开始就基本都是她在管理，我觉得是时候放手了。”索莱公爵垂下了头，“抱歉陛下，达斯郡在我治理下没有成为令您骄傲的土地，我辜负了您的期待。”  
达斯地处西部，背山靠海，凭借着地理优势，曾经是阿伦戴尔除了都城之外最繁盛的地区之一，但三十年来山林中的物产越来越少，甚至还有地区土质松软，出现滑坡事故，迫使原本住在山上的村民因为生计搬离家园，好在渔业没有受到影响。  
“无需自责，这些都是自然现象。您很受人民的爱戴，我听说在发生事故时，您还不顾危险亲自前往当地参与救援。相信在米欧娜的带领下，达斯会有新的发展。”艾莎知道米欧娜会是一个很好的接位者，她自幼就跟随父母出入宫廷进行历练，行事果断。  
似乎是回想起了故事当时的惨状，索莱公爵又叹了口气。  
  
在各位重要领主的会谈结束后，天色已晚，艾莎起身结束这次觐见，“各位一路舟车劳顿，宴客厅已经摆下宴席，请随我来。”  
宴会时的气氛比白天轻松了许多，艾莎的祝酒词也是引得大家不时欢笑。  
/  
  
按照惯例，丰收节的第二天女王会到城里，和人民一起度过。  
“陛下，您脸色有些苍白。”或许昨天酒喝得有些多，又或许是城堡里宾客太多，夜晚有些喧嚣，女王今天的气色不是很好。  
艾莎坐在床边，闭着眼睛按着太阳穴。她还没有换掉身上的睡衣，光裸的双足就随意地踏在地毯上。  
“小心着凉。”安娜取来轻软的便鞋，弯下腰，握住纤细的脚腕，帮她把鞋穿上。  
“安娜，我不是小孩子了。”她轻笑着，安娜的手很温暖。  
“哦，抱歉陛下！我不是…我只是…”那姑娘仿佛才意识到自己做了什么，慌慌张张道起歉来。  
“谢谢。”艾莎扶她起来，又拉着她的手走到衣柜边，切换了一个话题来缓解姑娘的不安，“看看今天穿哪套礼服好呢？”  
翻了几件衣服后，艾莎突然有些恶作剧般地插着腰：“我有主意了！”  
于是在安娜惊艳的目光中，女王用神奇的魔法给自己换上了冰雪新装。  
/  
  
城里张灯结彩，画有女王侧脸的旗帜飘扬在大街小巷。甜品店的蛋糕，水果铺的苹果，杂货铺的坚果，大家分享出自己的珍品，来欢庆这丰收的节日。  
尽管很少出城堡，安娜还是可以感觉到都城里每年都有着新的变化。港口扩建了，可以容纳十艘战舰。码头边搭建了大型仓库，船上卸下的货物可以先堆放在里面，日夜有人看守。城区中心精心装扮的广场上，海鸥毫不怕人，在人群中一摇一摆地散步。其中很多都是在艾莎即位后提出的规划。  
  
“陛下！”  
“看哪，是女王陛下！”  
“艾莎女王！”  
孩子们尖叫着包围了她。  
  
艾莎挥着手向大家致意，还抱起了抓着她裙摆不肯放手的小姑娘。她周围并没有随身的卫兵保护，但安娜在人群中看到了里德上尉。他没有穿那身军服，而是扮做普通的平民。安娜知道还有众多卫兵和他一样，在人堆里乔装打扮保护着女王，这让她感到放心。人们不畏惧女王的魔法，因为深知她的魔法只会造福国家。就算知道她的魔法可以自保，也依旧要暗中保护她。阿伦戴尔年轻的女王深受人民爱戴，这份爱戴不仅仅表现于高呼“女王万岁”和铸造女王的塑像，是发自内心的拥护。  
  
“陛下，可以有新的玩具吗？”孩子们期待地看着她。  
“当然，你们想要什么？”艾莎蹲下来，和孩子们视线相平。她和孩子们说话的样子很是温婉，她笑意不是“女王”的笑容，而是属于“艾莎”的微笑。  
“可以做一个蝴蝶吗？”  
“陛下，拜托做一个小猫！”  
“风车可以吗？”  
……  
当然可以，艾莎一一满足了孩子们的愿望。起身时她注意到一个小女孩怯生生地站在一边，抓着妈妈的裙角，想走近，却又害羞不敢，和艾莎对视后，立刻把头埋进了妈妈的衣服中。她走过去，蹲在小女孩面前：“漂亮的姑娘，你有什么愿望？”  
女孩抬头看眼了妈妈，又看着艾莎，一脸期待又羞涩地问道：“陛下，我可以要一个望远镜吗？”  
艾莎挥了挥手，望远镜就出现在了女孩手中。  
“哇哦！谢谢陛下！”  
“你想当航海家吗？”  
“我想看外公！”  
“嗯？”  
“妈妈说外公变成星星了，但是天上有好多星星，我怕找不到。”女孩拿着望远镜一脸开心。  
艾莎和女孩妈妈对视一眼，心照不宣：“不会找不到的，最亮的那颗就是外公。”  
  
安娜站在一边，看着艾莎用冰雪魔法给孩子们做玩具。女王今天没有戴王冠，魔法制作的礼服样式也是简单大气。安娜很喜欢她施法的样子。施法的时候就只是轻轻一挥手，毫不费力，姿势看似不经意，却又无比优雅。   
小时候她家也会过丰收节。虽然是极为普通的农户，但父亲会去给她买糖果，母亲会给她一个亲手绣制的小布袋，这样她去树林探险时就可以把发现的“珍宝”放进去。  
后来……后来她到了王宫，丰收节总是很忙，有数不清的菜肴要烧制，数不清的衣服要清洗，但她和克里斯托夫，还有莉亚，三个人总是会想办法在一起吃一顿饭——哪怕只是匆匆忙忙一起吃同一条面包。“家人的分享”，克里斯托夫是这么定义的，她很喜欢这个叫法。  
  
“安娜。”  
“安娜。”  
安娜回过神来，艾莎正看向她。  
“陛下，有什么吩咐？”她走上前。  
“你不用一直跟着我。现在是丰收节，你也应该好好享受一下，在城里转一转，逛一逛吧。”  
安娜摇头：“我的职责是保护陛下。”  
艾莎眯了眯眼，伸手戳了下她的额头：“你有的时候真是太不可爱了。不管你了，我要去逛街。”  
“诶？”不等安娜反应，艾莎已经向热闹的集市走去，安娜赶紧跟上。  
  
“陛下您居然有钱？”看着艾莎被纸杯蛋糕吸引，从衣兜掏出钱包，安娜一脸惊愕。  
女王接过老板递来的蛋糕，乜了她一眼：“我当然有钱，你是在质疑女王的资产能力吗？”  
“唔，我不是这个意思。”安娜挠了挠脸，看着女王亲手把铸有自己侧影的银币放到老板手上，只觉得这画面很奇异。不知道女王的钱包上是不是也绣着自己的头像？  
艾莎递了一个蛋糕给她：“拿去。”  
“这是给我的？”红发的姑娘又恢复了惊讶的表情。  
“快拿着，不然等我手上的这个吃完了，就要吃你的了。”  
看着安娜从小心翼翼地咬一小口到终于正常的吃起蛋糕，艾莎很是满意。  
“老板说这是新品，加了茶粉，还不错。”艾莎一边吃着蛋糕一边评价。  
“加了茶粉？我也想试着做做看了。”  
“我很期待。”艾莎说的是实话。她又看向热闹的街道：“你平常在城里都会逛哪些店铺？”  
“……我不太逛街。”  
艾莎侧头看了她一眼：“安娜，你真的是20岁吗？算了，还是让我来教你怎么做一个合格的年轻人吧。”  
于是她们去了鲜花店，珠宝店，服装店，甚至拐角处的肉铺也没放过。  
/  
  
最后她们在喷泉边的长椅上坐下歇息。  
一只小狗在安娜脚边蹭了蹭，欢快地摇着尾巴，又向停在花朵上的蝴蝶扑去。  
几位少女在树荫下聊天，阳光透过枝叶洒在她们的衣裙上。  
一只海鸥看准时机叼走了孩子刚拿到手的面包，一时间孩子的哭声，父母的哄劝，商贩的吆喝，海鸟的鸣叫，此起彼伏。  
这就是阿伦戴尔，她的故乡，她的王国，她要守护的地方。  
  
身边的安娜目光久久地停留在那对手忙脚乱的年轻父母身上。她脸上的表情艾莎可以读懂，那是对逝去家人的思念，缅怀，眷恋和渴望。  
艾莎想象着七年前入宫的安娜，一个十三岁的小姑娘，瘦瘦小小，做着各种杂活。  
十三岁的自己在做什么呢？那时候她还只是个公主，在接受教育，生活中有一堆的课程要学习，各种的礼仪要练习，但晚餐时就像所有家庭一样，一家人会在一起吃，父母不再国王和王后，而是关心着女儿的普通人，入睡前她还会收到祝愿美梦的晚安吻。他们丝毫不在意自己孩子的异于常人，给她全部的爱。  
如果能早点认识安娜就好了，她们可以成为好朋友。她小时候一直都想要一个妹妹，她们可以一起上课，一起吃饭，一起玩耍。她会用自己的冰雪魔法来逗她开心，给她做各种玩具，等入夜了，再带着她偷偷溜进厨房偷巧克力吃，那样王宫里就会很热闹了。  
“陛下，您在这儿呢。”  
是索莱公爵的女儿米欧娜。  
安娜立刻起身行礼后，退到了喷泉的令一边。和别处的人来人往相比，安娜的身影很是孤独——她本可以跟莉亚和克里斯托夫他们一起开心地过节的。艾莎抿了抿嘴收回视线，向米欧娜致意。  
“都城里可真热闹！”米欧娜感慨着，她怀里抱着一大堆布料，不远处跟随着的两名侍女身上也都挂满了东西。  
“您买了不少呀。”  
“没办法，看到新奇的就忍不住想买。”米欧娜抬了抬手上的布料，“等回去了，想给孩子们做两套衣服。”  
“两位小姐和您丈夫都没有来呢。”  
“我和父亲离开的日子，达斯那边就让瑞米负责了，至于两个小的，她们一刻都分不开，我一个人可带不动这两个大魔王，所以还是让她们和瑞米一起在家呆着吧，让他好好享受下温馨的父女时光。”米欧娜的语气很俏皮，艾莎突然有些同情那位被留在家乡的可怜父亲。  
“我很喜欢这种有人气的感觉。”米欧娜看着熙攘的街道，“达斯这两年有在恢复，但要回到几十年前的样子，还有很长的路要走。”  
“达斯有港口，有渔业，只要贸易不断，依旧会发展的。”  
米欧娜点头：“以前总觉得山那么大，树那么多，是取之不尽用之不竭的。我有时候会觉得这是一种报应，因为我们太贪婪了。”  
“这些都只是暂时的。我知道达斯在狩猎、伐木上都严格遵循着法律，所以山林只是在自我调节。”艾莎安慰到。  
“谢谢陛下。”米欧娜看了眼手中的布料，“虽然艰难，但我会让达斯再次辉煌的，就算我这代人没有完成，我还有孩子，她们两个虽然调皮，学习上却从放松过，我会好好培养她们，让她们成为和陛下一样出色的人。”  
艾莎脸红了：“您自己就很出色，两位小姐一定会继承您的勇敢果断。”  
“陛下，您的魅力无可比拟。”米欧娜突然又换回了俏皮的语气，“您知道全国有多少小伙子拿着银币，对着您的侧脸发呆吗？阿伦戴尔的货币用了几年都像新的一样，瑞米对此的解释是‘因为大家都舍不得让女王完美的脸庞蒙上一丝灰尘’。”她故意压低嗓音，装出深情款款的样子。  
“哦，快别说了！”艾莎只觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，但又忍不住笑出声来。  
似是听到了笑声，安娜转过头来，带着一丝疑惑，她们目光相接。女王下意识的低头理了理衣裙，掖平并不存在的褶皱，再抬头时，安娜的目光依旧停留在她身上，那目光仿佛被自己所感染，也带着笑意，这让艾莎有一丝莫名的欢喜。  
/  
  
安娜在海滩上，克里斯托夫和莉亚在她身边。莉亚带来了桌布，够他们三个人一起坐下了。  
“我们好久都没有像这样聚过了。”克里斯托夫撑着脑袋。他刚喝了些果酒，脸色有些泛红。  
“我没想到你真的能够赶回来。”莉亚拨弄着他的金发。  
四周前克里斯托夫被派去东边，她和莉亚都以为他要节后才能回来，但就在昨天晚上，确切的说是昨天深夜，他的队伍出现在了城堡中。  
“我可不想一边赶路一边过节。我只想快点见到我的姑娘们。”  
“谁是你的姑娘们。”安娜弹了下他的额头。  
“嘿！”  
“哈哈，你自找的。”莉亚拍开了他的大手。  
不远处篝火熊熊，欢声笑语。  
  
艾莎也在这片喧嚣中吗？安娜突然想到。  
傍晚时艾莎坚持让她和自己的家人朋友共度剩余的时刻。  
“安娜，你已经陪了我一天了，我很开心。现在，你也需要留些时间给自己的家人，这是个欢庆的节日，我希望大家都可以快乐地度过。”艾莎指了指人群，“你知道，今天城里有很多卫兵，你不必担心我。”  
当安娜还想拒绝时，艾莎搬出了女王头衔，让她乖乖投降。  
但她总觉得今天并不是她陪着女王逛街，而是女王在和她一起逛街。女王带着她去了大街小巷，逛了很多店铺，还给她买了蛋糕...哦，老天，她才反应过来，女王花了自己的钱给一个平民买了蛋糕。她是不是应该把钱还回去？今天的女王和平时在王宫里的样子不太一样。不是说她没有盘发，也不是那套魔法做成的裙子——虽然发型和裙子都很美——今天的女王很放松，她融入到自己的人民中，用和大家一样的视角，一样的方式来体验自己的国家。  
  
家人。  
她看向身边的人。由于日夜赶路，此刻放松下来的克里斯托夫双眼微阖。  
“不敢相信，他这样赶回来，就是为了躺在沙滩上睡觉。”莉亚抽出被握住的手，佯装叹了口气。  
“男人嘛，就是这副样子，不能有太大指望。”安娜耸了耸肩。  
“嘿，我没睡，我都听到了。”克里斯托夫哼了一声，又把莉亚的手握回来。  
“哈哈哈~好了，允许你先休息，一会儿我们去跳舞。”  
  
她还有克里斯托夫和莉亚，艾莎呢？艾莎让她和家人一起过节，那艾莎自己呢？她能和谁一起过节？她吃晚饭了吗？她卧房的蜡烛有人记得点上了吗？  
“安娜，来跳舞吧。”克里斯托夫牵着莉亚，又向她伸出手。  
“你好好和你的姑娘享受夜晚吧，莉亚可是盼了你一个月！”  
“哦！安娜！”莉亚作势要打她。  
“去吧，莉亚。要是他胆敢睡着了，你就用沙子把他埋起来。”  
“安娜，我们不可能丢下你一个人在这儿。”  
“为什么我会是一个人，我也可以去找我的姑娘。”  
  
她不知道自己什么时候穿过了喧嚣的人群，进入了王宫。和城里的烟火气相比，此刻的宫殿有些清冷。  
“我的姑娘”。她也不知道为什么在说出这句话时，脑海里会浮现出艾莎的脸。总之，在胡思乱想的时候，她已经站在了书房的门前。有预感，艾莎就在里面。不在夜市里，不在人群中，也不在卧房的床上，她就在这扇门后。  
  
“安娜？”  
“陛下。”  
“怎么那么早就回来了？”  
——因为想见您。  



	3. Chapter 3

**第3章**  
  
安娜正在搬家，从楼下侍从的厢房搬进顶层女王的卧室。  
她的东西并不多，几件衣服，一些零碎的物件，只需要跑两三趟就可以搬完。虽然如此，莉亚还是坚持要帮她一起拿上去。  
可随着离女王卧室的门越来越近，莉亚开始打起了退堂鼓。那可是女王的私人区域，除了先王和王后，格尔达，安娜之外，几乎没有其他人进去过。  
“安娜，我觉得我还是把这些先放在门口吧，你一会儿再出来拿。”  
“嗯，没有问题，谢谢你莉亚。”  
没等她们道别，门开了，“进来吧。”艾莎做了一个邀请的手势。  
“陛下您怎么没有休息？”  
莉亚抱着箱子呆呆地看着女王，安娜用手肘戳了戳她，她才反应过来，向女王行礼：“陛下！”  
“总是躺着，哪里睡得着。”艾莎向莉亚点了点头，理了下垂在肩膀的发辫，又看向安娜，“安娜，你不要向莉亚传输奇怪的概念。”  
“什么奇怪的概念？”安娜不解。  
“就是你刚到我身边时带有的那种‘女王是个会随时随地把人冻住的女巫’的概念。”  
“什么？我没有...”安娜一脸震惊。  
“噗—”莉亚没忍住，“安娜你——”  
“莉亚你要帮我作证，我没有说过，我说的都是陛下勤政爱民，高贵优雅，温柔善良，声音优美...”安娜有些激动，说话时刘海一甩一甩的。  
眼看着安娜就要开始语无伦次，艾莎赶紧出声制止她：“安娜！快停下！”  
“唔，抱歉...”  
莉亚看看红了脸的安娜，又转过头看看红了耳朵的女王， 觉得应该先做正事：“我们把东西搬进去吧。”  
“对对对！”  
在路过女王时，莉亚还是决定帮一下自己的朋友：“陛下，安娜刚才说的都是真的。”  
女王的耳朵更红了。  
/  
  
十二月上旬，女王在码头出席了造船厂新型货船的下水仪式；到广场和大家一起欣赏了一场音乐会；去仓库检阅了过冬的储备。  
十二月中旬，女王接待了邻国的使臣，开了五天的会，商讨贸易税收；聆听了上百人的请愿，用魔法为大家解决了众多问题；花了多个夜晚检查了宴会的宾客名单和菜品。  
十二月下旬，女王发烧了，同时也得到了一个假期。  
  
一开始，只是起床时感觉有些头晕，艾莎认为不是什么大问题。然后开始头疼，艾莎选择多喝热水。接着头疼就越来越厉害，在安娜要去喊医生的时候，艾莎坚决不同意，还生气了，表示要换格尔达来，结果就是格尔达和安娜一起把艾莎的活动范围限制在了卧室。  
“艾莎，你一点都没变，每次一生病就会变回小孩子，不，比小孩子更淘气！”格尔达又往壁炉里加了几根柴火。生病的女王似乎有些控制不止魔法，室内的温度很有冬日的气息。  
“我没有。”躺在床上的艾莎闷声闷气地为自己辩驳。  
格尔达给了站在床边的安娜一个“你看，她就是这样”的表情。  
安娜没能忍住笑意。  
“你们不要偷偷交流。”女王还在做着最后的挣扎。  
  
十二月二十四日，圣诞夜这天的上午，女王强忍着不适在王宫正门向子民们完成了圣诞演讲。  
  
“陛下，这是人民的意愿，只要长了眼睛的，都可以看出您刚才演讲时有多么勉强。哦，我当然不是说您的演讲不精彩，相反，非常精彩。但大家都注意到了您的今天嗓音，唔，非比寻常的...富有磁性。”  
“陛下您知道吗，酒馆里甚至有传出流言，说是因为议会的办事能力堪忧，才让女王不得不带病执政。大家都气疯了，我们必须证明自己不是只拿钱不办事的废物！”  
“陛下，虽然您很年轻，虽然您有魔法，虽然您是女王，但生病了就要吃药，吃好药就应该好好休息。”  
于是“迫于”议会成员们你一言我一句的关怀，女王开始了为期一周的病假生活。  
/  
  
“我只是想去书房看下文件。”艾莎一打开房门，就看到守在门口的格尔达。她第一反应是心虚地关上门躲回床上去，但女王的尊严不允许她这么做，可其实结果都一样。  
“艾莎，你现在在休假，并且你应该相信自己的议员们，他们有能力处理好事情。”  
重新坐回床上的艾莎决定退一步，提出B计划。  
“我还有个想法。”  
格尔达双手交叉在胸前：“哦？”  
“可以把那个储物间改成临时书房。”艾莎指了指卧房边角的一扇门。  
安娜记得格尔达说过，那里面是个储藏室，放着女王小时候的一些东西。  
格尔达盯着那扇门看了会儿，回过头来：“艾莎，你知道么，关于那个房间，我想到一个更好的用处。”  
“还有比做成书房更好的用处？”  
“当然，可以让安娜住进去。”  
“什么？”艾莎和安娜同时被这提议惊到了。  
“我早就该想到的。艾莎，这没什么好惊讶的。贵族小姐和她们的贴身女仆都是形影不离，当然也包括住在一起。”格尔达把一旁呆住的安娜拉过来，撩开衣袖，捏了捏她的手臂，语气夸张地说到，“安娜像这样每天跑上跑下地为你服务都快一年了，你看看，她都瘦了！”  
似乎是怕对方不信，她又直接把手臂拉到艾莎面前：“你能相信吗？作为女王的贴身侍女，在服务女王一年后，居然瘦了！外面的人会怎么看待王室？！”  
这招似乎有用，艾莎盯着那节纤细的手臂，一时间有些失神：“抱歉，是我没考虑周到。”  
“陛下，我发誓我没事，我的手臂一直都是这样！格尔达，你不要乱说...”安娜手忙脚乱地缩回手拉下袖子，不明白话题怎么突然就变了。  
“而且艾莎你不觉的这一年来你开心了许多吗。年轻人就应该多多和同龄人交流，每天面对议院里的那群老头子，你讲起话来都老气横秋了。”格尔达趁热打铁。  
“...我知道了。”艾莎的左手紧扣着右手，有些紧张又有些期待地看向安娜，“那个房间很小，还堆满了杂物，唔，我想说的是，你愿意吗？”  
“我...我怕打扰到陛下...”  
“你是睡觉会打呼还是睡觉会梦游？”格尔达打断了安娜的支支吾吾。  
“啊？我应该不会...”  
“那还怕什么，艾莎都同意了。我们先去把那个房间打扫下，让人搬张床进来，你去收拾下东西，晚上就能住了。”  
不等安娜反应，格尔达拉着她风风火火地干活去了。  
/  
  
莉亚还有其他工作，放下东西后没待多久就离开了。刚才还一片喧嚣的室内沉寂了下来，这让安娜突然真正的意识到，从今天开始她不用再和其他侍女一起睡在公用的厢房，她在这座城堡里拥有了一个属于自己的独立空间——虽然这个独立空间被包含在女王的卧房中。  
她蹲下身，打开箱子开始整理东西。衣服，鞋子，针线包，这些似乎就是她这几年的全部痕迹。  
她又从箱子里摸出一个绣着兔子图案的布袋，布袋不知装着什么，硬邦邦的。解开布袋上的束绳时，里面的东西滑了出来，那东西圆溜溜的，待安娜起身想去捡，已经滚出门外，并且仿佛受到指引般，不偏不倚的在女王脚边停下。  
“抱歉，陛下！”安娜眼睁睁看着女王弯下腰捡起那枚东西。  
  
“这是...石头？”艾莎看着手里的物品，有些疑惑。  
安娜走上前，看清了那东西的真面目。那的确是一块石头，椭圆形的石头。大概半个手掌大小，比玉石粗粝，比鹅卵石通透，在阳光照射下，可以看见里面有一丝一丝的绿色物质。  
“这是我小时候在山上捡的，当时觉得它很漂亮。”  
“的确很漂亮，可能是块矿石。”艾莎抚摸着石头，似乎被里面的纹理所吸引。  
“陛下喜欢吗？那就送给陛下了。”  
“这是你从家乡带出来的纪念物。”艾莎摇头。  
“和父母的回忆就是最好的纪念。”  
“安娜……”  
“陛下收下吧，就当是生日礼物，或者圣诞礼物。”安娜找到了个好借口，“您知道，我虽然买不起鲸鱼眼睛那么大的珍珠，但这块石头应该比鲸鱼眼睛大一点吧。哦，我忘了，我根本不知道鲸鱼眼睛有多大。”  
艾莎捂嘴笑起来，这是个阿伦戴尔人都知道的笑话。当年韦斯顿公爵——那位五十岁的公爵有向女王发来带有联姻意思的书信，在女王婉拒后，公爵气得把假发都扯掉了，还表示女王一定会后悔的，因为他本来准备了一颗“鲸鱼眼睛那么大的珍珠”作为礼物。  
“相信我，我也不知道鲸鱼眼睛有多大，但肯定没有这块石头美。”艾莎的声音依旧带着笑意，“那...就把它放在这里。”  
她走到梳妆台边，取出一个小巧的金属环，将石头摆放在上面。石头似乎也很喜欢这样的安排，因为安娜感觉它里面的绿色好像更清澈了。  
///  
  
“陛下，您要休息了吗？我帮您把头发擦干。”  
刚洗完澡的女王带着一身清爽的气息，金发披散下来，发梢还沾着水汽。  
她背对着安娜曲腿坐在床上，双手抱着膝盖。安娜用布包裹住她的发，动作轻柔，偶尔手指会掠过她的后颈。在擦到发梢时，安娜会弯下腰，有时她的呼吸会喷洒在耳廓。潮湿的头发披散在肩头带着凉意，却更托显出安娜的温热。  
房间里很安静，唯有软布摩擦过发丝的沙沙声。  
  
“安娜。”  
开口时，嗓音有些喑哑，艾莎不知道这是因为她病了，还是因为心里某种奇怪的情绪所导致。  
“嗯？”安娜的鼻音听上去很可爱。  
她并不知道自己为什么会开口，或许她只是想听一听安娜的声音，又或许她只是需要一些声音来盖过自己的心跳声。  
“说说你的过去吧。”  
“陛下想听什么？”  
“比如你的家乡。”  
  
拂过头皮的双手有一瞬间的停滞，随后又继续起来。  
“那是个小山村，属于达斯郡地界，人不多，但生活还过得去。山里有很多动物，还有野菌可以采，当然，最不缺的就是木材。然后有一天，我和克里斯托夫，还有其他几个孩子跑出去玩，等回家时发现山体滑坡，村子没了。”安娜的语气很平静。  
“抱歉安娜，我不知道……”艾莎转头的速度有些快，安娜敏捷的收手才避免了把布擦在女王脸上这种大不敬的举动。  
“头发还没干。”安娜让她继续保持之前的动作，“都已经过去了，我有很快乐的童年，爸爸妈妈从不会吵架，村里的大家都很和睦，所以我的回忆都是很美好的。”  
似乎是不想让艾莎感到歉意，安娜讲起了小时候的事。  
“小时候妈妈会给我缝一些小布袋，因为山里有小精灵的传说，我很喜欢去丛林探险，发现了宝物就可以装进袋子里，那块石头就是这么来的。克里斯托夫那时候最喜欢去山里找动物们玩，你能想象吗，他可以抱着驯鹿一起睡觉，那股味道我都不知道要怎么形容。虽然我也很喜欢动物，但我还是想说，他太厉害了。”  
“哈哈哈。”安娜的语气让艾莎笑出声来。  
“对了，他可能在偷偷计划着向莉亚求婚，我上次有看到他拿着一把干草对着一匹马单膝下跪，我觉得那匹马可能接受了，因为它吃了那把草，克里斯托夫看上去也很高兴。哦，您可千万别告诉莉亚。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”艾莎脑中立刻想象出了那幅画面，只觉得自己笑得肚子疼。  
  
“头发干了，可以休息了。”  
“不想睡。”  
“休息好了，病就好了。”  
“你听上去就像格尔达。”  
“您听上去就像个耍赖的孩子。”  
“…好了，我睡了。”  
“晚安，陛下。如果有事，您就喊我。”  
看着安娜的背影消失在门后，艾莎又撑起脑袋：“晚安，安娜。”  
“晚安，陛下。”安娜的脑袋探了出来，像一只小松鼠。  
/  
  
或许是因为睡前和安娜的闲聊，艾莎迷迷糊糊做起梦来。  
她走在一片山林中。金色的阳光，翠绿的树叶，蜿蜒的小道通向一条山涧小溪。一头驯鹿低着头在喝水，不远处一个小女孩背对着她，沿着溪流一蹦一跳地朝山林深处进军。女孩看上去非常自在，艾莎微笑着加快脚步跟上。  
/  
  
“做了一个好梦？”  
“我想是的。”一睁开眼睛就能看到安娜的笑容，这让艾莎很舒心。  
“您今天的气色看上去好了很多。”  
“谢谢，现在几点了？”  
“刚过八点。”  
“…我可能是阿伦戴尔历史上最慵懒的君王。”艾莎坐起身，理了理头发。  
“您会是阿伦戴尔历史上最伟大最杰出最美丽最勤勉的君王，大家都爱戴您，您值得拥有一个假期。”  
///  
  
女王的假期过得平淡又闲适。  
午后的阳光很是温暖，整个房间都亮堂堂的。她们坐在窗边，艾莎翻着小说，安娜绣着花。  
  
“当他们来到由海滩向上通往街里的台阶跟前时，正赶上有位绅士准备往下走，只见他彬彬有礼地退了回去，停下来给他们让路。他们登上去，从他旁边走了过去。就在他们走过的当儿，他瞧见了安妮的面孔，他非常仔细地打量着她，目光里流露出爱慕的神色，安妮不可能不觉察。她看上去极其动人，她那端庄秀气的面庞让清风一吹拂，又焕发出青春的娇润与艳丽，一双眼睛也变得炯炯有神。显然，那位绅士对她极为倾慕。温特沃思上校当即掉头朝她望去，表明他注意到了这一情形。他瞥了她一眼，和颜悦色地瞥了她一眼，仿佛是说：那人对你着迷了。”  
  
她看上去极其动人——艾莎神差鬼使地用余光瞄了一眼安娜。  
她那端庄秀气的面庞让清风一吹拂，又焕发出青春的娇润与艳丽——阳光洒在安娜身上，她的头发有一圈光晕，连睫毛都一闪一闪的。  
一双眼睛也变得炯炯有神——安娜的神色很专注，侧脸的轮廓很好看，小巧的耳垂在阳光下可以看见一圈细小的茸毛。  
那位绅士对她极为倾慕——“啪”的一声，书落在地上。  
  
“陛下，您是看书看到睡着了吗？”被偷看的姑娘转过头来。  
“你以为我是那种坐在摇椅上晒太阳的老太太吗。”艾莎捡起书，放在腿上，双手不自觉地摩挲着硬质的书皮。  
“那是这本书的内容糟糕到女王陛下都读不下去了？”  
书的内容？  
爱慕的神色。端庄秀气的面庞。娇润与艳丽。炯炯有神。极为倾慕。对你着迷。  
不，不是这些。  
爱慕。倾慕。着迷。  
不不不！  
  
“陛下，您的脸有些红，又觉得不舒服了吗？”  
“…是太阳晒久了。”艾莎把一缕并不存在的头发捋到耳后，轻咳一声：“你在绣什么？”  
安娜扬了扬手里的布，艾莎凑过去拿在手里端详。用绷圈箍住的布料上，褐色的丝线绣着一个完成了一大半的猫头鹰。  
“给克里斯托夫的手帕。哈哈，我以前还给他绣过章鱼样子的，本来是个恶作剧，没想到他居然很喜欢，男人的心思不是我们能懂的。”  
猫头鹰脸圆圆的，身子胖胖的，一只眼睛睁着，一只眼睛闭着，表情有点傻里傻气。艾莎摸着它的脑袋，又用手指戳了戳了它的嘴巴，有些爱不释手。  
“您喜欢？那就不给克里斯托夫了。”  
“不太好吧？”  
“没事，莉亚会给他绣的。”  
“那就批准了。”  
她们交换了一下眼神，又各自笑出声来。  
/  
  
在受够了每天吃吃睡睡看看书的颓废生活后，艾莎觉得不能再这样下去。当她宣布要去外头散步时，格尔达简直乐开了花。  
“艾莎，你终于知道‘休息’这个词的含义了，快去吧！”  
  
冬日的花园比不得夏日，没有娇艳的花朵，没有高歌的小鸟，就连冬青树的绿叶也色泽暗淡。  
“小时候我有一次半夜睡不着偷偷跑出来，就看到父母在这里跳舞，没有音乐，没有宾客，就是他们两个人的世界。”艾莎托起一片飘向她的落叶，“不像南方群岛有一大群的王子，阿伦戴尔王室里人很少，父母走了以后就只剩我一个了。”  
“陛下……”  
“不用担心，我不是难过。就像你说的，回忆都是很美好的。而且并没有遗体送回来，所以我总觉得他们只是偷偷跑去别的地方跳舞了，可能有一天我打开房门就又能看到他们。”  
“那时候他们会很骄傲的，因为阿伦戴尔被治理的很好。”  
艾莎转头看向安娜，眼神里似乎包含着很多情绪。  
“想不想跳舞？”  
“唔，我不太会跳。”  
“我也很少跳，上一次跳舞还和汉斯一起。”艾莎做了个嫌弃的表情，“他是第一个让我想把对方冻成冰雕的人，但不会放在花园，看到那张脸会做噩梦的。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“来吧！”艾莎一手牵起安娜，另一只手搂上了她的腰，带着她转起圈来。  
没有循规蹈矩的舞步，没有死板守旧的规定，只有随性而发的亲近。  
  
“陛下，我真的不行了，哈哈哈—”安娜喘着气停下，她的手还搭在艾莎肩上。  
艾莎也在喘着。她们到底跳了多久的舞？虽然喜欢看父母跳舞，但她自己从未在舞蹈中发现乐趣。舞蹈意味着应酬，社交，甚至求偶。她不喜欢跳舞的姿势——要和不熟悉的人面对面，对方会把手贴在她的腰上，光是想象就让她汗毛耸立。舞曲的调子乏味又绵长，永远没个尽头，她就像是被蒙上双眼的驴子，一圈又一圈，没有起点也没有终点。  
  
她搂着安娜到一边的长凳上坐下。  
“原来跳舞那么累。”  
“没有人会连着跳那么久，我确定那块地已经被我们踩秃了，春天不会有草长出来。”  
她们对视了一下，又哈哈大笑起来。  
  
不远处的山被白雪覆盖，一条瀑布悬空坠落。  
“我一直很好奇，为什么冬天河水都结冰了，瀑布却不会，依旧可以奔流。”安娜看着瀑布发呆。  
“你要是想看结冰的瀑布，我可以用魔法把它冻住。”  
“什么？”  
“哈哈，我是说我们可以过去看看。”  
“什么！”  
“不用担心，我们走近路。”艾莎站起身，还体贴地解释到，“躲过了卫兵，格尔达就不会发现。”  
“您确定要这么做吗？”  
格尔达说的没错，女王任性起来就是个小孩子。  
  
她们绕过卫兵，从城墙上的一扇暗门出发，安娜以为这就是女王所说的近路，直到对方带着她一路奔上山，用魔法做出冰桥，跨过一个个沟壑。走出了城堡的艾莎似乎真正成为了无所不能的冰雪女王，凛冬的女神。  
  
“陛下。”  
“嘘，安娜，直接喊我名字。”  
看着一脸犹疑的安娜，艾莎觉得她像一只受惊的蝴蝶： “不用担心，只有我们两个。”  
“……艾莎。”安娜轻轻唤了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
一阵沉默。  
“唔，抱歉，我忘记我想说什么了。”不知是害羞还是天冷的缘故，安娜的脸红扑扑的。  
艾莎解下外袍披到她身上，又帮她扣上褡裢：“别乱动，别冻着。”  
  
“陛下，我想起来刚才想说什么了！”看了眼艾莎的表情，安娜赶紧改口到，“我是说，艾莎，我刚才好像看到有两个人影走过。”  
“难道有人也像我们一样来看瀑布？”  
“或许是砍柴的樵夫吧。”  
  
瀑布已经近在眼前，只需要绕过前面那棵松树——  
那棵松树下有两个人影，一男一女，他们在拥吻。  
“哦！”艾莎轻叫出声。  
安娜捂着嘴压住笑意，拉着艾莎从一边的小路飞速逃离。  
  
躲进一处山壁，她们大口喘息着。  
“看来他们的确是来看瀑布的。”艾莎探出脑袋，四处张望了下，确定没有人跟上来。  
“说明阿伦戴尔的人民和女王是一条心。”安娜故作深沉地总结。  
“你说他们看到我们了没？”  
“雪地上有脚印。不过放心吧，就算看到了，也没人会相信病假中的女王会跑到山上来看别人接吻。”  
艾莎锤了下安娜的肩膀。  
山壁并不大，她们两个靠在一起。在刚才恶作剧般的心思平息后，随之而来的是一阵沉默。  
  
明明只是匆匆一瞥，那对恋人的亲吻却在脑中无限放大。他们是如此的亲密，闭着眼睛紧紧拥住对方，仿佛这世上只有彼此。  
她见过父母亲吻对方时的样子，他们从不避讳自己。父母会亲吻她，在额头，在脸颊，在手上，她也会亲吻父母，她喜欢这种表达爱意的方式。但在他们离去后，亲吻变成了一个很缥缈的概念。  
她曾经差一点和汉斯接吻了，确切的说是差一点被汉斯吻了。没有激动，没有期待，甚至是一脸的麻木，仿佛她的内心和身体都不是自己的，她只是一个局外人，冷眼旁观着一个叫汉斯的王子和一个叫艾莎的女王之间上演着拙劣的木偶剧。  
她也喜欢看小说，爱情永远是作家们最爱的题材，他们可以用一万种方式来给你描绘爱情——甜蜜，苦涩，酸楚，动心，相许，背叛。这些故事可以让你欢笑，可以让你流泪，却都不是你自己的故事。  
我自己的故事是什么样子的？之前看过的文字在脑海中慢慢浮现开来。  
爱慕。倾慕。着迷。  
是的，就是这种感觉，这就是我的故事，只不过对方不是英俊潇洒的王子，不是风度翩翩的绅士，甚至连冒冒失失的穷小伙都不是。她是一个姑娘，一个值得用世间一切美好词汇来形容的姑娘。从最初的好奇，到厨房的那些奇异夜晚，从共同生活在一个城堡却不相识，到现在的日夜相伴，这个姑娘现在就在我的身边，一直都在。  
  
安娜的一只手握着胸前的衣襟，因为是临时起意，她们都没有戴手套，那姑娘的骨节冻得有些发白。她覆上安娜的手，包裹在掌心里。在那姑娘抬起头时，她从对方的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。视线下移，一呼一吸间，有白气呵出。天很冷，安娜很冷，她要让安娜暖和起来。  
一点一点凑近，贴上那片唇。  
原来人的心脏可以跳得那么快，原来这一小块皮肤可以那么温暖，她甚至可以感到自己的手心在出汗。  
慢慢分开。安娜依旧闭着眼，睫毛轻颤。  
于是她再次倾身靠近，这一次是真的吻了下去。  
/  
  
她们在晚餐前安然返回。她都没印象自己是怎么一路从山上下来，回到城堡的。感觉不到身体，感觉不到温度，她好像化作了一阵风，飘上峰峦，又好像是那条瀑布，汇入山涧。唯一记得的，是她和安娜相握的手没有松开过。  
  
“晚安，陛下。”安娜坐在床边，轻侧着身子，看着艾莎要皱眉，又改口到，“晚安，艾莎。”  
“晚安，安娜。”艾莎握着她的手。  
“该睡了。”安娜耐心哄着，但她也没有发觉自己其实并没有抽出手的意思。  
“嗯。”牵着的手依旧没有松开。  
安娜想要装出生气的样子，却忍不住自己先笑起来，她俯下身飞快地在女王脸颊印上一吻：“晚安，好梦。”  
准备起身时，女王抬起头，揽过她的肩膀，在她唇上啄了一下。  
“晚安。”  
  
在梦里，她又看见了那片山林和小女孩。盛开的鲜花中，小女孩依旧背对着她，跪坐在一块石头上，似乎在编织着花环。不远处有个小山村，炊烟袅袅。  
///

  
_*艾莎看的那本书是简奥斯汀的《劝导》_


	4. Chapter 4

**第4章**  


议政厅的气氛一片凝重。  
“所以原因和上次一样？”  
“是的，陛下。”  
/  
  
艾莎的面前放置着阿伦戴尔地形图。  
阿伦戴尔西部的国境沿着海岸，东边和大陆接壤。国内群山湖泊交织，物产丰富。  
在春季的三个月中，地处南部的罗拉格郡内发生了两次灾害，都是毫无征兆，没有降雨，没有洪涝，一夜之间村庄就被冲刷殆尽。据生还者描述，那些水就像是突然从地底涌现出来一般，顺着山体奔泻而下。村庄都很小，如果不是发生这样的悲剧，或许君王永远都不会留意到自己的领土内还有这样小小的村落。研究水文地理的学者认为这有可能是一种“极为罕见的”“难得一遇的”……某种地理现象，对此艾莎只想扶额。  
她用笔在地图上圈出两个村庄的位置，虽然都在罗拉格，但相隔遥远，看不出任何关联。   
  
不由自主地叹了口气。  
“该休息了。”安娜担忧地看着她。  
她招手让那姑娘走近，环住了她的腰后又把头埋进她的胸膛。  
“可能自然就是这样，有时候无法揣测。”安娜揉着她的头发，语气有些悲伤，又有些无奈。  
/  
  
依旧是那片山林，依旧是那个小女孩。小女孩向着村庄走去，她似乎对地形非常熟悉，步伐很快。但在看到野兔和松鼠时，她会停下来和它们招手，就像在问候老朋友。  
或许是临近黄昏，天色越来越暗，白天在阳光下生机勃勃的山林有些昏暝，树枝晃晃悠悠，旁边的草丛怪异地耸动着，女孩的影子也被拉得细长，几乎要投射到她的身上，这她赶紧向后退了几步，小心翼翼的不去踩到那道影子，仿佛那是一个裂缝，一旦踩到，就会坠入深渊。小女孩在一块大石块边停下了脚步。大石块看样子是一块界碑，上面应该刻着地名，距离隔得有些远，看不清上面的字。她犹豫了片刻，一步一步走近，观察起上面的文字。  
达斯。  
达斯？达斯郡？  
小女孩慢慢回过头来。在梦境中她第一次看到这个小女孩的脸。  
她几乎惊叫出声。  
那是一张她无比熟悉的脸——她自己的脸。  
二十四岁的阿伦戴尔女王的脸，连接在一个看上去十岁都不到的女童身体上，怪诞无比。  
但让她更惊惧的是，轰隆一声，不远处的山村突然如泥浆般滑下山去。  
/  
  
“艾莎！艾莎！”  
她在自己的床上茫然地醒来，安娜正用手帕擦拭着她的额头。  
“你在尖叫，我从没看到过你这个样子。”  
大脑昏昏沉沉。她在冒冷汗，心跳依旧剧烈。  
她记得白天自己和内阁大臣开了一天的会，晚上在书房待了很久，然后安娜来喊她休息，然后她们一起回房，然后她躺上床应该是睡着了，然后……  
她想起来了。  
然后她做梦了，一个毛骨悚然的梦。  
  
她知道自己坐起身的动作肯定很突然，因为安娜的神情看上去都被吓到了，但她顾不得那么多。  
“安娜你是达斯郡的人？”她握住安娜的肩膀，问出了一个早已知道答案的问题。  
“为什么突然问这个？”安娜点头，想了想又开口道：“你刚才做噩梦了，流了好多汗，我抓着你的手喊你名字，可你就是醒不过来，表情看上去很痛苦，可我什么都做不了，都想去喊医生了。”  
“抱歉让你担心，现在没事了。”她摸了摸额头，上面还有些汗渍。  
“你看上去可不像是没事的样子。”安娜递给她一杯水，这的确是她所需要的，干涩的喉咙印证了安娜说的话，她在睡梦中叫喊了许久。  
清水入喉，让思绪也清明起来。她把安娜拉上床，肩并肩坐着。刚才安娜拿来了披肩，搭在她身上，那姑娘总是这样，在最细微的地方照顾着她。夜深露重，安娜只是穿了一件薄薄的睡裙，手指很凉，她一定是被自己的叫声惊醒，担心了很久。披肩够长，应该可以包住两个人，所以她搂过红发的姑娘，用披肩将她们两个一起裹紧，就这样圈出了一方天地，只属于她们的天地。  
“就像小时候的睡衣派对一样。”安娜似乎是想到什么好玩的事情。  
“睡衣派对？”女王又学习到了新的词汇。  
“就是跑去朋友家过夜，大家一起穿着睡衣，聊天打闹。”  
“过夜？”女王抓偏了重点，声音都高了几度。  
安娜拍了拍她的肩，示意她安心：“都是小孩子，就是朋友之间，大家都是姑娘。”接着又补充了一句，“当时我还不认识你。”  
艾莎用鼻子不置可否的哼了一声，如同一个起床晚了没有抢到最大块蛋糕的孩子一样：“那你现在有女朋友了，以后这种不得体的游戏只可以和女朋友玩。”  
“好好好，你这个霸道鬼。”安娜忍着憋笑的辛苦，一边感慨着女王这奇特的思维发散，一边应和着。  
“你在敷衍我，肯定心里觉得我无理取闹。”  
女王的不依不饶在恋人献上一吻后平歇了。  
“我觉得你是故意的。”在结束了由蜻蜓点水转变为情意绵绵的吻后，她的恋人红着脸发出控诉。  
她只是笑着不答话。这场随性而发的玩闹冲淡了之前的阴霾气息，让她不再颤悸。  
“介意把你的梦说给我听吗？这些东西说出来就会消散了，因为它们见不得光亮，只能在暗处滋生。”  
安娜靠着她的肩，这一点重量让她安心，那些漂浮的情绪也都落地。  
“嗯。”  
  
那片山林，那个小女孩，她把梦里的一切都诉说出来，从最初明媚的梦境到今夜诡谲的异境。  
“所以你是在我搬进这间房后开始做这样的梦的。”静默了片刻，安娜开始整理起头绪。  
“不要乱想，肯定和你无关。”她覆上安娜的手。  
“你认得那座山林吗？”  
艾莎摇头：“没有印象，没有看到特殊的地标。如果是都城附近的山，我可以认出来，因为以前有和父母一起去打猎。”  
“打猎？你会打猎？”安娜眼睛亮了起来，“那你一定会骑马！哦，你肯定会骑马，这是王室的必修课程。那你穿什么衣服？礼服的裙摆能跨的上马背吗？你会射箭？那剑呢？我是说骑士用的那种，战斗用的那种。”  
艾莎被逗乐了，她抓过姑娘在空中挥舞的手：“你喜欢的话，我可以挑个时间，把狩猎排进日程。”  
“我不是喜欢狩猎，我就是想看你骑马的样子，对了，一定要白色的马，感觉和你很配。衣服的话...”  
那姑娘上上下下大量了她一番，不知想到了什么，突然把头埋进她脖子里害羞起来。  
骑马的时候她会穿什么衣服？平日的礼服肯定是不行的，她肯本跨不上马。她回想了一番，对了，是裤装，如果是巡礼的话就穿类似于父亲以前穿的军服正装，狩猎的话会有更专业的马裤。白马，她的马厩里的确是有一匹白马，一匹值得用高大俊俏来形容的白马。安娜会喜欢吗？想着想着，她也跟着害羞起来。  
  
“你以前去过达斯吗？我记得很小的时候国王有来过，好像当时整个达斯郡都在传这个消息，但公主没有来。”  
“是的，我的确没有去过，要是我去了讲不定就见到你了，一个红头发的小不点，我们可以一起睡衣派对。”她抬手揉着安娜的碎发。  
“哈哈，应该不会，我家太偏了。王室一般只去郡府，不会到其他城市。”  
“安娜，你还记不记得……”她犹豫着开口。  
“你是想问关于我家乡的事情吗？”这姑娘是如此聪慧。  
“是的，我看到的都是一些记录，我在想，你还记不记得当时的情形。当然，你不想回忆也没关系，我并不想……”  
“不要紧的。”安娜出声打断了她，“我会把我知道的都告诉你。”  
“那天就和往常一样，是很普通的一天。我和克里斯托夫去山下的学堂读书，放学之后没有立刻回去，而是又和几个孩子一起去禽圈看了初生的羊羔，可能就这样躲过了一劫。当时候听到很响的声音，大家都不知道发生了什么，过了一会儿，有人在喊‘山上滑坡了！’我们跑出去，就看到好大的烟尘，山上的村子没了。”  
“所以，你并没有亲眼看到滑坡？”  
“没有。”安娜摇头。  
回想起梦中场景，她有些庆幸安娜不用亲眼目睹村庄被山体吞噬的瞬间。倒塌的房屋，掩埋的亲人，甚至来不及呼喊就永远消逝。  
几个月来她有做过的关于山林的梦都是明丽欢欣的，有金色阳光，有青草绿树，有翩翩粉蝶，还有那个快乐的小女孩。她甚至非常喜欢这些梦，想看着那个女孩永远快乐下去，为什么最后却会变成这样？这会是梦的结局吗？那个女孩就像是引领着她，一步一步，要让她亲眼目睹那场灾难。那里真的是达斯吗？这究竟是映射着过去，还是昭示着未来？  
昭示未来，这个想法令她不寒而栗。  
仿佛知道她的想法，安娜帮她把滑落的披肩拉上：“白天你一直在开会讨论罗拉格郡的事，可能睡着了也在想，于是就做了这样的梦。”  
罗拉格郡。  
她感觉自己触碰到了一条线，但又抓不住。  
她拉着安娜起身下床。  
“我们去哪儿？”  
/  
  
书房。  
之前在看的那张地图依旧摆在书桌上，宽敞的椅子足够容纳两个人坐下，不过——  
“不行，这是君王的位置，我不能坐。”安娜义正言辞的拒绝了女王，但这并不是问题。  
艾莎坐下后揽着安娜的腰，在那姑娘惊愕的目光中，把她放在了自己腿上，从背后抱住：“那这样就行了，而且你刚才可是连女王的床也上过了。”姑娘好像才反应过来，整个耳朵立刻变得通红，乖乖不动了。  
“你的家乡是在这个位置吗？”她指着地图上的一处城镇。  
“虽然是隶属于这个城镇，但实际位置还要再往上面一点。”安娜凑近地图判断了下方位。  
她拿出笔，把安娜指出的点圈了出来。  
“我记得这一带也有过滑坡。”安娜又指着另一个地方，是个没有被标出名字的区域，艾莎同样将它圈出。  
“好吧，至少有一个相同点，这些村子都在山上。”沉思许久，她放下笔，无比气馁，无助的脱力感弥漫全身。山体滑坡，山洪流泻，都和山有关，受灾的村子当然是在山上，这并不是什么新发现。  
“过去几十年里达斯还有其他受灾的地方，或许我们可以查下以前的记录，把它们都找出来。”安娜起身，把地图收到一边，“但不是今天，现在要做的是回去睡觉，如果你一躺下就睡着，估计还可以休息三小时。”  
  
///  
  
“我房里还有些紫罗兰花瓣，我去拿过来，可以让你睡个好觉。”在让艾莎睡上床后，安娜转身走向自己的房间。  
看着安娜的身影即将没入门后的空间，艾莎突然起身跟上，甚至都没有穿上鞋。她只觉得无法忍受独自一人待着在这片昏暗中，这里是她的房间，从小住到大的地方，此刻却像却让她感觉是野兽的腹部，她早已被吞噬。或许整个城堡就是一只野兽，每一块转，每一堵墙都是它的筋骨。那个梦是对她的嘲笑，嘲笑着她的无能，讥讽着她的愚钝，玩弄着她的情绪。  
  
安娜将桌边的蜡烛点亮，蹲下身打开箱子搜寻起来。  
艾莎站在门边。蜡烛的光亮莹莹点点，安娜的影子隐隐绰绰。明明这个房间那么小，只是隶属于自己卧房的一个角落，却不会受到任何杂质的影响，似乎就连空气都和外面有所不同，如同来自海洋的暖风。  
这好像是她第一次如此近距离，如此长时间地凝视安娜的背影。安娜总是站在她身后，当她走在回廊的台阶，当她在餐厅用餐，不必回头就能感受到那道目光。安娜眼里的她是怎样的？女王必须要挺直腰背，头不能歪，眼不能斜，发型要整齐，礼服不能有褶皱，妆容必须干净优雅。她的身份与生俱来，她的举止无可挑剔，她的魔法令人敬畏。  
安娜会喊她陛下，也会喊她艾莎。会在她工作到深夜时陪伴着她，会在她不肯好好睡觉时点她的额头，会叫她“淘气鬼”来嘲弄她。安娜会做可口的食物，会绣漂亮的帕子，害羞的时候会语无伦次，气恼的时候会一声不吭。  
安娜是她的恋人。  
她们拥抱过，亲吻过。有时温情脉脉，有时难舍难分。  
她走上前拉起安娜，她们面对面静静地拥吻。  
她搂着安娜，安娜拥着她，如此的契合。身高差让她可以顺着发顶，将吻落在额头，眉心，脸颊，唇畔。但这还不够，她还想要更贴近，更亲密。颌骨的弧度令人迷恋，颈间的曲线令人流连。肩胛削立，脊骨颀长，她的姑娘有些消瘦，是否有好好吃饭？红棕色的发没有像白天那样扎起，而是松散地垂在背上，这让她看上去多了一分柔媚。  
不想分开，一刻都不想。  
  
“你没有穿鞋。”安娜还有些喘，“会着凉的。”  
她不怕冷，这一点安娜非常清楚。但在安娜偏过头看了眼床，又垂下眼帘不敢和她对视时，她明白了对方的心意。她的姑娘没有拒绝她，她的姑娘在害羞，她们有着相同的心念。虽然身份隔着千山万水，但她们的的确确是恋人，朝夕相对，心意相通。  
  
和女王华丽的床铺相比，安娜的床小得寒酸，没有床幔，没有顶棚，甚至只放的下一个枕头。  
看哪，我都对自己的姑娘做了什么？我让她蜷缩在储藏间的木板上。艾莎迷迷糊糊地想着，让安娜平躺在床上，自己侧着身，一只手撑在枕头边，一只手搭着安娜的腰，将带着歉意的吻落在恋人眉间。  
“我会好好待你。”她做出保证，比签订任何一份贸易条约时都更加认真。  
“你一直待我很好。”安娜抚上她的脸，又慢慢滑过她的唇。  
她握住那只手，细细得吻起来，从指尖到手背，又翻过来恶作剧般在手心舔了一下。  
安娜抽出手，似是笑了一声，很轻很轻，就像一片花瓣落在草地，但她还是听到了。  
俯下身，含住那片唇。  
花瓣，诗歌中总喜欢把明媚的少女比作花朵，等待着心上人的采撷。为什么要采？采摘一朵花是多么残酷又愚蠢的举动啊。如果安娜是一朵花，那她愿意用尽所有来守护，不会让一片花瓣凋零。  
手再次搭上腰间，拇指慢慢摩挲着布料。她想向上滑去，因为安娜的胸膛在起伏，她渴望感受那份心跳。她又想顺着腰线向下，因为她知道那里有着最柔软的温热。  
“安娜。”她开口，思索着是否应该听一下恋人的意见。  
她的恋人并没有回应，那双湖水绿般好看的眼睛只是和她对视着。  
领口是什么时候被拉下来的？  
自己是什么时候在她的锁骨上留下了印记？  
要不要把被子盖上？可是好热。  
那是安娜的腿吗？此时此刻和她交织在一起。  
肌肤的触感是如此奇妙，她忍不住又蹭了一下。安娜吸了口气，表情带着一丝娇嗔。于是，她知道应该怎么做了。  
睡裙在一点一点上移，细碎的窸窣声被无限放大，她托起安娜的腰，让最后一寸布料也离开身体。刚过青春期的少女是如此动人，青涩和成熟集于一身，任何修饰都是多余，连触碰都是一种亵渎，这份美丽甚至让冰雪魔力的拥有者都开始感到自卑。  
安娜抬起手，拉扯了一下她的衣袖，她了然于心，直起腰也褪去了衣衫，将自己完全呈现。那姑娘肯定是害羞了，侧了侧头想把脸埋进枕头，但又舍不得移开视线。那双眼中传递出的欣喜和爱恋给予了她慰藉和鼓励——她的恋人赋予了她触碰和抚摸的权力，这让她几乎要落下泪来。  
  
我的姑娘，我的挚爱。  
你是如此勇敢，如此无畏，愿将珍藏的纯真与美好交付与我。  
你是如此羞涩，如此矜持，轻柔的喘息如轻颤的花蕊般惹人怜爱。  
你是如此温软，如此柔滑，包容我，接纳我，我愿就此为你消融。  
你是如此脆弱，如此敏感，我感受到了你的震栗，你的欢愉，这也让我欢喜。  
你眉头轻蹙，又渐渐放松，像一朵深夜的昙花，只为我一人幽幽绽放。  
或许我是女王，但我更愿成为你的骑士，请原谅我拙劣的表述，我并不是说你是一位只能仰仗于他人的柔弱女子，我只是想要效忠于心中唯一的信仰。  
我想要哭泣，我应该哭泣。我的泪水不是因为悲伤，而是为了感谢，感谢你来到这世间，感谢你来到我身边，感谢你愿意将爱完整地分享给这样的我，这样一个怯懦无能的我。  
/  
  
安娜的头靠着她的颈窝，手指绕着她的发丝，眼睛似要阖上。  
她的姑娘完完全全是她的了，这个想法就像是有一朵紫罗兰在胸口盛放一般，将馨香驻满心房。  
“要睡了？”艾莎把她们裹进被子里。  
那姑娘点点头，又摇了摇头。  
“是哪里不舒服？”  
那姑娘立刻闭上眼睛，没了反应，可爱的举动让艾莎忍不住向她脸上亲去。这种紧密相贴，毫无阻隔的感觉让她欢欣。  
“你知道吗，你让我想起了海边的日出。当通红的太阳只冒出一半时，它在海面投下的光影会拉得很长，从天尽头一直延伸到海岸边，就像一座暖色的光桥，只要踩上去顺着光影一路向前，就可以拥抱住初升的太阳。”  
安娜笑了起来：“我们的女王还是一位浪漫的诗人。”  
“我们以后可以一起去海边看日出，我保证你会喜欢的。”  
“嗯，我很喜欢你的描述。”她顿了一下，“以前天亮对我来说就是可以去休息了，不管是白天还是黑夜都一样，就是重复的每一天。但现在每一刻都很重要，都值得拥有。”  
艾莎蹭了蹭她的脑袋。  
“突然觉得好遗憾呀，以前刚离开家乡时克里斯托夫和我还去过海边的城市，我都没想过去看一次日出。”  
“是达斯那边的港口？”  
“没错。我记得那时候克里斯托夫还在那里找过工作，因为他年纪小，又是一头金发，码头的工人总爱取笑他。”安娜的思路总是跳得特别快。  
“金发？”艾莎不解。  
“你没听说过那些笑话吗？”  
“什么笑话？”  
“其实主要针对金发女郎的，像是金发女郎怎样区分是在去工作的路上还是回家的路上？她打开布袋看下自己带的午饭还在不在。或者金发女郎买面包时，店员问要切成几块，五块还是十块？她回答说：五块，因为从来都吃不下十块。还有最好笑的一个，金发女郎被告知怀孕了，她很紧张地问：孩子是不是我的？”  
“怎么了？”感觉身边的人没反应，安娜转过头，一眼瞥见了艾莎的头发，瞬间爆笑出声，“哦，抱歉，我忘记你也是金发了，哈哈哈哈~”  
“我可以理解为你刚才道出了对金发的真实感想吗？”艾莎挠着安娜的腰，有些愤慨。  
“嘿，我只是转述了那些笑话，而且往好的方面想，确切来说，你的头发是白金色。”安娜努力躲避着袭击。  
“谢谢你的安慰，我感觉好多了呢！”她们在床上闹成一团，而狭小的床铺向她们提出了抗议。  
“喔！”  
反应过来时艾莎已经抱着被子跌坐在了地上。  
安娜伸手把她拉上床，又把头埋进她胸前，双肩不停地抖动。  
“我没事，一点事也没有，真的，你可以尽情笑出声来。”艾莎的声音毫无波澜。  
“噗哈哈哈哈~”  
“我不敢相信，你居然真的...?”艾莎瞪大眼睛看着笑到连话都说不出的安娜，“我觉得我有必要怀疑你对我的感情。”  
“我道歉。”安娜压住她，凑上前吻着她耳畔的碎发，“我喜欢你的金发，就像透过窗户铺洒在地面的月光。”  
声音紧贴着耳朵，酥酥麻麻，让她本能地想躲开，却又沉迷于这种感觉。  
“你的手在做什么。”艾莎按住那只摸上腹部的手。  
“你摔下床了，我在帮你减轻疼痛。”无辜的眼神。  
“鉴于身体是我的，我很确定自己摔到的是屁股。”  
“瞧瞧，我居然听到了阿伦戴尔高贵典雅的女王说出了屁股这个词！”  
“毕竟这是个金发女王。”  
安娜再次笑得不能自已，甚至快要无法支撑自己，于是她们小腹相贴。笑意在抖动的肚皮间传递着，她们都觉察到了这个有趣的新发现，笑得更欢快。  
她搂住安娜的肩膀，轻轻向下压，让对方的重量完全覆盖在自己身上，又顺着背脊线向下，滑过腰窝，落到臀瓣。  
“请问金发女王，你的手在做什么。”安娜亲了口她的锁骨。  
“我在享受新婚之夜。”这句话就这么自然而然流了出来。  
  
一瞬间，安娜好像连怎么呼吸都忘记了，她的眼中疑惑，惊讶，欢喜，难以置信，各种情绪掺织在一起，像是要凝聚成一汪泉水满溢出来。  
“我从未想过...”安娜的声音在颤抖，无法说出完整的话语。  
“我有想过，一直都想。”她顺着安娜的线条，慢慢曲起腿，似是在安慰失神的恋人，而这份亲密的摩挲令对方战栗。  
受到蛊惑的少女撑起身子，握住了她的脚踝。  
“小时候我以为婚姻是爱情的延续，后来发现不是这样的。”轻抚脚踝的手停了下来。  
这是实话，她不常跳舞，因为看似是她在挑选那些和她跳舞的王子、贵族，但其实自己才是那个被牵着线的木偶，要和一个陌生男人结婚，最好在新婚之夜就能怀上孩子，诞下继承人。新婚之夜，这个原本应该让人脸红心跳的词只会让她恐惧和排斥。  
“再后来我遇见了你，才知道我的生命就此完整。”她微微抬了下腿，幅度很小，但搭在脚踝的手收到了信号，不再犹豫，顺着小腿曲线轻抚向上，如同一艘小船泊入了最终的港湾。  
那只手是如此轻柔，如拂过枝头的春风，又是如此顽皮，带给她波涛般起伏的感受。  
艾莎仰起头，让自己的恋人将吻落在每一处。  
或许这的确就是新婚之夜，没有繁琐的仪式，没有冗长的誓言，唯有彼此而已。  



	5. Chapter 5

**第5章**  


“你说现在什么时候了？”一颗金色的脑袋从被窝里露出来。  
“可能快八点？”不太确定的回答。  
“早饭应该可以跳过了。”  
“你上午有会议吗？总觉得会议也可以跳过的可能性很大。”安娜揉着眼睛，搜寻着睡裙。  
找到了。两条白色的睡裙在地上缠绕在一起，就像一朵大大的雪花。她弓着背溜下床，从两件衣服里分辨着属于自己的那件。  
她左侧肩胛下方有一枚暗红的印记，艾莎盯着那枚暧昧的痕迹咬了咬唇。是什么时候印上去的？自己都毫无印象了。  
穿上睡裙，安娜拿着另一件回来，似乎本想要递给她，却又中途收回了手，表情很是调皮。  
她抬了抬眉。  
“陛下，我来为您更衣。”安娜坏笑着爬上床。  
一双手摸上她的肌肤。  
  
一阵嬉笑打闹后，女王的睡裙终于又回到了身上。  
打开门，两个人都被吓了一跳——格尔达拿了张凳子正端坐在门口，看样子已经思索了很久的人生。  
“醒了？”  
她们对视一眼，同时点头。  
“早上喊了好久都没回应，进来又看到被子散着床上没人，但鞋子还在。”格尔达指了指艾莎的床边，“还好安娜的门半开着，我才不会因为‘女王深夜被人掳走’而震惊到休克。”  
两个姑娘哑口无言。格尔达早上来过？她们竟全然没有察觉。  
“我已经通知下去了，说女王彻夜处理政务——毕竟你们半夜去书房卫兵也看见了——操劳过度在休息，她的贴身侍女在照顾她，当然，我也会一起照顾。”格尔达的视线在她们两个身上来回移动，“那么，你个两个中哪一个是需要被照顾的？还是说都需要？”  
“哦！”  
“啊！”  
反应出奇的一致。  
格尔达心领神会，站起身：“我去传午餐——别给我这样的表情，事实上大部分人都已经吃完午饭了。让厨房做了牛排，很有营养，我会让他们切两块大的，再搭配些蔬菜和鸡蛋。还需要来些甜食，水果布丁和巧克力蛋糕要哪一个？好的知道了，肯定是有巧克力的那个，我不该问的。”  
  
当她们洗漱时，格尔达已将餐食摆好，两份一模一样的午饭。在安娜坚持不肯和女王共同进餐时，格尔达霸气地把她一把压到了坐位上。  
今天的牛排似乎格外美味，这令女王非常满意，而且最让她高兴的是她的安娜正坐在她身边切着牛排，虽然动作依旧有些拘谨。  
没错，她的安娜。这个想法让她忍不住嘴角上扬。  
悄悄伸出手，蹭了下安娜的手背，那姑娘并没有转头看她，而是用小手指勾了一下她。  
  
一边的格尔达选择忽视掉这一幕。  
“因为用的理由是身体不适，大家都很关心医生是否已经为女王诊断过。需要让医生来看一下吗，艾莎？”  
“不用了，谢谢，我真的没事。”艾莎礼貌地拒绝。  
格尔达又转向安娜：“那么你呢，安娜？是否有此需要？”  
“什么？不不不，我感觉棒极了！”没有想过自己会被点名的姑娘羞的差点丢掉了手里的餐刀。  
“咳咳咳…”被呛到的艾莎赶紧喝了几口果汁。  
“我很高兴知道这一点，安娜。”年长的总管依旧岿然不动。  
/  
  
饭后安娜坚持由她来收拾餐具送去厨房。  
“我们在一起了，各种意义上。”在安娜离去后艾莎终于开口，“是我主动的，不要为难她。”  
“我当然知道是你主动的，我也知道你们是互相喜欢的。”格尔达摊了摊手，“刚发现的时候我有些担心，如果被发现的话，这会是一个...一个...”  
“一个阿伦戴尔王室的巨大丑闻。”艾莎替她接上。  
“爱不会是丑闻。”格尔达轻叹一声摇了摇头，抚上艾莎的脸颊，“孩子，一转眼你都已经是个大姑娘了。我看着你长大，从公主到女王，这并不容易，你又是如此优秀，有那么多的人觊觎着你。你知道么，看到那个什么十三王子灰溜溜的走了我有多高兴，在我心中他们都配不上你。当然，我也希望看到你的婚礼，你穿上婚服的样子一定美极了。”  
“格尔达……”  
“虽然不清楚你们到底是怎么认识的，但你派人去找一个已经出宫的女仆，还让对方做你的贴身侍女，这可是第一次。一开始我为你有了一个能说话的朋友而高兴，毕竟你从小到大都是一个人。但渐渐的，我发现了不同。这一年来，你很快乐，或者应该用容光焕发来形容，我希望你快乐。安娜也变了，那女孩原本总是小心翼翼放不开的样子，现在开朗了很多，看着你的眼神都是爱意。”  
艾莎脸上漾起笑容：“谢谢你。”  
“但不许太过胡闹了，今天这样的事不能连续发生，明白吗？一个耽误国事的君王才会是国家的丑闻。”慈爱的总管又假装板起脸来。  
“知道了。”艾莎一脸乖巧，又向门口张望过去，“安娜怎么还没回来？”  
“首先，你们才分开了十五分钟不到。其次，她呀，肯定是去害羞了。”  
/  
  
午后的书房暖意融融。  
在浏览完毕上午堆积的文件后，艾莎对着地图和报告研究起来。  
“我知道自然灾害是无法避免的，可就是特别在意。”  
“因为你是一个负责的女王，你爱你的人民和国家。”  
“就是觉得心里放不下。你之前说的查找达斯过去的受灾地点记录是个好思路，我们去藏书室。”  
  
藏书室和书房在同一层。推开门，墨水和纸张混合在一起所组成的那种沉甸甸的气息就扑面而来。错落有致的书架，层层叠叠的图书，就像进入了一个时光静止的角落。  
  
“各地的记录我记得应该是在这一块区域。”艾莎一边看着书架上的标签，一边寻找着达斯的文件，“……是了，就是这里。”  
抽出一本厚厚的书册，她们在桌前坐下。  
说是书册其实本质是由历代书记官手写的地方志，记载了达斯郡中发生的重要历史事宜，风土人情，天气灾害等内容。  
“这边有一条，记载的是地面塌陷，不知道有没有关系。”  
“我去把地图拿来，可以方便标注。”  
“嗯，那我再去找下罗拉格郡的地方志。”  
/  
  
“能够在地图上找到对应名字的地点都标注出来了。”  
罗拉格地域圈出的就是目前的两处受灾地。达斯地域对照着地方志，先是圈出了十几个位置，再根据详细的记录进行删减，最终留下了六处。  
“可能还有些地方因为记录不全会有所遗漏，先不管了。”艾莎端详着地图，手指在圈出的点和点之间滑动，“罗拉格的两个地方虽然隔得很远，但看着都是靠向同一片山脉。”  
安娜也凑了过来：“好像达斯这边除了一个地方之外，其他五个地方也不是在山上就是在山脚，仔细看的话，虽然拉的很长，有些看着像是不同的分支，但总体好像也是同一段山脉。”  
她们对视一眼，各自的手指顺着地图上的山脉移动，然后触碰到一起——不同的山脉最终相连。  
阿伦戴尔境内有多条山脉，最长的一条是托伦山脉，绵延千里横跨南北，余脉分支也有不少，是国内一道天然的屏障，同时也供给着大量资源。  
  
“我们忙了一下午至少查出了一条山脉。”安娜直起腰，捶了捶背。  
“所以我说过，女王是个很无聊的差事。”艾莎站起来走到安娜身后，帮她捏着紧绷的肩膀。  
“哦，我没事，你不需要…”  
艾莎压下想要站起身的姑娘，从脖颈的弯曲到靠近肩胛的肌肉，用着适中的力度继续帮她揉捏着。  
她以前从未做过照顾人的事，虽自认并非骄横跋扈，也未颐气指使，但从小到大，公主、王储、女王，每一个身份都尊贵无比，与生俱来的魔法也在“王室”的头衔上更增加了一层神秘的光环与威严。  
但现在，就在这个幽静的藏书室里，她的爱人累了，而她只想为爱人减轻疲劳，如此的简单，如此的自然而然，仅仅就只是因为喜欢对方而已。  
爱人。爱。  
天知道她有多么喜欢这个词。  
格尔达说她整个人看上去焕然一新，现在她自己也感觉到了。该怎么形容这种感觉呢？大概就是只要眼前这位比蜜酒还要甜美的姑娘给她一个吻，她就能精神饱满的去面对那群无聊的大臣们开上一整天的会，再看上一整晚的文件——当然，她希望这样的事情最好还是不要发生，夜晚是如此美好，应该和爱人一起度过。  
但她的恋人好像并未觉察到女王的心思，一双眼睛仍旧在堆满地图和书册的桌子上逡巡。  
“艾莎。”  
她的姑娘在唤她，于是她弯下腰凑近，却又瞥见了姑娘半掩在发丝下的的耳朵，耳垂小巧玲珑。  
撩开发丝，一口含住。  
“喔！”声音都打颤了，“你有时候真的很淘气！”  
“你有时候真的很敏感。”她隔着椅背拥住安娜，“我想把这椅背拆了。”  
“你是女王，可以做任何事。”对方耸了耸肩，拒绝回头看她。  
“那就先把它冻住，再弄碎。”她做了个施法的手势。  
“什么？你该不会真的——”  
果不其然，湖水绿的眼眸和她对视了，依旧带着惊讶。  
  
角度刚好。  
刚好适合。  
适合亲吻。  
  
从轻轻贴着，到互相接纳，没有掠夺，没有压制，只是慢慢交融，直到时光停滞，直到——  
直到敲门声响起。  
  
“陛下，请问晚餐是安排在餐厅还是端进您的卧房？”  
“请安排在卧房，谢谢。”她有些意犹未尽。  
如果可以的话，她愿意天天都在卧房用餐，和安娜一起用餐。并非不喜欢那间餐厅，而是不喜欢当她坐着用餐时安娜必须站在她身后。  
她今年二十四岁，父亲在她这个年纪时公主都已经会走路了，还会淘气地冻住侍女们的头发。催促女王结婚的进谏过去一年中虽然不多，但终归是有的。没有关系，让他们去催。过去，婚姻是萦绕在心头的恐惧，是一项不得不完成的任务。而现在，她已经有了一位挚爱，一位让她想用尽生命去呵护的女子。  
  
安娜，我会想办法的，只是需要些时间。  
/  
  
“艾莎，我有件事要告诉你。”  
女王一早醒来就迎上了爱人严肃的表情。  
  
昨天她们在卧室里用了晚餐——期间发生了一点小插曲。  
她的手指粘上了酱汁，当安娜拿起一块手帕要帮她擦拭时，被她制止了。或许当时她的声音有些高，又或许她的口气太生硬，吓到了姑娘？可那块手帕是安娜绣的，上面有着一只大大的猫头鹰，是她最宝贝的一块。虽然手帕弄脏可以洗，但她就是不愿意看到上面粘到污渍。  
后来他们去花园散了步，之后又窝回房间。她拉着安娜一起躺到床上——在那张属于女王的华丽床铺上。只是靠在一起，静静地感受着彼此的体温。  
她有提起要给安娜换一张床，却被拒绝了。安娜很认真的让她不要滥用权力，里面那张床很舒服，没必要换。她妥协了，因为的确没有必要换，安娜以后都会和她一起睡。或许她应该先问一下安娜的意见？  
  
她开口道歉，却让对方一脸迷茫。  
“什么？我没有生气，我可以再绣一百条手帕，把每一种你喜欢的动物都绣上一遍。我也很乐意和你一起睡，真的。”停顿了一下，那姑娘突然反应过来，“哦，我不是指‘那种睡’，而是像现在这样的这种。我当然不是说讨厌‘那种睡’，那种也很好，应该说是棒极了……”安娜说到一半就选择了闭嘴。  
“哈哈哈哈——”她把被自己所说的话弄害羞的姑娘搂进怀里，揉了揉她的红发，“我很高兴看到你一早就有这样的活力，所以你想说什么？”  
“就是做昨天在藏书室的时候，我在达斯的地方志上看了一条关于小精灵的记载。”安娜探出头来，“说小精灵很神秘，生活在山林里，很少有人能看见它。我的家乡也有这样的传说，但不同的是‘小精灵’是个复数，有一群小精灵住在深山里，不过从来没人见过，也不知道传说是怎么流传下来的。我小时候以为全国都一样，都会有神秘的小精灵，后来才发现都城这本根本没有类似的说法。好吧，这好像也不是什么重要的事，我就是突然想起来了。”  
“都城里现在有了。”  
“嗯？”  
“小精灵。”艾莎点了点安娜的鼻子，“从达斯飞过来，就落在我怀里。”  
“其实都城里本来就有一个。”安娜抬了抬女王的下巴，“冰雪精灵。”  
两个人笑作一团。  
“该起来了，要不然一开门又要看见格尔达坐在椅子上的样子了，我的心脏会受不了的。”  
/  
  
“格尔达她是都知道了对吗？就是昨天我们……”安娜在帮女王系着裙带。  
“在看到昨天我们抱在一起躺在你的床上睡到中午，哦，还要补充一点，是没穿衣服，抱在一起，躺在你的床上的时候，是的，她都知道了，并且还体贴地为我们关上了门。”  
背后传来了明显是倒吸了一口气的声音。  
“不用担心，她祝福了我们。”女王露出了恶作剧得逞般的笑容。  
“什么？”那姑娘绕到她跟前，一脸的难以置信。  
“你不高兴吗？”  
“我当然高兴！只是…我们这样…我只是个…”声音越来越小。  
“你是我的爱人，一个优秀的姑娘。虽然现在还不行，但以后我会补偿给你一个婚礼。”当安娜还在呆滞的时候，艾莎突然捏了她一下，“还是说难道你只是想风流一下，之后就丢下我远远地跑去其他地方嫁人？”  
“当然不是！”女孩一副立刻就要出发去海里寻找出“比鲸鱼眼睛还要大的珍珠”献给心上人以铭心志的表情，让艾莎觉得自己就算是连续开一周的会都没有问题。  
“所以，就是那个，唔…婚礼…你真的…？”  
“是真的。我还打算亲手给你做一套裙子，不过样式还没有想好。”  
那姑娘扭捏地站着，突然把她推向门口：“你该去开会了！”  
为什么会是这个反应？艾莎哑然。  
“我想，应该是先去吃早餐，然后再开会。”  
“是的是的，我是说早餐！”  
/  
  
“托伦山脉？”  
“没错。”  
会议室中，那张被标注过的地图呈现在桌面。  
“陛下，所以是您的贴身侍女提出的这个想法？”  
贴身侍女。  
不是什么贴身侍女。是安娜，她的安娜。  
“安娜提出了这个思路。”她有些骄傲地说出恋人的名字，“我们去藏书室查看了过去的资料，在地图上标出了这些位置，可以看出绝大部分都和托伦山脉有关。如各位所见，受灾的村子规模都很小，发生的都很突然，甚至可以用异常来形容。”她隐去了自己的梦境，除了安娜，她没有和任何人提起过那些梦。  
  
台下一阵窃窃私语。  
“托伦山脉很长，几乎是纵向穿过了整个阿伦戴尔，如此巨大的山脉中发生滑坡和洪泄可以理解为正常的自然现象。”  
“罗拉格郡那边来的消息说水是突然出现的。”  
“毕竟春天到了，山上的积雪融化了会冲下来。”  
“罗拉格在南方，山上积不了太多的雪。”  
“可惜了达斯原本是个如此富足的地方，不过有米欧娜在，不用太担心。”  
“还是我们东边的山太平，我们对山都很敬畏。”  
“达斯再落魄也比东边强多了，东边连个港口都没有，还总是总是搞神叨叨的一套。”  
“东边没有港口是因为我们在内陆！不要忘了那些坚果，香料是从哪儿来的？是通过我们东边的陆上关口进来的，如果走航运要绕好大一圈！我们也不乱砍树，我们对山好，山也对我们好，这是为了阿伦戴尔。”  
“可我记得以前你们山上的飓风事件也是闹得挺大的。”  
“那已经是很久以前的事了！”  
……  
  
女王对这样热闹的场面见怪不怪，甚至有些鼓励大家直言不讳。相对于恭顺悦耳的奉承迎合，她更喜欢在这种争锋相对的情况下听到一些真实的想法。  
“达斯以前的繁盛一半靠山一半靠海，而现在的重心主要靠港口一带，不论是国内还是国外，航线丰富。罗拉格虽然也有港口，但主要用于国内运输，南部阳光充裕，近几年农作物产量很大。”艾莎环视了一圈后，继续到：“不论托伦山脉是否有问题，这产量都大到有些反常，”  
“陛下是担心这些事情之间有关联？但根据地质学者的报告，山上的土壤并没有什么问题。”  
艾莎点头：“土壤没有问题，气候也没有变化，这就更奇怪了。播种方式也一样，那些果树和谷物也都和以前一样生长着，产量却增加了如此之多，格罗特侯爵甚至都写信来建议是否要考虑果蔬出口的贸易。”  
她又咳嗽一声，补充道：“鉴于我的魔法可以让果蔬保持新鲜。”  
台下传来一阵笑声。  
“这是个好主意。”  
“又可以见到陛下制作那些神奇的盒子了吗？”  
“有陛下在真是太方便了！”  
“其实我们可以考虑直接出口陛下的盒子。”  
艾莎无奈地摇头，他们肯定是想到了她当初给码头仓库做的那些盒子，在普通的木箱中附上一层她的冰雪，夏天把捕捞到的鱼放进去，到冬天都不会腐坏，东部地区的海鱼供给都是这样运输过去的。  
“各位，这个不是重点。我想知道的是罗拉格目前的产量可以持续多久？是永久的还是……”她斟酌了一下语句，“还是有可能会恢复到以前的水平？如果真的要开展果蔬出口的贸易，我希望这是一个可以持续的商业往来。毕竟商业谈判，使臣觐见，签订合同，确立航线，接受订单，这些都不是短时间可以完成的，如果进行到一半，发现计划行不通，那对于阿伦戴尔来说，就不止是资金和信誉的问题了。”  
别国会质疑阿伦戴尔的国力——她没有把话说完。  
  
“需要再去罗拉格考察一下。”  
“有这个必要，多派些学者，不能是那种整体窝在房间的老学究，要有实际经验的。”  
“我想到几个人选。”  
“我觉得我可以去，我就是罗拉格出身。”  
  
看着时机差不多了，艾莎做了个手势，会议室里安静下来。  
“感谢各位的提议，的确是需要去罗拉格一趟。”她站起身，“我会亲自过去。”  
/  
  
“所以说你要去罗拉格了？”听完整个经过的安娜消化了一下这个事实，“你是早就有这个计划了，对吗？”  
艾莎停下笔：“是我们要一起去。关于第二个问题，之前隐隐有这样的想法，真正确定下来是在这几天里，而且我加冕后还没有进行过全国巡游，这是个机会。”  
“可按照那个梦，不是应该去达斯吗？”  
“不能让一个梦左右了思想。”  
“玄妙的帝王学。我也会一起去？”  
“当然。”  
  
经过一个月的规划，女王的巡游在春末夏初之际正式开启。  
///  
  
安娜感觉自己仿佛睡在一个摇篮里。母亲的手轻推着摇篮，是最舒适的港湾，有习习凉风拂来，有淙淙溪水流过。  
  
“我睡着了？”睁开眼睛时，入目一片淡紫色，是女王常服的色彩。而她，正枕在女王的腿上。  
  
昨天晚上起风了，浪有些大，颠的她有些头晕恶心，一晚上都不太舒服，几乎没睡，早上还吐了。艾莎陪着她，帮她按着太阳穴减轻晕眩感。她记得她们一起蜷在船舱的床上，她闭着眼靠在艾莎怀里，起伏的波涛都再与她无关。  
“你睡了一会儿，饿不饿？”  
“我错过了午饭，对么？我也害你错过了午饭，还压皱了你的衣服。”她打算坐起身，却被按住。  
“随行的医生说躺着可以减轻症状，也要注意尽量减少脖子的转动。”  
“艾莎，我只是晕船，你的反应看上去就像是我怀孕了一样。”  
“我很高兴听到这个消息。”女王挑了挑眉，视线从她脸上下移到腹部，又将左手覆上，轻声唤到，“嗨，小小安娜。”  
“哈哈，为什么一定是小小安娜？”她被成功逗笑了，也将自己的手覆上，仿佛那里面真的孕育着一个生命，“我想要一个小小艾莎，就像画像里的那个小天使一样。”  
她知道艾莎明白她指的是挂在画像陈列室的那幅画，她们曾经讨论过。那是四岁的艾莎公主和父母一起的正统王室肖像，她坐得端正，发辫也一丝不苟地扎着，抿嘴笑着看向画师。  
在第一眼看到这幅画像时，安娜就被深深吸引了。那双眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛，如此清澈，让她甚至愿意将自己的灵魂虔诚奉上。  
  
“安娜，我告诉过你，那可不是什么小天使，而是一个会让地面结冰后趁着仆从滑倒偷走巧克力的小恶魔。”  
“这并不妨碍我们的小小艾莎会成为一个小天使，因为她有着世上最出色的妈妈。”她看向身边的女王。女王抿嘴笑起来，表情和那幅画像极了。  
“为了让我们的小小安娜茁壮生长，现在妈妈要去给妈咪拿午餐了，让妈咪先茁壮起来。”  
看着对方倾过身子煞有其事地亲吻她的小腹，安娜终于忍不住大笑起来：“我们再这样闹下去，可能连晚餐也要错过了。”  
  
最终，午餐是由莉亚送来的，她也在随行的侍从人员中。安娜知道等巡游结束回到都城，克里斯托夫应该就会正式向莉亚求婚——如果这段时间里他已经准备好戒指的话。  
清淡的菜肴，配上一碗南瓜羹，让胃里舒服不少。  
  
“去甲板上走一圈吧，吹吹风。总是躺着也会难受的。”  
她坐起身在艾莎的搀扶下站起来，虽然脚步还有些虚浮，但晕眩感已经好了很多。  
打开舱门，驻守的侍卫向艾莎致意，艾莎点头回礼。颔首的幅度，微笑的嘴角，走路时裙摆带起的褶皱，甚至连鞋底踏在木板的声音都无一不昭示着这是一位完美无瑕的女王。有谁能够将眼前这位女王和刚才船舱里那位活泼有趣的姑娘联系在一起呢？而她们又确确实实是同一个人，是她的艾莎。她拥有了这个世界上最好的姑娘，这个像雪之精灵一般的女王。  
“你在偷笑。”那双湛蓝的眼眸和她对上。  
“我是在光明正大的笑。”笑意更浓了，“我看到你送我的礼物了，我很喜欢。”  
那是一条完全由冰雪制成的脚链，晶莹剔透，贴在右脚脚踝处，刚好遮住一个浅浅的伤疤。那是个烫伤的痕迹，就是她们正式相识的那个奇异夜晚留下的。  
这应该是艾莎在她睡着时做出来的，仔细看的话，会发现每一节链子都是不同形状，雪花，太阳，新月，星星，四叶草，贝壳，紫罗兰，各式各样串联在一起。  
“我还想串很多东西上去，可惜你的脚踝太细了。可以的话，我想把一切美好的事物都送给你。”  
“你已经把最好的东西送给我了。”  
“嗯？”  
她只是看着眼前的冰雪精灵微笑，而那位精灵也将最纯粹的笑容回赠于她：“我现在有点理解克里斯托夫的心情了，要做出一枚合适的戒指真的很难，我试了好几次，都不满意。”  
“戒指？”  
“我刚才是把心里的想法说出来了吗？”艾莎好像才意识到这一点，叹了口气，模仿着书中那些陷入爱河的主人公的口吻，“这本该是个秘密，只因这位比盛夏更为绚烂的小姐太过耀眼的美丽，令我情难自已。”  
“哈哈哈，你从哪里看来这些书呆子气的话。”她笑起来，又怕引起护卫的注意，赶紧压低了嗓音。  
“按照书中的描述现在婀娜的姑娘应该踮起脚，带着羞意将芬芳的香吻落在心上人的脸颊。”艾莎依旧保持着刚才的口吻看向她，眼底的笑意似要随着浪潮溢出。  
那笑容是一种蚀骨的魅惑。她飞快地张望一下四周，确定没有人注意后，在那个蛊惑她的精灵脸上轻啄了一口。  
“我现在明白为什么那么多人沉迷于偷情了。”  
“偷情？我们可以算是在蜜月的旅行中。”  
桅杆上阿伦戴尔的旗帜迎风飘扬。  
  
她们依旧靠着围栏，望向大海。最近几天云层总是很厚，遮住了阳光，使海面的颜色显得有些暗沉。  
“可能明天也看不到日出了。”艾莎看着天色有些遗憾。  
“那我们就在床上抱着睡觉，等回程的时候说不定就可以在船上看到日出。”安娜的好心情并没有被天气影响。  
“我喜欢你的提议，我可以什么都不做抱着你在床上躺一整天。”  
“躺一整天什么都不做？”  
“是的。”  
“真的？”  
“唔，我觉得还是应该做点让我们都开心的事情。”  
  
///  
  
我已感受到你的气息。  
我已等待太久。  
时间所剩不多。  
请再靠近一些。  
让我来告诉你埋藏在山中的秘密。  
  
/  
艾莎在黑暗中睁开双眼。


	6. Chapter 6

**第6章**  


巡游结束，莉亚和其他仆从一起列队在码头等候女王登船，今天的女王也是无与伦比的典雅。  
在踏上登船梯时，莉亚不禁回头眺望。厚重的云层像一块幕布，远处的群山半遮半掩，墨绿的色彩愈发模糊。  
南方的天气真奇怪，她暗暗想着。她知道和北边不同，南方的夏季较长，阳光充足，虽然这三周里的确很闷热，但大部分时候都是多云气候。没有关系，等回到都城就会凉爽下来了，而且克里斯托夫还在等她。想到这，她觉得自己的心情也好转大半，转身登上了甲板。  
傍晚时分，她照例要给女王的船舱送去晚餐。今天有卷心菜炖鹅肉，羊奶酪和面包。她拿出两份餐盘，小心地将菜肴装好。  
“嘿，陛下可吃不下那么多，这都够两个人吃了。”一个路过的帮厨扭头看了下餐盘。  
“本来就是两人份。”她觉得莫名其妙。  
“两人份？还有一份给谁？你是打算去和陛下面对面一起用餐吗？”帮厨也一脸奇怪地看着她，就像她刚才说了一个天大的笑话。  
难道不是两个人吗？她张了张嘴想辩解，在一个名字即将滑出口时，却只感到一阵头痛。  
“抱歉，是我搞错了。”是了，女王一直都是一个人，她为什么会觉得女王的船舱里还会有别人？果然是这破天气闷得让她大脑都不清醒了。  
  
船舱有些幽暗，看不清女王的身影。是没点蜡烛吗？那家伙是怎么回事，都没有好好照顾陛下。  
那家伙？那家伙是谁？  
“陛下，我来把蜡烛点起来。”  
她将餐盘放置在桌上，摸到一旁的蜡烛点亮。火苗亮起的瞬间，舞动了一下，莉亚下意识地缩回手，转身却发现舱门前堵着一道身影，背着光看不清脸。  
“陛下？”她有些犹疑地开口。  
身影慢慢走近，踏在木板的脚步声让她不由得心跳加速。  
“莉亚。”  
的确是女王。为什么女王会知道自己的名字？  
“陛下，请用餐。”  
女王并未再开口，目光定在她身上。  
  
莉亚非常确定女王的目光一直跟随着她走出船舱。是错觉么？总觉得今天的女王好冷漠，目光都能透出冰来，不愧是冰雪女王。  
今天的女王？为什么她会认为自己知道以前的女王是什么脾气？在这次巡游之前她有单独和女王相处过吗？  
奇怪是为什么是会是自己来送餐？为什么她就自然而然地认为这会是她自己的工作？这不应该是那家伙的工作么？  
那家伙？  
又是一阵突如其来的头痛，看来她果然是对南方水土不服。莉亚按了按太阳穴，决定去找随船的医生开个药。  
/  
  
克里斯托夫正一边吹着口哨一边刮着胡子。宫里传来消息，巡游的船只今天可以到港，这意味着姑娘们就要回来了，他的好心情已经持续了三天。  
  
等一下。  
姑娘们？  
  
他停下了手中的剃刀。  
为什么会是复数？他可不是什么花花公子——事实上他根本不是什么公子，就是个从山里跑出来在王宫里找到份工作的愣头小子——他心爱的姑娘只有莉亚一个，他等待的姑娘也只有莉亚一个，他从未背叛过对方，也从未想过要背叛。  
明明以前他和莉亚有过更长的分别，运送货物的工作让他一年中超过一半的时间都在旅途中，为什么唯独这一次特别的想要见到对方？但与此同时，他又感觉自己好像心里缺了一块，有一种不太舒服的感觉萦绕在心头，就像是闻到了衣服没干透就被收下来叠进衣柜，第二天再打开时的那股味儿。  
这就像是戏剧里那些患上了相思病的男主人公一样，为爱痴狂，产生了幻觉么？他是不是应该借此机会取出鹅毛笔写上一首奔放的情诗，或者拿着鲁特琴唱出一曲肉麻的情歌？  
莉亚知道后肯定会笑话他的。  
  
明天莉亚会有一天的假期，他计划带着她去城里那家面向港口的餐厅吃饭，那里的三文鱼做得美味极了。  
那对戒指还没有完成。他想要的那个图案价格可真贵啊，攒了好久的积蓄才订到的，那个图案锻造起来也好缓慢，到底还要等多久？都要怪那家伙，图案是那家伙帮他设计的，虽然真的很好看，他第一眼看到的时候就移不开眼睛了，莉亚肯定也会喜欢的，毕竟她们……  
那家伙？莉亚？她们？  
他觉得自己真的不能再刮胡子了，满脑子奇怪的东西让他的大脑好像下一秒就要爆开，手滑之后那把剃刀差点切开他的气管。他可不想让自己生命的终结在如此富有戏剧性的一幕上，尤其是在莉亚回来的这一天。  
所以他又洗了把脸，还找出了梳子把头发梳好。看了看天色，是时候去码头迎接他的姑娘们了。  
不对，没有“们”！  
他的右脚被自己的左脚绊倒，就这样直挺挺摔了出去。  
这可真是美好的一天，这下莉亚真的会笑话他了。  
/  
  
格尔达正在给收拾卧房。  
明明是每天都在做的工作，怎么今天感觉有些陌生？要具体形容这种感觉的话，应该是曾经经常做的工作，有一阵子不接触了，虽然依旧知道步骤是什么，但再次上手的话依旧会有些生疏不太顺手。  
床单被套要换掉，这是必须的。  
这边有件睡衣，也应该一起拿去洗了。  
怎么有点暗？是了，窗帘还没拉开。  
花瓶里插着的紫罗兰已经凋谢，看来要去花园剪一些新鲜的花朵。  
梳妆台上有些灰尘，需要擦一下。抹布呢？居然忘记拿来了。  
等等，梳妆台上居然有灰尘？那姑娘是忘了自己的本分工作了么。  
那姑娘？是谁？  
不对，这是我的工作，是我自己昨天忘记擦了。  
  
盥洗室的门被打开，穿着衬裙的女王款步走近。  
该帮女王系上束腰了。  
束腰呢？好像还放在衣柜里没拿出来。果然是年纪大了，记性不好了。  
  
格尔达找出束腰，站到女王背后替她系上。她自己并不喜欢束腰，可以的话她也希望艾莎不要用到着折磨人的东西。可是有什么办法呢？束腰是贵族女性身份的象征，背上的饰带必须收紧，让束腰紧贴身体，这样才能体现出女性的柔媚。纤细的腰部，玲珑的曲线，女王的一切必须完美显现。  
这可真是活受罪。  
她稍稍收紧饰带后将它打上结，正想着是不是应该再弄松一点，让腰部更舒服一点时却感觉到气温的骤然下降。正值盛夏，即使都城地处北方，也不会有如此的低温。  
一抬头对上女王的蓝色眼眸，寒如坚冰，刺的她不禁震颤。待仔细看时，却又恢复如常，一如既往的平静。  
女王今天不太高兴。她的直觉是这么告诉她的。  
为什么不高兴？是她做错了什么吗？  
虽然窗帘拉开了晚了些，虽然花瓶里的鲜花还没有插上，虽然梳妆台上有些灰尘，但这些都是小事，艾莎应该不会在意。  
还是先去把礼服拿来让艾莎换上吧。  
  
女王依旧站在原地，侧着头，抿着唇，像是在思考一个至关重要的决策。  
“艾莎。”格尔达捧着礼服准备帮女王穿上。  
女王从沉思中回过神，动了起来。原本向左侧着的头偏向右侧，抬了抬手。格尔达眼睁睁看着女王身上的衬裙连同刚系上的束腰一起化作了冰蓝色的长裙。  
魔法，令人惊艳的魔法。  
可是……  
“艾莎，你用冰雪魔法做出的裙子总是很漂亮，可是你确定要穿着这套去议政厅吗？你的肩膀都露出来了。”  
女王仿佛才意识这一点，抬了抬眼眸：“是么。”  
她又挥了挥手，一条轻薄的披风飘洒在背后：“这样好多了。”  
格尔达目瞪口呆地看着女王离开——新做出来的披风并没有遮住肩膀，女王甚至都没有把头发盘上去，不过她至少还有记得把王冠戴上。  
发生了什么？女王这是迎来了迟到的叛逆期么？她非常确定女王在十八岁青春期的时候都没有如此任性过。  
格尔达觉得自己应该去和那姑娘谈谈，太久没照顾女王，她都摸不准艾莎的心思了。  
那姑娘？  
她要和谁去谈？艾莎不是一直都是她自己在照顾吗？  
这记性到底怎么了？还动不动就头痛。  
有一瞬间格尔达都开始考虑自己是不是应该告老还乡。  
/  
  
梳妆台上的椭圆形石头在发光，绿色的幽光。  
女王坐在床上，翻着手中的书页，对身边的异象似是毫不在意。  
绿光依旧生生不息，绵绵不绝。  
女王又翻过一页纸。  
石头仍然倔强地闪着。  
女王“啪”的一声合上书，拿过石头。  
  
“老石头，你打扰到我看书了，虽然这本书用词乏味，内容枯燥，看了开头就知道结局，我真不明白为什么这种东西也可以被出版。”  
“……陛下，相信我已经解释过很多次了，情况非常危急。”石头中印出一张苍老怪异的脸，说是脸，更像是一个长了一副人类五官的圆石头。  
“我当然知道，每次见到你，你都要重复一遍。”女王一手捏着石头，另一只手将扎着发辫的细绳解下，让头发松散地垂下。  
“那就请陛下不要玩闹了，尽快注入魔力。”  
“玩闹？你说我在玩闹？”被触怒的女王凑近石头，“我白天要应对一堆的废物，晚上难得清静却还要回应你这个老石头。”  
“陛下，托伦山脉一旦动荡对整个阿伦戴尔影响巨大，您的魔力是对地脉最好的修复，请您认真对待这件事。”  
“你看看，你又开始重复起相同的事情了。”女王摇了摇头，一脸鄙夷，“无趣的石头会说话，说出来的话也是如此无趣。”  
“陛下……”  
“安静。”  
女王将魔力凝聚于指尖，慢慢注入手中的石头。  
“陛下，这些魔力……”  
“闭嘴，我累了。”  
石头被丢回了梳妆台。  
/  
  
夜幕笼罩下的山谷中布满了长着青苔的圆石头，仔细看会发现它们有四肢，有五官，甚至还在说话。  
  
“她居然这样对帕比爷爷说话！”  
“她就是一个目中无人，娇蛮自大的女巫！”  
“她给出的魔力越来越少了！”  
……  
被唤做帕比的圆石头手上还握着一块石头——一块和女王手中那块极为相似的石头。它做了个手势，叽叽喳喳的圆石头们瞬间安静下来。  
“至少她还是给了我们魔力，够支撑一段时间了。”  
“帕比，大家说的没错，她的态度越来越奇怪，刻薄又冷漠，表现的就像个被宠坏了的大小姐，注入的魔力也的确在减少。”一块看上去性别为女的圆石头走上前。  
“特蕾西，她的性格会变成这样可以或许是水晶产生了作用。”  
“但你不觉的奇怪吗，她有能力让都城在秋天飘满大雪，却不肯为了自己的国家给地脉石注入魔力。水晶真的有用吗？她是不是在怀疑我们？”  
帕比缓缓摇头：“ 她并不知道水晶的存在，而且水晶融入她体内应该是可以激发出她内心深处的欲望，让魔法更加无碍地流出，都城的大雪就是很好的证明。”  
“可现在她看上去就像是什么都不在意 ，什么都不关心。”  
“的确是有些奇怪。特蕾西，当她把魔力传过来时，我隐隐感觉里面好像缺失了部分物质，但我说不清楚。”  
“难道是水晶的副作用让魔法受到了影响？”特蕾西一脸忧容。  
  
“或许……我们不应该让那个红发的姑娘消失。”这一句话她并未说出口。  
  
/  
  
“陛下。”  
“老石头，我今天很累很冷，没力气给你魔力。”女王的声音充满了疲惫。  
“你说觉得冷？但你是冰雪魔法的拥有者。”石头里帕比的表情看上去吃惊不小。  
“都城的雪越来越小，快停了，马上就不会冷了。”  
“雪要停了？”这是特蕾西的声音。  
“瞧瞧，又来了块丑石头。”  
特蕾西并未被女王的无礼激怒，反而有些焦急：“陛下，听我说，事情有些不对劲，你的魔力出现了问题，或许…或许你需要去找到一个叫安娜的姑娘，可能你对她没有印象……”  
“特蕾西，你在说什么！”帕比打断了特蕾西。  
“安娜？”而女王又打断了帕比，“你们是说那个侍女？”  
“你记得？”帕比和特蕾西都倒吸了一口气，一脸的难以置信。  
“当然，那个顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，满脸雀斑的卑贱女仆。你知道吗，她居然认为我爱上她了。几句甜言蜜语，一点小礼物，她就一副这辈子都离不开我的样子，你们真应该看看她那时候的样子，哈哈哈哈哈——你们这些石头虽然又丑又蠢，但做的最对的一件事就是让她消失。”女王的笑声回荡在空旷的房间，尖锐又怪异。  
帕比似乎是费了很大心神让自己镇定下来：“陛下，如果你的魔法彻底失控，将无法再通过地脉石和我们联系，我们无法离开托伦山脉，因此你必须……”  
/  
  
“陛下？艾莎！”  
帕比手上的地脉石不再泛光。  
“魔法消失了？”  
“不，还是可以感受到，虽然很微弱。”  
“你明明已经抹除了那个姑娘的痕迹，为什么艾莎还会记得？”  
“或许她的魔法比我们所认为的更为深不可测，也或许是我的魔力日渐微弱，已经松动。”  
“她的魔法和我们不一样。当年国王和王后……”她并未把话说完。  
帕比沉默片刻，突然面向特蕾西：“你为什么要向她提起那个女仆？”  
特蕾西并未移开目光：“你明知道知道她是……”  
“那又如何，你忘记其他人了吗？”帕比望向远山。  
/  
  
女王今天非常不高兴。  
她热爱冰雪，她当然热爱冰雪，她是冰雪女王。那场断断续续了一个秋季的降雪于昨天停止了。那些纷扬的雪花必定是自然献给她的礼物，歌颂她的美貌，赞扬她的贤明。  
雪停了，这也必定是神明对她的眷顾，因为她开始觉得冷了。  
不过还是有个问题。马上就是冬季，地处北边的都城初冬时分就会再次被大雪覆盖。  
  
卧房的壁炉必须燃上柴火，晚上才能入眠。  
身上的礼服很不舒服，格尔达又把束腰给她系上了，她都快喘不上气了。   
那群顾问们真是越来越惹人厌烦，虽然他们没有明说，但他们看向她的眼神，是在控诉，控诉是她造成了这场在秋季降临都城的冰雪。  
天知道她有多冤枉，她现在即使想做出几片雪花都很困难——事实上她都快感觉不到体内那股熟悉的魔力了。  
还好今年因为有了巡游，丰收节不必再邀请各地领主到都城，否则她真的不知道自己会忍不住做出些什么来。  
  
那群该死的丑石头。  
除了它们还能有谁？自从在罗拉格的山上遇见了它们，整个生活就一团糟。  
那群自称是山精的东西莫名其妙的把她引到山上，莫名其妙的说了一堆关于托伦山脉、地脉、魔力、枯竭、灾难之类的鬼话，而她居然天真的相信了那群侏儒石头，答应通过地脉石传输自己的魔力。  
她为了阿伦戴尔付出了那么多，看看她都得到了什么回报？  
她现在连给自己做一套冰雪长裙的魔力都没有了！  
  
都是因为那块破石头，那个叫安娜的女仆从家乡带出来的破石头，地脉石。那群山精就是通过地脉石和她魔法之间的感应联系到了她。  
但至少现在没有了魔法，山精不会再来烦她了，她可以想什么时候睡，就什么时候睡，不必在夜里听着石头的喋喋不休。  
山精最后一次找她时，都说了些什么？好像提到了安娜？难道安娜和她的魔法有关？真是太可笑了，那就是个山里跑出来的野丫头，平庸至极。她至今都不敢相信自己以前居然会和那个丫头打得火热，简直就是王室的耻辱，还好大家都已经不记得安娜了，这是那群愚蠢的山精唯一做对的一件事。  
  
好冷，她的手指都已经快冻麻了，只能裹紧身上那条绣满了动物的披肩。为什么还有那么多文件要批阅？她连笔都快握不住了。  
  
魔法，她是如此的想念自己的魔法。  
安娜，她隐隐可以觉察到她的位置，看来那串脚链她依旧戴着。  
她又想起了那群山精。  
放下笔，她有了一个主意。  
  
“陛下您要去哪儿？！”  
  
一匹白马载着君主飞奔出城。  
  
去南边。  
找到安娜，亲手杀了她。  
这样魔法就能回来了。  
一定是这样。  
她都有些迫不及待了 。  
///  
  
和都城不同，罗拉格的暮秋没有北风凌虐的萧肃之气，也不似夏日那般云层低厚，阳光依旧温暖。  
  
上午，给水果铺送新款记账本。  
上午，城北那位太太订购的驼绒毯子要送过去。  
中午，五个编织筐要送到客栈后厨。  
下午，来自遥远国度的秋水仙盆栽到货了，城南的小姐一定等急了。  
……  
今天也是行程满满的一天。  
那么，就出发吧。  
  
新款记账本获得了水果铺老板的好评，隔壁几家店铺也很感兴趣，是个商机。  
来自沙漠王国的驼绒毯子不仅外观精美，摸着手感好，分量轻巧，保暖性也强，太太很满意。  
编织筐被用来装上了新采的蘑菇，用井水清洗后可以直接沥水，非常方便。  
在将秋水仙送到之前，她在路上不小心撞到了人，好在花朵没有受到损伤。盛开的秋水仙粉紫色的花瓣很是娇艳，和那位小姐收到后脸上漾出的笑容相映成辉，真好看。  
  
天色还早，回去还来得做晚饭。  
/  
  
南边的深秋比都城那里暖和多了，这是艾莎牵着诺克下船后的第一反应。阳光照在身上，不似盛夏般灼热，暖意融融，很是舒适，就连诺克雪白的毛色都更为纯亮。  
  
到达小镇时已是正午，艾莎思考着是否应该先找下旅店。  
这里虽不及都城，但大街上来来往往的人也不少。路边一个门口放着一堆橘子的店铺里聚了不少人，好像在围观一个新奇玩意？  
继续向前。  
拐角处，一大盆淡紫色的东西迎上了她的脸。  
“抱歉，夫人！”少女用欢快又清脆的音色向她致歉。  
这音色她再熟悉不过。  
安娜。  
没错，那个背影，那个捧着巨大花盆的背景，就是那个卑贱的女仆。  
等等，夫人？  
她看上去很像一个已婚妇女吗？  
  
那盆花被送给了一个金发的姑娘，姑娘笑得连眼睛都快看不见了，甚至还抱了女仆一下。那头金发可真刺眼，女王觉得自己应该走上前，给她讲讲关于金发女郎的笑话。  
送完花的女仆又步履不停一路向东。女王犹豫片刻，将白马交给旅店存放后远远跟上。  
  
蜿蜒的道路从小镇伸出，一直绵延到镇外的山丘，几间房屋隐在葱郁的松树后头。  
一个小女孩从门里飞奔出来，安娜一把抱起了她。一个像山一样壮硕的男人也从屋后走出来，他们看上去亲密极了。  
藏在树后的女王目送着他们三个走入屋中。几个月不见，男人和孩子都齐全了，生活可真精彩。  
她不知道心头的那把无名火来自何处。  
  
她慢慢靠近，观察着房屋。  
奥肯商店——招牌上是这么写的。  
心头有阵酸意。  
非常好，看来计划可以改变一下。  
当然，最终目的依旧是解决安娜，但在这之前，她要先和她玩一场游戏。  
/  
  
“诺克，我保证很快就会回来，你在这里乖乖休息。”  
……  
“好姑娘，我不能带着你，你个子太大，很容易被发现。”  
……  
“……好吧，一起去。”  
  
艾莎也不知道为什么自己又会躲在树后。上山之前她让诺克自己在山脚吃草，那家伙一身白色，太显眼了。  
她看着那个壮硕的男人穿着一件可笑的毛衣带着小女孩驾着车走了，安娜在门前向他们挥手告别，场面真是浓情蜜意。  
她又看着安娜回到屋内，一切恢复寂静。  
这情景为何如此的似曾相识？是了，那个在城堡的夜晚，那个她们正式相识的夜晚，也是源自于她在树后的窥视。而这一次她又能够接触到怎样的秘密？  
  
安娜并没有再出来，在她思考着是否应该直接走进店里时，有人比她快了一步——一个有着一头褐色头发的干瘦男人。那个男人讲话声音可真响，几乎是在吼叫，安娜的声音被映衬的细不可闻。  
发生了什么？她从树后走出，脚步有些焦急。  
  
“你必须跟我走！”  
“我不认识你。”  
“我说过很多遍了，我是你丈夫！”  
——这是从哪里跑出来的野人丈夫？  
“我对你没有印象。”  
“你当然不记得，因为你失忆了！”  
“就算没有失忆，我也不认为自己会嫁给你，你不是我喜欢的类型，而且你并不了解我。”  
——当然了，你喜欢白金色的头发，像我这样的。  
“哦，我保证你可喜欢我了，每天晚上都离不开我呢。或许不用等到晚上，我现在就可以证明给你看。”  
“放开我！奥肯马上就会回来，你不想再被他揍飞到树上吧！”  
“你以为我是傻子么，奥肯那个娘娘腔去山那头送货了，这几天都不会回来。他霸占了我的妻子，我会让他付出代价的！还是说你更喜欢他那样的？”  
“滚开——”  
东西被砸碎的声音，身体倒地的声音，衣服被撕扯的声音，掺杂着姑娘的惊叫和男人的低吼，一起碾在艾莎的心房。  
  
“啊！”  
一个陶罐被砸在男人头上，四分五裂。  
趁着男人呼痛，被压住的姑娘手脚并用爬了出来，艾莎下意识地将她护在身后。  
“你是谁！”男人愤怒地转头。艾莎看清了他的脸，就像一枚被晒干了的椰枣。  
她从靴子里抽出一把短刀掂了两下。  
“你要做什么？我只是在和自己的妻子亲热！”男人还在做着挣扎，他身上那股一年没洗过澡的味道加上嘴里令人作呕的酒味弥漫在空气中。  
妻子？亲热？艾莎只觉得心中的怒火烧得更旺。  
“你根本没有什么妻子。”她提着刀向躺在地上的男人走近。  
“我有！”男人看着一旁的安娜不死心的还想开口，却被打断。  
“那么，就让我们用上过去式，来讲一个故事。”艾莎的声音不急不缓，就像真的在讲述着一个有趣的故事，“你曾经有过一位妻子，她是个普通的农家姑娘，每天任劳任怨，勤勤恳恳地劳作，而你每天除了喝酒赌博，就只会打她骂她，日复一日，最终你失去了她。”  
仿佛没有看到男人惊恐的表情，艾莎继续到，“然后有一天，你发现了一个新目标，一个绝佳的目标，一个失去了记忆的姑娘。”  
“你在编故事！你又是什么人？”男人瞪大了眼睛虚张声势，身体慢慢往门边挪动。  
“我是她的姐姐。”  
——我在说什么？  
  
“什么？”震惊的声音同时来自于身后的姑娘和慢慢站起来的男人。  
艾莎并不去理会，迈步继续踱向男人，就像把山鸡围进陷阱的猎人：“刚才故事还没说完。你猜，故事的结局会是什么？”她晃了晃手里的刀，与生俱来的王室气魄让男人腿肚打颤。  
“别！让我来。”  
背后的姑娘轻轻推开她，快步走到男人身边，一拳揍在对方脸上，速度快到那个长得像皱巴巴的枣子一般的男人还来不及反应就跌出门外，一路滚下山丘。  
那个男人应该好好感谢这个蠢姑娘救了他一命。  
她有些遗憾地收回短刀。  
  
姑娘回过头来，眼眸晶亮，慢慢向她走近。  
“你真的是我姐姐吗？”  
——当然不是。  
“是的。”  
“我可以拥抱你吗？”声音带着一丝颤抖。  
——女仆不允许触碰女王。  
“当然。”  
艾莎张开双臂，将飞扑上来的少女紧紧拥入怀中。


	7. Chapter 7

**第7章**

  
“安娜。”  
“是的，你叫安娜。”  
“我有名字了。”  
“这个名字本来就属于你。”  
“你呢？告诉我你的名字。”  
“艾……艾丽萨。”  
“艾丽萨。姐姐。”  
  
依旧是如此的单纯，轻易地相信了别人——可她并没有相信那个獐头鼠目之人的话，看得出，那个男人来纠缠过她不止一次。  
心情就这么好了起来。  
反正还有时间，游戏可以慢慢玩。  
/  
  
王宫。  
“陛下离开了快半个月了。”  
“她留下书信说有要事必须亲自处理，但会和我们保持联系。”  
“虽然就要进入冬季，外交事务会减少，不过这样的陛下有些任性。”  
“说到外交，陛下还特意交代了如果遇到求婚请求一律回绝。”  
“大家不觉的前阵子的陛下有些和过去不太一样吗？虽然处理政务上效率依旧很高。”  
“临行前陛下已将各项文件批阅完毕，还给出了指示，要大家关注罗拉格地区托伦山脉中一些规模较小的村子，尽可能帮助村民搬到山下，或者是并入到周围的大村镇中。”  
“这项命令已经传达出去在实行了，陛下这是给我们留下了不少的活。”  
“虽然秋季的风雪已经停止，但天越来越冷，马上就是真正的冬季，又会下雪了。”  
/  
  
“所以你是被那个叫奥肯的男人从路上捡回来的？”  
艾莎坐在桌边喝茶，安娜在一边打扫着满地的狼藉。她的衣袖刚才扯破了，露着一节小臂，上面五个指印近乎淤青，看着很是刺眼。  
“可以这么说吧，我自己也没印象。奥肯说他在别的山里运货时看到我倒在地上，他以为看到了一具尸体，吓了一跳。后来发现我还有心跳，就把我抱上了车。”  
发现你还有心跳？他是怎么发现的？是用手摸吗？还把你抱上了车？抱了哪里？那个该死的花毛衣男人。  
“那个奥肯还有其他家人吗？”  
“他收养了一个女儿，也是捡到的。”  
“之后你就在这里住下了？”  
“我醒过来后什么都不记得，他就收留我在店里做助手。”  
“他有对你做出过其他的表示吗？”女王继续旁敲侧击。   
“什么表示？”对方明显没有理解。   
“你和一个男人，带着个孩子住在一起。就是大家都会认为的那种表示。”女王挑选着词句。  
“哦，没有！我们不是那种关系，我很感激他救了我，仅此而已。而且…而且他有一个关系很特别的朋友。”  
艾莎挑眉。  
“那个朋友是男性。”安娜小心翼翼地补充道，“住在邻镇，他们一起轮流养女儿。”  
“……”  
真是个奇怪的男人，但艾莎觉得自己的一颗心落回了原处。  
  
“你能和我讲讲过去吗？我也很想知道你的事。”红发的姑娘停下手里的活看向她，眼里有一丝期待。  
“我比你大三岁。”艾莎斟酌着开口，不想透露太多。  
“那么就是……”安娜很认真地研究起她的脸庞，“你二十七岁？”  
“什么？为什么我会是二十七岁？不对，等等，你是把自己的年纪设定在了二十四岁么？”艾莎惊讶的差点打翻手里的茶杯。  
“我以为……我觉得……唔，好吧，所以我不是二十四岁？我觉得自己挺成熟的。”  
失忆后见到一个陌生女人，就对自己有一个姐姐的说辞深信不疑，这到底哪里成熟了？不过刚才把那个脓包男人打飞的一拳倒是挺有气魄。  
“你二十一岁，还是个小鬼，二十四岁的那个是我。”女王有些无奈。  
那丫头摇头晃脑的，似乎对这个事实不太满意：“好吧。那我们的家在哪里？父母呢？”  
“……在达斯。我们两个很早就分散了……后来那里出了一场事故，我收到消息说他们……”她说的是有一半是实话，不论是安娜的父母还是她自己的父母，的确都是在事故中消散了。  
“这样啊…”安娜低下了头，那份难过就这样顺着洒进室内的阳光传递了出来，让艾莎不由自主地站起身向她走去。  
“其实我总以为自己是个孤儿，没想到我还是有家人的，我还有你，一个姐姐，美得像精灵一样的姐姐。”少女很快又扬起了笑脸，虽然泪水盈在眼眶，仿佛只要一眨眼就会有粒粒珍珠掉落。  
其实你有的是一个哥哥，但除了我和那群丑石头，没有人记得你了。艾莎在心中叹息。  
“我还知道了自己的名字，之前大家都喊我小雀斑。”  
“那是因为你的雀斑很可爱。你看，我也有雀斑。”她指了指自己的脸颊。  
“我可以再抱你一下吗？”那姑娘轻笑了一声，带着一丝鼻音。  
艾莎将她圈入怀中。  
少女紧紧拥住她，似乎唯有这样才能将一切的不安消散：“谢谢你来找我。”  
  
好难受。  
不止是太阳穴，不止是心脏，那份痛意好像会顺着血管流遍全身。 好难受。  
冰雪女王能做的只有用更大的力气回抱住怀里的少女。  
/  
  
“你真要走吗？”少女有些依依不舍。  
“安娜，我只是去镇上的旅店。”  
“嗯……”  
“你既然答应了帮别人看店，就应该好好做到，这才是成熟的表现。”  
“我知道。”  
“奥肯才是这里的主人，我不好随便留下。”  
“我明白。”  
“你晚上把门锁好，不要乱开门。”  
“好的。”  
“…我明天一早会再过来看你。”  
“真的吗！”少女的神情欢快起来。  
“真的，不骗你。”  
/  
  
幽深的山谷中，帕比手中的地脉石散发着点点荧光。  
“还可以支撑多久？”  
“到明年开春，或许还可以更久一些，但终归熬不到夏季。”  
/  
  
“诺克，我们可以回旅店去了。”  
……  
“我只是在玩游戏。你知道么，那个蠢姑娘就那么相信了我的话，完全没有怀疑，哈哈哈哈。虽然和设想的有些不太一样，但更有意思了。”  
……  
“你看到那个滚下山的男人了？你真的应该踩他两脚。如果我还有魔法，一定会把他整个人冻起来，不，应该就把他的下半截冻成冰雕，那样更有意思。”  
……  
……  
……  
片刻后。  
“我并不是想见她，我也没有担心她。她那么蠢，万一半夜里又去给莫名其妙的男人开门怎么办？那个奥肯明明知道有男人骚扰她，居然还让她一个人留下看店。”  
……  
“做什么，这种眼神？”  
……  
“我都说了，没有关心她，只是为了确保她必须死在我手上，而且这样可以省下一笔住宿费，节俭是一种美德，女王更应该以身作则。”  
……  
/  
  
再次来到奥肯商店时，天色已暗。屋里亮着盏灯，烛光一闪一闪的。  
仿佛有所感应，匆忙的脚步声传来，随后门被打开了。  
“嗨。”女王依旧骑在白马背上，手握着缰绳。  
那姑娘的眼睛就那样定格在她身上，仿佛怕她下一秒就会消失，表情带着十足的傻气。  
白马晃了晃脑袋，载着主人来到姑娘身边。  
“不是叫你晚上不要乱开门吗。”女王翻身下马，语气中带着些许责备，但掩饰不住眉眼的笑意。  
安娜的笑容比夜空中的繁星还要明亮：“你会骑马。”  
“这是诺克，是个女孩，你可以摸摸它。”  
白马主动凑近。  
“嗨，诺克，我是安娜。”姑娘把手抚上诺克的脑袋，白马亲昵地蹭着她，引的姑娘把香吻落在它脑门。  
“好了，自我介绍时间结束了。诺克，好姑娘，照顾好你自己，我们明天再见。”艾莎从马背上取下行李，又转向安娜，“你睡在哪儿？”  
“就在里面！”安娜从艾莎手中提过行李，拉着她进屋。  
前面几间屋子是商铺，后面几间是个人起居室。安娜领着她走进一扇门，里面是一个小小的房间，甚至还没有女王卧房的那间储物室大。一张木板床，一个柜子，一张桌子，一把椅子，就是所有的家具，好在打扫的干干净净。床头叠着几件未来得及放入柜中的衣物，还有一本书。桌上放着一幅完成了一半的绣品，看轮廓是一只刺猬。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？肯定没有，我马上去做！”安娜把桌子清理之后将行李放上去，那幅绣品也被塞到了一边，边角都皱了。  
艾莎拿起绣品，把它掖平，这下小刺猬的轮廓又清晰起来：“你吃了吗？”  
“我……”  
“嗯？”  
“吃了面包。”  
“那我也吃面包。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么可是的，面包就够了。”  
/  
  
面包很干，床铺很硬，房间很小，去盥洗室也很麻烦。她没有洗澡，就擦了一下。安娜原本是想去帮她张罗洗澡水，被她拒绝了，那姑娘忙了一天也累了。安娜把房间让给了她，那安娜自己睡在哪里了？她也没问。靠在床头的艾莎有些百无聊赖地又翻了一页书，就是安娜之前放在床头的那本。确切来说这不是书，而是一本笔记本，记录了最近一个月的送货条目。为什么只有一个月呢？她们分开了可不止一个月。  
她迷迷糊糊地想着。  
  
再次睁眼，已是天光大亮，手中摸到的是柔软的布料。堆在枕边的衣服依旧没有被收拾进柜里，是昨天主人忘记了。她盯着那几件衣服看了一阵，突然神差鬼使地又抬手摸了一下，都是很普通的粗布衣服。猛地坐起身，把那些衣服一件一件在床上摊开一一审视后，她跳下床一把打开柜门。第一层有几件贴身的衣物，艾莎的目光在这些会紧贴少女身躯的衣物上来回了好几圈，终是将视线向下移。  
找到了。  
在第二层的角落叠放着一件款式稍显繁复的衣裙，正是安娜“消失”那天所穿的夏季裙装。她把裙子取出来抖开，入眼的是一大片触目惊心的褐色污迹，裙子也并不完整，布料撕裂的痕迹处处可见。  
——“奥肯说他在别的山里运货时看到我倒在地上，他以为看到了一具尸体，吓了一跳”。  
胸口好闷，似要缺氧。  
  
“姐姐你醒了吗？”伴随着敲门声是少女朝气的音色。  
她回过神，飞快地把裙子塞回柜里关上门：“进来吧。”  
“洗漱的水准备好了，早餐也好了，要端进来吗？”红色的脑袋露了出来。  
除了称谓和地点，一切仿佛都和在王宫时没有区别。  
“抱歉，我昨天忘记把衣服收拾掉。”安娜说着就想来动手叠衣服，艾莎拉着她出门：“一会儿我会收拾，先去洗漱吃早餐。”  
  
她想知道发生了什么，又害怕知道。  
不，她不想知道，这些都与她无关。  
/  
  
到达奥肯商店第三天。  
两个人正在面对面用餐。  
“你——”  
“你——”  
她们同时开口。  
“你先说。”  
“我……”  
“说。”  
“就是那个...我想说的是...”那姑娘半低着头，眼神从地面飘到桌上又转回窗户，最后终于和她对上，“我之前都忘记问了，你结婚了吗？”  
那眼神小心翼翼，语气期期艾艾，突然让人很想逗弄一番。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。”声音很轻，“如果你结婚了，出来了那么久那是不是该回去陪伴你的家人？你已经找到我了……”  
“我没有结婚。”  
“我一切都很好，所以你不需要……”  
“安娜，我没有结婚。”  
“哦！”眼神又晶亮起来。  
“不过我觉得有一个最重要的信息你忘记问了。”艾莎又眨了眨眼。  
“是什么？”  
“你自己的婚姻状况……以及，”她故意顿了一下，“孩子。”  
“什么？！”那姑娘一下子跳起来，像只被踩到尾巴的山猫，脸一下变得惨白，不由自主地摸上自己的小腹，“我已经……”  
艾莎绷着脸。  
“我的天！我的天哪！”安娜左手握着右手，捂住胸口，开始在房里来回踱步。  
“哈哈哈哈~”再也忍不住的艾莎笑出声来。  
湖水绿的眼眸向她望过来，表情由惊慌无措慢慢转为一脸茫然。  
“你怎么那么容易相信别人。”  
或许是刚才接收到的消息着实骇人，安娜依旧呆呆站了一阵，才慢慢反应过来，“嘿，这一点也不好笑！你怎么依旧那么淘气！”  
那红发的姑娘鼓着脸向她快步冲来，控诉的手指捏上她的脸颊。  
“哈哈哈！”她一边笑着，一边努力躲闪，发现行不通后干脆一把环住少女的腰，对方重心不稳，惊呼一声跌坐到了她的腿上。  
“为什么听到这个消息你不开心？有丈夫有孩子，有一个家，多么成熟。”艾莎的声音中依旧是藏不住的笑意。  
“我不要，这太可怕了。我才刚找回了自己的亲人，我只想和你在一起，其他谁都不要。”安娜的语速极快，仿佛迫切的想过滤掉这个让人不适的信息。  
她们贴的很近。因为坐在腿上的缘故，安娜比她略高一些，她稍稍仰头，少女脸颊的弧线和唇瓣的纹路尽收眼底。而少女刚才脱口而出的话让她的心情一片明媚。  
“你瘦了不少。”她也不知道为什么这句话就这样流了出来，或许是因为圈住腰肢的手真实的向大脑传递了这个事实。  
安娜不说话了，目光从她的眼睛慢慢下移，又突然挣脱开她的怀抱，轻咳了一声：“我来收拾桌子。”  
“安娜，我们还没吃完。”  
“是的是的，收拾完再吃……不不，我是说先吃饭再收拾。”  
“你不问我刚才想说什么吗？”她托着腮看向慌乱的少女。  
“唔，所以你刚才想说什么？”  
“你想不想学骑马？”  
——不！我想说的是那个花毛衣男人什么时候回来？这破地方无趣极了！  
/  
  
到达奥肯商店第四天。  
“安娜，你现在是在诺克的左边，所以你应该先把左脚踩到马镫上，而不是右脚。”  
“哦，我太紧张了。”  
“双腿夹紧马肚，握紧缰绳，就像昨天练习的那样。”  
“好的。”  
“背挺直。”  
“好的。”  
“别怕，我就在这里。诺克是个好姑娘，不会让你受伤的。”  
诺克应景地点了点头，引得马背上的姑娘轻笑起来。  
“诺克，先走两步好吗？再慢慢跑起来，不要太快。”  
“别担心，眼睛看前面，我在你边上，就算有事也会接着你的。”  
……  
  
“还好吗？”艾莎扶着安娜的手将她牵下马。  
那姑娘兴奋和紧张交织在一起，身体还有些僵硬。  
“嗯，就是有些脚软。”  
“刚开始的时候就是这样，没事的。诺克，谢谢你，去休息吧。”她扶着安娜在一旁的树边坐下，白马在不远处啃起草来。  
安娜的手不由自主地捏着自己的大腿，艾莎知道那是初次骑马后的症状。她小时候学骑马时，一节课下来腰酸背痛腿疼，甚至屁股也痛，第二天都走不动路。所以她在马鞍上铺了厚厚的软垫，让安娜能够舒服一些。  
安娜的腿。  
安娜的腿被布料包裹着，从脚踝到小腿再到大腿，包裹的严严实实。但这些并不能够阻挡脑海中某些画面的自动浮现。  
右脚脚踝上会有一串冰雪制成的脚链，遮住了一个烫伤的痕迹，那疤痕已经很淡了。  
小腿光滑细嫩，再向上是大腿。每次摸到内侧的肌肤，那姑娘就会忍不住地抽气，用湿漉漉的眼睛看向她。这里的肌肤总是令她爱不释手，不论是用指尖滑过，还是用手掌摩挲，那份感觉都令她沉迷。  
再继续向上的话就是……  
她用力咽了口唾沫，强迫自己移开眼睛，停止回忆。  
  
“好多菌菇。”她指着树荫下一排白白的小帽子，试图转移注意。  
安娜看了一眼：“这有毒，刚吃下去没什么感觉，慢慢的你就没了。”  
她细细体会了一下“没了”的意思，撇了撇嘴，又指着另一边问道： “那这种呢？”  
“这是秋日小圆帽，南边的山里有很多，它们长得很可爱，但是也有毒，吃下去会让你产生奇怪的想象。”  
很好，她刚才肯定是闻到了这种小圆帽飘出来的毒素，脑子里才会突然出现那种不堪入目的画面，老天，有一瞬间她甚至都想带着身边这个蠢姑娘骑着诺克远走高飞。  
  
“真漂亮。”胡思乱想之际，一个鸡蛋大小的东西被递到她面前。  
是一块红黄相接的卵石，被水冲刷的非常光滑。她盯着石头看了一阵，一把拍开，在安娜惊异的目光中把对方拉起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“安娜，你要记住石头都是坏东西，不管是漂亮石头还是丑石头，不管是圆石头还是方石头，你都要离它们远远的！知道吗？”  
——因为它们伤害过你。或许我们应该离山远一点。  
/  
  
到达奥肯商店第五天。  
“小雀斑，一切都还好吗？”洪亮的男声穿透耳膜。  
“哦！小雀斑，你的发色变了，好像还长高了！雀斑也几乎没了！”  
提着一桶水准备进屋的艾莎看着门外的花毛衣男人，一时间不知道该如何开口。  
“奥肯，你回来了！”红发姑娘从一边探出脑袋，又从艾莎手中接过水桶放在地上。  
“嗨，小雀斑！这位金发姑娘是你新认识的朋友吗？”  
“这是我姐姐！”安娜欢快地向大个子男人奔去，奔到一半又刹住脚步转身跑回艾莎身边，拉着她的手一起奔过去。  
  
他们在桌边坐定。  
“艾丽萨，你是怎么找到安娜的？”奥肯脸上完全看不出旅途的疲惫，又转头面向安娜，“小雀斑，原来你叫安娜。你看，我就说你肯定还有家人吧。”  
“我在镇上看到了她。”艾莎决定简短的略过这一段。  
有意思的是安娜也从未详细问过她这些，比如她们的家乡，她们的童年，就像大脑中有一道屏障，刻意忽略了一些不合理的细节。  
“我发现她的时候她身上好多血，就那样倒在山里。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“安娜没有告诉你吗？应该是狼群，它们都喜欢在晚上出没，一个独自在山里游荡的姑娘是最好的猎物。她昏迷了好久，我当时都以为她可能就那样醒不过来了。”  
心脏有些挤压感，头有些痛，全身都不舒服。  
——我应该觉得高兴才对。  
  
“我现在没事了，活蹦乱跳的。奥肯你路上有遇到什么有趣的事吗？”安娜有些僵硬地切换了话题。  
“听说女王有一个新的决策，希望把山上的小村子搬迁到山下，有些人觉得是个很好的提议，能够让村民的生活便利，但也有人觉得很麻烦。”  
“这个主意挺好的，虽然离开自己一直生活的家园会有些不舍。”安娜看上去很高兴。  
“小雀斑，没想到你对这些这么感兴趣。”  
艾莎看向安娜，少女摸了下脖子，有些不好意思地开口：“我也不知道为什么，就是觉得女王做的决定没有错。”  
“哈哈哈，我们的女王还是很受欢迎的。”  
“奥肯，如果是你，你会怎么做？”女王很想听一听国民们的真实想法。  
“我嘛，”花毛衣男人乐呵呵地喝了口茶，“我大概会就此机会把店搬去和奥利弗做邻居，这样孩子也不用两边跑了。”他毫不在意地公开了自己的秘密。  
“为什么不现在就搬过去呢？”安娜不解。  
“人嘛，总是安于现状，患得患失，渴望亲近又害怕太过亲密，最后带来伤害。”  
安娜咬着嘴唇低头拨弄起手指。  
“你们接下来有什么规划？留下来吗？我的店生意还是不错的。”  
“我会带她走。”  
/  
  
莉亚觉得自己已经彻底无可救药，明明是涉及到忠诚的问题，可她却好像没有办法真的生气，所以她现在对这样的自己有一丝的厌恶。  
一切都是那条手帕的错。  
不！一切都是克里斯托夫那个讨厌鬼的错！  
她就不该去找他，那她就不会看到他因为搬货而热的冒汗的脸。  
她更不应该有掏出手帕帮对方擦汗的想法，因为——看哪，在她动手前，那个讨厌鬼已经从口袋里掏出里一块手帕擦起脸来，一块明显不是她绣的手帕，这该死的男人居然随身带着着别人绣的手帕。  
那手帕上有一条张牙舞爪的章鱼。她又眨了眨眼睛，没看错，的确是条章鱼。居然有人会绣章鱼在手帕上？这是什么爱的密码？  
但是…如果是那家伙的话，一切又变得理所当然起来。  
——“章鱼，哈哈哈，你居然真的绣出来了！”  
——“莉亚你知道吗，我们小时候住在山上，没见过章鱼，因为都是八只脚，克里斯托夫就自动把章鱼联想成海里的蜘蛛。”  
——“哈哈哈，还好你没绣蜘蛛。”  
  
这是谁？她在和谁对话？如此熟悉。  
/  
  
戒指已经拿到手了，实际效果非常惊艳，如果是以前的话，他一定会迫不及待地奔去莉亚身边，不管她手头有什么工作，他都会单膝下跪向她求婚。可是克里斯托夫发现自己做不到，这当然不是因为自己对她的爱减淡了。  
最近莉亚看他的眼神有些让人捉摸不定，有一些责备，有一些疑惑，有一些伤感，还有一些...自责。那眼神仿佛在说：“我都知道了，你和那姑娘的事，你为什么不能向我坦白呢？我知道你是爱我的。”  
苍天啊，他绝对可以发誓，没有什么别的姑娘，如果他在撒谎，就让大雪把他的雪橇车冻住。  
  
第二天。  
雪橇车当然没被冻住，速度依旧是那么快。只不过...是谁在他的座位上倒了水？整个座椅都结冰了，而满肚子心事的他直到屁股被冻麻后才发现。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**第8章**

  
她永远记得姐姐进入她生命的那一天，或许应该说是重新进入她生命的那一天，毕竟她失忆了，忘记了她们所拥有的过去。多么遗憾啊，她的姐姐小时候也必定是个天使般的孩子，可是她都忘记了。  
那天那个满身酒气的男人冲进店里，冲着她大吼，又扭住她的手，借着力把她压在地上。那个男人来找过她不止一次，自从奥肯把昏迷不醒的她带到镇上，又找来了医生治疗，她就成为了小镇里的红人，而醒来后的失忆症状又给她添加了各式各样充满戏剧性的人生故事。比如她是富商的女儿，一家人在山中遇上恶人惨遭不测，只有她逃了出来。比如她是个贵族小姐，为了逃婚寻求真爱险走山林。比如她是个被私奔对象欺骗了的傻姑娘，孤苦伶仃，怀着身孕去山里寻死。对于种种流言，她都只是置之一笑，但在夜深人静时，蜷缩在小床上，她也会陷在一股难以名状的哀愁中。  
  
我是谁。  
对于普通人来说这是个傻问题。  
对于学者来说这是个哲学问题。  
对于她来说，这是个能让人在夜半失眠的问题。  
她的心是空的。她可以思考，可以说话，可以行动，但这些都阻止不了这个现实——她的心的是空的。  
我是谁。这几个字就这样烙刻在原本属于心房的位置，她一低头就可以看见，和她迎面相向的人可以看见，这片山丘，山下的小镇，甚至于整个世界都能看见。她是空的。  
甜美的笑容，亲切的问候，探寻的目光。  
凉爽的秋风，金色的落叶，清澈的溪流。  
这些普通的日常也曾出现在她的过去吗？  
  
小雀斑。  
从她醒来时就拥有了这个称呼，她并不讨厌这个绰号。  
奥肯喊她小雀斑。这个善良温和的男人似乎从未想过要给她取一个名字，一个正常的名字。  
他说不要急，总会想起来的。名字，身份，家人，生活，一切。  
她想感谢奥肯，她应该感谢奥肯，感谢他的包容理解乐观鼓励，他总是坚信着她能够再一次将过去拥有。  
她又有些埋怨这个男人，当然，只在非常偶尔的时候。为什么不能给她一个名字呢？这样她就会慢慢接受现在，慢慢开始新的自己，甚至就在这个小镇落地生根，不再期盼，不再幻想，不再是空的。  
  
那个精瘦的男人第一次来找她时，她吓坏了。男人目光凶狠，一见到她就指责她抛弃家庭，不顾夫妻之义，让他丢脸，是个坏女人。他来扯她的头发，掐她的脖子，说要惩罚她，要把她带回去。  
她幻想过一百种过去的自己，却从未包含过这种情况。这个男人就像一只山魈，她以前不知道山魈到底是什么东西，长什么样子，甚至不知道山魈是真实存在的动物还是幽冥传说中的鬼魅，但当这个男人出现时，山魈的模样就此成形。她的大脑一片空白，仿佛除了“不”，“放开我”之外其他词句也在瞬间进入了失忆的范围。  
男人再次出现的画面更加可怖。那张山魈般的脸就那样贴在她房间的窗户上，当时正值漏尽更阑，她从浅眠中惊醒，睁眼就对上了那双狼眸。当时她可能尖叫了，不然奥肯不会醒来，也不会冲出去把那个男人举起来向扔麻袋一样抛飞出去。  
之后男人就不见了，生活恢复平静。  
  
当被男人按住时，她几乎都要相信他的话了，否则要如何解释这诛心蚀骨的恨意？否则要如何解释这莫名其妙的失忆？喝了酒的男人气息及其难闻，熏得她喉头一阵恶心。力气大的出奇，她就像被包上了厚厚的裹尸布，动弹不得。裹尸布里的尸体可以被填埋，被焚烧，最后消失殆尽。她呢？被钳制，被束缚，毫无办法。此时此刻，就算她想让自己真的变成一具尸体都做不到。或许她的失忆可以是连续的，明天太阳升起时，今天经历的一切又可以被遗忘。她紧闭着眼睛，恐惧带来的缺氧感甚至让她快要感觉不到身体的存在。  
就这样吧，我不想有任何感觉，请让我遗忘。她向着不知身处何方的神灵祈求着。  
  
可能这世间有一项法则，内容是：不允许失忆的人再次失忆。  
也可能是神灵真的听到了她的诉求。  
她自己更倾向于后者，因为她真的遇见了神灵。  
  
男人挡住光芒，她挣扎着，反抗着，却终被拉入深渊泥沼。一线，最后一线光亮，再看最后一次。她强迫自己睁开双眼，送别生命中最后的一线天光。  
不，那不是一线，她睁大眼睛，不敢相信。那是一整片，她拥有了一整片光明。神灵从光明中降临，驱走恶魔，净化世间，和故事中描述的一模一样。  
  
神祇看向她，开口。  
安娜。  
神祇给了她名字，一个真正属于她的名字。  
姐姐。  
神祇留在了她的身边，她有姐姐了。  
神祇拥抱着她。  
她认识她，她非常确定，她们之间必定有着亲密的过往。因为这个怀抱如此熟悉，仿佛她们之间曾像这般拥抱过无数次。  
她不再是空的，她甚至充满了力量，看哪，她都有力气一拳把那个男人打飞出去了。  
只希望她粗鲁的动作没有吓坏姐姐，但她真的是太高兴了。  
  
这是最好的一天，她愿意用一千首诗歌来赞美。  
///  
  
临行前奥肯准备了一场小小的饯别会。  
  
发现那个红发姑娘时，他甚至都没注意她的发色，眼里只剩下一片鲜红。他从不畏惧幽深的山路，从不伤感独自的旅程，这一切都是早已熟悉的日常。但在那一刻，他感受到了心惊胆战的恐惧。  
还活着吗？  
脉搏，对，检查一下脉搏。他的把手指贴到对方的脖子，那里冰凉一片。  
四周可真安静，都感觉不到时间了。或许他应该换个方式，比如听听心跳？或者是探下鼻息？在他犹豫时，一丝微弱的跳动从指尖传来。  
活着！  
只要活着，就必定有希望——这向来都是他的人生信条。  
所以他把车驾得飞快。  
  
镇上的医生说可能救不回来。怎么可能？他们是没见到这姑娘有多年轻吗？他们连从屋顶上滚下来，差点四分五裂的老木匠——那个七十八岁的老木匠都能救活，怎么会治不好一个年轻姑娘？老木匠今年都过完八十岁生日了，还是依旧抡得动斧子，砍得动木料。  
她的一头红发，脸上的雀斑，不都是生命力的象征吗？你们这群医生到底有没有在好好照顾病人？他都想发火了。  
奥肯，别激动。女医生拍了拍他的背。  
你没发现虽然人没醒，但心跳在逐渐平稳了吗？  
心跳？他要如何去确定一个年轻姑娘的心跳？难道要他把手覆在人家胸口吗？  
等等，这不是一个问句。女医生是告诉他一个消息，一个好消息。  
他把手覆上自己的胸口，舒了口气。  
  
那天他又去了医馆，就那样对上了一双湖水绿的眼眸。  
女医生看上去心情也非常好。  
奥肯，她醒了。  
不过……  
她失去了记忆，什么都不记得，包括她自己。  
  
少女望着他。  
你就是奥肯？谢谢你。  
  
红色的头发蓬蓬的垂着，脸上的雀斑也随着她的笑容一闪一闪的。  
嗨，小雀斑，你看着精神可真不错。他大概是太高兴了，声音震得女医生耳朵疼。  
奥肯，这里是诊所，不许大声喧哗。  
红发的姑娘看着他们，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，虽然她依旧很虚弱。  
/  
  
那个金发女人叫艾丽萨，她的出现就和小雀斑一样突然。哦不，是安娜。红发姑娘现在有名字了。  
尖嘴猴腮的疯男人又来骚扰安娜。  
艾丽萨赶跑了那个男人。  
艾丽萨是安娜的姐姐。  
艾丽萨要带安娜离开。  
  
她们真的是姐妹吗？他试图从外貌上再多找出些相似点，但盯着姑娘的脸庞看好像并不是他所擅长的事。  
艾丽萨的言行举止透露着一股贵族小姐的风范。在他看来安娜虽然天真烂漫，但礼仪却是无可挑剔，让他几乎确信这是一个来自上层阶级的姑娘，而艾丽萨的出现更他觉得是来了某位领主的女儿。可艾丽萨说她们只是来自达斯的普通家庭，父母已经去世，她和安娜分散了很久。  
分散了很久，就凭着镇子上看到的那一眼认出失散已久的妹妹，这有可能吗？他试着用自己的女儿代入了一下。  
或许还是有可能的。女儿欢笑时露出的虎牙，说话时眉眼的弧度，这些他永远都不会忘记，即使女儿并非他的亲骨血。  
  
或许分别太久，再加上失忆的缘故，这对姐妹的相处方式很有意思。  
安娜没有丝毫怀疑，就这样认定了这个姐姐。他甚至有理由相信如果小上个十几岁，安娜可以整整一天跟在艾丽萨身后，“姐姐姐姐”地叫个不停。她的笑容不再停留于礼貌和茫然的表面，那种自心底散发出的欢乐连坚冰都可以融化。  
而艾丽萨的情绪更为复杂一些，她既主动又被动。她踏遍千山万水寻找自己的妹妹，终于得偿所愿。但有时心事重重，望着连绵的远山可以发上半天的呆，有时又和安娜一样活泼淘气，会故意逗弄安娜，让红发姑娘一会儿恼的想打她，一会儿又咯咯欢笑。  
在教安娜骑马时，她专注到似乎比对方还要紧张。加厚的马鞍，小心的搀扶，对马儿柔声细语的叮嘱，对妹妹一丝不苟的指导——或许这就是身为长姐的矜持与威严？  
饯别宴上他用拿酒的借口支开艾丽萨，最后一次向安娜确认，她是否真的相信艾丽萨就是她的姐姐，愿意跟对方走？那姑娘微笑着点头，表情近乎虔诚，于是他知道是该放手了。  
  
看着艾丽萨搀着安娜上马，自己又坐到她身后，安娜就那样完完全全被她拥入怀中，白马载着二人下坡，他突然感觉自己体会了一把老父亲送女儿出嫁的心情。  
他考虑着是不是应该尽快把店搬去奥利弗附近，不要再患得患失，女儿也不用两头跑，他们可以真的成为一家人。  
  
再见，小雀斑。  
///  
  
她们在海滨的港口小城落脚。  
她从没问过姐姐要带她去哪里，反正有姐姐的地方就是家。  
  
到达小城时，她们在餐馆听到了人们的闲谈。一向风轻云淡的姐姐蹙起眉来，表情有些凝重。  
“安娜，在这里等我，别走开。我很快回来。”姐姐嘱咐完就步履匆匆出了店。  
  
是因为那群人刚才谈论的北部气候吗？  
尽管西南部冬天的气候还算温和，北方已经是大雪飘零。今年似乎格外冷，风雪来的尤其早，北部的海峡已经冰冻一片，船只无法驶入。  
  
姐姐想要带她去北边。  
  
她在餐馆里坐着。  
盘中的食物早已凉透，但她依旧固执的不让店员收拾掉餐盘。  
隔壁桌的客人来来往往已经换了五轮。  
墙角的胖橘猫在一块小毯子上睡了又醒醒了又睡。  
对面那棵树的影子从只能遮住树干下的石块，到被斜斜地拉得细长。  
放在店外的招牌被老板反转过来，从“精选午餐推荐”变成了“实惠晚餐必选”。  
“抱歉久等了。”她猛然转头。  
娇俏的少女走向已经落座的青年。  
“来得刚好，我点了你最爱的水果派，马上就可以尝到了。”如果可以衡量的话，青年的笑容一定比十盘水果派加起来还要大。  
她有些失望。  
“这位小姐，你在这儿坐了很久，是在等我吗？”  
一只毛茸茸的大手搭上她的肩膀，她抬了抬手躲闪开，对方却依旧不依不饶倾上前来。  
“喝酒么，我这儿有一杯。酒这种东西就要两个人喝才有滋味。”  
“这么有滋味的东西她只会跟我一起喝。”  
冰冷的声音。  
男人和她之间又插进来一个人，她望向对方的眼睛，突如其来的委屈感冲的她鼻子发酸。  
“嘿！你是什么人！”被打扰了兴致的男人很不耐烦。  
“我是她在等的人。”  
不等男人反应，她就被握住手腕拉出了店，步伐飞快。  
  
“安娜你应该离陌生男人远一点，尤其是喝了酒的陌生男人！”  
“你不是小孩子了，应该懂得分辨好人和坏人。”  
“那些男人都只会想着来占你便宜。”  
“你应该学着拒绝！”  
姐姐很生气，眉毛拧着，语速很快，调子都高了几度。  
她看着脚下的路一声不吭，任凭对方牵着她一路向前。  
  
脚步渐渐慢下来。  
“……我们会在这儿停留一段时间，我找到一间房。”  
脚步完全停了下来。  
她抬起头，却发现这次换成对方低头看地了。  
“抱歉…….”虽然还有些犹豫，但那双湛蓝的眼眸终于还是和她对上了，“抱歉对你大吼，抱歉让你久等。”  
她松了口气，扬起眉：“你找到一间房？”  
“是的！这样我们就不用睡旅店了，不过还需要打扫一下，明天我们再去置办些物品。”  
姐姐的表情也轻松起来，拉着她想要继续往前走，却被她叫停。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们好像忘了一件事。”  
“什么？”  
她指了指不远处被栓在树下的诺克，白马将无比幽怨的目光投向两人。  
/  
  
就这样，她们有了一个属于自己的临时住所，如此神奇，姐姐或许是一个魔术师。  
房子不大，甚至都不在城区，只是郊外一间废弃的小旧屋，但却让她心里充满了说不尽的欢喜。  
她们会住在这里，就像真正的一家人。没有记忆也没关系，她们可以重新构筑，每一时每一刻，只有她们两个的回忆。  
  
她感觉自己非常擅于做清扫工作。收拾干净的房子看上去其实也没有那么破旧，桌子，椅子，床，灶台，该有的都有了。铺上床褥，盖上桌布，她们的小窝就完成了。  
为什么她要给桌子盖上桌布？如此精细，就像贵族太太们的喜好。可她就是觉得一切应该是这个样子的，姐姐会喜欢这样的布置。  
  
在躺上床，吹灭蜡烛前，她向姐姐道了晚安，虽然在隔壁房间的姐姐可能听不到。  
姐姐好像挺有钱，这是她一路下来的感受。但只出不进，钱再多也是会花完的，入睡前她思考着是不是应该去城里转转，看看能不能找到份工作。  
  
和在奥肯商店时不同，在这里，这间小屋中，她们真真正正地开始了两个人一起的生活。  
姐姐不会做饭，也不知道她在外面的这些年是怎么生活的。没关系，她会做，并且她发自内心的不希望姐姐做这些，毕竟她有着如此修长纤细的双手，不应该被这些俗事所沾染。  
虽然在从她自己的时间线上来看，她们才相识了没多久，可那种熟悉感却似早已深入骨髓。  
  
姐姐会写好看的花体字。  
姐姐的发色将典雅描绘到了极致。  
姐姐的眼睛就像大海深处的宝石。  
姐姐会用弓箭狩猎，百发百中，飒爽极了。  
姐姐讲话时的声音如果用来唱歌，海妖听到也会感到羞愧。  
姐姐唇瓣上细小的纹路可以连成一张网，正中心所俘获的是她自己的心。看哪，那颗心还在跳动着，提醒着她灵魂深处不可外泄的罪恶秘密。  
  
某天中午姐姐突然表示要去邻镇一趟，两天就能回来。  
姐姐整理好了行囊，一个小小的包裹，像是思考了一阵，又解开了带子，转身面向她。  
“安娜，再给我一块你做的面包吧。”语气无比的轻柔。  
她点头，挑了一块最大的，用纸包起来。  
“这些钱你收好。”  
她推拒。  
“我的钱够花，带太多路上不安全。”  
绣着番红花的钱袋被塞进她手里，沉甸甸的。  
“你晚上把门锁好，不要乱开门。”姐姐顿了顿，又把短刀也递给了她，“你收好了，以备不测。”  
她站在门边。  
“好了，你进去吧，外面冷。”姐姐牵过诺克，翻身上马，不再回首。  
动作还是那么好看。  
白马回头望了她一眼，似是叹了口气，载着主人远去。  
她看着那渐渐变小的身影，突然意识到她们之间甚至都没有说过一句道别的话。  
  
她不知道姐姐为什么想去北边，不知道姐姐为什么要去邻镇，也不知道为什么过了两天、三天、四天、五天，姐姐都还没有回来。  
但她知道除了骑马，她们很少有肢体的接触，就连吃饭时把餐刀递过去，手指不小心碰到姐姐的手，姐姐也会立刻躲开。她第一反应是道歉，姐姐并没有说什么，然后她的心就慢慢疼起来，一抽一抽。她默默责备起自己，餐刀虽然只能切下面包，但毕竟也是刀，万一不小心割到姐姐的手怎么办？可是为什么会觉得难过？为什么会觉得委屈？多么奇怪。  
  
不想吃饭，所以没有做饭。  
睡不着觉，所以没有躺下。  
没有点灯，所以不用面对光明，不用面对自己，就让黑暗将一切包裹住，把一切隐匿掉。  
钱袋握在手中，她已经握了很久。里面的银币装的满满的，她要好好保存起来。银币上印着女王的头像，虽然只是一个盘着发的侧脸，却和姐姐一样，与生俱来的气质遮掩不住。不，比较起来还是姐姐更美。  
是她的错。已经拥有了世界上最完美的姐姐，却忍不住生出那恶魔般的念头。  
是她的错。无法收敛住自己的眼神。  
是她的错。失去了自己的姐姐，又一次 。  
/  
  
“诺克，加把劲，不能坐船的话我们就只能走山路了，虽然很费时，但总是可以回家的。”  
白马匀速缓慢前进。  
“好姑娘，相信我不会有事的，快跑起来，等回了王城你又可以吃麦麸了。”  
白马停下脚步，啃起地上的草来。  
“……好吧，午饭时间。”  
她下马坐到石头上，从背包里取出在山下村庄买的面包嚼了一口。  
“这面包吃起来就像树皮一样。”  
安娜做的面包口感很好，可惜已经吃光了。  
安娜做面包时的模样认真极了，好像要把每一粒面粉都揉入水中。那些水就在那双手的作用下包裹住面粉，融为一体。那双手是那样好看，动作是那样柔和，仿佛在给面团做着按摩。她就用一本书做遮掩，悄悄盯着那双手，直到看得出神，直到把自己看得心跳加速，直到安娜抬起眸来，直到安娜冲她露出笑容。  
直到她飞快地偏过头去，然后余光看到姑娘抿了抿嘴又低下了头，那抹笑容渐渐淡去。  
  
安娜相信她讲的每一句话。  
安娜还戴着那串脚链。  
安娜喊她姐姐，跟着她离开奥肯商店。  
安娜把房子打扫的干干净净。  
安娜怕钱不够花，去裁缝店接了些零活。  
  
是因为失忆的缘故吗？安娜和以前在王宫里的性格有一点点不同，好像更加烂漫无瑕，同时又对她无比依恋。就连说话的口音都不再是女官教导出来的那种既标准又刻板的“宫廷”语调，而是会带些着阴阳顿挫，尾音偶尔会上扬，有些俏皮，或许这就是她儿时说话的习惯。  
除了第一次见面，之后安娜再也没有喊过她的名字。  
艾丽萨。那个虚假的名字。  
姐姐。安娜会用各种音调来唤她。  
  
那间破房子最大的优点就是有两个房间两张床，她们在夜晚可以各自分开，否则她一定会控制不住自己的双手，去把安娜拥入怀中，甚至……  
离开是最好的选择。安娜那么好，不应该和她纠缠在一起。她是如此怯懦，只会让安娜遇险，让安娜受伤。  
——她只会把安娜弄丢，只会对她撒谎。  
  
她把大部分的钱都留给了那姑娘，应该可以够她生活上一段时日了，而且她手那么巧，不难找到工作。有房子，有钱，有工作，生活会好起来的。还有那把刀，可以防身......可是她都没有教过安娜要怎么使用，她总觉得安娜不需要也不应该触碰这些冰冷的物品，她可以保护安娜。可是呢？她要走了。不，她已经走了，留下了她的姑娘和一堆谎言。  
那姑娘那么傻，会不会一直在等她？有好好吃饭睡觉吗？是不是很容易遇到坏人被骗走？万一她出来找她了，该怎么办？遇到陌生男人的搭讪学会拒绝了吗？以后是不是会遇上某个楞头小子，然后嫁给他？是不是还会有孩子，比如小小安娜？有着一头红发的小小安娜一定可爱极了，和她妈妈一样有着干净的笑容，害羞的时候会语无伦次，气恼的时候会一声不吭。安娜，小小安娜……  
她就不应该把她从奥肯那里带走，让她失去稳定的生活。  
  
明明告诉安娜，自己是她姐姐，她们是姐妹，她却开始分不清过去和现在。更可怕的是她甚至还有过杀了安娜的想法，为什么会这样？  
她到底在做什么？把事情搞得一团糟。  
  
“太难吃了。”  
一滴泪珠滑落在手背。白马来到她身边，静静相伴。  
“真的太难吃了，面包怎么可以这么难吃。”  
她又啃了一口。白马舔掉了手上不断累积的水珠。  
“我要赶紧回王宫，还是做女王更开心。”  
她哽咽着。白马低下头蹭去了脸颊的泪花。  
——我又抛下了她。  
面包掉在地上，她把头埋进膝盖。  
  
从主仆到恋人再到虚假的姐妹，她们之间的关系再也理不清。  
或许从她出发寻找这个姑娘开始，一切就早已有了定局。  
她带着一颗扭曲的心出发，却再次得到了一颗真挚的心。  
而她现在又把那颗心推开了。  
  
她以为自己任性离宫的举动是为了寻回冰雪魔法，以为这趟旅途的终点是让安娜真正消失。  
她竟然会以为让安娜消失后魔法就会回来。这到底是怎么了？  
魔法，魔法。所有都是因为魔法。她现在已经不愿再想起魔法，没有魔法，没有冰雪她也可以过得很好，就让一切都过去。  
可是……  
每日早晨的问候，少女唤她时的音色，看向她时的眼神，马背上的互相依靠，那种温暖，那种信任……  
她想拥抱，想亲近，想拥有。  
不，她想逃离。  
  
白马把头探进背包，翻找了一阵衔出一块东西塞进她手里。  
“…这是…”她看清了手里的东西，一脸讶然，“我都不知道我有把这块手帕带出来。”  
手帕上的猫头鹰依旧憨态可掬，一只眼睁一只眼闭，仿佛在说“不要挣扎了，你的心已经被我看穿”。  
/  
  
莉亚和克里斯托夫在海边。  
“你是来谈分手的吗？”莉亚看着海面。天可真冷，几艘商船就那样被冻结在了水里。  
“当然不是！”金发青年激动起来，“我爱你，这一点不会变！”  
“我明白了。”莉亚语气淡然。  
“什么？”  
“你当然是爱我的。与此同时你还可以爱很多其他的东西的，爱驯鹿，爱章鱼，爱蜘蛛，爱别的姑娘，这些一点都不矛盾。”  
“你在说什么？我怎么可能会爱…”一个身影突然脑中掠过，他不禁扶住额头。  
“我们认识很多年了，我不想让一切变得太难堪，就这样和平的结束，好么。”  
“莉亚…”  
青年的脸上充满了悲伤，她的心也千疮百孔。  
勉强抬起头，强迫自己把视线固定在那几艘船上，不让眼泪落下。  
尽管船被冻住，桅杆上的旗帜仍然一如即往地飘扬着。  
她看得入神。  
  
桅杆，旗帜。  
似曾相识的场景呼之欲出。  
船舷边立着两个人，是两个姑娘。她们非常亲密地交谈着，其中一个不知说了什么，逗得另一个害羞起来，虽然害羞，她依旧踮起脚尖，将吻落在对方脸颊。  
阿伦戴尔的旗帜在她们头顶随着海风扬起，绚烂极了。  
  
“莉亚，我不想分手，但我会向你坦白。”  
“克里斯托夫…”  
“是有一个姑娘，总是出现在我脑海中，我不知道她是谁，看不清她的容貌…我可能是做梦了…”  
“克里斯托夫！”  
“…一切都很模糊，但却又好像很真实…”  
“克里斯托夫，听我说！”  
紧张到快要语无伦次的青年终于回过神来，乖乖闭嘴。  
“这个姑娘我肯定也见过！就是和你一样的感觉。”她做了个手势制止对方开口，“我觉得她可能真的出现在我们身边过，因为某种原因，我们遗忘了她。”  
青年不说话了，似是陷入了深思。  
  
桅杆，旗帜，姑娘，亲吻。  
一个画面在她脑中慢慢放大。  
再清晰一点，让我看到你的脸。我一定认识你，我绝对认识你。  
一张脸慢慢侧过，角度刚好。  
  
“女王！”她惊叫起来。  
“什么？”青年惊讶到差点把自己绊飞出去。绊倒  
“不对，不是女王，是女王身边的人，我们都熟悉的人…”  
莉亚和克里斯托夫彼此对视，似是历经了千难万险。  
/  
  
“帕比，你可以感觉到吗？”  
“是的，一切都松动了。”  



	9. Chapter 9

**第9章**

  
第九天。  
她不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来时正趴在桌上，屋内黑漆漆一片。天怎么还没亮？天亮了她就可以去工作，什么都不用想，一直工作到天黑。她会在桌上放好面包，姐姐回来的话也不会饿肚子。  
面包呢？对了，还没有做。  
她起身进到厨房，挽上衣袖，把面粉倒进盆里慢慢揉起来。  
下次试试做蛋糕吧，给姐姐换换口味。  
还可以做巧克力。对，做巧克力。她只要好好工作，就可以赚到足够的钱来买食材。她有预感，姐姐肯定会喜欢的。  
应该烤好了吧。她看着成型的面包，很是满意。  
天居然还是没有亮。真安静，人类，动物，植物，一切都睡了，可为什么她还醒着？也可能没醒，还做梦了，因为她听到了由远及近的马蹄声，无比熟悉的马蹄声。  
她想打开门看看，但手有些颤抖，心也有些颤抖。  
不要急，可能是听错了，毕竟最近都没怎么睡好，出现耳鸣很正常。她深呼吸，劝慰着自己，终于还是将门打开。  
  
“嗨。”她金发的姐姐骑在马背上，缰绳还握在手里。  
她死死盯着那个身影。  
“不是叫你晚上不要乱开门吗，很危险。”姐姐翻身下马，“诺克，谢谢，好好休息吧。”  
白马喘着气，看上去累坏了，冲着她眨了眨眼，又甩了甩尾巴。  
她像是被门框定住了，想靠近，想拥抱，却怎么也迈不开腿。这画面如此熟悉，果然又是做梦了。  
鼻子酸，眼睛酸，喉咙也很紧，一定是刚才烤面包时被熏到了。  
身影越来越近，有些寒气的手掌抚上她的脸庞。  
“小雀斑，面粉都沾到脸上了。”是太冷了吗？姐姐的声音有些打颤。  
  
声音是真的，脸上的触感是真的。  
姐姐是真的，拥抱是真的。  
真实到她开始怀疑自己是不是已经进入了天国。  
如果门框真的有定格作用，那这一定会是一幅最美的油画。  
  
姐姐看上去饿坏了，还带着热气的面包一拿上桌就让她发出欢呼。面包被掰成两半，一半递到了她的面前。她摇头。  
“快拿着，好好吃饭。”  
——家人的分享。  
这是句话是谁说的？她记得不了，但她很喜欢现在的这种感觉。  
  
姐姐睡着了，甚至连衣服都没换。  
  
“诺克实在是太能跑了，颠的我屁股都痛，可能都出老茧了。”之前看着姐姐一手揉着屁股，一手拿着杯子往嘴里灌水，这过于奇异的场景让她终于忍不住笑起来。  
从一开始的抿着嘴笑，到露齿微笑，到最后的出声而笑，她知道姐姐不会走了，会在她身边。  
“嘿！”姐姐放下杯子，不满的看向她，“好了，我们去休息吧，等醒了你再来向我解释为什么大半夜不睡觉，躲在厨房做面包。”  
  
她坐在床边看着一倒头就睡着的姐姐，只觉得满心的欢喜藏掖不住。姐姐就这样躺在她自己的床上，和之前每一个夜晚一样，不是做梦，不是幻影。  
姐姐的一束碎发贴着脸颊，她想伸手去把发丝撩到耳后，又在中途退缩。柔顺的发丝，轻闭的双唇，光滑的指甲，她爱姐姐的一切，这份爱意的深刻令她自己都感到惊讶，仿佛在她们重逢前就早已根深蒂固。不需要拥抱和牵手这些亲昵的举动，只要姐姐的眼睛看向她，冲她微笑，对她说话，甚至连这些都不需要，她只要这样看着姐姐的睡颜，欢喜就多滋生一分。  
可这些欢喜渐渐又化作慌乱，一开始只是微小的一丝，慢慢地就像投入了石头的湖面，一圈一圈荡漾开来，让她难受到快要落泪。  
开门见到姐姐的时候，其实对方的模样有些狼狈。衣服上飞溅了很多泥渍，编着的发辫也乱了，可是在她眼里，这样却比之前任何时候都美。  
这是赶了多久的路才回到她身边？这样优秀的姐姐却有着她这样平庸的妹妹，这个妹妹还对她怀着那样的心思。她这样的妹妹不值得对方付出如此之多。  
  
天居然已经亮了？为什么亮的那么快？她多想就这样把姐姐的睡颜看到天荒地老。  
/  
  
醒来时只觉得神清气爽，原来睡觉可以那么舒服。这些天心中的彷徨犹疑和惶然不安好像在再次见到安娜的那一刻消散了许多。她知道她的选择没有错，她应该回来。  
她就不应该离去。  
  
安娜是回到她自己的房间去了吗？这些天她肯定也都没有睡好，不要去吵她，让她睡个好觉。  
把自己清理了一下，干净多了，艾莎觉得自己身上的泥可能比安娜做面包用掉的面粉还要多。  
桌上有面包，有炒蛋，看样子是给她准备的。那姑娘自己吃了吗？她拿起叉子，把食物送进嘴中。  
  
等等，有些不对劲。  
她放下餐具快步走进安娜的房间。  
里面空无一人，甚至连被子都没铺开过。  
  
安娜？  
安娜！   
没有，到处都没有她的红发姑娘。  
  
“诺克！”她一把推开门奔向白马，“安娜不见了！”  
白马看了她一眼，又低头去啃草。  
“我们要去找她！”  
白马打了个响鼻。  
“怎么了？”她只觉得大脑无法思考。  
白马抬头指了指城镇方向。  
“哦……对了，她是去那个裁缝铺工作了……嘿，不许嘲笑我。我们一会儿去接她好吗？算了，还是我自己去，你留在这里看家。”  
可能是她的笑容太过傻气，白马都看不下去，用头把她推回了屋内。  
/  
  
从窗户中望进去，安娜拿着针线的样子很是认真，手上那件衣服看款式是男装，她突然有些妒忌那件衣服的主人。   
“小子，这件衣服要爱惜着穿知道吗！”——她在心里冲着衣服不知名的主人吼着。  
  
“安娜，你姐姐来接你了。”裁缝店和蔼的老太太指了指窗外。  
安娜抬起头，和窗外的艾莎对视，笑容很暖。  
“安娜，我一直想问，那真的是你姐姐吗？光从样貌和发色上很难分辨出来。”一位女工偷瞄着艾莎。安娜知道她并没有恶意，只是纯粹的好奇，但这句话却依旧让她的笑容暗淡了一些。  
“不管是不是姐妹，安娜都是我的，谁也抢不走。”艾莎听见了，把头探进窗户，模样有些滑稽。女工被逗得笑起来，目光大胆地投递到艾莎脸上。那目光安娜明白，是钦慕和喜爱，艾莎如此完美，没有人会不喜欢她。  
“好了别闹了，安娜你可以回家了。”老太太笑着赶人。  
/  
  
安娜在果蔬店挑选食材，她在对街的杂物店买了些工具。把硬币交到店主手上时，她低头看了一眼，硬币上女王的侧影依旧崭新。  
那封信应该已经送到了米欧娜女爵手上，一切顺利的话，可能明年下半年，最晚后年，硬币上的侧影就会换人。米欧娜非常出色，这点从她们年少时的接触以及达斯郡的复兴就知道。而且她已经结婚，还有两个女儿，家庭稳定，夫妻和睦，阿伦戴尔未来的一切都会很安定，通向光明。她原本就有着这样的计划，只不过现在稍微提前了一些。父母知道了会不会气得跳出来打她？那就太好了，她就可以把安娜介绍给他们认识，安娜很好，父母一定会喜欢的。  
  
“安娜，圣诞节镇上有舞会，我能邀请你一起参加吗？”  
艾莎挑了挑眉。  
“谢谢，不过我已经有约了。”  
“有约？和谁？我一直在留意你，从没看见你和哪个男孩走得很近。”  
艾莎探头，看到了一个长相喜气洋洋的招风耳男孩。  
——一直留意着安娜？这就是传说中的跟踪狂吗？或者应该说是偷窥狂更适合些？  
“为什么一定要和男孩去？我会和我的姐姐一起去。”  
——好样的。  
“拜托，你不可能和你姐姐过一辈子，她会嫁人，你也会嫁人，你们总是会分开。”  
——嫁人？分开？她一点也不喜欢这些词汇。  
“这和你没有关系。”  
“我知道她过去几天都不在，就算你想天天粘着艾丽萨，她也会有自己的生活，比如见见情郎什么的。她比你成熟多了，以后她也一定会有再次离开的时候，留下你一个人怎么办？”  
——这可真是个可怕的想法。  
“她不会的。”  
“安娜，你是个大姑娘了，也应该有自己的生活圈子，多认识些人，这对你有好处。舞会很有意思，你不应该错过。”  
“她当然不会错过，我会带她去的。”她上前打断了招风耳男孩的喋喋不休，“小伙子，当一位姑娘礼貌地拒绝你时，你应该做的是更有礼貌的致谢，然后离开。”  
“是的……女士，哦不，艾丽萨，我明白了。”招风耳男孩飞速逃离了现场。  
“他被你吓到了。”  
发生了什么？她是又一不小心用上了“女王在议政厅参加及其严肃的会议”时的那种语气了吗？  
“你手上的锤子。”安娜脸上没有什么表情。  
“哦！这个...我就是想修补一下房子。”  
  
安娜拒绝了她想帮忙拿食材的手，一路上都很安静，这种安静一直持续到做饭，到吃饭，到洗碗，到各自完成洗漱。  
她们之间的安静并非是没有交流。但交流也仅局限于她问一句，安娜答一句。  
比如：  
“累吗？”“不累。”  
“很好吃。”“谢谢。”  
“我来洗碗吧。”“不用。”  
这种机械式的问答让空气的紧绷更加明显。  
  
在安娜向她道过晚安后，一切就真的寂静下来。她在自己的房间坐立难安，心神不宁。在踱步到了第十圈后，她走出房间，叩响了安娜的房门。  
“请进。”  
——谢天谢地，安娜没有把她拒之门外。  
可是就算进了安娜的房间，那种安静依旧在空气中沉淀着，让她有些透不过气。  
  
“你有什么想问的？”她率先打破了沉默。  
红发姑娘愣了一下，眼神飘忽，突然又像是下定了主意一般，向前迈了一步。  
“想问什么都可以吗？”  
她点头。  
又是一阵沉默。  
说些什么吧，拜托了。  
  
那姑娘吸了口气，又迈了一步。  
“我们……”  
  
又一步。  
“我想……”  
  
还差不到三步安娜就会来到她身边，她们就可以彻底面对面了，她的心跳得飞快。  
来，再来一步，再靠近一步，我就把一切告诉你。  
  
安娜的目光正视着她，又渐渐下移。  
“不……你什么都不用说，我什么都不想知道。”  
又迈了一步，不过这次是向后，应该说是退了一步。  
两步。  
三步。  
她们之间的距离越拉越大。  
  
别退了，别再退了。  
后面是桌子，你会撞到桌角，那样会很疼的。  
她跨过去的速度如此之快，拉住安娜手的力道如此之大，仿佛空气都受到了震荡。但至少现在，她们是完完全全面对面了。  
安娜皱了皱眉，她立刻松开，却又不由自主地把手贴上对方腰线，害怕只要自己一放手，对方就又会退到自己无法触及的位置，这种感觉光是想象就让她心痛到颤栗。  
  
“安娜。”  
安娜没有回应，眼神定在跳动的烛火上。  
她用另一手揉上姑娘的发，又掠过耳廓，最后覆上脸颊。  
姑娘终于偏过头看她，眼中没有责怪，没有质问。  
“我们……真的是姐妹吗？为什么会是姐妹呢。”声音轻到似乎是在自言自语。  
心口像被锤了一下。看哪，我都做了些什么？导致现在这样的难局。  
“安娜…”  
“你那么好，却有一个像我这样普通的妹妹。”  
——不，你一点也不普通。  
“但如果不是姐妹，我或许一辈子都遇不上你。”  
——不是的，我们早已相遇。  
“而且……即使不是姐妹，又有什么用呢？我们都是女人。”  
这句话近乎绝望。  
  
“安娜！不是这样的！我们早就相识……”她要告诉她一切，所有的真相。  
可是少女突然按住太阳穴，脸上的血色都退了下去，像是在和突如其来的剧烈头痛做抗争。  
她扶住安娜，直到对方示意自己已经没事。  
发生了什么？她永远无法向安娜解释了吗？  
  
“听到你说没有结婚，你知道当时我有多高兴么，甚至都可以用狂喜来形容。现在回想起来，我都觉得自己很罪恶。”  
“可我依旧不想你结婚，我也不想结婚，不想和你分开，只想时时刻刻和你在一起。”  
少女脸颊的雀斑在发光，是因为有泪水淌过。  
“你不该回来的，因为我是如此的肮脏，如此的不堪。”  
将一切心事倾吐完的姑娘仿佛被抽走了所有生气，眼神不再有光彩。  
  
这个傻姑娘。  
这个蠢姑娘。  
艾莎想笑，因为不论是什么身份，她们的感情最终都没有变过。她又想哭，因为是她，把自己的恋人逼成了这样。  
恋人。  
安娜。  
在恋人惊异的目光中，她把对方拥住。  
  
拥抱甚至都没有持续到三秒，她就被推开。  
“你不用这样来安慰我，真的。”泪珠还挂在脸颊，安娜又开始后退。  
“我不是在安慰你。”她想拂去那道泪痕。  
  
“如果我不喜欢你，就不会来找你。”  
一步。  
  
“如果我不喜欢你，就不会想要逃避。”  
两步。  
  
“如果我不喜欢你，就不再次回来。”  
三步。  
  
还剩下最后一步，就可以拥抱住安娜，可她迈不去出了。她自己可能也落泪了，因为视线有些模糊。  
安娜没有再后退，满脸的不可置信，一定是被她的模样吓到了。  
  
“安娜。”她的手伸在半空，想要抓住些什么，“不论你是不是我的妹妹，我都会爱上你，只有你。我们一起骑马，我把手环上你的腰，安慰自己是为了保护你。看到有男人围过来和你说话，我立刻冲过来把你拉开，安慰自己是为了不让你遇上恶人。我很高兴这间房子有两个卧房，因为我可以和你分开睡，但我又憎恶这样的现实，因为我想搂着你，在每个夜晚。你觉得自己肮脏，我只会肮脏上百倍，千倍。我满嘴谎言，让你伤心，让事情变得不可收拾……”  
  
她好像说了很多很多，多到安娜只是看着她，都没有再开口过。安娜听到她说的了吗？她自己都不知道自己在说些什么。她怎么可以一下子讲出那么多话？多到比开会决定新税率时都还要多上许多。  
但安娜确实是在听，因为……  
渐渐地，不可置信的表情在慢慢变化着，眼神也再次有了光芒。这会是她的错觉吗？  
一只手慢慢塞进了她的手心，如此柔软，带着温度。终于，最后一步的距离也不复存在。  
她握紧那只手，像等待了一夜后终于获得了日出，虽然初升的朝阳依旧有着云彩的罩盖，她已无比满足。  
“或许我们都错了。”  
她感觉自己的脸颊被轻抚着，拭去泪水。  
“爱并不肮脏。”  
安娜终于来到了她身边，距离近到她一侧头，就吻上了那片唇。  
  
小心地尝试，耐心地描摹，紧密地贴合。  
这就像是她们的初吻。  
对现在的安娜来说这的确是她的初吻，如果不算上她亲吻诺克额头的那一次。老天，她们太久没有亲吻，她自己都快忘记这种令人沉迷的感觉。  
这种滋味既熟悉又陌生。  
/  
  
艾莎并没有想过今夜会这样度过，可一切就这样自然而然地发生了。  
一开始她只是想哄安娜入睡。在她逃跑的整整九天中，这姑娘都没有好好休息过。虽然安娜什么都没说，但她都能觉察到。深夜不睡觉，在厨房做面包，只是为了让那个一走了之的姐姐回头时不会饿肚子。  
她坐在床沿，安娜面向她侧躺着，她们的手交握在一起。  
  
“你该睡了。”  
安娜握着她的手不放。  
“我不会再逃跑，所以你不用担心。”她摇了摇她们相握的手，“不过以后你出门也一定要和我说一声，今天我起来没看到你，差点骑上诺克狂奔出去。”  
安娜抬了抬眉，有些惊讶：“你以为我走了？不会的，我不会走，我舍不得。”隔了片刻她又补充道：“而且我很懦弱，没有你那样的勇气。”  
“勇气？安娜，我就是个胆小鬼，只想把你丢下一个人逃走。”她把手扶上姑娘的肩，而安娜却摇头，“你不是胆小鬼，你比我勇敢多了。其实分开对我们来说是最好的解决方法，你做出了决定，选择把这些痛苦都自己默默承受，而我只会缩在角落自怨自艾。”  
她也摇头：“不是的，你是我遇见过的最好的姑娘，我却把你丢下了。”  
“可你回来了，我很高兴……也很慌。我希望你可以喜欢我，又希望你厌恶我，如果你厌恶我，这样我就……”  
这句话并没有说完。她俯身把吻落在安娜眼角，因为不希望湖水绿眼眸中的水光真的溢出。  
  
“闭上眼睛，好好睡觉，不许再折腾自己的身体。”她帮姑娘把被角掖好，不让寒风钻入。  
安娜听话地点头，视线却依旧停在她身上。  
  
已是隆冬，安娜的被子是不是有些薄？床褥是不是应该再垫上一层？这个傻姑娘是把厚被子都给她用了么。心口既温暖又酸涩。  
艾莎站起身。  
“你要去睡了吗 ？”少女撑起上半身，似乎下一秒就要掀开被子跳下床，跟她一起走。  
她揉了揉少女的红发：“好好躺着，我马上就回来。”  
  
艾莎去自己房间把被子抱过来时，安娜依旧保持她离去时的姿势。  
她把厚被子覆上，又将安娜原来的那条抽出来叠好，放到一边的柜子上：“这样就不会着凉了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我决定先抱着你躺一会。”  
安娜笑起来，眼角弯弯的。  
这样就对了，她的姑娘笑起来是那么的迷人。  
  
她们面对面躺着。  
一张小床，一个枕头，一条被子，一位世界上最可爱的红发姑娘。  
艾莎觉得自己拥有世界上最美好的夜晚。  
安娜的枕头有一股很好闻的味道，不是香薰刻意染上的那种，就是单纯的清清爽爽，属于安娜的气息。  
  
“这是不是就像睡衣派对一样？”艾莎脱口而出。  
安娜思考起来：“或许还要加上枕头大战？”  
“哈哈，可惜现在只有一个枕头，床也有点小，我们以后可以换张大的。”说完她才反应过来这句话可以被解读成怎样暧昧的含义。  
安娜脸颊有些泛红。她清了清喉咙，把安娜揽近：“你睡太外边了，小心掉下去。”  
这下她们贴得非常近了，呼吸声都可以听见。  
——在说错话之后，她又成功的做错了动作。  
她都要怀疑嘴和手有它们自己的意志了，因为接下来她把吻放到了安娜的唇上。  
不行，要停下，安娜需要休息。她强迫自己退回到原来的位置。  
安娜抿了抿嘴，眼神中有一丝她似懂非懂的情绪。在她想要出声安慰时，安娜一把拥过她，继续着刚才的亲吻。没有技法，没有撩拨，有些急切，有些原始。  
在快要无法呼吸前，她们终于分开，可待艾莎想要喘气时，柔软的唇又凑了上来。如此反复了几次，让艾莎不得不强行拉开一些距离。  
安娜的眼神有些迷蒙，手隔着衣服在她腰侧摩挲着，小腿也不自觉地一点一点蹭着她，又想凑上来吻她。  
这是……连怎么亲近都忘记了？  
艾莎有些好笑又有些心疼。她捏了捏安娜的耳垂，无声安慰着姑娘，又起身跪坐在床上，在安娜惊艳的目光中褪去全部衣物。  
——我会帮你回想起来的。  
  
缓缓撩起安娜的睡裙，她准备好迎接那些印刻在安娜身体上的……  
没有。  
小腹干净平滑。  
再往上……也是柔软无瑕。  
没有。  
抬起安娜的肩，让衣料完全脱离，她再次一寸一寸检查起来。  
  
“...怎么了？”  
“安娜，我知道你那时候受伤了，很重的伤......伤痕......”  
“嗯？”安娜不解，也低头看向自己的胸口。  
“好奇怪，之前疤痕很明显，后来慢慢淡了些，现在居然一点痕迹都没有了。”安娜自己也觉得不可思议。  
沉默了片刻，或许是感觉到自己盯着自己光裸的胸脯看是件很奇怪的事，安娜错开眼，却又发现还有一道目光盯在她的胸前。下意识地想要抬手遮挡，又被阻止。  
“那些伤都在哪些位置？”清澈的眼眸充满哀伤，语气近乎恳求，“告诉我。”  
那双眼睛仿佛有魔力，吸引着她，让她心甘情愿听从对方指示。  
她的手滑过自己的锁骨下方。  
手被握住，抵在床单，轻柔的吻替代了手。  
  
“还有哪里？”  
——还有哪里？那里。可虽然她们都已离开衣物的束缚，她却还是忍不住害羞起来。  
艾莎了然，低头将吻继续下移到那团柔软上。  
安娜吸气的声音有些大，心跳也好快，艾莎的唇都可以感受到皮肤下的悸动。  
  
“还有哪里？是腰吗？”  
少女点头。  
吻再次落下。  
腰部有些敏感，唇滑过皮肤，让少女轻笑出来，艾莎喜欢她的笑。  
  
“还有哪里？”  
“腿…”喑哑的声音。  
落在大腿内侧的吻是如此舒适如此酥麻，让少女甚至都分不出心思来纠正伤不是在内侧，而是外侧。  
  
“…嗯…”  
当少女婉转又隐忍的吟声入耳，艾莎才反应过来自己都做了什么——她的吻已经落到了安娜的腿心。  
在王宫中，她们有过非常亲密的时刻，不止一次，但没有任何一次像现在这样大胆，这样情难自已。她们也会羞涩，会脸红，会想着细水长流……  
  
安娜的喘息越来越重，她强迫自己慢下来——对于现在的安娜来说这就是她的初次，不能急，不要伤到她，不要让她害怕，要让她欢愉，同时她也带着一点私心，想让姑娘永远铭记这蚀骨的一刻。  
她的舌头感受到了小幅度的收缩，于是她又用唇包裹住那份极致的软滑，这个举动换来了更大的抽气声。  
她的安娜愿意再次把自己交给她，毫无保留。这个想法让她颤栗又心碎——她拥有了同一位姑娘的两次初夜，如此珍贵。在承受了她的反复无常后，她的姑娘依旧愿意相信她，可她却连真实的名字都不敢告知对方。  
歉意涌上心头。  
吻落在小腹。对不起，我竟会如此迷失。  
吻落在肚脐。对不起，我竟就那样丢下了你。  
吻落在胸前。对不起，我害你满身伤痕。  
吻落在颈窝。对不起，我竟会有伤害你的想法。  
吻落在下巴。对不起，我又编织出无法挽回的谎言让你心碎。  
吻落在眉间。对不起，我差点再一次丢下你。  
吻终于落在唇畔。我保证不会再离开你。  
  
过于绵密的吻让红发姑娘几乎晕眩，左腿不由自主缠上她的腿，小腿又向上一点一点蹭着她的大腿，最后又贴上了她的臀线，这是以前她们亲密时安娜在某些阶段会有的一个小动作。  
身体还是有记忆的，这让艾莎开心起来。  
“哦！”姑娘回过神，发现了自己大胆的举动，羞涩中一时间不知道是应该把腿放下好还是继续留在那儿好。  
她顺着安娜的腰摸上那条腿，来回摩挲着，无声传递着消息：不用感到害羞，不用觉得难堪，我很喜欢这样的你。  
安娜安静下来，但艾莎还是能够觉察到勾在她腰间的腿轻轻向下压了一下。这姑娘或许还不知道这动作的暧昧含义，她却是清楚的。  
她低头在姑娘耳廓亲了一下：“不要急，有没有哪里不舒服？”姑娘眼神迷离的摇头，嘴里含含糊糊：“……我...我不知道...”  
“傻姑娘。”红发姑娘过于可爱的模样让她忍不住又在对方唇上啄了一口。  
这句话安娜倒是听清了，向她投来不满的视线。  
“哦！”下一秒湿漉漉的目光变得更加水润，因为她的手顺着安娜的大腿覆到了腿间，小心揉弄起来。  
“艾……姐姐……”这个称呼就这样从口中滑了出来，伴随着少女剧烈的喘息。  
艾莎一愣，又笑起来，把唇贴到少女耳边：“妹妹。”  
少女的吸气声比她预想中还要大。  
“我……我有名字。”  
“我也有名字。”  
少女红着脸咬着唇和她对视了三秒，偏过头去表示不想再理睬她，却正好留出空间，让她能够把头埋进对方颈窝细细品尝，诉说爱意。  
她的肩胛被锤了一下，并不重，紧接着指尖就感受到了少女再一次绚烂的盛放。  
“安娜。”她再次贴近姑娘的耳畔，亲昵地唤她。安娜抱着她的腰肢，搂得很紧，于是她遵从少女的心意，将全部重量交付到对方身上，每一丝每一毫就那样贴合着。  
小腹贴着，胸脯贴着，心跳贴着，惬意到每一寸肌肤，每一滴汗珠都融合到极致。  
  
过了片刻，她想起身，少女却依旧不肯松手。  
“我压到你了。”她耐心哄着。  
“我喜欢现在这样，再让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好。”少女转头看她时嘴角蹭到了她的脸颊，然后她就得到了一个结实的吻。  
“我也喜欢你这个样子。”  
她的肩胛又挨了一拳，不过少女也发出了惊呼，因为她的手也覆上少女的腰窝捏了一把。  
“嘿！”她们同时发声，又同时笑了起来。  
/  
  
她们又恢复了面对面侧躺的姿势，明明夜已深，却谁都不愿闭上眼睛，明知醒来后恋人依旧会在身边，却依旧贪恋着此刻的温馨。  
“我怎么感觉不太公平？”少女突然气鼓鼓。  
“怎么了？”  
“我都已经……可是你……”刚才还气势满满，现在又突然忸怩起来。  
艾莎了然：“明天晚上，后天晚上，以后的夜晚，只要你愿意，都可以拥有我。当然，白天也行，只要你喜欢。”  
安娜绯红的脸颊和棕红的头发映衬在一起，很是赏心悦目。  
  
“我喜欢你的红头发。”  
“我更喜欢你的金发。”  
“安娜，我的头发非常普通。”  
“才不是。”  
“那你一定是没有听过关于金发女郎的笑话。”  
“你居然知道？”


	10. Chapter 10

**第10章**

艾莎正在搬家，从自己的房间搬到安娜的房间。  
之前她们已经把艾莎的床搬了过去，两张小床并在一起，就这样她们就有了一张稍微宽敞些的大床，可以玩枕头大战了。她整理了一些衣服和常用物品，其他东西就暂时留在这里好了，这个房间以后可以用来作为工作室或者书房。她想到了上一个冬日，在格尔达的建议下安娜收拾了东西搬进了她卧室里的那个……储物室。安娜搬进了她的卧室，现在她又搬进了安娜的卧室，不管地方怎么变，她们总是在一起的。  
她把房顶上几处漏风的地方都用木板钉上了，安娜还裁剪了新的窗帘，房子现在已经布置得很是温馨。  
在她忙碌的时候，安娜做了两块奶香味十足的面包，她受到了诱惑，一边吸着鼻子一边挪向对方身边。手上黑漆漆的沾着灰尘，她想着是不是要先去洗个手时面包已经递到了口边。  
一口咬下，整个味蕾都复活了。  
咽入腹中，整个人都舒畅了不少。  
面包依旧递在她口边，她抬了抬胳膊示意安娜自己吃。  
“还有一块在呢。”安娜很固执，不过她也很固执。  
“好吧。”安娜也咬了一口，又把面包伸到她面前，“轮到你了。”  
她又咬了一口。  
最后一口被安娜放入口中，不过还留了一小节在外头，她凑上前去咬住那一节，又顺势亲了一下。  
“如果你饿了，这一整块都可以给你！”姑娘嘟着嘴气呼呼的样子比香喷喷的面包还要诱人一百倍，所以又有一个吻落下。  
艾莎有些意犹未尽：“我们以后可以都这么吃面包吗？”  
“如果你早点收拾完的话，或许我可以考虑一下。”  
  
冬至那天安娜准备的餐饭有些丰盛。  
“我们是在庆祝些什么吗？”艾莎托着腮问道。做为艾丽萨，她从未和安娜提起过生日。  
生日。冬至是她的生日，夏至是安娜的生日，连在一起就是四季，她们真的天生就该在一起。  
生日，夏至。原本她想好了那天要带着安娜去看日出，再给她一个惊喜，结果她抛下了她，只把“惊”留了下来。她就这样错过了安娜的生日，但明年，后年，和以后的每一年，她都会陪伴着安娜过生日。  
“庆祝？”安娜有一瞬的迷茫，“并没有庆祝...唔...对了，女王的生日。”  
“女王？你要给女王庆生？”艾莎不知是该皱眉好还是欢笑好。  
“女王……女王很好，是个……很好的人。”  
“你认识女王？”艾莎故意问道。  
安娜点头，这下轮到艾莎受到惊吓了：“怎么认识的？什么时候？”  
“硬币上。”   
“……这个笑话很好笑。”  
安娜也笑起来，有些不好意思：“就是觉得女王很好看。”——而且总觉得看得越久越觉得女王好熟悉，就像她真的和女王面对面过一样。但这句话安娜没有说出口，因为她知道姐姐一定会嘲笑她的，毕竟她连都城都没有去过，怎么会真的见过女王呢。  
“你经常盯着硬币看女王？”  
“也没有经常……”  
  
——“您知道全国有多少小伙子拿着银币，对着您的侧脸发呆吗？阿伦戴尔的货币用了几年都像新的一样，瑞米对此的解释是‘因为大家都舍不得让女王完美的脸庞蒙上一丝灰尘’。”  
  
去年米欧娜调侃她的话就这样浮现出来。安娜对女王很有好感，她是不是应该感到高兴？可是为什么在安娜有些羞涩的当着她的面夸赞女王时，她还是觉得心口有一阵酸意？  
没事的，反正过不了多久硬币上的人头就要更换了。她用这个理由安慰着自己。  
  
或许是意识到了什么，安娜拉着她的手有些撒娇道：“我也不知道为什么，就是对女王很有好感。”说完又从衣兜里拿出一枚硬币，对照着女王和她的脸，让她紧张起来。  
“看呀，你们都那么好看，我好喜欢。”  
——看呀，她的姑娘甚至喜欢到开始用手指摩挲起硬币上的女王侧脸。听呀，这含情脉脉带着娇憨的语气。或许安娜只是纯粹喜欢那些长得好看的姑娘？裁缝店里那几个女工长得也挺标志的。不，当然不是这样！这一点她非常确定。  
  
看到自己姐姐脸上的神情，红发姑娘觉得应该做些什么来挽回一下——她把姐姐一把拉到了自己腿上：“你不要误会，我对女王没有那种感觉，我都不认识她，我只对你有那种感觉。”  
完全没有被安慰到的艾莎有点想扶额，她明白安娜的意思，却还是忍不住有些小小的愤慨，这愤慨不是针对安娜，而是针对她自己。   
不过被姑娘抱着的感觉很舒服，亲起来一定更舒服，所以她就这么做了。  
/  
  
圣诞夜的清晨她们在海滩上看到了日出。一大早的海滩非常空旷，没有一个人影。  
“冷吗？”她用披肩把安娜裹得更紧。  
“还好，你冷吗？”安娜握住她的手。  
“我也还好。”她侧着头认真思考了一下这个问题。  
“哈哈，我看你是冻傻了。”  
“才没有。”她现在的确没有感觉到特别冷，她拥有着红彤彤的朝阳，波光粼粼的海面，以及身边失而复得的恋人，就算冰天雪地也不足道了。  
  
圣诞节那天她们也去了舞会。小地方的舞会自然是比不得王城中的繁盛喧嚣，却也是自有一番风趣。没有精致的舞厅，大家就在小城中心的空地上起舞。没有繁琐的规矩，不需要华贵的服饰，连演奏的乐队也是镇上一群乐器爱好者们临时凑在一起组成的，甚至都没排练过。可大家毫不在意，欢声笑语在空气中传递着。  
她们坐在人群外围，感受着节日的喜庆。街道上也装扮过了，绘制着女王侧脸的旗帜随处可见。安娜的视线掠过人群，掠过喧闹，最后定格在一面旗帜上。  
她的神情一片专注，目光中的眷恋无法被深藏。目睹着这一切的艾莎抿唇不语。  
安娜突然拉着她起身飞奔出去。  
“怎么了？是我们出门时忘记关门了吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那是忘记给诺克加粮草了？”  
“不是。”  
“那是……”  
“只是突然想吻你了。”  
/  
  
新年已过，欣欣向荣的春天已经到来。  
她们家附近的大树上有小鸟飞来做起了窝，叽叽喳喳很是热闹，隆冬散尽，小鸟也开始陷入了热恋，可能到了春末夏初她们就可以迎来一群有翅膀的新邻居。   
一切都很好。  
  
艾莎的新年愿望实现了一些。  
和安娜在一起，一直在一起。这一条是支撑着其他愿望的基础。  
学会做饭。在安娜的指导下，她已经可以炖出一锅口感不错的牛肉了。不能总是让安娜照顾她，她也想把家务事做的井井有条，安娜不是她的侍女，是她未来要一起共度余生的人。安娜工作完回家时她已经把饭菜做好，热气腾腾的，这就是一个家了。  
找到一份工作。是的，现在她和安娜一样有工作了，她们的生活会越来越好。在找工作前她曾经认真地思考着自己的实用技能。她会做什么呢？治理国家这个肯定不能算是实用技能了。她小时候上过文学课，历史课，算术课，财政课，马术课，还有击剑射箭，可是这些好像都没有安娜的技能实用呀，她有些沮丧。“你是我见过的最博学的人，如果哪所学校聘请了你，他们就不需要其他老师了。”本是安娜的一句发自内心的安慰话，却意外的打开了一扇门，艾莎成为了小镇里学校的老师，连平时爱逃课的捣蛋孩子现在都愿意乖乖在教室里坐好了。  
冰雪魔法回来了。这个不在愿望内，在她察觉到这个事实的时候，一切已经发生。  
当时她正在收拾餐盘，手一滑，盘子就倾斜了，在里面的汁水即将坠地时，她就那么无意识地一挥手，汁水就被冻住。她惊的手一松，盘子落地，四分五裂。  
“怎么了？”在房里叠衣服的安娜闻声走来。  
她吓得又一挥手，冻得邦邦硬的汁水就又恢复了液体状，拥抱了地面，魔法用起来如此流畅，仿佛从未离开过她。  
“没事，我来收拾。”安娜拿来了抹布。  
“不，我来。”她木然地弯腰拿起一片碎瓷，却又被裂面割伤。  
“你流血了，来先冲一下伤口。”  
安娜扶着她到水边仔细清洗起来。  
  
为什么会有魔法？为什么只有她有魔法？为什么魔法莫名其妙地消失，又莫名其妙地出现？她现在一点也不想和魔法扯上关系，只想做个普通人，和她的姑娘一起生活下去。  
魔法是什么时候回来的？对了，她应该有所察觉的，因为最近都不太怕冷了，她竟然没有意识到这一点。  
  
“还好，伤得不是很深。”安娜侧着头研究着伤口，表情很是认真，“我去拿药和绷带来。”  
刚转过身的安娜又被她拉了回来。  
“怎么了？你的表情看上去就像是刚刚打开了恶龙洞穴的大门一样。艾莎，只是碎了一个盘子，没有什么不吉利的，打扫干净就好了。”  
  
她没有说话。  
拥抱，亲吻。她心中的不安只有这样才能减缓，她希望被抚摸，被触碰，她需要这种爱的感觉，她的心需要被填满，哪怕只是暂时的片刻。  
  
“我们……还没有洗漱。”红发姑娘有些喘。  
她继续将吻送上。  
“……先回房间。”红发姑娘最终接受了她突如其来的热情。  
  
安娜的抚摸就像和煦的春光，轻柔的吻让她沉迷。重逢之后，少女好像多了一个习惯，总爱把吻密布在她的心口。她也喜欢这种举动，让她感受到绵密而踏实的爱意。  
“你的心跳得好快。”少女抬起头看着她，又拉着她的手覆上少女自己的心口，“我的心也跳得很快，你说它们是不是在合奏？”  
手掌下的跳动如此激烈，充满了生气。  
少女再次吻上她的心口：“我想顺着你的经络一直吻下去。”  
吻渐渐向下，继续向下。  
她突然反应过来：“安娜，我还没有清……洗——”  
吻已经落下，她不禁曲起腿。  
“我以为你早就知道。”少女并没有抬头，“不用害羞，我也还没洗，毕竟之前的安排是你收拾桌子，我收衣服，不过一会儿我们可以一起洗，是不是很棒。”  
吻再次落下，贴合到她已没有力气说话。  
  
她曾经又试过一次。辗转反侧了好几夜，苦苦思索，最后颤颤巍巍地开口，想着把真相讲出来。  
——安娜，你失忆之前我们就认识。安娜点头。  
——安娜，我们不是姐妹。安娜慢慢地嗯了一声，语调上扬。  
——安娜，我就是女王。安娜扶住额头。  
——安娜，我是艾莎。她其实还想说更多，还想告诉安娜她们早就相爱，早就是恋人，有过很多甜蜜的回忆，但是她不能，因为听到“艾莎”后，安娜抽搐起来，好痛苦。她把安娜搂在怀里，一遍一遍唤着名字，直到一切都慢慢平静下来。  
安娜望向她，眼神由迷蒙转为清澈 。  
——抱歉我走神了，我们刚才在聊什么？应该是很重要的事情吧。  
  
她也想过去找山精，把一切恢复，把她犯下的错误消除。可没有魔法，她无法感应到它们的存在。或许她可以再去那片山谷看看？可是没有了魔法她要如何应对各种情况？她总是可以给自己找到各种借口。  
魔法，她曾经把一切原因归罪于魔法的消失。  
可如今魔法回来了，她还有什么借口？她在害怕什么？  
害怕失去。害怕伤害。害怕真相。  
她们现在一切都很好，两个人的收入可以维持生活，她还准备等天气再暖和一些就养几只鸡，这样就不用买鸡蛋了。只要有工作，有收入，一切就会更好。可是以后呢？两个“单身”的姑娘，一对“姐妹”。她们能一直这样下去吗？  
她觉得自己的心在找回安娜后再次完整了。可真的是这样吗？  
谎言，欺骗，伪装。  
爱。  
  
我希望一切都不变，我想要和安娜永远在一起。  
——我会把魔法隐藏起来。  
/   
  
“你要去哪儿？”  
刚牵出马的克里斯托夫被吓了一大跳。  
“嘿，莉亚……晚上好。”  
“你好。”  
“……”  
这对话行不通，得换一个方式。  
“那么晚了，你怎么还没有去休息？”  
“原因和你一样。”  
“……”  
看来还是应该坦诚相待。  
“我想去南边一趟，去查个究竟。总觉得去了南边，我就可以回想起来。”  
“很好，我也有这个想法。”  
“什么？”  
“我也有这种感觉，每次觉得已经很接近了，快想起来的时候，又会被一种力量扼制，头疼到不行。并且我已经请过假了，你呢？”  
“什么！”  
“意思就是我离开城堡是合法的，而你这样偷偷溜走是要坐牢的。”  
“莉亚……”  
“好消息是我帮你也请好假了，坏消息是现在很多人都知道我们是一对，可能还有人猜测我们是要去准备婚礼。”  
“莉亚……”  
“当然，等回来后我会向大家解释清楚的，毕竟我们已经分……”  
“莉亚！这两个消息对我来说都是好消息，尤其是第二个！”  
莉亚淡然的表情开始松动。  
“我去驾车！我会准备食物，保证你在车上舒舒服服！”  
金发男子欢呼着跑开了。  
///  
  
女王卧室。  
格尔达望着记忆中明明应该是个储藏室，却摆设着床铺和柜子的迷你卧房发呆，她甚至都不记得这是自己第几次进到这个房间发呆了。  
这里有人住过吗？应该是有的，否则不会布置得如此淡雅又舒适。  
这里会有人住吗？显然不会，有谁能被允许居住在女王的卧房内？  
除非是……  
除非……  
是了，她曾经有几次在早晨来唤艾莎时，发现女王不在自己的床上，把她吓得差点去呼唤护卫，却看到这里的门半开着，艾莎蜷缩在这张小床上，眉头微皱侧躺着，把被子搂得紧紧的，好像一松手，就会失去最重要的宝物。她唤醒艾莎，看着艾莎一脸茫然的醒来。  
  
“我怎么会睡在这里？”  
“我也想问你。”  
  
“我怎么又睡在这里了？”  
“我也想知道。”  
  
而现在，女王的卧室空空如也，这个小小的卧房也空空如也。到处都是空的，艾莎去哪里了？  
  
头又开始痛起来，不能再去想了。准备离开时，她注意到了桌子上的书，随手拿起翻阅起来，看内容是艾莎偶尔会看的那种绅士淑女小说。王室的婚事很少能够顺遂心意，都包含着千丝万缕的利益。动人的爱情谁不向往？又有几人能够真正拥有？格尔达叹息一声，把书合上放回原处时，一枚书签掉落在地。  
书签是一张被小心翼翼收藏起来的字笺，折叠得工工整整。  
  
“致  
感谢你的勇敢无畏，正直善良。”  
简短，又有着一丝公式化的语句，末尾有着阿伦戴尔女王的落款，但开头收信方的名字看不清楚。  
  
这是艾莎写给谁的？格尔达盯着看了一阵，又把字笺放回书中。  
/  
  
人们会在新年的时候许下愿望，在生日的时候许下愿望，可是许下的愿望到底有多少个能够实现？  
——我想要把魔法隐藏起来。  
——我想要和安娜永远在一起。  
  
一切就发生的那么突然，那时她刚从学堂回来。  
  
那个贪玩的孩子爬上了她们家附近的大树，因为好奇树杈上的鸟窝里到底有没有孵化出小鸟。高高的大树越往上树枝越细越脆弱，“咔嚓”一声，孩子就坠落了。  
迎接男孩的不是坚硬的地面，不是残破的躯体，不是入骨的疼痛，而是一团松软的雪花，只不过在男孩回过神时，雪花已经消散。  
“别爬那么高，很危险，不是每次都能那么幸运的，也不要去骚扰其他小动物的生活，好吗？”  
惊魂未定却毫发未伤的孩子点着头跑远了。  
  
转过身，迎上的是红发少女看着她，从茫然到震惊的表情。  
她们互相望着，离得那么近，却好像再也无法触及，她甚至都忘记了要如何去呼吸，如何去迈步。  
/  
  
终于，少女的嘴动了一下，并没有发出声音，但口型看的清清楚楚。  
“艾莎。”  
  
她仿佛是一座被解除了魔咒的雕像，终于再次拥有了自己的意志。她想向安娜走去，想和她说说话，随便说什么都好，可安娜按着太阳穴制止了她。  
“你先不要过来，我想先……一个人待一会儿。”  
好的。安娜的要求她都会满足。  
所以她开始在街上游荡起来，漫无目的。  
  
好香，是从面包店飘出来的。安娜之前做的肉桂面包非常美味，上面还撒了些坚果。  
这里是新开了家甜品店吗？可以进去看看有没有巧克力。  
肉铺的烟熏肉打折了，买一些囤着，可以做三明治。  
春天到了，鲜花店的品种也多了不少，色彩缤纷，真好看。  
前边还有蔬菜店。  
……  
还有哪家店没有逛过？为什么大家都开始关门了？明明天还……  
天已经暗下来了。  
  
离家越近她的心就跳得越快，直到看见了窗户里的灯火。  
白马看了她一眼，又继续闭上眼睛休息。  
安娜坐在桌边，背对着她。听到开门声时，安娜好像被吓到了，但依旧没有回头。  
桌上放着的锅里还在冒着热气，她眼睛发酸，把手里的东西都放到一边的柜子，走上前从背后拥住了安娜。  
“安娜……”  
没有反应。  
“安娜。”  
“嗯。”  
“安娜…我，我买了些菜。”  
红发姑娘就这样回过了头，表情还带着诧异，仿佛无法相信自己刚才听到的内容。  
似乎是怕对方不相信，她立刻去柜子边把所有东西都拿来，单膝跪下，把东西一一放到姑娘腿上。  
“卷心菜，明天可以拌着吃。这个是熏肉，还有巧克力，你知道吗，城里开了一家甜品店。还有这个……是花。”  
安娜的表情越来越惊讶，她张了张嘴，艾莎立刻进行说明：“我知道巧克力很贵，但熏肉打折了，花也是在路边采的，不是买的。”  
“你...”安娜刚想开口，突然察觉到了某些异样，低头一看，是熏肉的油渍溢出来黏上了衣裙。  
“抱歉！我会洗干净的！”艾莎也看到了，手忙脚乱地把东西放到桌上，又伸手想去脱安娜的衣裙。  
安娜按住那只摸上她胸前的手，眼眶有些红。  
“抱歉！我不是故意的，拜托不要哭！”  
话刚说完，泪珠就滴落在她手上。  
“你真是太过分了！你就那样走了，又这样出现，你还骗我……”  
泪珠更多了。  
“你，你花了那么多的钱买菜...”  
少女抽噎着。  
“...还把油腻腻的肉放在我的裙子上...”  
她抚上少女的脸颊，拭去泪水。  
“艾莎...你怎么那么讨厌！你怎么可以那么任性！”  
隔了那么久，终于再一次从自己恋人的口中听到了自己的名字，不是姐姐，不是艾丽萨，是艾莎，真正的名字。  
她直起腰，凑过去。吻过泪水，吻过眉间，吻上唇瓣。为什么还是有水珠滑进嘴角？有一些咸涩。  
是她自己的泪。  
  
当她们坐下吃饭时，菜还有些热气。  
/  
  
安娜很忙碌，正在打包各种物品。  
“你要……走了吗？”艾莎在她身后不远处跟着，小心翼翼又一脸的伤神。  
“不是我要走，是我们要走。好了不要磨蹭，赶紧收拾东西。”安娜没有回头，继续忙着。  
“为什么？”  
“当然是回王城了。”安娜似是吸了口气，终于转过头来看她，“你是女王，都出来好几个月了，国家没有动乱真是个奇迹！”  
艾莎慢慢靠近，拉着安娜坐到床上：“关于这一点，我也要和你聊一下。”  
“怎么了？我今天已经接受了一堆奇异的事实，不怕再来一个。等等……你该不会是被篡位了吧！宫廷阴谋？议会动荡？”红发姑娘突然激动起来。  
“什么？当然不是！”艾莎的声音也高了起来。  
“那就好，今天收拾好我们明天一早去把工作辞了，中午就可以走。”  
“安娜……”  
“还好春天到了，都城那片的海域冰也消融了。”  
“安娜。”  
“我们可以坐船……”  
“安娜。”她扶住姑娘的肩，“一切都已经安排好了，我已经不再是女王。”  
“什么！”  
“米欧娜，你记得吗？就是达斯现任的女爵，我已经传递了命令让她继位。”艾莎按住震惊到想要跳起来的少女。  
“……以前在王宫的时候你就让我不要担心，说你已经想过办法，就是这样的办法？”  
她点头。“是的，我本来就有这样的打算，现在只不过稍微提前了一些。”  
“提前了一些，不，这可不止‘一些’……”  
  
安娜看着她半晌没有再开口。  
“安娜……”她抚上少女耳畔的发丝，“我们可以一直在一起，哪里都不去。”  
“硬币……”  
“嗯？”  
“硬币上的头像会换人？我可喜欢那些硬币了，都舍不得花出去。”  
并没有预料到这个问题的艾莎眨了眨眼睛：“即使我还是女王，过了几十年，等我...老了，硬币也是会更换的。”  
“我一点也不喜欢这个想法。”少女突然脱了鞋子爬上床背对着她躺下，“我要睡了。”  
艾莎吹灭了蜡烛，也默默爬上床，将安娜搂进怀里。  
夜晚可真安静，安静到安娜的呼吸，她自己的呼吸，安娜的心跳，她自己的心跳都格外清晰。  
  
“你愿意讲一下那天晚上发生的事情吗？”安娜的声音划破寂静，让她感到自己在像是在茫茫大海中获得了指引。  
愿意，当然愿意！  
///  
  
巡游的船只到港罗拉格后，艾莎并未在郡府多做停留，在格罗特侯爵的陪同下勘测了当地的农田和果林，还前往了洪泄受灾地。被冲垮的村庄废墟已经被清理，逝去的人们在墓园永久沉眠。  
她们一行人驻扎在山脚，计划第二天再去另一处山坳。  
  
深夜，艾莎在黑暗中睁开双眼。  
魔法，她可以感受到，是魔法的召唤，魔法的共鸣。  
  
山中小径曲折幽深，未知的景致没有让她退缩，湍急的流水也阻挡不了她的前行。魔法溢出，冰桥横跨，快了，就快到了。  
  
“陛下。”苍老的声音传来。  
“是谁，谁在召唤我？”艾莎停下脚步。  
一块长着青苔的石头在暮色中出现。  
  
“陛下，我们一直在等你。”  
年长的石头向她行了一礼，周围的圆石头也蠕动起来。  
艾莎默数了一下，奇怪的石头总数大概有十五个，大小差不多。  
“你是……你们……”  
“我叫帕比，我们是山精。”  
“山精？我以为山精只存在于哄孩子睡觉的故事里。”  
“我们一直生活在托伦山脉中，甚少和人类接触，不过偶尔也会有人类目击到我们。”  
“所以……你们就是传说中的深山中的精灵？”  
石头默认。  
  
“为何今夜会召唤我。”艾莎不解。  
帕比递出一块事物给她。  
“这是……”  
这是一块石头，艾莎非常熟悉的石头，因为在她王城的卧室中有一块一模一样的摆放在床头，那块安娜从家乡带出来的绿色矿石，不过这一块要比那块稍微大一些。  
“这是地脉石，现在世上可能只剩下三块，不，只剩下两块。它们年代久远非常稀有，只产于托伦山脉，虽然在普通人看来，它们可能只是很漂亮的矿石。”  
“它们有魔力？”  
帕比点头：“地脉石很有灵性，拥有魔力。石头之间有着感应，也可以和不同魔力产生感应。它们能作为魔法的媒介，发挥无穷作用。”  
“但我那块并没有带在身边，它要如何召唤我？”  
“陛下，召唤你的是我，请容我解释。当地脉石在你身边感应到你的魔法，或多或少会随着你的心绪对你产生一些影响，不过非常微弱。”  
影响？是...那些梦境？  
“而你的魔力很强大，强大到让块地脉石即使相隔遥远却依旧可以保持感应，我通过身边这块，感应到了你的魔力。山精无法离开托伦山脉，我必须想办法把你引过来。”  
“所以你让我做了噩梦？”  
“……我会的魔法虽然种类多，但魔力并不深厚，只能勉强想到那种办法，但梦的内容主要还是和你平日的所思相关。”  
在王宫的时候每天临睡前她会和安娜聊天，失去父母的相似经历让她对安娜有一种特别的情感，她喜欢听安娜讲话，听她讲那些幼年时山野间的玩闹，总想着多了解她一些。在噩梦过后，她无数次地庆幸安娜没有亲眼看到那些景象，那些泥流，那些石块，破败的村庄，被吞噬的人们。  
  
“可是为什么要见我？”艾莎依旧猜不到对方的意图，只觉得对方看上去应该没有恶意。  
帕比并没有直接回答，而是给出了一个让个更加疑惑的问题：“艾莎，你知道阿伦戴尔的起源吗？”  
  
阿伦戴尔源自海洋，原本是一块漂浮的土地，日经月累，慢慢和大陆接壤，连成一片，大陆的人们向西迁移聚集成国家。  
史书上是这么记载的。  
  
“这只是历史的一部分，看来你的父母并未将阿伦戴尔的过去告知于你。是的，你的父母知道我们的存在，我们也有过短暂的交谈，他们是非常优秀的执政者，也是关爱孩子的好父母。”  
这个消息出乎艾莎的意料，她从未听父母提起过与山精会面的事，为什么父母要瞒着她？  
“是我请求他们将山精的存在保密，我们不希望安静的生活受到打扰，这对于人类和山精来说都有好处。”帕比看向苍茫的夜空，“最初的阿伦戴尔并不是漂浮在海面的无根之地，它在极北的远古混沌中凝结诞生，托伦山脉原本是它的脊梁，这是一片静谧的魔法之地。但世界上没有永久的静，裂痕开始出现，地面开始变化，当裂痕越来越大，处于源头的一半沉入海底就此倾没，而另一半失去根源，随波浮沉，终于成为大陆的一部分，也就是如今的阿伦戴尔。失去了魔法根源的脊梁逐渐变为山脉，残留的远古魔法日益减弱，在它们完全消散前，会有产生一些波动。”  
  
“所以才会出现那些灾难。”  
  
“是的，我们有试图阻止，虽然不是每次都能成功。但经过多年的观察，我很确定，如果陛下能够持续把魔力输送过来，可以暂时抑制山脉的异变，在残存的远古魔法彻底消散之前有很大的可能性让山脉保持平静。”  
隐匿在山间的山精，和父母见过面的山精，保护着山脉的山精。  
“我应该怎么做？”如果山脉不再有异动，就不会再发生那些灾难，像安娜那样的孩子也不会失去父母，这是一件值得去做的事，她只恨自己没有早一点出发到南方进行巡视。  
“试着感受体内的魔力，把它们释放到地脉石中，我会再将这份魔力引导入山脉。”  
艾莎照做后，地脉石一片荧光。  
“成功了！就是这样。”  
周围的山精们也兴奋起来。  
她把石头交还回去，依旧忍不住忧心：“可我不会一直在这里，你们又无法离开这片山，托伦山脉并未延展到都城那片区域，就算要迁都也需要时间来准备。”  
  
另一个叫做特蕾西的山精把一块红色的透明头递到她手中。  
“不用担心，这是传导石，你回去了把它融进另一块地脉石里，你的魔力就可以传递过来，而且我们也可以保持联系。”  
  
“我会拥有魔法也和阿伦戴尔的...历史有关系吗？”艾莎突然问道。从小她就有这个疑问，为什么她和别人不一样，为什么她在冬天也不会感到特别寒冷，为什么她可以掌控冰雪？   
“魔法是无法用常理去解释的，陛下，你的魔法或许就是一种远古的遗留，让阿伦戴尔能够继续将安宁寻回。”  
  
帕比伸出手，似是在自语，音色喑哑低沉：“让我再最后确定一次，一切必须万无一失。”  
要确定什么？艾莎并没有听懂，但看着帕比的眼睛，她却像是受到召唤，将自己的手交叠上去。  
“艾莎，我可以感受到，未来虽然有曲折，但终会迎来日出之时。”帕比把她的手握得很紧，却没有让她任何不适。相反，她感到心中一片宁静，仿佛再无任何忧虑，魔法会是她最好的伴侣，会和她一起见证阿伦戴尔光明的未来。  
  
之后安娜突然出现，心中的宁静被打破。  
/  
  
“让我来整理一下你说的内容。我的出现打破你心头的安宁，体内的魔力开始紊乱，就出现了一些让我们的头脑都很混乱的事情，可以简短归纳为山精给我施了个奇怪的咒语，让我从世界上‘消失’了。后来你就回了王城，定期通过那个地脉石给山精传送魔力？然后你的魔力就没有了？之后你就出来找我？”安娜皱着鼻子，丢出了一串的反问。  
艾莎默认，只觉得胸口发闷，她讲述的时候渐渐意识到自己好像忘记了一些很重要的东西，到底是忘记，还是有意识地去忽视？  
  
“给我你的手。”  
艾莎乖乖伸手，安娜捧着她的手掌细细描摹，像是要把上面细细的纹路全部刻画进心里。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的手真美，我是说真的。”  
“安娜！”  
“好吧，你的故事说完了，也请听一下我的故事。”  



	11. Chapter 11

**第11章**

南方初夏的夜晚有些闷热。作为贴身侍女，她自然是和女王在一个帐篷中休息。到达罗拉格后艾莎的精神就不是太好，加上这几天还到处勘察，在帐篷里躺下没多久就陷入了梦乡。  
她们并没有并排躺下，在外面比不得王城，她不希望有任何会影响到女王的负面情况发生。虽然不是躺在一起，但她只要一抬头，还是可以看到艾莎在夜色中安静的睡颜。  
好梦，艾莎。  
无声向对方道过晚安，她自己也闭上了眼。

气温的下降只在一瞬间。  
发生了什么？  
艾莎你要去哪里？  
为什么连巡夜的护卫都睡着了？  
冰雪魔法爬山可真方便，没有路都可以造出路来。

看呀，那是什么！石头会走路？好像还在说话。  
她是不是还在梦里？  
/

“所以就是这样，你给自己披上了外袍，像梦游一样去爬山。在一片山坳里，我躲在一块大岩石后头远远看着你和一堆石头说话，其中一个石头握着你的手，有一片光芒覆盖在你们的手掌间，那阵光芒又慢慢移进了你的身体，你就像是被定住了一样，一动不动。我觉得很可怕，想喊你，叫醒你，可其他石头发现了我，一起把我押到你身边。那个巫师石头对我的出现很诧异，你也回过头，愣愣地看着我，露出了一个喜怒哀乐都掺杂在一起的古怪笑容。是的，你不用这样看着我，我确定那个笑容就应该用古怪来形容。  
之后我的意识也有些模糊，就看到你要下山，我想追上你，却浑身没力气。后来我发现自己在一片山林里，黑乎乎的，周围还有狼嚎，再后来我就认识了奥肯，我发现自己还失忆了。  
好了，我的故事结束了。”

“抱歉，安娜……”  
“我现在很好，真的。有问题的是那群莫名其妙的石头，尤其是那个帕比，其他石头看上去有些傻乎乎的，似乎都听命于它。你真的对帕比握着你的手时发出的奇异光芒没有任何印象吗？”安娜握紧艾莎的手，好像想要努力把那诡异的光团拉出艾莎的身体。  
艾莎摇头：“我不记得看到什么光芒，只觉得那时候整个人都很轻松，就像责任和负担都不存在了……魔法在体内的感觉也更加的……舒畅。”

安娜侧头想了一会儿，决定换一个话题。  
“可是你为什么又要来找我？为什么会觉得找到我你的魔法就会恢复？是山精让你这么做的？”毕竟当时艾莎走的那么决绝。  
“没有了魔法我就和山精失去了联系，并不知道它们的想法，不过我当时是想……”  
“想什么？”  
艾莎支支吾吾起来。  
“快说！”安娜催促着。  
“我当时是想着找到你，然后……杀了你……可能更加准确的说法是希望你消失。”  
安娜横了她一眼：“这两者之间有什么区别？很好，我一点都不觉得意外。不，我还是感觉有一点意外的，你可是女王，只要一道命令，派几个人出来，就能让我消失，何必亲自出来？不过你现在就可以这么做，毕竟相较于武器，你的魔法用起来更方便，把我冻住后就可以……”  
“安娜，我当然不会这么做！当时的我浑浑噩噩，不知道为什么会出现那些可怕的想法，回想起来我自己都不认识那时候的自己，又刻薄又任性，宫里的大家一定都很讨厌我。”艾莎握上安娜的手，一脸紧张，好像下一秒就要握着剑去屠杀恶龙，向心爱的姑娘以铭心志。  
“哈哈哈哈，你是每天都在挑剔厨房给你送去的饭菜，还是嫌弃床垫不够软，鲜花不够美？或者是新安排的贴身女仆不够听话？”一只手捏住了她的脸颊，在听到她含糊不清地嘟囔着“没有什么新的贴身女仆，只有格尔达”后，脸颊被松开了。  
“你对格尔达百忙之中还要抽出时间来照顾你这个冰雪女王有什么不满吗？你现在也是很任性，不过刻薄…在奥肯店里刚见面的时候我只觉得你又矜持又高贵，像个女神，相比之下我就是个傻乎乎没见过世面的乡下姑娘，你都不知道我有多自卑。”

突然之间安娜的笑声中止，一个翻身将她压住。  
“艾丽萨。”  
这个称呼就贴着她的耳朵传进脑中。  
“姐姐。”安娜又唤了一声，故意把气息喷洒在耳廓，她感到自己的心脏猛地收缩了一下。  
“姐姐你为什么不回应我？看着我纠结着爱上了自己的亲姐姐，是不是觉得很好笑？”  
一只手在她腰肢捏了一下，不轻不重，艾莎咬了咬嘴唇，也不敢捏回去，只是一下一下轻抚着对方的背。  
“我真的很抱歉。”  
“为什么要骗我，说我们是姐妹？这实在是太奇怪了。还是说…你原本有这样的嗜好？喜欢一些……”安娜皱着眉乜着她。  
“当…当然不是，我觉得…我应该…”艾莎打起了结巴，最后还是觉得如实说比较，“我也不知道，当时就那样说出口了。可能是因为父母就我一个孩子，我小时候一直想要一个妹妹…而你又是那么可爱…年纪又比我小…而且，是姐妹的话，形影不离也很正常。”  
“你这是在讨饶吗？那我们可以继续做姐妹。”安娜有些无语，“都说了做姐妹，你的手在做什么？不要凑过来摸我的脸和腰，根据我多年的人生经验，成年的姐妹之间可没有这种既越界又不得体的相处方式。”  
手被拍掉的艾莎有点可怜巴巴：“你年纪比我小，人生经验应该没有我多……”  
“这不是重点！艾莎，你就是个淘气鬼，我居然就那样相信了！我那么信任你，你居然骗我！不，恰恰相反，我才是不正常的那个，居然在相信你是我姐姐的情况下还和你……和你……”  
“那是因为你潜意识里还是知道我们的关系。”艾莎轻声哄着她，“其实我后来觉得非常后悔，那天进奥肯商店的时候就应该像那个男人一样直接宣布你是我的妻子，你那时候呆呆的的一脸天真，一定会相信我，会跟着我走，那我们就不会浪费那么多宝贵的时间。”  
刚搭回腰肢的手又捏了她一下。  
“嘿，为什么这么说！我才没有那么傻，那个男人的鬼话我就没有相信！…等等，你刚才说…妻子？”  
少女的声音慢慢变轻，尾音有些发颤。  
“是的，不管是失忆前还是失忆后，你都已经对我有过实质性的进展，还不止一次，难道你不想负责？”  
居然还带上了一丝委屈？  
“什么叫做我对你有过实质性的进展！你对我也…也一样……昨晚我们还……不对！你都没有求过婚！”  
“安娜，请嫁给我。”  
红发姑娘无名指一凉，冰雪魔法凝聚成的戒指已经成型。  
如果细看，除了雪花图形外，还有一圈细小的圆形花色，似乎是船舵，无论在何方，安娜总是引领着她，让她寻到方向。  
......  
“我敢发誓，你的求婚一定比克里斯托夫的还烂，真的糟糕透了，姑娘们都会尖叫着会被你吓跑，你就只能单身一辈子，或者你可以用魔法造一个冰雪姑娘来陪你，抱起来凉飕飕的一定比我舒服。而且，最重要的一点，你都没有等我的回答！”安娜看上去生气极了，眉毛拧着，语速都快了一倍。  
和一个冷冰冰硬邦邦的冰雪姑娘过一辈子？这也太可怕了。  
“你要拒绝我吗？”她就像一只离群的小羊羔，惊慌失措，没了方向。  
“我可不是某位金发女王。”安娜一手抚上戒指，一边数落着她，“不过我没有魔法，也买不起金戒指。”  
“所以我没有戒指吗？其实也没有关系……”  
“不要用那么可怜兮兮的语气。你可以去把我的钱袋拿来，数一数有多少钱，够不够买一个铜戒指。”安娜绷直脸指下床。  
她乖乖照做，还点上了蜡烛。  
安娜的钱袋并不丰裕，在她返回后那姑娘就又把她留下的那些钱还了回来，说是不要把钱放在一处要分散风险。钱袋是安娜自己做的，里面还有个小夹层。  
夹层？

艾莎跳回床上。没错，真的是跳。  
“艾莎，你不是小孩子了，床会塌的！”  
她管不了那么多了。  
“帮我戴上。”  
安娜不去看她，想继续板着脸装出生气的样子，却最终失败，换上了略带羞怯的模样。  
戒指套入白皙的无名指，正合适。  
不是金戒指，不是铜戒指，拿在手里非常轻巧，没有金属的质感，里面的圆环不知道是什么材质，外面绕上了丝线，还用碎布和绒线缝制出了一个立体的图案——一个船锚。  
安娜摸了摸鼻子有些不好意思：“这里面就是个木头圈，我做着玩的。我知道你一定还想问为什么会出现如此……不合时宜的图案…唔，这是你不在的那几天做的，我当时老是胡思乱想，可能觉得不管船开多远，只要放下了锚就会停下来，可能你也最终会…停下来，会回头，然而最可笑的是那时候我们甚至都没有表明过心意，我都不知道你喜不喜欢我。不过这个小镇也有港口，也有可能我在海边看多了船，受到影响，就编出这么一个图案…而且这戒指不仅廉价，还一碰到水就会湿掉，很粗糙，很普通……”  
“我很喜欢，你就是我的港湾。”她用魔法给戒指镀上一层保护膜，这样一来，丝线绵密包裹的戒指就不再畏惧风吹雨打。  
艾莎努力让自己不要落泪，又抬手拭去安娜眼角的泪花，这是一个美好的夜晚，不再有谎言，不再有迷惘，她们都应该开开心心。  
安娜明白她的心意，低头看向自己的手指，努力用欢快的语气埋汰她：“哈哈，我就知道会有雪花图形。冰雪女王用冰雪魔法给我送来了有着雪花图案的冰雪戒指，全世界只有我一个人有此殊荣，我很高兴。”

——我想要把魔法隐藏起来。  
——我想要和安娜永远在一起。  
第一个愿望已经破灭，但第二个愿望冉冉升起，如霞光般绚烂。

“那我现在可以吻我的新娘了吗？”她做势要凑过去。  
“你可以睡了，明天收拾好东西还要赶路！”安娜把被子盖在她脸上。  
“赶路？我以为我们……所以你还是要去王城？”  
“首先不是我，是我们，其次，我改变主意了，我们要先去山上找那群怪石头。”  
“我也感觉到它们很奇怪，可是……”  
“没有什么可是的，它们很讨厌，我要把它们一个一个踢下山坡。”  
“……”  
“当然，你可以再把它们一个一个抱回山上，我保证不会生气的。”  
“……”  
“好了，我开玩笑的。你说它们要你传输魔法来抑制山的波动，之前你失去了魔法，我们什么都做不了，但现在魔法回来，应该再去山上探个究竟。当然如果你不想去我也不会勉强你，不过我没有什么冰雪魔法，既不会用剑，也不会射箭…万一我又失忆了，或者...”  
“我会保护你的！”艾莎立刻接上，眼睛睁得大大的，有点傻气，偏偏神色又及其认真，让安娜想转过身去不睬她，却终究舍不得。  
“已经很晚了，我困了，现在要睡觉！你别忘了还要把我裙子上的油腻洗干净！”  
得到命令的艾莎连连点头，立刻要翻身下床完成任务，又被安娜一把按了回来。  
“睡觉！”

混乱而漫长的一天最终在这世界上最奇怪最不浪漫的求婚中结束了。  
入睡的她们依旧相偎在一起，发丝缠绕着。  
/

她们并没有立刻出发，而是花了三天时间来整理。艾莎买的那些熏肉被做成三明治方便带在路上吃，那块珍贵的巧克力也被安娜小心翼翼地包好收入了行囊。  
修理过的窗户，缝制好的窗帘，每天都打扫干净的灶台，温馨的卧房，小小的房子，短暂的时光，日出而作日入而息，苦乐酸甜掺杂在一起，构筑出她们看似极为普通极却是最为珍贵的点点滴滴。  
整理行李的同时，她们也在整理着自己的思绪。

关上门，她们向过去告别。白马载着她们离开这座小镇，告别一段迷惘，面对真实的自我。  
///

“克里斯托夫，你确定是走这边吗？都是草，我都看不到路。”  
“我有感觉，应该是这边。”  
......  
“这山谷里好多石头，路可真难走。你觉得那个神秘的姑娘真的会在这里吗？”

“看哪，是圣诞夜男孩儿。”

“……克里斯托夫，刚才是你在说话吗？”  
“难道不是你吗？我以为是你……”  
……

“圣诞夜男孩回来了，我们有救了。”  
“快看哪，他还带来一个姑娘。”  
“他怎么像头牛一样了，以前明明很小。”

几块石头滚到他们脚边，石头上的眼睛在仔细研究着他们。  
克里斯托夫和莉亚对视一眼，同时尖叫起来。  
///

“你是怎么找到我的？奥肯的店离山精那儿可远了。”安娜戳了戳艾莎握着缰绳的手。这些天来她们向着托伦山脉的方向一路前进，有时会靠在一起什么都不说，有时想到了话题又会聊上很久。  
“你的脚链。”艾莎侧着头示意了一下，“那里面汇聚了我的很多魔法，我可以感应到大致的方位。”  
安娜目瞪口呆：“魔法可真方便。那你有没有想过脚链掉落，或者我把它摘下来不随身带着，你可能就只能找到一串脚链。”她又转头看了一眼艾莎有些委屈的表情，笑出声来：“放心，不会摘的，除非它自己掉了。”  
“不会掉的，除非是我的意志让它融化，或者是你自己解开。”艾莎尽职地进行说明。  
安娜哼了一声：“为什么那个时候你没想过要融化这条脚链？毕竟你的魔法产物被戴在一个卑贱的女仆脚上呢。”  
“你不是什么卑贱的女仆。”艾莎蹭了蹭脸颊边的红发，“我也不知道...唔，我想到一个合理解释。”  
“什么？”  
“山精的忘却咒让你的存在被全世界遗忘，甚至你自己都失去了记忆，可我还记得你，所以…”  
“可是我记得你说过你出发找我的目的是想要杀了我。”安娜明白她的意思，却依旧不依不饶。  
“哦，快别提了。”艾莎现在回想起来，都想把那个莫名其妙的自己锁进箱子里，再把钥匙和箱子一起丢进火山口，“我发誓在奥肯商店见到你，拥抱你后，那个奇怪的想法就渐渐淡去了，就好像是再一次爱上了你，或者说是心头的云雾散开，那种和你相爱的感觉又回来了。”  
安娜没回话，就那样靠在她怀里。她坐直身体，努力想让安娜靠得更舒服些，一低眸，又发现了个有趣的事，安娜的发顶在阳光下凝了一圈光晕，一闪一闪的，像一个随时准备跑走的小精灵。  
她凑近，把下巴搁到了少女的头顶。  
“做什么？”  
“我在捕捉一只小精灵。”  
“嗯？”少女莞尔，“捉到了吗？”  
“还差一点。”  
“哦？”  
艾莎在她头上蹭了蹭：“现在捉到了。”  
“你弄乱了我的头发。”  
“嗯，我会负责的。”  
她把缰绳交到安娜手上，理了一下对方的发丝，手法熟练地编起发辫，绾成一个发髻，和她以前女王式的盘发有些类似，但细节不同。  
“你可真熟练。”  
“小时候我妈妈一直会梳这样的发型。”  
——王后的发髻。  
/

“安娜...”她的手顺着安娜的肩膀向下，搂过纤细的腰肢，轻轻环住，又稍稍弯腰把下巴搁在姑娘肩膀上，这样她们就脸贴着脸了。她想起来了，她不想再逃避，逃避那个她们刻意回避的关键所在。

“我...很爱你。我们最初的相识或许有一些小风波，但之后的相处一直都很平和，没有什么惊天动地和一波三折。  
以前我从未觉得爱情会降临在自己身上，一直深信我的婚姻会是政治筹码，这是身在王室的无可奈何，即使我被父母所宠爱，我也有自己的责任要去面对。可它就这么发生了，毫无声息，甚至都不知道是在何时萌芽。我只知道自己很喜欢和你在一起，喜欢有你的陪伴，喜欢听到你的声音，喜欢看见你的笑容，想逗你开心，慢慢的还会开始注重自己在你面前的形象，就是…像那些想讨姑娘欢心的傻小子一样。”  
她也不知道自己到底在说些什么，只是絮絮叨叨，把自己的心一点一点剖开送上。

安娜轻笑了一声：“你在我心中的形象很完美，就是偶尔有些调皮。我那时候怎么都想不明白，如此高雅的女王为什么会喜欢在半夜里偷偷跑来厨房。”  
“没办法，我小时候可是会把别人的头发冻住的，结果被罚两周不许吃巧克力，那是一段伤心的回忆。”  
“哈哈哈。”安娜的笑声又停了下来，转为一声叹息，“可这几个月中，你都没有吃过巧克力，唯一买来的那份还送给了我，不过我们一会儿可以一起吃。”  
“我已经有你了，比巧克力好上千倍万倍。”她在安娜脸颊上啄了一口，“没有什么王子拯救公主或者骑士保护女王的浪漫故事，我的姑娘就这样来到了我的身边，进入了我的生命。或许第一次注意到你的时候我就被你吸引，只是自己没有意识到。”  
“是那个一边拿着抹布一边打瞌睡的我？那个工作时间昏昏欲睡被女王现场抓包的我？那个一睁开眼睛发现女王就在眼前，慌得六神无主，语无伦次，手足无措的我？我当时都以为自己要被解雇了，睡意瞬间被吓走。”安娜晃了晃脑袋，回想着初见时的情景。  
“哈哈，比那还早。不过你那时候的确困得眼皮都快要黏住，如果不是因为在会餐的话我都想去扶着你。”  
“我的天，我一定是第一个因为偷懒打瞌睡而被女王亲自关照的人。”安娜感觉自己受到了冲击。  
“你不是偷懒，是善良，你就是个惹人喜爱的傻姑娘。我想永远和你在一起，尤其是我们…有过那一夜之后，有一刹那我都想向全世界宣布我有王后了，阿伦戴尔有王后了，是一位最美好的红发姑娘，可我又觉得害怕，害怕一些不好的事情会发生，所以…”  
“所以你就想着要退位？”  
“嗯…抱歉我很自私，之前计划的退位可能至少要…十五年之后，而这些年中我只会把你捆在我身边，你不能嫁人，不能...拥有自己的人生，甚至对所有人来说，你在身份上也只是一个侍女……”她的心中充满愧疚。  
“我每天都可以和你在一起，每晚都可以抱着你入眠，而且我们也不会有那些让人烦恼的小麻烦，你明白的，就是怀孕之类的，之后我们就可以远走高飞，多么浪漫的计划。只不过如果不结婚不嫁人，你肯定会天天被催婚。”  
“借口我也有想过，就说保持单身有助于稳固和周围各个邻国之间的…感情交流。”  
“…政治真复杂，我可以理解为就是周旋在一堆王子中，和他们共进晚餐，一起跳舞，最后谁都不要？但又给他们一点点的希望，让他们觉得自己再努力一把就可以摘得冰雪女王的芳心？他们努力的方法可能就是和阿伦戴尔签订一些对双方都有益的贸易条约，或者别的什么？”  
“你把我没考虑到的点都归纳出来了，我那时候就应该把你转职为我的书记官。”  
“书记官可不能日日夜夜都和女王处在一个屋子里，我选择做你的专属侍女。”  
“你考虑的太周到了。”艾莎妥协，把安娜的手揣进手心，又回想起刚才的话题。

握上山精的手时，她好像感受到了无尽的平静和安宁，可安娜突然出现了，各种情绪出现了，没有平静没有安宁。安娜看上去很激动，在对她说话，可是她看着安娜的脸，却好像什么都听不到，只觉得害怕，那一瞬间她心底的恐惧好像在见到姑娘的时刻全部爆发了出来。害怕她们的关系曝光在所有人面前，害怕遭到反对，害怕国家就此遭难，害怕其他国家会趁此机会入侵。她害怕着那么多东西。明明以前也想到过这些问题，她都觉得自己可以应付，可那一刹那间，动荡的国家，众人的非议，瓦解的外交，一切都涌入心尖。她觉得自己喘不上气，心口被勒住，头快要裂开。责任，爱情，恐惧，各种情绪在撕扯，精神仿佛要被抽离出身体。  
在一片混乱中帕比的声音仿佛是破开云层的曙光，传入心房。帕比说有办法让她不再痛苦，也可以让她的姑娘获得解脱，获得自由，不再牵涉于这段不会被世人包容的感情，整个阿伦戴尔可以保持现状甚至拥有更美好的发展，谁都不会受到伤害。  
多么“诱人”的选择。  
安娜担心她，在深夜里跟着她进山，她却把安娜留在了深山里，留在了一群山精手里，那群山精要让她的安娜“消失”。  
她转身时，安娜一直在呼唤她，她都听到了，从一开始包含的惊讶，到最后的绝望，每一声她都确确实实都听到了，可她又像是没有听到，心就飘在云间，就那样一个人下山，一个人回到营地，她甚至还躺下睡了一觉，觉得格外轻松。  
她为什么会就那样同意了帕比？就像一个木偶。  
在安娜恢复记忆后，她自己的心也好像跟着清明起来。

路上的树开始茂密起来，阳光有时会被遮挡，忽明忽暗的光斑在安娜的肩头跳跃着起舞。  
“于是你就同意了让他消除我的记忆，抹除我的存在？”  
艾莎哽咽起来：“真的很抱歉，我差一点就失去了你，永远。”  
“你没有失去我，相反，全世界都将我遗忘的时候你还记得我，还抛下一切出来找我，虽然一开始有些奇怪，但其实你一直都对我很好。”  
/

王宫会议室。  
桌面堆满了各种文件资料，属于女王的座位无人占据。  
“米欧娜…女爵…抱歉，我还是无法改口喊你陛下！”  
“请千万不要改口，我不是什么陛下，这一切结束后我还是会回到达斯。我现在只想把某位任性的女王拉出来敲打一顿！”  
“各位…是不是应该先看看大家都找到了些什么？”  
“对，看哪，这是在藏书室发现的，看样子是先王后所写的手札。我觉得这真是太奇怪了，手札在桌子上，很显眼，但这么多年却从未有人发现过，就像突然出现的一样。”  
“上面有日期，看时间是先国王和王后出行前几天写的。”  
“‘山精已经指明了道路，为了艾莎，为了阿伦戴尔，我们必须启程。’山精？山精不是故事里才有的吗？我很确定小时候祖母给我讲过山精帮助迷路的旅人之类的故事。”  
“‘一路向北，寻找起源。’向北？当年陛下不是去西边的航线吗？”  
“这一页还画了幅图，是地图？再向北就没有陆地了，应该都是大海。”  
“总觉得我们发现了一个很重要的东西，应该让陛下过目。”  
“不要看着我，我说了我不是女王！”  
“……我知道，我的意思是需要把陛下找出来，这真的很重要，绝对和国王和王后的遇难有关。”  
/

“天晚了，还下着雨，我们先找地方歇息。”  
到达山脚的村庄时，雨已经渐渐停下，可奇怪的是小小的村庄到了入睡的时间竟还是有些热闹，一群人围聚在一间小屋外，探头张望着，在看到两位来人时大家开始了窃窃私语。  
“看哪，是外乡人。”  
“又有外乡人了。”

艾莎和安娜面面相望。  
“请问发生了什么？”安娜向一位老妇人开口问道。  
“傍晚小伙子们拾柴火时在溪流边发现了一个人，看样是从山上冲下来的，到现在都还没有醒来。”  
“是又发生了滑坡或者洪泄之类的灾害吗？”艾莎蹙眉，神色很是严肃。  
“并不是，有一段时间没听说过那样的事故了，可能是走山路时不小心摔落的。”  
艾莎略舒了一口气，但又不禁把安娜搂向自己。  
安娜当时也是这样 ，在深山中遇险，如果没有遇上奥肯，她已经化作一缕孤魂，再也寻觅不得。等她将来某一天回首，迎来的将会是穷极一生的悔恨。或许是有着这样的心绪，让她对那名受伤者带着一丝关心。  
“你们是过路人？”  
“是的，我是安娜，这是我姐姐艾丽萨。”安娜把自己塞进艾莎怀里，又暗中捏了她一把，“请问有旅店吗？我们想在这里过夜。”  
艾莎握住那只作乱的手，保持着礼貌的笑容，配合着安娜表现出“姐妹情深”的样子来。自从恢复了记忆，安娜古灵精怪的天性就完全释放了出来，没有了之前和她“姐妹兼情人”相处时的那种多愁善感和患得患失。  
“我们这里就是一个小村子，没有旅店那么正规的地方，不过磨坊那里的房子一直都是空着的。”老妇人为她们指了个方向，“两位小姐不嫌弃的话可以住下。”

磨坊小小的，地上还有些没有清理干净的谷壳和面粉，但用于过夜已是足够。  
安顿好诺克，拍了拍裙子上沾到的面粉，安娜拉着艾莎出门。  
“去哪里？”  
“去看看那个受伤的人，我知道你也放心不下。”  
她的姑娘最了解她。

床上躺着的是一名女子，她们两个都认识的女子。  
“莉亚？！”  
原本应该在王宫任职的宫女突然之间就这样出现在荒郊村庄。  
“你们认识这位姑娘？”年轻的医生也很惊讶。  
“这是我们的朋友，她受了很严重的伤吗？”艾莎并没有进行过多的解释，只想尽快了解莉亚的情况。  
“右腿挫伤有些严重，其他地方有些擦伤，但不要担心，明天应该就会醒来。”  
/

“圣诞夜男孩回来了！”  
在一片山谷中，有手有脚的石头们围绕着他们还在叽叽喳喳说个不停，他们甚至都不知道是否应该再次尖叫。  
“克里斯托夫，果然是你，你最终还是出现了。”一块面相苍老的石头从石头群中走出来，像是这群石头怪的首领。  
“你是...为什么会知道我的名字？”克里斯托夫把莉亚护在身后，握住剑柄，随时准备应敌。  
“我是帕比，我们是山精。”  
“克里斯托夫。”另一块石头走上前凝视着他：“你的名字是我起的，因为我们在一个圣诞夜发现了你，你是一个幸运的孩子，那天晚上人类城镇的欢歌笑语都传入了深远山林。”  
“什么？这不可能！”克里斯托夫从未有过和山精相遇的记忆，而且山精不是童话故事里才会出场的小妖精吗？  
“当时你小小的一团，裹在一个布包里，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，冻得青紫，连哭的力气都没有了。可能再晚上几个小时，这个世界上就不再有你。”  
“克里斯托夫有父母，还有一个…一个……”莉亚努力反驳山精的谬言，想要给出克里斯托夫有家人的证据，却在中途卡壳。  
“我救了他。在确定婴儿恢复健康后又把他放在了会有人类经过的小道上，还在衣服里留下一块写有名字的青色布条。”名叫特蕾西的石头语气笃定。  
布条？

_“妈妈，为什么我的名字要挂在墙壁上？这块布好难看。”小小的金发男孩指着墙上的布条一脸不满。_   
_“这是你来到这个家中的记录，你就是来自大山的礼物。”女子微笑地看着墙上的名字，似是陷入了美好的回忆。_   
_“那以后小家伙的名字也会这样贴在墙上吗？”男孩逗弄着已经会颤颤巍巍站起来的红发小姑娘。_   
_“会的，我的宝贝，你们的名字会排在一起，大家一看就会知道你们是最亲密的兄妹。我有个好主意，等你们的爸爸回来了我们可以一起完成这个仪式。”_

年幼时的片段就这样浮现在脑海。  
不，这段回忆并不能够说明什么。  
“可惜我能使用的魔力已经不多，否则就可以把当时的情景再现。”苍老的石头再次开口。

红发姑娘，兄妹。  
等等，他有一个妹妹，一个有着一头红发的姑娘。

“克里斯托夫，我们需要你。”  
“你在说什么！”  
“你也应该觉察到了，你的心在带着你一路前来。”帕比取出一块绿色的石头。  
“帕比……你确定要这样做吗？”特蕾西的目光在帕比和金发青年间飞快地游移，似乎想要阻止些什么。  
“特蕾西，我不能再纵容你的错误。虽然我也很难过，但这是地脉石的指引。你看到了，他体内的能量依旧充沛，引导着他前来。这是上天给我们的机遇，为了族群，我不得不这样做。”  
“你们到底在说什么！”  
帕比转头看向他，眼神不再平静，仿佛一道混浊的旋涡。  
“这是地脉石，你体内也有一块。”  
“什……”  
“特蕾西用另一颗地脉石的能力救了你，让濒死的婴孩成长为了结实的青年。”帕比举着石头向他一步步走进，“看到你长那么大，我也很高兴。但我的族群需要能量，我们就快撑不下去了，我必须保护大家，这是我的责任……”

“你要做什么？！”  
“放开我！克里斯托夫——”  
“莉亚！”  
/


	12. Chapter 12

**第12章**

“所以你在逃跑的时候跌进了湍急的山涧？而克里斯托夫被那群可怕的石头绑架了？”安娜托着下巴皱着眉头，试着总结了一下。  
莉亚点头。  
/

在莉亚醒来见到安娜的瞬间，所有被尘封的记忆都开始慢慢恢复，她们拥抱着哭泣，又抵着额头含泪而笑。艾莎坐在一边静静看着，没有去打扰这对失而复得的挚友。  
安娜的记忆回来了，莉亚的记忆回来了，是不是意味着安娜的存在已经完全恢复？  
克里斯托夫和莉亚之前虽然失去了关于安娜的记忆，却依旧出来寻找出现在心中的一个轮廓。亲情，友情，爱情，只要有爱，即使没有血缘关系，哪怕只是一点点爱，都可以带来奇迹，这让艾莎感到无比快慰。

可是克里斯托夫……  
这已经不是简单的绑架，但谁都不愿开口提及那个最骇人的可能性。

“你要好好休养，先把面包吃了。”她把面包和水杯递过去。  
对方好像才意识到她的存在。  
“陛……陛下？”意料中的反应——那姑娘石化了。  
“嘘，我现在是艾丽萨。”  
莉亚傻傻地接过面包，多年宫廷的教养让她还不忘礼貌地回复一句谢谢。  
“哈哈哈，你好呆。你和克里斯托夫是偷偷跑出来的吗？难道是私奔？”安娜打趣起朋友来毫不留情。  
“什么？当然不是！我们有请过假的，是合法的！”莉亚立刻辩驳起来。  
“婚假？”艾莎插了一句。  
“不是！他还没有求婚！”  
“哦——”艾莎和安娜对视一眼，“婚前准备。”  
“你们到底有没有在听我说话！”被调笑的姑娘满脸通红，“等等，这戒指……婚戒？”  
安娜低头看了一眼自己的手，表情坏坏的：“你猜？”  
“安娜！这才几个月，你就把自己给嫁了？”刚刚还羞涩不已的姑娘声音立刻高了三分。  
“你怎么不问我对方是谁。”安娜还在逗她。  
“是哪个混小子？我要踢飞他的屁股！”  
“哈哈哈~”安娜摇了摇艾莎的手臂，更加开心了，“快呀，你快告诉她。”  
艾莎无奈地叹气，把自己的手伸到莉亚面前。  
莉亚低头呆呆地瞧着。

桅杆，旗帜，姑娘，亲吻。  
姑娘侧过脸来，画面逐渐清晰。  
女王，安娜。

“哦！我的天，我的天哪！”  
艾莎扶住莉亚的肩，阻止她因为震惊过度而忘记自己受伤的腿跳下地。  
“陛……艾丽萨，我并不是真的想踢飞你的屁股……不，我是想说，所以这几个月你们是私奔了？这也太浪漫了！……不，请忘记我刚才说的一切。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈~”莉亚的语无伦次再次受到了安娜的无情嘲笑。  
难怪会和安娜成为好朋友，这性格也太像了，夹在两个人当中的艾莎看着她们两个，有些好笑。  
“安娜你太闹了，莉亚是病人。”她及时开口，把话题引回正轨，“莉亚你还记得遇到山精的大概位置吗？”  
/

山精还会在那片山坳吗？无人知晓。  
马蹄声，风声，草地的窸窣声把山林衬托的更加静谧。这一路上安娜都没有开口，她知道红发姑娘刚才元气满满的模样都是为了让自己刚刚从昏迷中醒来的的好友不要过于忧虑。白马也通晓主人的心情，在不平的山道上尽可能快速的前行。  
又怎会不忧虑呢？山精，地脉石，魔法……甚至亲人的身份也被否定。  
“艾莎……”  
“怎么了？”她把头凑近。  
安娜摇了摇头，幅度很小：“没什么，就是想听听你的声音，太安静了。”  
“我就在这里，感受到了吗？”她用自己的胸腹贴紧姑娘的背脊，试图让对方安下心来，“我们很快就可以找到你哥哥，然后就一起把那群山精踢下山。”  
安娜配合着笑了一声，但笑声的尾音似是化作了一声轻叹。  
“山精手里有一块地脉石，克里斯托夫身体有一块，我在山上捡到一块，还带进了王宫，带进了你的……卧室，都怪我……”  
她的姑娘那么善良，又开始把责任往自己身上揽。  
安娜的那块地脉石现在还端放在她床边的柜子上。现在想来当初石头会一路滚到她脚边，她会对那块石头一眼就喜欢上，也和魔法之间的吸引脱不了干系。  
“你没有做错任何事，不要乱想。”她把吻落在红色的发丝上。  
前方出现了岔路，诺克静候主人指示。按照莉亚的记忆，山精目前应该聚集在左边，可是如果……  
闭上眼睛，她试图去感受。

在她之前处于“混沌”状态时，一直都能够感知到安娜的存在，知道安娜还活着，知道她大致的方位，这是因为安娜所戴的脚链是由她自己的魔法凝聚而成的缘故，她现在依旧能够清楚地回忆起在制作脚链时候的心情。  
那时安娜因为晕船的不适还在睡着，她就那样陪在一边，看着红发姑娘安静的睡颜，只觉得无比温暖。那种温暖就像是涓涓细流点点渗透，又像是春日的阳光和煦地铺洒，包裹着她的心房，如果可以，她愿意就这样和她的姑娘一起漂向世界的尽头……不过安娜晕船，这或许不是个好主意。或者她可以搂着她，抱着她，亲吻、抚摸，甚至是一些更亲密的接触。安娜的肩头洒落着一些细小的雀斑，那是在她们第二次亲昵的夜晚她才发现的，第一次的时候一切都发生的有些心血来潮，虽然是她主动，但一开始她实在是太紧张太怯弱，之后又……太沉溺，好在关于这一点安娜没有嘲弄过她。那些雀斑就像是一块绢布上的刺绣，星星点点，如果连起来是否就可以拼出一句动人的情话？  
身旁的少女稍稍侧了侧身，伸了下腿，依旧没醒，但一截脚踝就那样露了出来。那里有一个淡淡的烫伤疤痕——是那个奇异的夜晚她带给她的痕迹，就像盖上了一枚独一无二的印章。她的目光停留在那道伤疤上，突然又觉得之前的想法很罪恶，安娜不是物品，不是奴隶，就算她们彼此相爱也不代表可以如此亵渎对方。她的安娜温暖又动人，日月星辰，山川河流，她愿意采撷一切美好的事物，只愿这位姑娘的脸庞笑颜常在。就这样，意随心动，荧光一点一点在姑娘的脚踝起舞，凝聚成一条浸润着魔法与爱意的脚链。这份爱意是如此浓郁，如此稠密，深刻到即使她后来被蒙蔽了心魂，遮盖了双目，却依旧没有想过要消散掉脚链；繁密到让她的爱再一次复苏，为了同一位红发姑娘，她愿意抛下一切。  
她以前从未觉察到自己的魔法是可以被感知的。对她来说与生俱来的冰雪魔法就如一个人的四肢五官一样，是极为自然的存在。很小的时候她也会用魔法来恶作剧，让地面结冰或是把侍从的头发冻住，但在心智全开之后，魔法成为了更为实用的工具，比如保存食物，给孩子们制作玩具，甚至是保卫国家的一道屏障，不过虽然她和安娜开玩闹时提到过把人冻成冰雕的笑话，但她从未这么做过。  
可是要如何感知来自别处的魔法？魔法……感知……她强迫自己静下心来，去感受拂面的微风， 和煦的阳光。山里有清泉，鸟鸣，松涛，母熊带着小熊在水里捕鱼，一窝雏鸟叽叽喳喳伸长了脑袋等待哺育，卷着大尾巴的松鼠用松子把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，一切都充满生机，山中的生灵与山一体，共同生息，山也有着自己的呼吸吐纳。

感受到了。  
“安娜，我们马上就可以去踢石头玩了。”  
她做出指示，诺克立刻会意，向着右边的小径奔走。

近了，越来越近。  
如果说山精无法离开山脉，她无法长期离开王城，用地脉石作为中介传输能量是个好办法，那为什么第一次遇见山精的时候，帕比就要求她把魔力输入到地脉石？明明那时候她就在山里，她可以直接把魔力注入山体。  
地脉石到底是什么？安娜小时候会捡到一块是因为克里斯托夫体内也有一块的关系吗？  
安娜看到的白色光芒是什么东西？为什么她自己毫无记忆？  
山精救了还是个婴儿的克里斯托夫，安娜和克里斯托夫的家在达斯，而现在山精跑到了罗拉格地界……

“艾莎，你说那群山精是不是在沿着山脉不停的搬家？”  
怀中的姑娘突然开口，而内容正是她心中所想，这让她感到欣喜。  
“你有什么想法？”她很想听听安娜的意见，安娜总是会在她迷惘的时候指明方向。  
“就是想到我家在达斯那块算是边远地区，可能再往南个十几里就会到罗拉格地界。你说会不会有这种可能？它们原本在托伦山脉的北部活动，因为某种原因开始逐步南迁？可原因到底是什么呢？”  
山精说阿伦戴尔发于极北，源头沉没，剩余部分就如无根浮萍，虽已与大陆接壤，但终究失去魔法本源。光阴荏苒，曾经的脊梁化为山脉，日居月诸，残存的魔法终将消散。如果山精说的都是真的，那么……

“安娜，我们可能真的要把那群石头踢下山去了。”  
“怎么了？”安娜发现了她情绪中的异样，不再是以前那种开玩笑的口气。  
愤怒，震惊，质疑，各种情绪缠上心头。  
“山精在吸取山脉中仅剩的能量，一处的能量被吸取殆尽它们再换一处，就这样暮去朝来，沿着山脉一路迁徙……”她侧头看向连绵的山脊。若继续向南，这一条主脉终将和海水相接，再无去路。  
安娜踌躇着开口：“被吸取了能量的地方是否就出现了那些灾难？山精要你的魔力，也是为了延续它们自己的存在？”  
可是罗拉格如今的繁盛又该怎么解释呢？近年来山间农作物产量极为繁盛，这本该让人欣悦的消息，却总让她隐隐不安。  
/

“这是……”  
林间的这副场景是两人无论如何都没有预料到的。  
克里斯托夫面朝下躺在地上，帕比和其他石头面朝上躺在地上，而特蕾西……  
“你们来了，比我想象中的快。放心吧，虽然被吸收了部分能力，但他没事，只是倒下的时候刚好脸着地。”特蕾西的声音听上去有些疲倦，“艾莎，给我你的手。”  
安娜拉住艾莎，盯着面前的山精。诺克也喷着鼻息，踱着前蹄。  
“安娜，我不会再让你的女王变得奇奇怪怪，快过来，时间不多了，我只能定住它们一会儿，尤其是帕比，他所剩的魔力虽然不多，但依旧是我们中最厉害的。”  
艾莎轻轻搂了搂安娜的肩，让姑娘安心，又揉了下白马的鬃毛。  
“我不知道你们又想搞什么花样，但请明白，只要我一个意念，你们就可以被冻成雪球。”艾莎出声威胁，但特蕾西的眼神异常坚定，似是要将无尽奥义尽数倾吐。  
她终究还是将手递了过去。  
像是受到指引，一条光脉顺着手臂的经络流淌而出，白色光芒在掌心慢慢凝结，最终汇聚成一块红色水晶，落在特蕾西手中。  
“这是什么？”她试着去感受身体中的变化，却只是徒劳。  
特蕾西端详着这块水晶，表情似乎有些意外，但很快又恢复平静。  
“按照帕比的理论，它可以放大埋在心中的欲望，让你使用魔法时更放得开，只要帕比给你一点暗示，就可以实现。”一扬手，红色水晶化做粉末，随风而去。  
“我怎么听不懂？”安娜在艾莎耳边小声表示出自己的疑惑。  
“我好像有点理解前半段的意思，就是山精要让我认为自己的欲望……是肆无忌惮地使用魔法。可是为什么？”结合着发在自身的种种，艾莎慢慢整理着自己的思绪。  
“帕比希望确保你一定会跟我们合作，能源源不断地释放魔法，爱上这种无拘无束的感觉。”  
特蕾西在说什么？  
“不过也会有些意想不到的副作用，毕竟山精的魔法用起来已经不能像千万年前那样得心应手了——帕比是这样认为的。”  
“什么副作用？”安娜向前跨了一步，眉头都皱了起来。  
“你们是不是已经猜到了一些因果？”特蕾西的声音更加疲惫，“艾莎，你从未滥用过魔法，从未沉溺于魔法，本来你并不会被卷入这一切，但地脉石的意外连接，给了我们希望，让我们孤注一掷地去尝试。你感受到了帕比的召唤，你来了，让希望成真，而我们想让这份希望更长久一些。我们用自己的想法来揣度了你，终究是错了。”

帕比说过“让我最后确定一次，一切必须万无一失”。它要确定什么？如何确保万无一失？  
吸取山脉魔力，维持自身存在，甚至不惜造成无辜众人的牺牲。她就像是最后一根救命稻草，好不容易伸手抓住的山精决定不会轻易放弃，必须用尽方法把这根草抓得更牢更紧。毫不知情，被欺骗被隐瞒，被操控心绪，帮助了山精的女王就这样被牵扯进去。  
沉溺于魔法的女王会变成什么样子？天天给自己做一套崭新的魔法裙子？把王宫整个变成冰雪宫殿？源源不断给山精输送魔力以展示自己的强大？或者还有更严重的——风雪肆虐，冰封千里。如果有一天女王发现了真相，山精又会怎么做？放出消息，女王天生是个女巫，和山精勾结，是女王的魔法失衡导致了灾害？  
不寒而栗。

“所以这块水晶并没有起作用？”安娜有些疑惑。  
“我想可能还是有些作用的，去年秋天都城下了好大的雪……那应该是我的魔法...”醒悟过来的艾莎瞬间充满愧疚。  
“水晶起作用了，那场雪的确是魔法失控的缘故，但你的欲望却并不是魔法。不，或许一开始因为突然迸发的混乱，你的思绪被侵占，被撕扯，被放大，各种感情堆叠在一起，的确会做出奇怪的举动，但欲望的真实与冰雪魔法无关。”  
“欲望的真实？……所以水晶没有产生副作用？”艾莎不解。  
特蕾西看了一眼边上的安娜，艾莎也转头去看她，好像有点明白了。

“既然是这样，我为什么一开始会同意让安娜消失？我根本不会赞同这个想法！”一想到这一点，艾莎依旧心口揪起。  
“她对你产生的影响过于庞大，她出现的那一刻，你体内情感的震荡几乎让水晶无法被完整输入，帕比受到了惊吓，但它反应很快，马上就想出了办法。它感受着你的各种情绪，看着它们互相撞击，互相拧压，就在这片混沌中帕比窥视到了那原本并不起眼的一丝忧虑，抓住了时机。帕比认为安娜如果再继续待在你身边，还会对你产生不可控制的影响，为了生存我们不能冒这个风险，而且为了把你引来见我们，帕比已经耗费了部分魔力，不能功亏一篑。所以，这个概念就这样植入了你的心，也必须植入你的心。”  
她握紧安娜的手，想要指责，却又无从开口。如果不是她的心出现了裂缝，山精的魔法又怎会趁虚而入？是她心中深藏的那一丝恐惧，害怕自己和安娜相爱会带来负面影响的那一缕脆弱，被对方窥得，被摸透，被利用，被无限放大后，产生了这样的结果。  
她回想起了当时汹涌澎湃的感觉。

_我爱安娜，我要让她永远在我身边。——占有欲。_   
_我们需要暂时隐藏一切，先维持女王和侍女的现状，之后让位给米欧娜。但……需要多久？——自私。_   
_万一关系曝光了怎么办？没关系，格尔达已经知道了，她不就接受了吗？——自我安慰。_   
_可是……其他人，其他国家，都会怎么想？会出现战争吗？——惊惶。_   
_我会是阿伦戴尔历史上第一个被人民赶下台的君主吗？——迷茫。_   
_我是女王，我必须保证阿伦戴尔的安定。——责任。_   
_我爱安娜。_   
_我是女王。_   
_安娜。_   
_女王。_   
_阿伦戴尔。_   
_丑闻。_   
_……_

原本微小的裂缝被强行放大，大到只要有一丝光照入，她就迫不及待想要去靠近，用这束光去缝合，无论光芒是晶莹剔透还是浑浊如墨。

_艾莎，你是独一无二的冰雪女王，不必畏惧。_   
_艾莎，如果一切都没有发生，那一切的烦恼就都不存在了。_   
_丑闻。_   
_消失。_

她好像感受到了一阵钻心剔骨的疼痛，痛到想要落泪，痛到想要大喊，但很快，一阵冰凉包裹住她，她最爱冰雪，最爱寒冷，她很舒服，很惬意，这就是她所想要的。  
于是安娜就真的“消失”了，虽然她并未忘记安娜，但对于其他人来说就是这样。没有记忆，从未存在，一切恢复。她的生活里不再有一位红发姑娘，一个人吃饭，一个人入眠，就和以前一样。白天处理政务，晚上看书，这就是她喜欢的生活。  
真的是这样吗？虚假的一切。  
这一切要如何解释她在自己的床上入眠，却又会像梦游一般进入那个小小的房间，躺上那张小床，裹紧被子，好像自己正紧紧抱着一位红发姑娘？

爱真的可以被消除吗？让安娜“消失”的魔法在她身上没有起到真实的效果。  
放大欲望的水晶曲解了她的本质。  
 _——安娜需要消失。_  
 _——我爱安娜。_

她抛下政事带着一颗浑浑噩噩近乎扭曲的心去找人。  
她反反复复去了又回，最终下定决意，用一个平凡人的身份去长相守，哪怕要靠谎言支撑，哪怕一切有悖人伦。  
好在她把安娜找回来了。  
安娜看着她的侧脸，只觉得自己的心化作一片柔软。  
/

“安娜，你身上也流淌着魔法的气息。”  
“什么？”姑娘被这消息惊到了，低头去看自己的手。  
“确切来说是有一股被强大的魔法保护着的气息。”特蕾西又将目光移到艾莎身上。  
“可是我不记得......”艾莎踟蹰着开口，努力回忆。

——“安娜没有告诉你吗？应该是狼群，它们都喜欢在晚上出没，一个独自在山里游荡的姑娘是最好的猎物。她昏迷了好久，我当时都以为她可能就那样醒不过来了。”  
——“好奇怪，之前疤痕很明显，后来慢慢淡了些，现在居然一点痕迹都没有了。”  
——“冷吗？”“还好，你冷吗？”“我也还好。”

莫名的大雪，魔法的流失，濒危的少女。  
魔法保护了安娜，让垂危的少女保留一丝气息，让昏迷的少女可以醒来，甚至让骇人的伤痕逐渐淡去。  
是这个原因吗？  
“可是……我的魔法只和冰雪有关……而且我那时并没有……”艾莎的心跳得飞快，抬头看着同样一脸惊叹的安娜。  
“你的魔法总是充满了奇迹，与生俱来，知你入骨，能够撩开那些迷雾，顺从隐藏至深的情感。”特蕾西笑了，却叹息了一声，“曾经帕比的魔法也是这样，给大家带来欢乐。它天赋很高，是我们之中最聪慧的，用起魔法总是很开心，可渐渐的……它是为了我们，让原本令人快乐的魔法变成了这样。”  
/

“安娜，你走近些，让我好好看看你。”特蕾西开始喘息。  
红发姑娘顺从地靠近。  
“美丽的姑娘，我以前一直以为你将来会成为克里斯托夫的新娘。”  
“什么！”两个姑娘明显受到了冲击。  
特蕾西笑了一声：“你当时还那么小，天天跟着克里斯托夫往山里跑，你们感情那么好。”  
“我们是兄妹。”安娜提醒到。  
“没有血缘关系，或许你们父母某一天会把这个事实告诉你们。”  
“克里斯托夫有喜欢的姑娘，我也……”安娜握住艾莎的手。  
“人类的感情真是个奇怪的东西。”山精摇了摇头看了眼躺在地上的金发青年，“或许人类本身就是奇怪的东西，有莫名的吸引力。明明想着要尽量远离人类，却在看到那个奄奄一息的婴儿时，忍不住想要救他，甚至还用掉了一颗宝贵的地脉石。你知道吗？他醒来时对着我笑，咿咿呀呀要我抱，完全没有惧怕于我这副石头的样貌，我把他抱起来，他笑得更开心了，还伸手来戳我的鼻子。我那时还想过是不是可以就此留下他，抚养他长大，但最终还是选择让他回归到人类的村庄。我保留着私心，把他的名字写在布条上，希望这个由我所取的名字可以伴随他一生。我还偷偷去看望过他，看着他拥有了很好的父母，拥有了可爱的妹妹，看着他渐渐长大，变成一个懂事的小男孩，直到……我不得不和大家一起离开。”  
“你救了他，你很关心他。”安娜踌躇着开口，“我记得他曾经说起过有一次在南边的山里驾着车，遇到大雨，车轮陷进了泥沼怎么也抬不出来，就在他着急的时候几块形状恰好的石头滚落，撑起车轮，是你么？他说他当时激动地摸着石头，宣布石头就是他的幸运符。”  
山精似乎露出了一个浅浅的笑容，随后又再次摇头，面色转为痛苦：“我无法阻止帕比的计划，我甚至参与其中，看着村庄被毁，看着生命逝去。”  
“果然是你们。安娜的家乡也是这样被毁灭的，那里面甚至还包括他们的父母！”  
“我们需要山脉的魔力才能生存，但时光流逝，地表的魔力越来越少，我们就试着引出地底深处残存的魔力，灌入地脉石中保存，成功了。偶尔有些魔力深埋于村庄下面，都是一些规模较小的村子，或许人类的频繁活动也会导致魔力加快流逝。他们的村庄下就存在着一股魔力，我无法阻止，也不能阻止帕比，选择越来越少。我只能说服它至少给孩子一条生路。涌到地表的魔力和自然融合，有时化作飓风，有时化作泥流，有时又化作洪水，这些力量支撑着我们，同时也给表层土壤裹上魔法的效果。”  
艾莎终于将一切疑点理清了：“所以罗拉格近几年会有如此反常的果蔬收成。但这些都是暂时的，对吗？等流通到表层的魔法也散尽，一切就会复原，甚至变得更糟？”  
“或许就是这样，但你们人类总是能有办法解决的，不是么。”特蕾西恢复了平静的神色，那样子突然让艾莎想起了格尔达，一位慈祥的长者。  
“来吧，答应帮我们最后一个忙，我就告诉你最后一个秘密。”  
艾莎看着它没有说话。  
“用冰雪魔法把我们冻结后再化作粉末吧。”  
“为什么？”这个请求出乎意料。  
“我们已经活得够久了，早就该随着山脉一起沉睡，这片山脉是我们的起源，是我们的家园，我们却在伤害它。在魔法中诞生，在魔法中开智，最后在魔法中消散，用你们人类的话来说，这不就是一种浪漫吗？请放心，就算托伦山脉的魔力完全退去也不会对阿伦戴尔产生影响，一切都不会有太大的改变。”  
艾莎只觉得心被揪起，她看了一圈四下瘫倒的山精，无法就这样应下。魔法不该用于杀戮，不应该这样。

“艾莎，我们夺去了太多人的生命，你不该对我们仁慈。做为女王，保护子民难道不是你的职责吗？而且我保证最后一个秘密会让你毫不犹豫地把我们消灭，毕竟谋害阿伦戴尔前任国王和王后可是重罪。”喘息越来越重的山精继续蛊惑着她。  
“什么！”  
“你没有听错。现在你愿意答应我了吗？只要你点头我就告诉你——”  
特蕾西的话再也未能说完，一道绿光贯穿过它的身体。它张了张嘴似乎有些惊讶，但很快接受了自己的结局，用尽最后的力气看向艾莎，抬了抬手，终是没了声息，化为一块普通的圆石头，滚向克里斯托夫，却还是没能到达。  
“我早该明白，自救起人类婴儿的那天起，特蕾西就已经背叛了我们。”帕比看着四周陷入昏睡的山精们，最后将目光定格在已经解脱了的特蕾西身上。它脸上的纹路更加深刻，看上去就真的如同一个饱经风霜的老人。  
“但特蕾西说的没错，的确该了结了。我们曾求助于人，试过其他方法，终是无力回天。我也已经厌倦了苟延残喘的每一分每一秒，我的魔法将要流尽，再也不用为了生存忧心。”地脉石从它手间滑落，它颤颤巍巍地起身，一步一步挪到曾经是特蕾西的那块石头边上，深深吸了一口气，不再动了。  
雾气弥漫开来，山林披上纱衣，迷迷蒙蒙氤氲一片，待水雾散去，铺散在地面的圆石头们连带着掉落在地的地脉石一起都不见了踪影，仿佛从未出现，从未存在。

  
_“艾莎，请牢记，你和我们不一样，你的魔法不会枯竭。”_

山间的风拂过，风声中似乎可以听到远古的旋律，哄着流散远方的游子回乡。  
曾经出没于托伦山脉中的小精灵终是成为了永远的传说。  
/

克里斯托夫的确还活着，呼吸平顺，面色安宁，除了身上脸上的那些污渍，一切都很正常，就像个沉浸在美梦中的傻小子。  
如果这个傻小子可以再轻一点就好了。  
艾莎和安娜吃力地把他抬上弯下腰的白马，累得气喘吁吁。  
“诺克，我们可以下山了。”  
白马回头看了眼自己的背，没有起身。  
“怎么了？他是安娜的哥哥，也算是熟人了。”  
“诺克是不是不喜欢男人？”安娜好奇地探头。  
一声响鼻传来。  
……  
艾莎观察了一阵，突然醒悟。  
“安娜，我们好像把人放反了，要是让他这样仰躺着挂在马背上一路下山，可能没到山脚腰就断了。”她们累傻了，居然会犯这种错。  
安娜下意识的揉上自己的腰，歪着脑袋研究着依旧沉睡的傻小子：“他当初个子明明挺小的，怎么就长成这样了？是地脉石的影响吗？里面有让小不点长成野人的成分？”  
“哈哈，别闹了，我们快把他翻过去，莉亚肯定等急了。”

她们拉着白马下山。  
“安娜……”艾莎突然想到了一件事。  
“嗯？”  
“我体内的水晶没有了……”  
“是呀。”  
“我会不会……会不会……”她拧着眉，“我是说……有没有可能……”  
“你担心没有了水晶，你对我的感情会变？”安娜明白她的意思，“你觉的呢？我们相爱的时候你体内就有水晶了吗？按照山精的说法水晶发挥作用的原理是首先要有欲望。”  
“咳咳咳……”艾莎不知道联想到了什么，脸红起来。  
“但是……”安娜好像突然想到了什么不得了的事。  
“怎么了？”  
“你会不会又成为那个高冷的艾丽萨？”  
“安娜！”似乎是想到了自己当时的样子，她又不好意思起来。  
“哈哈，我开玩笑的。放心，我很确定，水晶没有了只会让你恢复原样，虽然在我看来你一直都没有变过，一直是那个善良优雅有时又有些淘气的艾莎。”安娜抚在她背上的手让她的心安定下来。  
“不过……”安娜又向她挤了挤眼睛。  
“什么？”她又紧张起来。  
“我偶尔还是会怀念那个艾丽萨，她一开始就像一个谜，矜持又冷傲，纠结又决绝，但当包装纸层层剥落后……”姑娘有意无意地看了一眼她的衣服，又揽住她的腰肢，凑到耳边低语，“摸上去很柔软，也很滑腻，我很喜欢。”  
“安娜！”  
诺克也哼了一声，似乎在表示赞同。  
/


	13. Chapter 13

**第13章**

当诺克驮着麻袋一样的小伙子进村时莉亚已经拄着拐杖在村口翘首以待。  
“嗨，望夫石，我们回来了！”安娜朝她欢快地招手。  
“如果我还有另一根拐杖，它现在一定已经落在了你的屁股上！”莉亚原本焦虑的眉头松了下来。  
“这位夫人，您订购的货物运到了，快来接着这个大麻袋，可沉了！我的太太为了搬运，差点扭伤了腰！”安娜像模像样地拍了拍依旧挂在诺克背上沉睡的小伙子，仿佛她真的是一个四处卖货的行脚商人。  
艾莎立刻放下了撑在腰上的手，面向莉亚无奈道：“我可以借用你的拐杖么，某人的屁股正在召唤它。”  
莉亚对了安娜哼了一声，又朝艾莎招了招手，艾莎了然，几步上前。  
安娜眼睁睁看着莉亚贴上艾莎的耳畔，小声私语，想要过去，可中间隔了匹白马。  
“莉亚你这个小叛徒，不要教授奇怪的知识！不要忘了，你的男人还在我手上！”她又拍了下那个可怜男人的背，以示威胁。  
男人经过山路颠簸，身体已经有些下滑，又被拍了两下……  
“小心，他要掉下来了！”不知是谁喊了一声后，大家瞬间都七手八脚地凑过来想要扶住那个傻小子，白马不耐烦地踱了下步，看准方向抖动了下背，一切就在马的响鼻，女人的惊叫和男人的呼痛中安静了。  
  
克里斯托夫醒来时正趴在莉亚身上，他一睁眼就看到了自己心爱的姑娘，姑娘躺在地上，满脸通红，正在用尽力气推着他的肩膀试图让自己自由。  
“嗨，莉亚，我很想你！”虽然不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么会出现这个姿势，他依旧高兴地开口。  
莉亚的脸更红了，推他的力气也更大。  
怎么了？他转了下头，发现了更加不得了的场面——一位红发姑娘，一位金发姑娘，一匹白马站在三位方位包围着他们两个，脸上都是好笑又调侃的神情。  
“嗨，姑娘们！”他觉得自己的心情更好了。  
“不要再嗨来嗨去了，你这个傻蛋快从我身上下去！”莉亚终于爆发，举起拐杖砸在他背上。  
/  
  
村里的磨坊今晚有些热闹，红发姑娘去农家借来炊具又买了些菜，和金发姑娘一起其乐融融做起了饭。而另一边，金发青年和握着拐杖的姑娘有些拘谨的端坐着。  
  
“莉亚……”  
“做什么。”莉亚拍掉了那只摸过来的手。  
“那个拿着刀在切土豆的真的不是女王吗？”克里斯托夫再一次发出质疑。  
“那个是艾丽萨，她刚才也自我介绍过了。”莉亚看上去毫无破绽。  
“可是……”  
“你见过穿着粗布衣服，手脚麻利切着土豆块的女王吗？”莉亚硬着头皮继续绷着脸。  
“……”  
  
晚餐很简单，煎蛋，炖土豆，蔬菜汤，再加上两块大大的面包大家分食。  
“可惜没有牛肉，你炖的牛肉可香了。”安娜吸着鼻子舀起一勺土豆，有些遗憾地向艾莎嘟囔。  
莉亚神色古怪地抬头看了一眼艾莎，似乎有些不敢相信刚才听到的话。  
“这锅土豆也很香！”克里斯托夫看上去饿坏了，脸都埋在了碗里，但还不忘向艾莎打招呼，“你是怎么认识我妹妹的？”  
艾莎和安娜对视了一眼，幽幽地开口：“你搞错了一点，安娜不是你的妹妹，是我妹妹。”  
“噗——”莉亚刚喝进嘴里的汤全部喷在了地上。她没有抬头，理了下头发：“抱歉，汤有点烫。”  
而她身边的金发男子更是惊讶到嘴都合不上，在烛光中还能看清他嘴里还没来得及嚼的半块土豆——他喉头动了下，那半块土豆就那样滑了下去。  
“咳咳咳——”克里斯托夫的大拳头锤着自己的胸口。  
莉亚赶紧把他手里还端着的碗拿开避免打翻，艾莎把一杯水递过去，安娜则绕到他背后大力拍着。  
一阵鸡飞狗跳后，四个人终于可以再次坐下来吃饭。  
“姑娘们，谢谢了！”克里斯托夫撩了一把额头上的汗。  
  
“切。”  
“哼。”  
“哦。”  
三个姑娘都没看他，回复也很冷淡，但姑娘们之间可亲密极了。  
“莉亚，别光喝汤，吃点土豆，不然晚上会饿。”  
“好的，煎蛋你们也多吃点，今天上山下山把那个傻子救回来，肯定很累。”  
“蔬菜汤也好香。”  
克里斯托夫端着一碗土豆，左看右看，不知道该不该下口，他思考着自己是不是应该坐到门口去，可门外那匹白马好像也不太待见他。  
  
“哈哈，你看他的傻样。”安娜终于憋不住了。  
“你别笑，你一笑我也忍不住了！”  
“我早就忍不住了，憋到肚子痛。”  
  
被当成空气的傻小子也终于忍不住了。  
“嘿！你们可以给我说说这到底是怎么一回事吗？”  
在他看向对面时，一道光一闪而过。那是什么？  
定睛看清物品后，他突然起身拉过安娜的手：“安娜，这是什么？你嫁人了？是不是被强迫的？告诉我那个男人是谁，我会揍到他这一辈子脚跟都只能贴着他自己的屁股！”  
坐在一边的艾莎只觉得背上一凉，还花了几秒钟思考了一下脚跟贴着屁股是个什么姿势。  
不就是跪着么？  
  
莉亚赶紧伸手把他拉了回来，轻声安慰：“结婚这种事情上没人能强迫的了安娜，在这种事情发生之前，她就会把对方的屁股揍开花。”  
“可是……”  
“好了不要吵。”艾莎拉过安娜的手握住，在愤怒的男人面前晃了晃，两只戒指耀眼极了。  
“这是……你是……”男人的表情恢复了呆滞。  
“嘘。”艾莎将一根手指抵上自己的唇，让这个已经公开的秘密继续沉浸在夜幕中。  
克里斯托夫突然很庆幸这次他嘴里没有放进土豆，因为刚刚接触到的消息绝对会把他直接呛死过去。  
/  
  
安娜和克里斯托夫在井边洗碗，艾莎扶着莉亚准备去医生那里换腿上的敷料。  
为什么会有这样奇怪的组合？  
在艾莎表示自己可以试着用魔法来清洁时，遭到了各方的反对。  
“艾莎，你是希望冰雪女王出现在偏远小村庄的新闻传遍全国吗？”  
“如果陛下你这样亲力亲为，王宫里大半的仆从都要失业了……我可能也要失业了。”  
  
于是就演变吃完饭每个人都争着要去洗碗，而磨坊里正好有副扑克牌，那就用最传统的抽大小来定胜负吧——前两名可以拥有和脏碗亲密接触的机会。  
腿不方便的莉亚自然是在一开始就被排除在竞争人员名单外，可她对此进行了强烈的抗议：“我的手没断，我也要玩牌！”那就一起来吧，不过不算名次。  
虽然只有四个人，但整个过程的火爆程度丝毫不亚于阿伦戴尔都城最有人气的那家酒馆。最终兄妹两个以微弱的优势顺利截取了任务，至于女王会打牌这件奇异的事，另外三个人都是在热火朝天比赛完后才惊觉过来。  
“我也是需要娱乐的！而且我的爸爸妈妈也会打！”这是女王给出的解释，只不过让大家的惊讶又加深了一层。  
  
走出门就能看到红发姑娘和金发青年在一起洗碗的身影，他们离得很近，可以听到安娜轻快的调笑和克里斯托夫无奈的反驳，如此的亲密无间。  
  
_——“美丽的姑娘，我以前一直以为你将来会成为克里斯托夫的新娘。”_  
 _——“你当时还那么小，天天跟着克里斯托夫往山里跑，你们感情那么好。”_  
  
特蕾西的话就这样再次浮现在脑中。克里斯托夫和安娜并非是亲兄妹，如果他们的父母还在世，是否会把这个事实告诉他们？他们从小感情就很好，这一点到现在都没有变过。知道真相的他们在年龄渐长后原本单纯的感情是否会发生变化？莉亚在有些方面和安娜很像，克里斯托夫是因为这个原因才喜欢她的吗？  
  
“他们真的很像，虽然没有血缘关系。”莉亚看着那对洗碗洗到一半开始往对方脸上泼水的兄妹，摇了摇头。  
“我还记得第一次认识他们的那天。安娜十四岁，按照宫廷的规矩，十五岁以下的侍从每天要接受四个小时的教育，其他时间就去完成分配的任务。我猜她可能在课堂上得罪了某些混小子，或者是拒绝了某些混小子的示爱，当她在洗衣房洗衣服时就被人从头到脚淋了一大桶水。那时候快到……”她顿了一下，“快到圣诞节了，大家都在做准备，十二月很忙，有很多庆典，也没人发现她的异样。”  
艾莎拧紧了眉头，安娜很少跟她提起这些往事。  
/  
  
那时候十五岁的莉亚去洗衣房送被单，就这样，她看到了一个冻得瑟瑟发抖，浑身滴着冰水，却依旧一脸倔强洗着衣服的小姑娘。也不知道当时是怎么想的，她就那样径直走了过，把那个红发的小姑娘拉到了一边，用手上的被单帮她从上到下擦了一遍，还带着她去请了假让她回房换衣服。那个姑娘红着眼睛看着她，说一定会报答她，表情特别认真。莉亚被逗笑了，揉了揉姑娘的头发，让她别着凉。莉亚的好心情一直持续了整个下午，直到傍晚她察觉到有人跟着她。  
是谁？为什么？她只是一个孤女，平时也小心翼翼，不去得罪任何人。  
她开始害怕，跑了起来，却依旧被追上。完了，就在她这样想的时候一个男人把一袋东西塞进她手里，说感谢她帮助了他的妹妹。塞完东西的男人立刻跑得飞快，又惊又怕的莉亚甚至都来不及看清他的长相，只注意到了一头金色短发，而那个袋子里装着一包花朵形状的饼干，是城里最大的那家烘焙店的镇店之作。  
之后的生活一直很平静，偶尔也会在王宫里遇上那个红发姑娘，姑娘总是会向她招手，笑容干净明媚。次年六月的某天，莉亚在打扫庭院，突然蹿出个金发男孩，挠着头说他妹妹要过生日了，想邀请她一起吃饭，给他妹妹一个惊喜。  
再后来慢慢就变成了三个人总会抽空一起吃顿饭，不需要庆祝什么节日，不需要准备丰盛的菜肴，反正都是没有了家的人，一条面包，一锅羹汤，大家凑在一起就很开心。  
  
莉亚拄着拐杖向前走去，艾莎在一边扶着她，倾听着那些平淡又温暖的过往。  
“你很善良，就是这种不求回报不经意间的付出最能打动人心。”  
“你喜欢安娜也是因为这个原因吗？她是一个会用实际行动来感染旁人的姑娘。”莉亚转头看着她，“我很庆幸当初选择了上前去和她搭话，只不过是举手之劳，却收获了新的家人。她很好，我不希望她遭遇到会让自己难过的事。”  
艾莎知道她的意思，默默听着。  
  
“之前安娜在厨房外放的那把火粉碎了汉斯的美梦，让他在南方群岛的地位一落千丈，她帮了我也帮了你，却从未没在意过自己可能会受到怎样的误解和惩罚，好在你把她找回来了，我很高兴，也以为她就此可以过上稳定的生活。”莉亚看了眼夜空，弯弯的新月氤氲着一层朦胧的柔光。  
“莉亚……”自责感再次涌上心头。  
“接收失去了亲人的孩子作为侍从来培养是王宫流传已久的习俗，给了像安娜和我这样的孩子一条出路，可以自力更生。虽然阿伦戴尔的宫廷并不复杂，但人与人之间总免不了会有各种磕磕碰碰。随着年纪渐长，我们都学会自我掩饰，自我封闭，恭顺听命，安娜也不例外。克里斯托夫因为工作是运货的原因，一年里有好几个月不在王城，而厨房夜班的工作虽然并不是特别重的活，却由于昼夜颠倒，也让安娜和别人的交流更加少了。但她在做了你的贴身侍女后一切感觉都不一样了，并不是说她的人变了，而是她身上那种活力，那种生命力，都一点一点绽放了出来，就像是包裹住珍珠的蚌壳一点一点打开，吐露出最清亮的本质。后来……出巡的时候我不小心撞见了你们的……亲吻。”  
  
船上的亲吻？她们在那艘巡游船上有过很多次亲吻，甚至还有过一次比亲吻更为亲昵的缠绵。  
/  
  
那个夜晚风平浪静，她们缩在女王的船舱里休息。  
“你用魔法的时候都不需要念咒语，好像只要挥一下手。”安娜晕船的症状好了很多，已经可以靠着她的肩膀一边看书一边玩她的头发了。  
她凑过去看了眼书上的文字，又看了眼自己的手。  
“或许魔法有很多种。”  
安娜握过她的手：“我想到一个更好的理由，因为你是独一无二的。”  
一个吻落在手背。  
“我喜欢你的魔法，也喜欢施魔法的……这双手，它们可灵巧了。”安娜故意停顿了一下，想要逗她。  
她弯了弯眉眼，翻过手来在姑娘手心剐蹭了一下：“我也很喜欢你的手，它们也很灵巧。”  
姑娘突然意识了刚才那句玩笑话里头隐含的某些双关性，不睬她了，低下头努力把自己埋进书本中。  
她从床边拿出一样物件，在姑娘脑袋边摇了摇：“你看，我说的对不对？”  
是那块猫头鹰手帕。  
安娜探出头来飞快地看了一眼，又把自己埋了回去。  
她有些好笑地靠上去：“你是不想再看见我了吗？”  
“哼。”  
看了一眼手里的帕子，一瞬间她想到了一个有趣的……恶作剧。  
  
手帕被叠成长条形，覆上姑娘的眼帘，又在脑后系上了结，整个动作完成的无比迅速。  
“嘿！”突然失去光明的姑娘惊叫起来，又下意识地伸手想要除去眼部的遮挡，却被她看准时机挠上腰肢。  
最后红发姑娘在笑声中求饶，倒在枕头上喘着气再没了反抗的力气，而手帕依旧覆在眼上。因为刚才的玩闹举动，睡衣领口被扯下，露出左边的肩膀，上面的雀斑就像蛋糕上的糖霜，看着美味极了。她俯下身小口品尝，舌头滑过的肌肤变得湿漉漉的，这下子枫糖蛋糕又变成了布丁奶冻，更加诱人。  
肩头旁边的锁骨一起一落，像在呼唤她，让冰雪女王不要冷落自己。于是她听从召唤，把吻印上。安娜的喘息从自发的随意渐渐变成了细琐的咛声，她的手也已经撩开睡裙贴上了温热的肌肤。  
“你还会不会觉得头晕？”用尽最后一丝理智，她将一切的选择权交还给怀里的少女。少女摇了摇头，伸出手来，却并未摘下手帕，而是循着声音摸索上她的脸颊。  
“吻我。”  
  
书本掉落在地，已无人顾及。两条睡裙团在床脚，被子只盖住腰部以下，但没有人觉得冷，没有人觉得这副景象有什么问题。明明是如此平和的夜晚，她们心里的波涛却随着艾莎那只手的作乱在层层堆叠，起起伏伏，一浪又一浪，直到红发姑娘紧紧握住她的手腕，直到覆在眼上的手帕被极致欢愉过后的泪水浸湿，直到姑娘整个人酥酥软软，任凭余韵一点一点平复。  
“艾莎，我想看看你，拜托了。”  
少女的任何请求她都会答应。  
手帕被解了下来，那双晶亮的祖母绿眼眸和她对上。少女脸上的绯红还未褪尽，努力想要做出瞪她的模样来，却终是软绵绵的，泪珠点缀着眼角，更是惹人怜爱。  
“抱歉……”她凑过去吻她，舔掉那些泪水。  
少女轻哼了一声，把她揉进怀里。  
“你太过分了。先让我休息一下，你不许睡，一会儿我要把你的手绑起来，就用那块手帕，你懂吗？”喑哑的嗓音就摩挲在她耳边，她把头埋进少女的颈窝笑起来。  
“我懂。”  
……  
/  
  
“亲吻？”她回过神来。  
“你们在桅杆下，安娜亲了你的脸颊，不是礼节性的，也不是女孩子们互相闹着玩的那种，我可以感觉的出来。那画面很美，你看着她的眼神一片柔情，你们看上去幸福极了，可突然一切都变了。安娜不见了，你也不见了，山精居然真的存在，克里斯托夫也不是安娜的亲哥哥，在寻找安娜的途中我们还听说米欧娜女爵被急召入宫......”莉亚用上敬语，语气极为严肃，“陛下，您真的知道自己在做什么吗？接下来又有什么打算？安娜很单纯，她爱上了您，这一生，心中就再不会有他人踏足的余地。”  
面对如此的质问，艾莎完全没有感到被冒犯或是恼火，相反，她的内心就如月光般一片清明。  
  
被抹去的姑娘重新拥有了阳光，流离的心灵获得了释放，山精不复存在，带着那最后的秘密永远消散于群山之中。  
安娜说喜欢她的魔法，安娜说喜欢硬币上女王的侧影，而她知道安娜真正的意思。  
安娜希望她回去，她的姑娘总能够在最关键的时刻做出最迅速的判断。安娜一直都比她勇敢。  
  
“我会和她回王宫。”  
不能永远逃避，一切都需要被解决。  
  
到达诊所时医生已经把敷料准备好了敷料，一切进行的非常顺利，可惜的是那么大的伤口留下疤痕在所难免。莉亚却非常乐观，她还活着，她爱的人也活着，她找回了挚友，她的挚友也拥有了挚爱，一切都会好起来。  
/  
  
夜晚床铺的分配有些出乎艾莎的意料。她和安娜，莉亚和克里斯托夫，这种在她脑中理所当然的安排在现实中却变成了她，安娜以及莉亚并排睡一起，克里斯托夫睡在磨坊的仓储间。  
“莉亚，你说我们有多久没有像这样一起睡过了？”睡在两个人中间的安娜并没有觉得一切有什么不妥，相反还有一丝兴奋。  
“自从你搬进女王的卧室后。”莉亚规规矩矩地给出回复。  
“我好想你啊！”安娜翻过身面朝着莉亚，“你怎么还没有戴上戒指？你和克里斯托夫到底什么时候结婚？”  
“那要看他什么时候求婚。”莉亚有些无奈。她都看到克里斯托夫藏着的戒指了，现在大家的记忆都恢复了，他居然还是那么的磨磨蹭蹭。  
“那我现在就去把他抓过来，让他马上求婚！再让女王给你们证婚！”安娜说着就要爬起来冲出去。  
“别！”两双手按住了她。  
“怎么了？”  
“这也太奇怪了！”莉亚坚决反对。  
“求婚是件严肃的事！”艾莎也给出了理由。  
“好的好的，我不插手这件事了。”安娜再次躺下。  
安静了没两分钟，莉亚的声音又响了起来：“我可以问一个问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你们两个是谁开口求的婚？”  
“我！”艾莎立刻举起手，语气很是骄傲。  
安娜拍掉了她的手，害臊起来。  
“哈哈哈，我就知道，在哪里求的婚？海边？花丛？还是什么我想象不出的更加浪漫的地方？比如艾莎造出了一个冰雪宫殿之类的？”  
这次两位当事人都不吭声了。  
“怎么了？总不见得是在猪圈吧。”她开起了玩笑。  
“才不是！”安娜抽出脑袋下的枕头朝莉亚拍去，莉亚不甘示弱，把枕头飞回来，却用错了力气。  
“啪”的一声，枕头落在了一旁围观的艾莎脸上。  
“哦，抱歉！”莉亚缩了缩头，把安娜挡在身前。  
“现在道歉已经太晚了。”枕头又飞了回来。  
“哈哈哈，别闹了！”  
两个枕头同时飞了起来。  
“哦！这次是谁？”  
“安娜，当心莉亚的腿伤！”  
……  
枕头大战在发起者安娜被埋在三个枕头下后暂时休战。  
“吓死我了，我还以为会出现雪球大战。”莉亚喘着气。  
“噢……我都忘记魔法这回事了，我太适应没有魔法的日子了。”因为刚才的嬉闹，艾莎的脸颊红扑扑的。  
“哈哈哈，冰雪女王变成了枕头女王。”  
“所以求婚地到底是在哪里？”莉亚依旧没有忘记之前的问题，毕竟这两个家伙的反应看上去很可疑。  
“就是很正常很普通的地方。”安娜努力让自己听上去很有说服力。  
“床上。”艾莎直截了当给出了正确答案。  
“哇哦！”莉亚直接给出了一声口哨，“这对于求婚来说，的确是一个听上去好像很不正常很不普通，但实际上又再正常再普通不过的地方了！”  
“所以你也想在床上被求婚吗？”安娜不依不饶起来。  
“这么有纪念意义的被求婚方式还是比较适合你。”莉亚也不甘示弱。  
听着两个人互相埋汰的艾莎忍不住大笑起来，换来红发姑娘不满的哼声：“都怪你！”  
“好的好的，是我的错，我下次会做得更好。”  
“这种事情还有下次？难道你还想跑去向其他姑娘求婚吗！”  
莉亚看着语无伦次小声哄着安娜的女王，又看着愤愤不平揉乱女王头发的安娜。磨坊的一角堆着一些装着粮食的麻袋，房梁上悬挂着几只竹篮，地面还洒落着未清扫干净的麦麸皮。就在这样一个平常的农家小屋里，有一位穿着粗布衣服的冰雪女王，还有一位笑起来像晨曦的红发姑娘，她们是恋人，经历了光怪陆离的曲曲折折后，依旧会紧密相拥，互相调笑。  
“你们两个其实也挺像的。”她撑着脑袋看起了热闹。  
“嗯？”  
“都一样傻乎乎的。”  
“嘿！”  
新的一轮枕头大战开始了。  
  
“唔……姑娘们，你们还好吗？”克里斯托夫的声音从门外幽幽传来。  
“我们可好了！”  
“莉亚正衣衫不整扑在我怀里！”  
“说什么呢！明明是你拉我！”  
“哈哈哈，好好睡觉，不要胡闹！”  
……  
/  
  
大家在晨光中道别，短暂相处带来的温馨比王宫中经年累月的擦身而过更令人不舍。  
“克里斯托夫，好好照顾莉亚养伤，她腿上要是留下一点疤痕，你就完蛋了！”安娜挥了挥拳头。  
“我会的。等伤好了我们就回来，到时候王城见！”克里斯托夫拥抱了自己妹妹，又转向艾莎。  
“艾莎，也请照顾好安娜，好吗？”这不是子民对女王的请愿，而是饱含对家人的爱。  
艾莎上前第一次拥抱了这个结实的男人：“请放心。”  
  
安娜和莉亚拥在一起难舍难分。  
“安娜，你的鼻涕都糊到莉亚衣服上了。”  
“才没有。”安娜松开莉亚，抽抽搭搭的，用衣袖抹了把脸，动作很是孩子气。  
“安娜，看好你的艾莎，她可比你淘气多了。”莉亚拍了拍安娜的脸。  
“莉亚……”艾莎有些不好意思地轻轻拥住莉亚，“王城见，如果你们愿意的话，不论是不是女王，我都会为你们证婚。”  
/  
  
白马载着两位主人朝最近的港口奔去，很快她们就可以回家了。  
/  
  
开往都城的客轮还有三个小时才离港，她们在海滨小城逛起来。  
小城很是安逸，海鲜店的老板吹着口哨站在木梯子上擦拭着店铺招牌，铁匠铺门口排起了队，貌似是今天磨刀可以打折。孩子们奔向学堂，马车运送着货物，一切都有条不紊地运转着。  
坐在堤岸边，她们看着来来往往的货船，白马悠闲地甩着尾巴。  
  
“你有没有发现？”安娜用胳膊碰了碰她。  
“发现什么？”  
“我们从来没在地上捡到过钱。”  
“……”  
虽然不知道这姑娘想表达什么，艾莎还是仔细回想了一下。好像的确是这样，不要说大额的银币，就连极小面额的硬币都没看到过。  
“你知道这是为什么吗？”  
“因为阿伦戴尔人都是财迷，钱一掉下来就被人捡走了。”  
安娜横了她一眼：“好吧，后半句是没有错，但是我要纠正一下原因。为什么钱一掉下来就会被捡走？是因为大家都爱戴你，舍不得看到印着女王头像的硬币掉在地上，哪怕是一分钱也不行！更不要说被脚踩过，被马蹄踏过，被车轮碾过了，这些画面光是想象就让我觉得心痛！”  
这番话语好像似曾相识……  
“而且刚才在餐馆你也听到大家的闲聊了，你的子民们在夸你！大家都乐呵呵的，夸你的政策抉择，夸你的外交手段。当然，也有一个人在哭泣，不过那是个醉汉，他哭泣的原因是娶不到像女王那样完美的妻子，而他也已经被他自己的妻子拎着耳朵带回家了。”  
“安娜……”  
“没有人讨论起米欧娜女爵会成为女王的事，就像大家都不知道这件事一样。所以这一定是王城里把这个消息压下来了，他们还在等你。你的子民，你的臣子，大家都在等你。”  
她一手撑着下巴，另一只手被安娜握住，心中一片释然。  
“我那时候就该给你封一个官职，让你去做外交大臣。”  
她的姑娘知道她心中的隐忧，明明是她把事情搞得一团乱，却还是摆出摆出各种事实来劝勉她。  
“乐意为您效劳，我的陛下。”安娜的唇在她手背上轻轻碰了一下，“你知道我有多想念穿着女王服的你吗？”  
“我以为你喜欢的就是我这个人。”艾莎侧了侧头。  
“你的一切我都喜欢，可是在我还是一个贴身侍女的时候，我有大把的时间来注视你。你的背影，你的侧身，站着的你，坐着的你，用餐的你，写字的你。你那身女王服性感极了，虽然包裹的严严实实，却曲线毕露，裁剪是如此精妙，我都想去找那个剪裁工学习怎样制作女王服了。”  
安娜顿了顿，露出坏笑：“我也很想念亲手脱下那套衣服时的感受。”  
“我不知道你那个时候就对我有这种肖想。”她假装要抽回手，却又被握了回去。回想起在王宫里那些日夜，一切都那么近又那么远。  
“虽然我很想生气，但你的确是阿伦戴尔的大众情人。还记得你和我一起去军营送食物的那次吗？那些傻小子们可以兴奋上一辈子。其他侍女也是一样，大家都会为了能够接近女王而感到荣幸。我从未想过自己有一天能够成为女王的贴身侍女，事实上虽然我进宫有些年数了，但基本没有亲手服侍王室成员的机会。第一天给你系裙带时，我的手都在发抖，你身上香喷喷的，头发又松又软，你看着我的眼睛喊我的名字，口气那么温柔，还对我说了谢谢，我都觉得自己死而无憾。”  
“别乱说话。”她把头靠上安娜的肩，看着铺满金色阳光的海面，只觉得心头一片清明。


	14. Chapter 14

**第14章**

深夜，陪伴主人完成了任务的诺克已经回到王室马场。  
艾莎对王宫各条密道，各扇小门的熟悉程度让安娜叹为观止。虽然艾莎对此的解释是王储需要对自己的城堡了如指掌，可联想起格尔达讲述过的女王小时候偷跑去厨房拿巧克力的风光伟绩，安娜总觉得女王对她有所隐瞒。  
不过这些都不重要，目前需要面对的大麻烦是——  
“你们两个还知道回来！”

躲过侍卫，顺利潜入王宫内部，打开寝宫大门时，迎上了正拿着鸡毛掸子在清理窗帘的格尔达。  
“嗨，格尔达。”艾莎面对握着鸡毛掸子杀气腾腾冲过来的格尔达，感到有些腿软。  
“格尔达！”身旁的安娜飞扑过去一把抱住那位总管，声音都带着哭腔，再开口时，已经哽咽，“我好想你。”  
“安娜，真的是你吗，这几个月就像活在梦里一样！”格尔达揉着姑娘的红发，仿佛还在确认扑进她怀里的姑娘和她所认识的那位姑娘是同一个人。  
安娜拼命点头，已经哭得说不出话来。艾莎上前把淌着泪的两人环住，只觉得鼻尖发酸。  
“艾莎……”  
总管上上下下打量着她们。  
粗布的衣服，裙摆还有些被溅到的污渍，随意扎起的头发，没有任何妆容修饰的脸庞……  
啪。  
鸡毛掸子敲上了女王的臀部，并不重。  
格尔达又流泪了：“你看看你都做些什么？你们两个人一起去巡游，却只有你一个人回来，接着你又突然不见了，米欧娜慌慌张张地赶来，议会那群人每天都神神秘秘地开会，一开就是一整天，甚至还有传闻说你要退位，这一切到底是怎么了！”  
/

浴池水雾袅袅，金色的长发铺散在水面，这本该是极为旖旎的一幕，可偏偏——  
“安娜，你还不进来吗？”  
……  
“安娜，我想抱着你。”  
……  
“安娜，或者你抱着我也行。”  
……  
“安娜，安娜~”  
……

门嗙的一声被打开，一个人影被推了进来，又立刻被关上。  
“你一定是故意的！你明知道我和格尔达在外面铺床！”红发姑娘的脸和头发快变成一个颜色了。  
计划得逞的艾莎却摆出了矜持又内敛的笑容，仿佛刚才那些臊人的呼唤都与她无关。  
“我想你了。”  
“我们才分开了不到二十分钟，而且只是隔着一扇门。”安娜故意不和她对视，举止却妥协了，一手伸向裙带，缓缓拉松。  
“虽然只是一扇门，却让我无法看到爱人的脸庞。”她并未把这句话说出口，只是靠在浴池边沿，下巴搁在手臂上，看着褪尽衣衫的姑娘向她走近。  
戴着冰雪脚链的裸足伸入水中，姑娘在浴池中坐下。  
她靠过去。  
“我抱住你了。”  
金发和红发在水中交织在一起，伴随着轻声细语的嬉笑玩闹，这下的确是一幅旖旎的构图了。

“我看见地脉石还在你的床头柜上，你想怎么处置？”  
“继续放着吧，那是你送给我的礼物，和猫头鹰手帕一起，要保留一辈子。”

“格尔达和我说了你那套冰雪长裙的故事，你就穿了露着大半个背的裙子去会见了大臣？”怀里的姑娘突然皱起眉来打量她，就像一个在气恼自己的糖果被人分享的孩子。  
“……”好像的确是发生过这样的事，她心虚地移开目光。  
“格尔达还说当时走廊里守卫的护卫看女王的裸背入了迷，连剑都握不住了。”  
有这样的事吗？她好像还做了一件披风呀，虽然是也几乎透明的……她努力回忆着。  
“格尔达还说……唔……”  
少女的愤愤不平都在一个长吻中化解开来，融进丝丝缕缕的水雾中。  
“莉亚告诉过我，你这里很怕痒……”  
一双手在水中慢慢伸下去。  
“哦！嘿！哈哈哈，快住手，你这是作弊！一会儿你要把那套半裸的冰雪长裙再变出来穿上，我想看！”  
“安娜，我很乐意穿给你看，但我也很确定那条裙子并没有半裸。”艾莎很无奈又无助地辩解着。  
/

刚才格尔达看到了她们手上的戒指，于是这位和善的总管在今天第三次落泪。  
“真是胡闹……不，是真好，我是说真的。”格尔达抹了下眼角，“你们先去洗澡，我会让厨房去准备餐饭，你们都瘦了好多，是没有好好吃饭么。”  
“才没有，你看，我都觉得自己结实了不少！”艾莎撩起衣袖展示自己这几个月来参与劳作后的成果，却引得对方落下更多泪来。  
“我真的没事，安娜才是真的瘦了，安娜……安娜她，我都没有照顾好她，如果我……”她想要出声安慰，却再次哽咽。  
“好了好了，我们已经回来了，都没事了。”安娜努力想要把悲伤的气氛冲散，“格尔达你知道吗，艾莎可厉害了，她会做饭了，我工作完回去都会有香喷喷的晚餐……”  
“做饭？等等，所以这些天艾莎你都在吃软饭，让安娜赚钱养你？”这个消息让格尔达感觉自己仿佛被告知诺克会跳舞一样不可思议。  
“不不不，不是这样的……”  
“格尔达，请听我解释……”  
/

在结束了“半裸冰雪长裙”的玩闹后，她们耗光了精力，抱着睡了一会儿。在梦中，艾莎依旧可以感受到搂在她腰上的那只手。  
就是那只手的主人在刚才她给自己变出长裙后，站在她身后把手贴上她的裸背，慢慢摩挲。  
“你真的好美，是精灵吗？”  
她没有回话，柔顺地站着。  
紧贴脊柱的手指描摹着她的骨节。那是一根中指，左手的中指。那根中指的指甲永远剪得光滑平整——其实安娜的每一根手指都是如此，她自己的手指也是如此，但她就是对这根中指格外敏感。  
背脊上的触感不见了，她刚想松一口气，左侧的蝴蝶骨又被整只手掌贴住，她只觉得心好像被一根细绳拉到了云端。  
“你真的瘦了，我没有照顾好你。”  
她侧过头，想出声否定，但右侧肩头突然增加的重量让她分心。  
“但我们回来了，真好。”安娜倚靠着她的肩，舒了口气。  
是的，真好。她想转身，想拥住她的姑娘，想……但是——  
“艾莎，这套衣服很美，不过……”  
“嗯？”她有些晕晕乎乎，一定是赶了一夜的路太累了，或许是刚才的洗澡水太舒服了，又或许是安娜贴在她耳畔呼出的气息太过滚烫。  
“你可以把它变走吗？我是指全部衣物。”  
……

醒来时已是阳光大好。  
女王回城的消息已经传开，接下来有很多事情要处理，她可能要连续不停地开上好几天的会。  
抚上无名指的戒指，她知道自己也有一件重大的事情要向群臣公布。大家会有怎样的反应？  
有人会反对，有人会支持，还有人会觉得无所谓。除了内政，还要考虑外交，麻烦的事情不会少，但她并不觉得害怕。  
“先把戒指摘下来吧。”安娜给出了体贴的提议，她的姑娘永远把她放在第一位，但这次她不会妥协。  
“不用。一会儿我帮你把头发梳起来，再挑一件正式一点的裙子。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为接下来将会是我的妻子第一次在议会中正式露面。”  
“什么！”  
/

“陛下！”听完因果的米欧娜女爵有些激动，一下凑过来。  
果然，众人不是那么容易被说服的。  
“这可真是太浪漫了！”米欧娜一把抱住了女王，“我的天，我们阿伦戴尔终于也有了一位懂得风情的君主！”  
这个发展并不在预期中，而且米欧娜抱得也太紧了！  
“我从小上历史课的时候就会感慨，其他国家都会有国王为了情妇殉情，三个王子为了争夺一位公主兵戎相见，公主跟着马夫私奔那些风花雪月的风流事。可再看我们阿伦戴尔呢？不要说风流，这么多代下来连个有情妇的君主都没出现过，各个都是一本正经，这实在是太无趣了！我们的君王历史应该直接改名叫《圣贤传》。可现在不一样了，我们也有浪漫史了，偷情和私奔都有了！”  
“噗……”一边原本拘谨端坐着的安娜只希望自己从未出现在会议厅中。  
“而且我们拥有的还是一位女王！一位非常贤明的女王，真是棒极了！女王和贴身侍女的爱情故事，我敢保证这个题材一定会成为明年的畅销书！我可以亲自主笔么？在寻回真爱的途中还顺道解决了潜伏在暗处威胁到国家的敌人，浪漫爱情冒险小说，我的最爱！”米欧娜越说越激动，也越抱越紧。  
“米欧娜女爵，请不要激动，你把陛下勒得喘不过气了！”其他大臣七手八脚地把她拉开。  
重获自由的女王有一些狼狈，耳侧一束碎发滑落，安娜自然而然地伸手帮她把发丝理好，又把领口拨正，获得了冰雪女王的嫣然一笑。两个人一抬头，就对上了一片“哇哦”的眼神。  
“咳咳咳……”艾莎抚着自己的胸口辩白道，“我们没有偷情，也不是私奔……”  
“好的好的，我们明白，这就是真爱。”  
真爱，好吧，艾莎很喜欢这个词。  
但现在的重点不是这个。

“各位，对于过去几个月所发生的一切，我很抱歉。”艾莎环视了一圈室内，深深吸了一口气，“擅离职守，推卸责任，这些都不是一个君主应该有的所作所为。我已经成婚，这一点不会改变，只要我在位，阿伦戴尔就无法通过与邻国的联姻获得更为稳固的政权。想必大家都已经知晓，我已发布让位诏书……”  
“陛下。”她的发言被米欧娜打断，“我觉得你忽略了一个事实。”  
“什么？”  
米欧娜扬了扬带着婚戒的手：“我也已经成婚，还有了两个孩子！所以即使您把女王的位子让给我，阿伦戴尔也是无法去和别国联姻，除非您现在下一道命令，要求我必须离婚。拆散婚姻，让母子分离，我相信您不是这样的暴君。”  
台下传来一阵哄笑。  
“我并不是这个意思。”艾莎赶紧辩解。  
“还是说您准备把我的两个双胞胎女儿嫁出去？可她们还很小，连童年时光都没过完，您忍心么？而且童婚在我国属于严重违法行为。”  
笑声更多了，连安娜都没忍住。  
艾莎的大脑有些凌乱，感觉自己被绕了进去：“或许我们可以……”  
“更换一个人选？我觉得沃德公爵不错，虽然才入驻议会不到两年，但品德高尚，忠诚坚韧，而且他还单身，也没有任何关于情妇的丑闻，联姻绝对没有问题，而且他看上去很结实，孩子肯定也会很健康。不过，可能唯一的问题就是阿伦戴尔又要有一个一本正经，毫不浪漫的君主了。”米欧娜佯装叹了口气，仿佛这真的是一个很大的问题。  
还在和众人一起欢笑的沃德公爵莫名的就被推了出来，听到米欧娜的提议，脸瞬间变得绯红。  
“陛下！”他看了一眼艾莎，又看了一眼艾莎身边的红发姑娘，突然像下定了决心一样，一把抓起边上的凯文公爵，“我，我也……我们也……在一起很久了，我不可以做君主，不可以联姻！”  
凯文公爵也一下子红透了脸，也开始结巴起来：“陛…陛下，我…我们无意隐瞒，只是……”  
室内瞬间安静了，艾莎目瞪口呆。难怪他们两个开会时总是坐在一起，难怪他们两个都没有结婚，难怪他们两个不管开多久的会都是一副精力充沛的样子，难怪他刚才听到自己和安娜的事一脸开心。  
米欧娜带头鼓起了掌，甚至还有人吹了一声口哨。  
大家的目光一致投射在艾莎身上，仿佛在说：“陛下，您真的忍心吗？”就连安娜看向她的表情都和大家一样，这到底是怎么了？她明明还什么都没有说。  
“我有个好主意。”米欧娜一脸的坏笑让艾莎对她即将要分享出来的“好主意”充满警觉。  
“还是让一切归于原状吧，陛下，我好尽快回去陪孩子。我父亲年纪也大了，好不容易把爵位传给了我想休息一下，结果这几个月达斯又是他在管理，他身体不好，万一……”  
按住太阳穴，艾莎感觉好像第一次认识自己的这群臣子。  
/

第二件要解决的事就没有那么欢乐了。  
“陛下，这是在藏书室发现的，很抱歉未征得您的同意我们就擅自翻阅了，但我们认为这和先国王和王后的失踪有着密切关联。”  
伊杜娜王后的手札被拿了出来，艾莎一页一页翻阅过去，母亲熟悉的字迹让她无比眷恋。

山精没有撒谎，父母的确见到过山精。是什么时候？  
“会不会是他们以前出巡达斯的时候？我记得小时候他们有来过，就是因为以前山上发生滑坡的事情。”安娜小声给出意见。  
“王后来自达斯？”  
王后？哪个王后？安娜看上去呆呆的，丝毫没有把这个称呼和她自己关联上去。  
“是的。”艾莎替身边的姑娘回答了。  
“哦！我不是……我是说……”安娜回过神，开始打起结巴，还本能的往艾莎身边靠去。  
艾莎覆上姑娘的手，轻轻拍了拍。  
“真可爱。”米欧娜女爵笑眯眯看着她们之间的小动作。  
“咳咳，山精向我提到过阿伦戴尔的起源。”艾莎无视了那刺眼的笑容，“阿伦戴尔还有另一半土地沉没于北部深海，那是魔法的根源。”  
“看笔记，是山精让阿格纳国王和伊杜娜王后前往北方，所以他们要寻找的根源是魔法？”  
没错了，可是为什么？  
“听陛下的描述，山精真可怕，它们的魔法令人恐惧，所以山精的话真的可以相信吗？”

山精，北方，起源。  
母亲的笔记。  
为了艾莎，为了阿伦戴尔。

她突然串起了一个可怕的想法。  
/

“前些天在议会的时候你想到了什么？脸色都发白了，是什么可怕的事情？”红发姑娘正趴在女王身上逼供。  
还以为自己隐藏的很好，原来早已被看穿。女王放下手里的书，扶住少女的腰肢。  
舒适的床垫，华丽的帷幔，精巧的顶棚，这是属于女王的床。从秋末离开到春末回归，她有多少个月没有躺在这张床铺上了？离开的时候二十四岁，归来时二十五岁，经历过这一番离奇波折她是否有变得更为成熟？  
她现在会做饭，会洗衣服，会简单的缝纫，甚至还会劈柴，就像她的国民们一样。  
她还有妻子了，她的王后，一位迷人的红发姑娘。  
手情不自禁地在柔软的腰肢来回摩挲起来。

“做什么？不要乱摸，你还没有回答我的问题！”虽然这么说着，安娜并没有拍掉放在腰上的那双手。  
“我向你保证，我绝对不是会因为听到‘建议女王和王后举办一场婚礼’的提议才露出那样的表情。”  
女王，王后，婚礼。  
安娜消化了一下这句话中的含义，再次向她确认，“我们的婚礼？”  
“不然呢？”她箍紧少女的腰，在对方额头留下一个吻。  
少女没有说话，俯下身把头埋进她的肩膀，一只手钩绕着她金色的发丝。  
“怎么了？”  
“我就要嫁人了……”  
“你已经嫁人了，我也嫁人了。”艾莎明白她的意思，却依旧忍不住逗她。  
“谢谢提醒，某人那糟糕的求婚这一辈子我都忘不了。”安娜锤了她一下。  
“哈哈哈，但你还是答应了。我当时太紧张了，好怕你会离开我，可你没有，我就又好开心。”回想起当时的自己，艾莎也很想笑。  
“你表达开心的方式真独特。我当然不会离开你，除非你亲口告诉我想和我分开。”安娜抬起头，有些好奇，“如果我当时真的离开了呢？你会怎么做？”  
会怎么做？她歪着脑袋思忖起来。  
“我大概会哪儿也不去，就在那间屋子里住下。”  
“也不来找我？”  
“我的阳光离开了我，永远处于暗夜的我应该到哪里去寻找呢？”  
安娜握住她的衣袖。  
“我肯定也会胡思乱想，怕你遭到危险，怕你遇到恶人，怕你……”她越说越轻。  
“嗯？”  
“怕你遇见别人，某个比我好的人，怕你就此嫁人，怕某天我们再次相遇时你已经有了一个小小安娜，我只能送上礼貌的祝福，然后转身离去。”哪怕是现在安娜就紧紧贴在她身上，只要一想到这些场面，依旧会让她心痛不已。  
“你又在说傻话了。”安娜把被她揉皱的衣袖掖平，“首先，不管到底有没有可能，不论是过去还是现在，我非常确定能从自己肚子里出来的只会是一个小小艾莎。”  
女王低垂的眼眸慢慢抬起，唇边漾起的笑容像一朵好看的紫罗兰：“那看来小小安娜只能从我的肚子里出来了，我要努力，不对，是你要努力，我的王后。”  
她的王后直接笑倒在女王的颈窝：“好的，看来我们都需要努力。你怎么那么可爱，你的大臣们知道他们的冰雪女王在床上是个迷人的甜心么。”  
“我认为他们并没有需要知晓此事的必要性。”女王专横地给出了批示，“那么第二点呢？”  
“再没有秘密，好吗？”  
“好的，我保证。”  
“现在你愿意告诉我那天下午你到底想到了什么吗？我能猜到是和你的父母有关，山精骗他们出海去了北边。”  
/

山精见到过她的父母。

——我们曾求助于人，试过其他方法，终是无力回天。  
山精说它们曾想过求助。国君到访，没有比这更合适的对象了。她的父母是又如此仁厚，充满善意。

一路向北，寻找起源。  
山精向国君道出了实情，关于阿伦戴尔的起源，关于曾经的魔法，关于托伦山脉。希望国君可以寻找出维持魔力的方法。  
可是源头已经沉没，父母就算去了北方又能做些什么？而且，父母真的会就这样相信这群石头妖精的话吗？毕竟……  
不，山精一定是没有把全部事实说出来，也不敢说出全部事实。毕竟，它们为了获取能力，引发了托伦山脉中的各种动荡，使得阿伦戴尔的子民无辜付出生命的代价。任何一位明君都不会放过伤害自己国家和人民的凶手。  
但父母最终还是去了北方。  
他们并没有立刻启程，而是在她十六岁的那一年，一个风和日丽的日子，扬帆起航。  
/

“你们真的要走了吗？我不想你们走。”十六岁的艾莎公主明知道父母的行程早已定下，却依旧抱着妈妈不肯松手。  
“艾莎，你不是小孩子了。”伊杜娜王后拍着女儿的背，有些无奈。  
“那我可以和你们一起去吗？拜托。”艾莎水汪汪的蓝眼睛仿佛下一秒就掉出泪来。  
不过在她面前的是王后。  
“哈哈，艾莎，这招没有用，自从你小时候从侍女那里骗到一堆巧克力吃到牙疼后，这招就失效了。”王后笑呵呵地揉着女儿的脸。  
“可是米欧娜都已经去旅行了，我们全家都还没有一起去旅行过。”艾莎依旧没有放弃。  
“米欧娜那是去蜜月旅行了，她是和丈夫一起去的。难道说我们的艾莎小公主也到了想嫁人的年纪？是哪一位王子有此荣幸？”王后故意曲解女儿的意思，好笑的看着女儿白皙的脸颊一下子变得通红。  
“让我瞧瞧，是哪一位小公主想要嫁人了？”穿戴整齐的阿格纳国王走下楼来。  
“爸爸！”艾莎扑过去，“我没有要嫁人！我要永远和你们在一起！”  
国王拉开怀里的女儿，上上下下打量一番，又用一只手捏着下巴装出沉思的模样来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我只是再次确认了一个事实，我们阿伦戴尔的艾莎公主是这么优秀这么美丽，我真的想不出有哪个王子或者贵族能配得上你。再补充一点，我们的公主还是一位冰雪仙女，是阿伦戴尔的象征。所以你的请求被批准了，我们一家人会永远在一起。”  
“爸爸……”国王毫不吝啬的夸赞之词让女儿的更红。  
“阿格纳，你别再逗她了。”王后上来给女儿解围。  
国王把妻子和女儿都圈入怀中：“艾莎，你都长那么大了。答应我，照顾好你自己，照顾好阿伦戴尔，好吗？”  
“我会的。”  
“我们很快就回来。”伊杜娜王后再次抚摸上女儿的脸，“你不是想要旅游吗？或许我们可以一起到南方去看看，罗拉格那儿气候很好。作为王储，了解自己的疆土也是一项责任。”  
艾莎听话的点头，已经开始幻想一家人在船上的样子。  
“想要什么礼物？”  
艾莎歪着头想了想：“我可以要一个妹妹吗？”  
这下轮到王后脸红了：“艾莎，你知道……”  
“如果这些天里你表现的好，这个愿望或许可以实现。”国王凑过来冲女儿挤挤眼睛，却换来了妻子无奈的白眼。

“别太依赖魔法，跟着老师好好上课，大臣提出的建议就算不喜欢也要听一下，知道吗？别熬夜看书，早点休息，甜食也别吃太多……”一家三口在王后柔声细语的叮嘱中道别。

“三周后见，我们会带着好消息回来。艾莎，你不会有事的，我们会保护你，永远。”  
爸爸妈妈的吻分别落在额头和脸颊，她感到无比幸福。

虽然远航的船只还未扬帆，我已经开始思念你们。  
我会好好守着阿伦戴尔。  
一定要安全归来呀。  
/

_——为了艾莎，为了阿伦戴尔。_  
父母是为了她才出航向北，去往那未知的传说。

_——艾莎，请牢记，你和我们不一样，你的魔法不会枯竭。_  
这是帕比留在世间的最后一句话。

起源的传说如此缥缈，北方的海域如此宽广，就算是国王也未必会为了一群突然冒出来声称自己快要灭绝的山精派出队伍，铤而走险。  
可如果不单单是为了山精，更是为了自己的亲生女儿呢？  
阿伦戴尔的艾莎公主，王室唯一直系继承人，冰雪魔法的拥有者，简直就是完美的诱饵。  
山精会魔法，公主也会魔法。  
托伦山脉的魔力散尽山精也会消失，那公主呢？  
如果沉没于深海的魔力之源可以拯救山精，自然也可以拯救公主。

真相稍加修饰就成为了一个丑陋的谎言。

父母对孩子的爱是如此浓厚，只要给出一点点暗示，就立刻会让他们产生负面的联想，焦虑不安，生怕自己孩子出现意外。  
对于他们来说艾莎不只是公主，不只是王储，不只是未来的君王，艾莎就是他们的女儿，他们的小宝贝。  
他们的女儿如此出色，如此独特，是来自凛冬的礼物，怎能像那群山精一样消逝于苍莽呢。  
因着那个谎言，她的父母在处理完一天的政务后会依旧待在藏书室翻阅古籍书册，寻找着关于魔法的一切因缘，拼凑出北部深海的蛛丝马迹。  
他们心里焦急万分，却从未在她面前表露过。依旧是和蔼的父亲和慈爱的母亲，会给她读故事，会哄她入睡，会在她做错事的时候批评教育，也会在她每门课程都优秀的时候给出各种鼓励，有时候是一匹白色的马驹，有时候是北山欢乐的狩猎。  
可是一切都戛然而止。  
带着希望出行的大船没有回来，国王和王后消失在茫茫大海。公主失去了父母，国家失去了君主，一夜之间一切都变了。

父母不愿让她担心，没有说出行程的真实去向。  
如果她早一点发现，是否可以制止他们的出行？  
如果她在藏书室多待上一些时间，是否可以发现妈妈的笔记？那她就可以派出人马去北方寻找，而不是西边海域，就不会错过最佳救援期。  
如果她坚持要一起出行，那至少一家人还是团圆在一处。  
如果没有那群山精，如果父母没有去过达斯，如果……  
如果她不会魔法……  
可是没有如果。

_——艾莎，别吃太多甜食。_   
_——艾莎，我们很快就回来。_   
_——艾莎，你想要什么礼物？_

艾莎，不要担心，我们会保护你。  
永远。  
/


	15. Chapter 15

**第15章**

安娜搂着她的女王，任凭颈间被泪水打湿。她并没出言安慰，只是这样搂着，让对方感受到自己的怀抱，感受到自己的存在，感受到自己的心跳。

一段回忆就这样冒出头来。  
/

十五岁的安娜走在卵石铺成的小道上，她的目的地是花园里那棵云杉树对面存放工具的木屋。  
锤子两把，麻绳一卷，钉子五盒……  
她再次默背着自己的任务，得抓紧时间。  
斧子一把，要选刃口锋利的，木桶一个，要注意不要有裂缝，冰块一颗，要……  
冰块？她刚才脑子里是冒出了冰块这个词吗？  
不对，修理马棚的物品清单里不可能包含冰块这种事物。  
可是……  
是了，她是真的看见了冰块，确切来说是以那棵云杉树为中心，形成了一小片被冰雪冻结的地面，在阳光的照耀下还反射着晶莹的光亮。  
安娜抬头看了看高照的太阳，再次确定今天在历法上来说的确是属于夏季。  
这是怎么了？是谁的恶作剧吗？为什么要把冰铺在这里？  
她看眼了木屋，又看了云杉树，犹豫了片刻，向云杉树迈去。  
树下有个人。  
她停下脚步，探了探脑袋。

虽然被树干挡着只能看到肩膀和衣角，但那里的确有一个人。看肩膀的高度，那个人应该是背靠着树坐着，坐在那片结冰的地面上。  
这是什么最新的偷懒方式吗？克里斯托夫怎么没有和她提起过？这个认的屁股不会觉得冷吗？  
她调整了下方向走了两步，这样就应该可以看到那个人的侧影了。

“安娜，你来了！快过来吧。”木屋的被门打开了，粗犷的男声突然打破寂静，让安娜几乎要跳起来。再回头时，树下的身影已经不见。安娜揉了揉眼睛，发现就连地面也已经恢复了一片绿草茵茵。  
刚才那一切真的出现过吗？还是她的白日一梦？  
/

时间退回到男声出现之前，如果十五岁的安娜继续朝着云杉树走去，就会看见十八岁的艾莎女王。  
稚嫩的女王独自坐在树下，没有戴王冠。她屈着膝，环抱着肩膀，金色的脑袋就那样埋在手臂里，胳膊细细的，露出的那截脖子雪白一片。  
看哪，我发现了一个精灵。十五岁的安娜连呼吸都屏住了，怕惊走了这位冬之精灵。  
被红发姑娘认为是精灵的女王整个人蜷缩着，看上去小小的一团。  
这是一个伤感的精灵，安娜思忖着。如果我是画师，一定可以画出一幅油画来，名字就叫《一棵大树下的忧郁少女》。这名字好像太普通了……该换一个更有诗意一点的，毕竟眼前这位可是一个精灵呀。  
精灵稍稍抬了抬头，又继续蜷缩回去，但她脸上的晶亮被安娜捕捉到了。  
精灵在流泪，这不是一个忧郁的精灵，而是一个悲伤的精灵。她身子底下的冰面是泪珠滚落凝聚而成的吗？原来精灵有这样的特质。  
这个精灵让安娜想起了她自己。

“妈妈，我会乖乖去读书，不再偷跑出去疯玩了。”  
“爸爸，我不会再把你的草帽拿出去扑蝴蝶了。”  
“爸爸妈妈，我好想你们，克里斯托夫也很想你们。他让我不要难过，但他都在夜里偷偷啜泣。”

精灵看上去好冷，我应该把她拉到太阳底下来，让她暖和暖和，总是坐在冰面上也不好，会着凉的，生病的感觉可不好受。  
十五岁的安娜快步上前，脸上的笑容比精灵脚下的冰晶还要纯粹。

“嗨，艾莎，我是安娜。”姑娘伸出手，“今天是我的生日，你愿意和我一起度过吗？没错，今天是夏至，我们可以拥有漫漫一天的阳光。”  
/

二十五岁的女王依旧靠在爱人怀里。  
“所以我错过了那个小小安娜。”  
女王的侧腰被不轻不重捏了一下。  
“不是小小安娜！”  
手又揽上她的小腹，搂紧了她。怀抱并不宽阔，手掌并不厚实，但她的姑娘提供给她的这片港湾却是让人无比舒心，她愿意永远停泊在此。  
“我还错过了你的生日，我保证从今年开始不会再错过。”  
她侧过头看向她的王后。  
红色的发丝随意垂落着，锁骨在领口中若隐若现。

还记得在乡间的那座小屋，在那张由两个小床拼凑而成的床铺上，她们也曾多次亲密地相拥。安娜记不得她的名字，又对艾丽萨那个化名有着莫名的排斥，“姐姐”这个称呼就成为了某种隐匿的暧昧。在那些情难自禁的生动时刻安娜会握着她的手指，吸着气一声声唤她，声音甜腻极了，引的她在那片锁骨和脖颈之间不断流连，像是试图安慰极度愉悦中的姑娘，又像是为了引出更多唤声。有一次她们没能忍住，互相在对方身上留下一大片红色痕迹，三四天都没消下——这可不行，得好好休息，白天还要工作。但不消一会儿她们就又会默契十足地靠在一起，感受彼此的温度。她会一边问安娜冷不冷，一边把被子的边角都塞住，不让寒风有机会打扰到她的姑娘，而安娜会让她们的肌肤尽可能多的接触，因为人的体温最暖和，这样大家就都不会冷了。安娜在说那句话的时候眼眸干净透亮，没有任何欲念，只是想着把自身的温度传递给她。  
那眼神一直都没有变过，现在也一样。

“又在想什么？那么出神。”她的发丝被安娜挽到耳后。  
“在想......我想抱抱你。”  
安娜的眉毛抬了一下，好笑的开口：“我想我们现在正抱在一起。”  
“嗯，但我还是想试一下......”她直起身。  
“嗯？”安娜不解，但下一秒又发出一声惊呼，“哦！你在做什么！”  
安娜的身体腾空了，被她横抱起来，姑娘紧张地下意识搂紧她的脖子。  
“成功了！”她听上去就像一个恶作剧得手的捣蛋孩子。  
“快放我下来，你心小受伤！”  
她把安娜轻放在床上，姑娘立刻弹起身来戳她的脸。  
“你真的越来越淘气！和地点、身份没有任何关系！”  
“哈哈，你不喜欢吗？”  
“我更担心你把腰扭了！”  
艾莎看着自己的手，像是确认了一件及其重要的事：“魔法很喜欢你...让我再试一次...”说着艾莎又想去抱她的王后。  
“停！既然你精力那么充足，夜晚又很长，不如我们...”  
艾莎露出会心的笑容。  
/

“我们这是要去哪儿？”怎么和她预想的不太一样？

安娜给她披上外袍，拉起她走出卧室，巡视的护卫向她们致意。  
艾莎在走廊上左右看了下，似是在自言自语：“怎么增加了那么多护卫…”  
“因为大家都不想再经历一次女王在半夜偷偷跑走的凌乱体验。”安娜凑过去向她体贴地解释，“但我知道你总有办法的，对么。”  
“......你想去哪儿？”  
“厨房。”  
没问题，密道就在那条挂毯后面。

艾莎守在厨房边门，有些紧张又有些期待。安娜不让她进去，说现在在厨房值夜班的人已经更换，女王不好再出现，否则第二天...不，都不用到第二天，当场就可以引发骚乱。可是安娜忘记了一点，她自己已经是王后了——这已是城堡中半公开的秘密，很快整个阿伦戴尔都会知道——深夜出现厨房也足够引起一阵轰动。  
靠在墙角，艾莎感觉自己像是暗夜中观察者，隐在阴影中，聆听着城堡的低语。  
边门突然打开，橙色的光一下子倾泻而出，将她拉回凡尘。还没来得及开口，就被红发姑娘拉着飞奔起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“暴露了！”

安娜牵着她顺着石壁拐进一个凹陷处，像是一个半开放式的天井，里面摆着一张长凳，墙脚有几朵野花幽幽盛放，很是僻静。  
“这个植物可以驱蚊。”安娜指了指那些花。  
“这里是...”  
“我们把这里叫做罗马浴场。”  
“什么！”  
“就是仆从们。”  
“什么？我不是...我是想说...”  
“你是想问为什么叫罗马浴场而不是阿伦戴尔浴场吗？”看了眼艾莎的表情，安娜笑得眼睛都弯成了一条线。  
“安娜......”艾莎故意压低嗓音以示警告。  
“哈哈哈，过来坐吧。”安娜拉着她在长凳上坐下，“进了罗马浴场，人人都可以放松，你可以在这里看书，绣花，啃面包，冥想，甚至带着姑娘……”  
她顺着安娜的目光看向身下的长凳，一下子领悟过来，这长凳的长度，宽度……某种私密的情景在脑中自动形成 ，惊的她想要慌忙起身。  
安娜按住她，又笑到直不起腰来：“你想到哪里去了，我只是撞见过莉亚和克里斯托夫在这里接吻，你真应该看看他们当时慌张的样子，站起来时还磕到了头。罗马浴场可是有规矩的，任何人都必须合理使用，不可沉迷。”  
“是你故意误导我！”  
还没等艾莎控诉完，脚步声传来，听着还不止一个人。  
“哦！”  
一对年轻男女显然没料到这个时候“浴场”里会有人，更不会想到女王会出现。

“这儿已经被占用了，你们可以去特洛伊木马那儿看看，祝你们好运。”  
相比于年轻情侣和女王的满脸慌乱，安娜倒是一脸的无所谓，还热心地为对方提供了备选方案。  
“好...好的...抱歉陛下...祝...祝你们有一个美好的夜晚！”  
情侣憋红了脸问候完，立刻不见了人影。  
明天关于女王和王后深夜光顾“罗马浴场”的窃窃私语肯定会在仆从间流传开来，但艾莎已经顾不得了。

“特洛伊木马又是什么？”  
“另一个和这里差不多的地方，不过私密性更好，更适合…唔……你确定真的想知道？”  
“…还是不用了，谢谢。”  
/

“差点忘了。”安娜从衣兜里掏出一个袋子递给她。  
“哇哦！”  
里面放着一块食指长短的巧克力。  
“我进厨房没多久就被认出来，被一堆人围着喊‘王后’，真是吓死我了，怎么解释都没用。”  
“不需要解释，你本来就是，现在只是缺了一个婚礼。”  
想到婚礼，艾莎就头疼。她只想尽快安排上日程，大臣们却唠唠叨叨了一堆意见，尤其是米欧娜，她简直兴奋到恨不得亲自当婚礼策划师。女王的婚礼必须隆重举办，起到表率作用，这样一来至少需要两个月时间来准备，真是漫长。  
“感觉好梦幻，我喜欢和你在一起，但从未想过要当王后，我只是一个……我不认为我可以……”安娜半垂着头拨弄着自己衣裙上的丝带。  
“那我现在就去把诺克牵来。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们连夜跑回自己的小屋，继续之前的生活。我想校长应该愿意继续聘请我，毕竟我一个人可以上所以有的课。”  
“校长只会被你吓晕过去。”安娜被成功逗笑了，但这个笑容并没有保持太久。  
艾莎明白她的愁绪。  
“我也常常会担心自己无法胜任女王的工作。”  
“什么？可是你明明很出色，大家都爱戴你。”安娜看上去有些惊讶。  
她拉过安娜的手贴上自己心口：“我害怕很多东西，父母走得那么突然，从公主到女王，毫无过渡。我曾经会在看不完公文的夜晚偷偷哭泣，会因为不想参加却不得不参加社交晚宴而忧愁，会因为必须要挑选一个丈夫而烦躁到寝食不安。还记得我们第一次的厨房之夜吗？那会儿我正因为‘老天，我可能要嫁给汉斯了’而恐慌到溜去海边释放魔法解压。”  
安娜咬了咬下唇，默默听她倾诉。  
“刚继位的时候，就连梦里也会出现一堆堆的文件，它们化作飓风包裹着我，我感觉自己要被撕碎了，哭喊着‘我不要做女王’。你看，我一点也不出色不完美，相反，非常普通，普通到如果没有你教我，我甚至连饭都不会做，会饿死街头。”  
“艾莎...”安娜拥住她，“我可能看不懂公文条款，也听不懂会议内容，但...你会教我的，对么。”  
/

她拿着巧克力，却并没有立刻放入口中，巧克力被分成两半，一半先塞到安娜嘴里。她们现在可以拥有无尽的巧克力了，巧克力丝滑香甜，却比不过她的姑娘。她的姑娘细腻又温暖，耐心又勇敢，不论开心还是难过，总是陪伴在她身边。她把头靠上安娜的肩膀，肩膀窄窄的，还会有骨头的触感，却比最柔软的枕头更令她安心。稍稍侧头就能闻到安娜的气息，就能看到脖子上光滑的皮肤，这种感觉真好，不过——  
这是什么味道？常识告诉她巧克力是不可能散发出一股腻人的煎炸气味的。

“哦，抱歉！”  
又一个想来享用“罗马浴场”的侍从受到了惊吓，他手里还拿着一个冒着热气的碗，让刚刚还令人脸红心跳的小天地被油腻腻的煎鱼气味包裹。  
被无端打扰的艾莎头也不抬，咽下巧克力，语气冷淡：“罗马浴场今晚被包下了，你可以去特洛伊木马那儿碰碰运气。”  
语毕，她一抬手，一层冰雪就在“罗马浴场”入口处如蛛网般蔓延开来。  
“尊...尊命！”侍从端着鱼落荒而逃。  
入口被完全封闭，那油腻的味道也散尽，这下再也不会被打扰了，她很满意。  
“你吓到他了！”安娜锤了下艾莎的肩，“而且我觉得特洛伊木马那边现在应该也有人在享用，还不止一个。”  
艾莎吐了吐舌头：“抱歉，我忘记了。”  
“你就是故意的！”  
沉默三秒后她们爆笑出声。  
/

女王环视着这一方奇异的狭小天地，“我以前觉得自己对这座城堡了如指掌。”  
“现在是不是觉得你的家更有意思了？”

抬起头，圆圆的月亮挂在天垂，此时此刻好像就只属于她们两个。  
“安娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“这里也是你的家。”

“嗯，我知道。”

今夜一定会有一个好梦。  
///

“艾莎！”  
是谁…  
“艾莎！”  
这是…

爸爸妈妈的声音。

眼皮沉重。  
是了，她又做梦了。  
她甚至还想起了自己会做这个梦的原因。

///

今天被安排的工作是艺术品维护，说得直白一些，就是擦去灰尘，保持洁净。  
打开门，就进入到一个静谧的世界中。王室艺术厅中自是不乏珍品绘画，瓷器雕塑，还有各国赠送的礼品和历代王室家族画像。

小时候安娜会去山下小镇的学堂念书，学堂里一个从不打开门的神奇房间。  
“那里面关着吸血鬼的尸体！你只要看上一眼，晚上吸血鬼就会出现在你的被窝！”坏男孩揪着她的辫子留下一个一点也不好笑的笑话，紧接着就被克里斯托夫挥舞着拳头赶走。  
“那里面有一块石碑，上面刻着诅咒的文字，一旦打开门，诅咒就会成真！”同班的小女孩一脸认真的叮嘱着她，好像她们共同背负着拯救世界的巨大责任。  
里面到底有什么呢？小小的安娜搬来了几块石头垫在脚下，努力踮起脚向窗户里张望。  
黑乎乎一片，或许里面真的有吸血鬼，毕竟它们只能在黑暗里活着。  
这样想着她觉得这片黑暗好像要把她吸进去了。  
“啊！”脚一滑，她难过地想着刚换上的新衣服又要弄脏了。  
一双手扶住了她，她仰起头。  
弗洛拉小姐托着她的腰把小小的女孩放到平地上。  
“抱歉……”  
“你是不是很好奇里面有什么？”弗洛拉小姐完全没有生气，而是蹲下来和她平视。  
安娜点头：“男孩们说里面有吸血鬼。”  
弗洛拉小姐笑起来，露出两个梨涡。  
“那我们进去探险吧。”

遮光的窗帘被拉起，满室阳光。  
“哇！”安娜蹦蹦跳跳冲进去，欢呼起来。  
没有吸血鬼，没有充满诅咒的石碑，里面是一个作坊。千丝万缕的针线勾勒出各种作品，五彩缤纷的颜料绘制出大千世界。  
“这个是城堡！”安娜指着一幅画。  
“是的，这是我们阿伦戴尔的王城，国王，王后和公主就住在里面。”  
“这是大海，还有船！”安娜盯着一幅绣品。  
“没错，这是货船，海运是我们国家重要的贸易方式。”  
弗洛拉小姐的话此时的安娜并不能听懂，她的注意力很快被另一幅画所吸引。  
印在画板上是两位少女，一个背靠着树手里拿着一本书，另一个坐在草坪上，看姿势她们应该是两两相望，可是——  
“为什她们都没有脸？”  
本该是五官的地方一片空白。  
弗洛拉小姐也看向那幅画。  
“……或许以后我会补上。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我也不知道。”  
或许是因为弗洛拉小姐看上去有些难过，安娜就伸出手拥抱了她。细细的手臂并不能把一个成年人完全围住，可弗洛拉小姐还是笑了。  
“谢谢你，安娜。”弗洛拉小姐看着她的双眸，“你的眼睛真好看，和她的一样，充满了夏日的葱郁。”  
如果是二十二岁的安娜，一定就会读懂弗洛拉小姐的忧伤了。

离开那间屋子时安娜突然想起快要三十岁却依旧单身的弗洛拉小姐是镇上有名的“文化人”，人们都很喜欢她，对于知识，大家总是充满了尊敬。她去过都城求学，去其他的国家，据说还有过一段无疾而终的感情，最后她回到自己的家乡。  
什么是无疾而终的感情？安娜并不懂。但她知道弗洛拉小姐是校长的女儿，学堂的教师。  
/

踏入王室艺术厅就让安娜回想起了弗洛拉小姐的那间神奇小屋，弗洛拉小姐后来有给画像补上五官吗？她不记得了。

一点一点掸去画像上的灰尘，让阿伦戴尔的历代君王们恢复神采奕奕的活力，这让安娜感觉很好。  
《艾莎公主一周岁》。  
十六岁的安娜向着图片上一岁的公主挥了挥手。  
“你好，小天使。”目光再移到右侧，这幅画像是阿格纳国王，伊杜娜王后和四岁的艾莎公主的全家福，“小公主，你越长越可爱了。”安娜发自内心地赞叹到。  
画像里金发的小公主日渐长大，国王和王后也渐渐不再出现，最终变成了一张女王加冕图。  
图里十八岁的艾莎女王持着权杖和宝珠，头戴王冠，女王服把身躯包裹得严严实实。  
“陛下，您好，我给您擦一下。”哪怕只是一张画像，安娜依旧是规规矩矩地行礼，可是说出口后才觉得自己那句话有些怪怪的。  
十六岁的艾莎公主失去了父母，十八岁的艾莎公主加冕成为了女王，女王只比她大了三岁。女王会因为失去父母而半夜在被窝里哭泣吗？会在生日的时候伤心吗？她还有克里斯托夫陪着，女王就只有一个人了。  
安娜也不知道自己到底在想些什么，回过神时才发觉自己手上的绒布已经在女王白皙的脸上摩挲了许多圈，就像情人之间亲密的抚摸。  
为什么是情人？安娜被自己的想法吓了一跳，哪怕想成姐妹也比情人正常呀！不对，她和女王不会是姐妹也不会是情人，只是主仆，而且……女王甚至都不会知道城堡里有一个叫做安娜的小女仆。这样一想，安娜突然有些难过。

收拾完一切的安娜拿着清理工具准备离开。在门即将关上时，她又转身，对着画像告别。  
“陛下，十九岁生日快乐。”  
/

“陛下十九岁生日快乐！”大家高举酒杯向她献上祝福。  
她含笑回礼，一饮而尽。

十九岁的女王送别了宾客，答谢了群臣，看着喧嚣的城堡回归寂静。  
回廊可安静，安静到她都快要感觉不到自己的存在了。  
卧室整理得干干净净，她在床边坐下，把王冠放到一边又把发辫散下来披到肩膀，这下舒服了许多，她躺到床上。  
睡不着。是不是因为光线照进来的缘故？  
她茫然环视身边笼罩着她的一片漆黑。原来还没有入睡。  
睡不着的夜晚玩捉迷藏最好了。

她在父亲书房的沙发上坐下，这里现在是她的书房了。  
妈妈如果发现她三更半夜没有躺在床上一定会冲过来找她，然后她按回房间的床上。  
她等了一会儿，妈妈并没有来。  
是了，妈妈是去了藏书室。

她又起身溜进藏书室。里面书籍和油墨的气息是她的最爱，如果不把巧克力一起加入到排名的话。  
妈妈你在吗？  
没有人回应。  
我知道了，你一定是又和爸爸一起跑去花园跳舞了，我这就去把你们找出来。  
冬天的花园可真萧索，连朵花也没有，一点也不浪漫。  
爸爸妈妈不会在这里。

是的，一定是画像室了。  
她飞奔进去。  
看哪，这里有好多的家庭画像呀，有爸爸妈妈成婚那天的，爸爸你的脸也绷太紧了，看着好傻！但妈妈好美，看着还有丝娇羞。那时的妈妈好像比现在的她也大不了多少。  
看哪，他们有孩子了，是个金头发的女孩儿。  
看哪，孩子渐渐长大，变成了淘气鬼，谁都拿她没办法。  
看哪，孩子都已经是女王了。  
……

她现在想宣布画像室是她的最爱，因为——你看，图上他们一家人多么幸福。

爸爸妈妈，我就在这里，不是说好了玩捉迷藏吗？快来找我吧，我们一起过生日。

咯吱一声轻响，门被打开了。  
“艾莎，我就知道你在这儿。”  
/

艾莎伸出手迎接她的王后。  
她们一起抬头看着画像。  
“看呀，这个小天使。”安娜指着画像上四岁的艾莎公主惊叹着。  
“安娜，我告诉过你这可不是什么小天使。”她有些无奈。  
“真可爱，如果你有孩子一定要是个女孩，有着这样的金发，这样的眼睛。”安娜的声音突然轻了下去，“可是你永远不会有自己的孩子了……”  
艾莎明白她的意思。  
“你也不会有自己的孩子了，你觉得遗憾吗？”  
“不！一点也不！我有你在。”红发姑娘都回答非常坚定。  
“我也一样。”她拥过安娜，紧紧靠着，仿佛这样就可以把思绪更好的传递过去。“我有你在，这就是我想要的。有了孩子的家庭都很幸福吗？显然不是，孩子不是衡量人生的标准。如果以后我们真的想要孩子，可以去领养一个，红头发的小女孩我觉得就很不错。”  
“可是……”  
“安娜，看着我。”  
姑娘听话地照做。  
“我是你的孩子吗？”  
“什么？当然不是！”这是一个傻问题。  
“可你依然爱我。”  
“这不一样。“  
“克里斯托夫是你的亲哥哥吗？”  
姑娘缓缓摇头。  
“可你的父母一样爱他，你也一样爱他，亲情并没有改变。你再想一想特蕾西，它也有着一样的想法。”  
“……嗯。”

“以后我们的画像就可以挂在这边。”艾莎抬手指了指墙上的空白处。  
安娜不知想到了什么，又笑出声来。  
“怎么了？”  
“画师给你画像的时候你就得一直坐着？为了让你端坐着保持一个姿势，画师是不是给你了很多巧克力做贿赂？”  
“哈哈，我很喜欢这些画像，虽然制作它们的过程的确算不上愉快。”艾莎看向画中的父母，“不过我现在很后悔没有多绘制一些。”  
安娜搂住她的肩膀。  
“我们可以挑个日子起航去北边祭拜他们，他们会以你为傲的。”  
/

阿格纳国王和伊杜娜王后陨落于茫茫大海，消息传来时艾莎无论如何都无法接受。她派出船队前往西边，试图寻回那艘王室大船。  
可是什么都没有。  
没有木船，没有遗物，没有遗骸。  
没有留下一样能够让她念想的事物。  
爸爸妈妈只是远航去了，未来某一天他们就会回来，给她带来礼物。  
她看向西边，这样安慰着自己，每一天。

可原来她来方向都搞错了，不是西边，是北边。  
在那冰冷的北边。

我来看望你们了，抱歉我来晚了。  
/

浪潮扑上船的前一刻还是风平浪静。

她们并没有打算深入到北边，三十海里就够了。她想着把安娜介绍给父母，现在大家是一家人了。之后她们就要回到王城，步入婚礼。她们还会回到安娜的家乡，给安娜的父母带去喜讯。

可为什么会这样？明明星象显示这一段日子不会有大浪。无尽的大风要把船只带向何方？何处才是尽头？  
被安娜撞开时她还有些懵，下一秒就看到了身后倒下的桅杆，以及安娜倾出船外的身子。她的动作比大脑更快，跟着跳下，一条冰绳围住安娜的腰，把姑娘送回船上。  
太好了，安娜没事。  
这是她浸入海水时的所想。  
为什么会有这么高的浪？就像一堵墙。  
她觉得眼皮很重，手臂抬不动，魔法也凝聚不出。

再让我看你一眼，我的安娜。  
/


	16. Chapter 16

**第16章**

“艾莎，艾莎！”  
“妈妈……”  
她努力想要睁开双眼。  
“她快醒了！”  
“爸爸……”  
“爸爸在这儿，艾莎！”

父母的声音，手抚摸在脸上的触感。  
这个梦过于太真实，真实到她快要以为眼前的两个人就一直陪在她身边，从未离开。  
“艾莎！你醒了！”  
妈妈扑上来抱着她，她快被压得踹不过气了。  
爸爸，快来救我。

爸爸居然在抹眼泪？  
看呀，他居然还流下了鼻涕。  
我一定还是在做梦。  
爸爸也扑了上来？好重！

“咳咳咳……”  
“阿格纳，你压到我们了！”  
“抱歉……”

谢天谢地，这下她终于可以好好呼吸了。

“艾莎，你为什么要跟过来？”妈妈上去又开心又生气。  
“我是在天堂吗？”  
一定是这样的，她和父母团聚了。

她揉着眼睛想要坐起来，爸爸赶紧上前扶住她。  
“艾莎，这是……”妈妈抓过她的手，“你结婚了？什么时候的事？”  
爸爸也凑过来，两个人都是一脸的不可思议。  
对了，不论眼前的爸爸妈妈真实与否，她都应该先做下自我介绍，毕竟他们三个分别了太久。  
“我今年二十五岁了……”  
“都已经这么久了？”爸爸看上去更加震惊，和妈妈对视了一眼，“我以为也就一个月左右。”  
“艾莎平安长大了，真是太好了。”  
嗯？他们在说什么？

妈妈的手又摸上她的脸，好像第一次认识自己的女儿：“是了，我该想到的，你看上去长大了不少，也更成熟了。”  
是呀，她都结婚了，虽然婚礼还没有办，她有些骄傲地挺起胸，却很快又被难过的情绪占据。安娜，她的安娜，她又把安娜抛下了，这次是永远。可是安娜还活着，这样就很好。  
“孩子，你已经是女王了对么？是哪国的王子赢取了你的芳心？”妈妈的表情非常慈爱，“你……有孩子了吗？”  
王子？孩子？  
“我没有孩子，也没有什么王子。”她连连摇头，脑子里都是红发姑娘笑起来的模样。  
“听到对方不是王子我一点也不觉得意外。”爸爸挤了挤眼睛，用胳膊碰了碰妈妈，“我们的女儿脸红了。”  
“你一定很喜欢你的丈夫。”妈妈了然地轻笑。  
是呀，我好喜欢她，可是我再也见不到她了，甚至都没有办法出席自己的婚礼。  
我还说以后每年都会陪她过生日，我又骗了她。  
“嘿，我的冰雪小公主，别哭。”爸爸用小时候的昵称唤她，又帮她擦去眼角的泪花。  
“我们会找到方法出去的。我和你爸爸都迫不及待想要见见那个小伙子了。”  
不是什么小伙子。她刚想出声辩白，却愣住。

出去？去哪儿？  
她抬起头，迷迷蒙蒙。  
“我们不是已经……死了吗？”  
爸爸妈妈对视一眼，欢笑起来。  
怎么了？  
“哈哈哈，伊杜娜你看，艾莎还没醒过来呢。”  
“我们应该先跟她解释的。”  
/

“这地方一直都是这样，在你出现之前整个世界好像只有我和你爸爸两个人存在。”王后看着那些雾气有些无奈，“我们起航时预测过天气，不会有大浪，可突然之间就乌云密布，海水也翻腾起来，我好像没站稳掉了出去，落水的时候一抬头，就看到你爸爸也跳了下来……”  
“我有职责保护自己的妻子。”  
“结果我们两个都被困在了这里。如果当初你不跳下来，或许你就可以和艾莎团聚了。”  
王后的语气有些埋怨又有些羞赧。  
“可我们最终还是团聚了。走吧，继续找出路。”国王耸了耸肩，完全不觉得自己当时的举动有什么不妥。

没有天堂，没有地狱，没有安娜。  
但有父母。  
这里到底是她的暗夜梦魇还是美梦成真？  
感受不到时光，没有昼夜的交替，如同一个没有门的牢笼。  
没有饥饿的感觉，没有冷热的温度，身体好像只是一副躯壳。

她踏在土褐色的地面，分不清方向，四周雾气弥漫，并不是浓厚到遮天蔽日，却轻轻袅袅，让人无法轻易看清。

“你就那样突然从上面掉了下来，落到我们面前。”爸爸指了指天空，她抬头望去。那里或许并不是天空，只是一团遮蔽眼帘的迷障。  
这里到底是哪里？或许父母还未弄清，但她已经有了头绪。  
魔法根源。阿伦戴尔的另一半。

为什么？  
这里不是已经沉入海底了么？为什么他们没有被海水包围？为什么他们还能呼吸？  
唯一能确定是这里的时间不对劲。明明已经过去快九年了，爸爸却说感觉才过去一个月。  
可是爸爸妈妈的确没有老去，和当初离开的时候一模一样。

时光……  
她感觉心脏被捏了一下，整个人都清明起来。  
安娜！  
她必须出去，她必须回答安娜身边，要尽快。

至少先要想办法把迷雾消散。  
她挥了挥手，在五米外的距离尝试制造了一场小小的风雪。  
成功了。  
“艾莎！”妈妈上前扶住她，满脸的担忧，“你用魔法会不会觉得哪里不舒服？之前我们遇到了山精，它们……”  
她握住妈妈的手：“山精欺骗了你们，也欺骗了我，但现在这个世界上已经没有山精了。我不会有事，我们都会平平安安。”  
她又继续把降雪范围扩大，现在一切都清晰起来。

赭石色，红茶色，淡褐色，土黄色，连绵在一块儿。  
艾莎努力区分四周的色彩，却发现有些徒劳。但这单一的颜色至少证明了他们三个的确是踏在了一片土地上，只是没有树木，没有青草，没有鲜花，没有动物，没有生命，看似死气沉沉，却又隐隐蕴藏玄机。  
地面偶尔会有些颤动，非常轻微。  
沉闷的轰鸣有时会传来，像流经深渊的暗涌。

“你们之前都是朝着什么方向在走？”她需要依靠父母的知识，父母的经验，就像小时候那样。  
爸爸侧着头，伸出手，似乎在感受某种气息，又在头上挠了挠，拔下来一根头发瞧了瞧。这姿势一点也不像个国君。  
“太短了。艾莎，还是用你吧。”  
“嗯？”她一时没能理解。  
“头发，来吧，只要一根，最长的那根。”  
妈妈在一边捂着嘴笑。

好吧，她也学着爸爸刚才的样子，挠了挠头递过去一根金发，至于是不是最长的她可并不想去保证。  
“阿伦戴尔小公主的头发，多么耀眼！让爸爸来给你展示魔法。”爸爸看上去可得意了。  
发丝的一端被国王捏在手中，剩余部分就那么垂着。  
“走这边。”那根金色的发丝被爸爸收进了上衣口袋。  
发生了什么？魔法已经结束了？  
她好像又恢复成了那个充满好奇心的小公主：“爸爸你是怎么知道的？”  
“有风，虽然很微弱，但一直都吹来。我们就朝着风吹来的方向走。固定一个方向，总比到处乱窜好。”  
出发前进。

雾气再次漫开，这次又轮到了她的魔法登场。  
/

死路。  
一座峭壁矗立在眼前，抬头又是一片雾霭缭绕。  
国王摸着下巴有些懊恼：“或许我们应该选择背对风向的位置前进的。”  
艾莎也学着爸爸的模样摸起了下巴。  
“我有预感，你的判断是正确的，我们的方向没有错，只有风吹来的地方才会有出口。或许……”王后摸着崖壁说出自己的想法。  
或许应该想办法爬到这峭壁顶上去看看？或许根本就不用爬。  
“都靠紧我，站稳了！”她想到一个非常有趣的主意。  
“遵命，女王陛下。”爸爸朝她鞠了一躬。  
她是一不小心用出了那种属于“女王”的口气吗？  
“哈哈，阿格纳别闹了。”王后拍了下丈夫的背，“艾莎看上去马上就会带给我们好消息。”

她点头。  
冰雪凝成的圆形台面在他们脚下成形，又托举着三人慢慢抬高，突破雾霭。

呼。  
呵。

已经可以看到一些轮廓，但越往上雾气就越浓。她继续释放魔法制造出冰雪驱散这层浓雾。越来越清晰。不论是耳中听到的怪声还是眼前出现的画面，都是如此。  
远处有一个巨大的裂缝，望不到头，雾气就从裂缝中升起。  
火山？地下温泉？

呵。  
呼。

“这个声音……”王后迟疑着开口，“有点像你爸爸劳累过度时的呼噜声。”  
“我的呼噜声那么响？你可以把我鼻子捏住，这样就不会吵到你了。”  
“我有把你的嘴巴合上，结果你抓住我的手贴在胸口不放又继续睡了。”王后拧着眉控诉。  
父母之间的相处原来有这么多可爱的小细节，艾莎听着他们的拌嘴只觉得无比安心。

她和安娜之间也有过这样的互动，大多数时候都是随性而发。  
那天她闭着眼靠在床上假寐，只觉着轻震了一下，有人慢慢靠过来。那人似乎离她的脸非常近，近到她都可以感受到呼吸的喷洒。她继续绷着脸一动不动，却突然感觉鼻子一痒。  
阿嚏！  
哈哈哈哈。安娜笑得床都开始抖了起来，手里还拿着一束头发：“我就是想看看冰雪女王打喷嚏的时候会不会变出小雪人来。”  
她假装皱眉生气：“你吵醒了我。”  
“别生气，我会赔你一个更美好的夜。”  
少女倾过来吻她，真的给了她一个万分美好的夜。

不，现在不是回味这些的时候。  
等等。  
呼噜，嘴巴，雾气。  
奇怪的声音，巨大的裂缝，地面的颤动。  
赭石色，红茶色，淡褐色，土黄色。

——光阴荏苒，曾经的脊梁化为山脉，日居月诸，残存的魔法终将消散。

脊梁？谁的脊梁？  
巨人。  
大地巨人？  
一个在打着呼沉睡的大地巨人？  
这就是阿伦戴尔沉没的另一半？  
她被自己的想法惊到，只觉得不可思议。

“艾莎，怎么了？”  
还要更高，升到更高的地方，才有可能看清全貌。  
雾气蒙蒙，魔法的降雪也在继续。

轮廓一点一点汇集起来。  
“人……脸？”国王惊呼出声。  
向下俯瞰，真真切切是一张巨大的人脸。  
那堵峭壁是巨人的脖子，沟壑是巨人的嘴，远处隐隐约约的高耸应该是巨人的鼻子。在这之前他们都行走在巨人的起伏的胸膛上。

纷扬的雪花飘洒进巨人张开的大嘴，将喷出的雾气散开，白色的雪片就这样被黑暗吞噬。

糟糕！要赶紧把降雪停下来，然后……

“都跟紧我，我们要去巨人的鼻子上面！”  
她让一座冰桥横空出现，带着父母飞奔而出。

巨人的呼吸声愈发大了，甚至好像还在睡梦中清了清喉咙。  
这可不行，要加快速度！  
她把冰桥的弧度加大，这下三个人开始坐在冰面上飞速滑行起来。

“哇哦，明明是坐在冰上，可我感觉屁股火辣辣快烧起来了！”爸爸在前面高呼出了奇怪的评论……不能分心！艾莎让自己继续集中注意观察巨人。  
很快就要到高耸的鼻尖，不管能不能离开这个诡异的巨人，只有到了鼻子以上的部位才会安全，直觉是这样告诉她的。

阿嚏！  
艾莎惊得手一抖。  
“抱歉抱歉，冰的反光刺得我鼻子好痒。”听声音，爸爸好像还在揉鼻子。

再低头时又有雪花飘洒进巨人的嘴。  
糟了。

阿——阿——  
巨人的嘴长得更大，像要一口吞下所有光明。  
“噢——”爸爸真是越来越没有王室威仪了，不过任何人突然发现自己被冰雪包裹着飞在半空中，反应肯定不会比爸爸好到哪里去。  
“啊——”抱歉了妈妈。

父母距离巨人的鼻子越来越近，虽然姿势不太雅观，总算是着陆了。她又一抬手做出半圆形的冰罩把父母围起来，固定在鼻子的土地上——如果大地巨人土黄色的皮肤可以叫做土地的话。  
“艾莎！快过来！”虽然听不见父母呼喊的声音，但她知道他们一定是在这样呼唤着，因为妈妈在拍着冰罩的墙，她从来没有见到妈妈那样失态过。

阿——阿嚏——

哇哦，在一个异度空间里被一个巨人的喷嚏震飞出去，她一定是世界上第一个有幸体验这种诡谲经历的人，等回去了她一定要把一切都当做睡前故事讲给安娜听，那姑娘一定会因为担心和害怕而紧紧抱住她，真好。

不过她现在有点困，看来故事要等睡醒了再继续讲了。  
安娜，你会等我的，对吗？

  
///

“快醒醒！”  
好困。  
“醒来！”  
她的鼻子被捏住。好吧，醒了。  
“不敢相信你在今天这样的日子居然睡懒觉！”  
今天是什么日子？她睡眼惺忪地思考。  
是了。  
“抱歉安娜，我居然在我们婚礼这天起晚了……”

“婚礼？”安娜的表情看上去像是听到她的冰雪魔法突然转变成了熔浆魔法一样。  
“是哪一个小公主想要嫁人了？”王后在一旁忍俊不禁。  
“妈妈？”  
“好了快起来，我在餐厅等你们。安娜，照顾下你姐姐，让她别再睡过去，好吗？”  
王后离去，现在房里只剩下她和安娜。

“你怎么了？又做噩梦了？”安娜在她床边坐下，摸上她的脸颊。  
好温暖。  
“所以今天到底是什么日子？”  
安娜的眉头抬了起来，眼睛也瞪大了些。  
“你睡迷糊了吗？爸爸今天要回来，我们要赶紧去港口接他，船就快到了！”  
“爸爸？”  
“艾莎！你是睡了一觉把大脑留在了梦里吗？”安娜气鼓鼓的样子让她清醒了些。  
“安娜？”  
“嗯？”  
她咬了咬嘴唇，又试探着开口：“妹妹？”  
“我在。”  
对了，安娜是她的妹妹，怎么就忘记了呢？爸爸去威思顿出访谈新航线，今天就要回来，她得赶紧起床。不过在这之前……  
“今天没有早安吻吗，小雀斑？”她自自然然凑过去。  
空气仿佛凝滞。她愣住，一大清早向自己的妹妹索吻，这是怎么了？  
安娜也愣了一下，但还是慢慢凑过来在她脸颊啄了一口，又飞快弹开，转过头去不敢和她对视。  
“阿伦戴尔的睡美人公主，你已经获得了一个吻，现在可以起床了吗？说实话，你这黏人又任性的模样有时候真让我分不清到底我是姐姐还是你是姐姐。”  
“你愿意的话也可以做我的姐姐，反正我们的关系不会因为一个称呼而改变。”她揉了揉眼睛想要起床，可还是好困。  
“真的吗？永远不会改变？”那双眼眸好像要看进她的心里。  
她努力撑开快要搭在一起的眼皮，给出答案。  
“是的，不会变，我亲爱的姑娘。我好困，让我再睡五分钟，就五分钟，你一会儿叫醒我好吗？”她已经快要睡过去，却还不忘加上一句，“不要告诉妈妈。”  
“好的，我就在这儿守着你。”一个吻落在她的眼角。  
她亲爱的姑娘笑起来可真迷人。

——“记住你的答案。”  
/

“快醒醒！”  
好困。  
“醒来！”  
她的鼻子被捏住。好吧，醒了。  
“不敢相信你在今天这样的日子居然睡懒觉！”  
今天是什么日子？她睡眼惺忪地思考。  
是了。  
“抱歉安娜，我居然在我们婚礼这天起晚了……”

“你终于醒了，我都想去叫医生了。”一个男人正坐在床边，似乎没听清她的梦呓，自顾自说着，甚是烦人。  
男人？  
她揉了揉眼睛看清对方面容后猛地坐起身。

啪。

“嘿！”男人捂着脸跳起来，“我昨天已经解释过了，是那个红头发女仆自己假装摔进我怀里想要勾引我，我没有主动去抱她亲她！”  
事情的因由格尔达都已经告诉了她。那个“勾引”她丈夫的红头发女仆当时正蹲在地上规规矩矩擦着雕像，或许是那道背影太过窈窕，又或许只是因为那是一个年轻的女仆，她的丈夫——阿伦戴尔的亲王一把抱住了对方，收获了女仆强烈的反抗和毫不留情的巴掌。  
总之，这个男人给出的解释真是太棒了。  
她又扬起手，不过这一次被男人握住。  
“艾莎，别闹了。”  
为什么明明做错事的是这个男人，却搞得像是她的错？  
“至少不是今天，好吗？让我们一起陪孩子过完生日。”红棕色头发的男人握着她的手叹了口气。  
他为什么要叹气？该叹气的应该是她自己。  
这本来就是一场关乎利益的婚姻，相较于他人，至少她和汉斯在结婚前还有过一段日后可以用来回忆的，不咸不淡中规中矩的恋情，如果那些举动可以算作是恋情的话。  
她爱汉斯吗？并没有答案。汉斯就和那些小说里描述的王子一样，风度翩翩，仪表堂堂。他会邀请她跳舞，给她带来新出版的诗集，送花送蛋糕送巧克力，会很有礼貌地吻她。然后他们结婚了，一切就这样顺理成章。新婚之夜没有激情——或许没有激情的只是她自己，汉斯那时候还是挺兴奋的——她忍着不适告别纯贞完成了任务。小说都是骗人的，没有什么缠绵蚀骨的感受，没有什么惊涛骇浪的起伏，她只觉得自己的身体被控制，被进入，被享用，随着对方的一阵抽搐，她的腹中就有了一个生命。  
如此简单，如此快乐——对于对方来说。  
如此漫长，如此难熬——对于她自己来说。

女王有了孩子，阿伦戴尔有了继承人，一切都在正轨上推进，多么正常的生活。  
亲王和女王在民众面前看上去和和美美天造地设，多么正常的生活。  
亲王有几个情妇，多么正常的生活。

“艾莎，我当然爱你，从看到你的第一眼就被你迷住。你是我们孩子的母亲，阿伦戴尔出色的女王。”  
仅仅如此？  
就是如此。  
她有丈夫有孩子，这就是生活，正常的生活，不论是女王还是牧羊女都应该过的生活。  
至少她还有个孩子，她的孩子，她的骨肉，她的血脉。  
一头的红发，脸颊有雀斑，笑起来如同绽放的盛夏，这就是她的……  
“如果我们再有孩子，希望能有一头金发，就像你这样，一个小小艾莎，一个小天使。”  
“我告诉过你，小小艾莎可不是什么小天使，是个捣蛋的小恶魔。”如果真的能有孩子，她不想要什么小小艾莎，只想要……  
“我们已经有了一个儿子，如果再有一个女儿，就完满了。”  
这套观念无比正确的言辞让她想吐。  
“生活的完满和孩子没有直接关系，遇上对的人，每一分每一秒都是完满，否则即使有十个孩子也只是制造悲剧。”  
对方似乎笑了，她记得这个笑声，她喜欢这个笑声。  
慢慢转过头，逆光中汉斯的容颜慢慢淡出，不过红色的发依旧耀眼。  
她是依旧没有睡醒吗？

——“记住你的答案。”  
/

“快醒醒！”  
好困。  
“醒来！”  
她的鼻子被捏住。好吧，醒了。  
“不敢相信你在今天这样的日子居然睡懒觉！”  
今天是什么日子？她睡眼惺忪地思考。  
是了。  
“抱歉安娜，我居然在我们婚礼这天起晚了……”

“艾莎！你这是做了一个什么梦？你想对女王做什么？”  
女王？不对，她又做梦了。  
她猛地睁开眼，发现莉亚正拿着一个枕头准备拍上她的脸。  
“哦，看来你醒了。”莉亚吐了吐舌头放下枕头，“快洗漱，你可不想工作第一天就迟到吧！要给女王一个好印象。”  
对了，今天是她作为女王贴身女仆的第一天。  
阿伦戴尔的安娜女王，冰雪魔法的拥有者。

“陛下您醒了吗？”她敲响房门，心扑通直跳。  
“进来吧。”  
窗帘已经拉开，满屋的阳光中女王的红发就如海岸线上的朝霞。  
“你就是艾莎？”女王看着她，目光柔和，“格尔达经常夸奖你。”  
“谢谢！”她挺直腰，有些骄傲。毕竟从那么多侍女中脱颖而出可不是谁都能够做到的，为了能够得到这份工作，她通过了重重考核。  
这是她第一次如此近距离接触女王。  
女王的脸上有雀斑，生动又灵气。  
女王睡裙的领口有些大，可以看到肩膀上也有雀斑点缀着。  
女王的肤色不像她那样苍白，非常健康，充满了阳光的气息。  
给女王换上王服后，她只觉得自己的心跳快到不正常，可能下一秒就要飞到女王身上。

“你可以帮我把头发盘起来吗？”女王转过身走向梳妆台。  
女王的腰很纤细，女王的右脚脚踝有一个淡淡的伤疤，女王向她问好，女王冲她微笑。

“陛下，您的头发真美。”她握着梳子的手异常轻柔，生怕弄断一根发丝。  
“艾莎，我的头发很普通，我觉得你头发才美，像油画里的神秘少女。”  
陛下在夸赞她！她一定脸红了，她都可以感觉到那股热气。  
“以后你就不用楼上楼下的跑，也不用起太早。”  
陛下是知道她今天差点睡过头的事了吗？脸上的红晕又被苍白替代。

“跟我来。”女王握着她的手腕领着她到卧室里侧，这里有一个布置好的房间。  
“这个房间小了些，但我和格尔达商量过，感觉你住在这里工作起来会比较方便。你愿意吗？”  
愿意愿意！她拥有了自己的房间，就在女王的卧室里，和女王一起生活。  
“谢……谢谢……”  
“应该是我感谢你，愿意为我服务。我可是冰雪女王， 可以把人冻成雕塑的那种，你不怕吗？”可能是感受到了她的拘谨，女王脸上露出了淘气的表情来逗弄她。  
“不会！我永远不会害怕您！不论您会不会魔法，不论您是女王还是普通人，我的感情都不会变。”她急忙开口，像一个莽撞的小伙子向心爱的姑娘表白，却冒冒失失毫无章法，“我……我一直在努力工作，祈祷着可以离您近一些，希望有一天可以来到您的身边……”  
“艾莎，谢谢你，我也一样。”会冰雪魔法的女王笑容却如正午阳光般暖入心扉，“不要再分开了。”  
女王说了什么？这是什么意思？  
但看着女王的容颜，她还是立刻接上了一句：“我们不会再分开。”这句话是如此自然而然，仿佛是被滚烫的烙铁刻印在心头。

——“记住你的答案。”  
/  
……  
……  
/

“快醒醒！”  
好困。  
“醒来！”  
——这都第几遍了？怎么还没有结束？  
她的鼻子被捏住。  
——果然如此。  
好吧，醒了。  
——这次她要先发制人。

一睁眼果然是那熟悉的发色。  
“抱歉安娜，我居然在我们婚礼这天起晚了。你不用再给我解释，我非常确定今天就是我们的婚礼之日。”  
姑娘好像没料到她会一口气说上那么多语气还如此坚定，没有回应她，只是呆呆看着她。  
——很好，如果在之前那些幻境里她也这样果断，就不会经历那些奇怪的东西了，尤其是汉斯那个，现在想起来还让她的胃部抽筋，恶心想吐。  
“虽然我们早就是一对，不论是精神还是肉体……”  
“艾莎！”姑娘回过神来，红着脸想打断她，可是她还没有说完呢。  
“我知道举办婚礼只是一个形式，不管有没有婚礼都改变不了我们的实质，但我现在对婚礼迫不及待，我要向全国，不，全世界宣布你就是我的妻子，阿伦戴尔的王后，没有什么能把我们分开……”  
“艾莎！”姑娘似乎想扑上来捂住她的嘴。  
——太好了！这下终于正常了，没有了那些乱七八糟刻意安排的剧情，她要再接再厉。  
“刚才那些接连不断的幻境有些真的很能蛊惑人心，但不论它们如何变化，如何真实，都只是让我一遍又一遍地确定了一个真相，唯一的真相，我想和你在一起，只有你。”  
——她说出来了！她成功了！幻境解除了，她和安娜又可以在一起了！  
安娜好像放弃了抵抗彻底不敢抬头看她，脸和头发连成一色，像一枚秋季刚刚采摘的苹果。

啪啪啪啪啪啪。

嗯？  
噼里啪啦的掌声持续了很久。

“艾莎小时候一直嚷着不要嫁人，没想到原来对自己的婚礼如此期待。”  
“因为小公主长大了，已经是女王了。”  
如此熟悉的声音，熟悉到她都不敢去确认，但那两个人影的确就在她眼前。  
她一定还在幻境，依旧被困住，不论是噩梦还是美梦，一轮一轮毫无间歇地淹没她。

“她终于看到我们了！”  
“你看她的眼神，明明刚才见到安娜的时候眼里都冒光，可是现在看到我们怎么就死气沉沉了？”

如果要按照真实度给这些幻境打分的话，目前这一个可以得最高分，虽然她自己最喜欢安娜是女王的那一个。给安娜女王做贴身侍女，她心甘情愿，并且……换上女王装的安娜可真性感。

“你看，她又在走神了。”  
“还挂着奇怪的笑容。”

“艾莎，看着我。”安娜的手贴在她的脸颊，让她那颗飘忽的心有了归位之处。  
“安娜……这是真的吗？”她感觉自己好像渐渐有了答案，但就是希望她的姑娘给她一个最后的承诺。  
安娜张了张嘴却没说出话来，冲她用力点头。  
她摸上自己的戒指，她靠岸了，她的港湾。

“艾莎！”她感受到了拥抱，来自妈妈的拥抱，妈妈在抽泣。  
爸爸也拉着安娜一起拥了过来，这下四个人抱成了一团。

“爸爸你流鼻涕了。”她看着还在一边抹泪一边笑的爸爸，忍不住出声。  
“哈哈哈，这居然是你见到爸爸后讲的第一句话。”爸爸接过妈妈递去的手帕，笑得很傻。她还注意到爸爸上衣口袋里有一根金色的头发露出半截，可再一眨眼，却又空空如也。

“这到底是怎么了？”  
为什么她会在一艘冰船上？为什么旁边还有那么多护卫？为什么……

爸爸摸了摸鼻子移开了视线，就连妈妈也一副欲言又止的样子。  
安娜看了一圈大家，咬了咬嘴唇决定开口。  
“那时候浪很大，船身开裂，我掉了出去，你跳进海里救了我，还竭尽全力做出了这艘大冰船，让大家都安全了，可你也累到晕了过去。”  
就这样简单？  
“……在你刚要醒过来的时候，海里突然出现了一个漩涡，紧接着国王就落在了你身上，然后……王后又落在了国王身上，你就又晕了过去。”  
就这样平淡？  
三个人一起冲她点头。  
这真是……  
太棒了！  
就是她所喜欢的平淡生活——虽然她感觉自己的腰好痛，肯定是被爸爸压断了！


	17. Chapter 17

**第17章**

侯爵的嘴一张一合，手里还拿着一份密密麻麻布满了数字的文件递过来要她过目并给出建议。  
他在说什么？完全听不进去。艾莎抬手，像个木偶人一样僵硬地接过那叠纸。  
纸上大片大片的数字全部堆积在一起，看得她头晕目眩。老天，她以前都是怎么做到在半小时内梳理完全部内容的？  
大家是怎么做到在这种时刻还如此淡定地聚在一起讨论木材税率的？  
她为什么要坐在会议室里？  
她不想要什么木材，不想要什么税率，不想要开这些会。  
可是，她是女王，这是她的职责。  
可是！  
可是……

“各位，我们明天再讨论，请允许我先失陪。”她知道自己突然起身的样子一定失礼极了，身下的椅子甚至在地板上拖出了刺耳的声音，可她是真的坐不住了。  
“当然没问题，陛下。”侯爵笑着向她道别。  
“我们都衷心祝福您。”其他成员也都笑着一起向她送上祝福。  
——谢谢了，伙计们！  
她甚至都不记得自己是否真的有把这句话说出口，因为下一秒，她已经飞奔在走廊中。上一次像这样狂奔是在什么时候？  
是小时候为了吃甜在夜半偷偷溜出房间的时候？还是听到父母出海的噩耗无法相信的时候？

离房间越来越近，她的心也越跳越快。  
一切安好，一切安好，一定要一切安好！她向着神明祈祷。  
房门被推开了，她看到了格尔达，格尔达满脸笑容。她看到了安娜，安娜流了好多汗，爸爸也在，爸爸把公务推给她，自己跑来参与这最重要的时刻。她听到了婴儿的哭声，如此有力，如此动听，撞击着她的心房。  
这是个女孩儿，有着一头红发的女孩儿，一个非常健康有活力的女孩儿，她有着无比强烈的预感。  
///

一年前。

阿伦戴尔收到一个坏消息，艾莎女王请了长病假。  
不过街头巷尾依旧是一片其乐融融，人们并没有对此太大的担心，国家一切依旧照常运转。这并不是说大家不关心女王的身体情况，而是因为阿伦戴尔还收到一个好消息，失踪了九年的阿格纳国王和伊杜娜王后回来了，更神奇的是，他们的容貌看上去就和九年前出海时一样，毫无差异。  
阿伦戴尔果然是一片被魔法庇佑的神秘土地。

但王宫的某一间卧房中，某位被人民誉为传奇的女王心情有些忧郁。  
“生日快乐，安娜。”趴在床上的金发女王软绵绵地向妻子送上祝福，换回了落在额头的一个吻。  
“谢谢。你今天感觉怎么样？”  
“说实话，糟透了。我想下床，想给你庆生，想给你做蛋糕，想给你准备一桌的菜，想吻你，想一天都和你在一起，从早到晚。”她沮丧地把头埋进枕头，“我还想着和你一起去达斯，去你小时候的村庄，我想告诉你的父母，安娜一切都好，克里斯托夫也很好。”  
“别难过，看着我。”一双手揉进她的发，把她捞了出来。  
“我们现在就在一起，一天都不分开，以后也不分开。而且我很确定我的父母都看到了发的一切，他们会祝福我们的。你看，你依旧可以吻我，不论何时。”  
柔软的唇贴了上来，让她暂时忘记了那些烦恼和颓丧。  
“是不是感觉好一些了？”  
她回味着刚才的吻，意犹未尽地点头赞同。  
“来吧，我会让你更舒服一些。”

被子被掀开，安娜跨坐上她的腿，又把睡裙撩了上去。那双手在腰肢轻轻推揉起来，腰间紧绷的感觉开始散开。  
“我不记得医生说过按摩时要把衣服也撩开。”她故意逗弄身上的姑娘。  
“但我确定这样的效果更好，毕竟你是我的妻子，我很了解你。除非你告诉你告诉我你不喜欢这样，那我立刻收手。”那双手好像真的准备退开。  
“别！”她败下阵来。  
姑娘轻笑一声，继续给她推揉。

一个腰伤，换回了父母，这是绝对值得的。  
爸爸说他和妈妈走在一片褐色的土地上，一直走一直走，不分昼夜，没有温度。唯一支撑着他们走下去的信念是他们的艾莎小公主，他们必须找出魔法源头，让女儿永远绽放，他们必须回到女儿身边。  
突然天上飘下了雪花，毫无征兆。  
“看哪，像不像我们的艾莎！”爸爸兴奋到打了个喷嚏。  
而脚下的土地好像也很欢喜，因为土地摇晃起来，接着土地好像也打了个喷嚏。  
土地真的会打喷嚏吗？  
在反应过来时，他们已经飞在了空中，一阵天旋地转后再次抬头——他们正在思念的小公主好像被他们压到了。  
这是在做梦吗？  
小公主长大了，小公主变成了女王，女王有了爱人，是一个红发的可爱姑娘。虽然一开始有些惊讶，却也不是不能接受，尤其是在听说了南方群岛十三王子汉斯的风波之后。

_“十三这个数字一点也不吉利。”_   
_爸爸非常不优雅地在众人目前翻了个白眼——回归的爸爸好像释放了天性。_   
_“阿格纳，不要迷信，这和数字无关，只和人品有关。”_   
_还是妈妈相对比较理智。_   
_“留那种鬓角的男人都是虚伪的豺狼。”王后又补充了一句。_   
_好吧，妈妈也并不是那么理智。_

阿伦戴尔一切都很好。  
唯一不好的大概就是被压到腰的女王。

“我们的婚礼又延期了。”她叹了口气。  
“只是放到了下个月。我们只需要宣个誓，其实不管有没有宣誓，我们之间都不会改变。”  
“我想给你做裙子，给你梳头，还想给你准备生日礼物，可是我现在连拥抱你都做不到。”  
她听到了背后窸窸窣窣的声音。  
安娜的手圈在了她的肩膀上，但还注意着让腹部腾空，不去压到她的腰。  
“你看，这样不就抱住了吗？而且我已经收到了最好的礼物。”  
“是什么？”  
“照顾你。”  
///

十一个月前。

“艾莎，你真的没事吗？你知道，我们可以……”  
“非常好，我很确定。”终于盼来了这一天的艾莎绝不可能再次让婚礼延期，她正在帮安娜穿裙子，一件由丝线和魔法共同完成的淡绿色礼服。

如果要让艾莎回忆她婚礼那一天的情况，她可能会记得天空很蓝，鲜花很香，有全城的人，和圣诞树一样高的蛋糕，数不清的巧克力，各式各样的彩条，最重要的一点是——安娜很美。

如果要让安娜回忆她婚礼那一天的情况，她可能会告诉大家稍微长一些的版本。  
期待已久的婚礼，再加上腰伤终于好了，结果就是那天艾莎一直在笑，对着她笑，对着父母笑，对着格尔达笑，对着克里斯托夫和莉亚笑，对着大臣们笑，对着宾客们笑。  
而安娜自己也在祝贺的人群中发现了一些眼熟的面孔。奥肯一家在向她挥手，沃德公爵和凯文公爵肩并肩站着。米欧娜女爵和丈夫看上去焦头烂额手忙脚乱，一人拉着一个孩子防止她们在人群里兴奋地乱跑，平日里果断又幽默的米欧娜难得会有这样的一面。甚至连弗洛拉小姐也来了，在人群里彬彬有礼冲她们微笑。  
对了，艾莎还平均五分钟就要扬起灿烂的笑容，说上一次：这是我们的婚礼。

如果要让格尔达回忆起婚礼，她会告诉大家一些有趣的事。比如安娜的裙子的图案是艾莎设计的，当然，还混入了魔法。比如她们互相帮对方梳了头发，编了辫子。比如安娜的唇色是艾莎涂的，艾莎的妆容是安娜打理的。

如果要让克里斯托夫和莉亚回忆那一天，他们两个可以告诉大家一些别的细节。比如莉亚发现站在圣坛前的女王和王后在听到主教宣布她们可以交换戒指时，两个人明显都是一阵慌乱，最后交换戒指的环节好像就被跳过了？总之她们两个接吻了，场景真得很美，美到让她忍不住落泪，喜悦的泪。  
克里斯托夫一直觉得妹妹出嫁的那一天他会很难过，难过到会想要拎着那个臭小子的衣领，警告对方对自己妹妹好一点，否则自己一定会驾着车从他脸上碾过去。不过看来他是永远都不用拥有这样的机会了，因为女王看向妹妹的眼神，手上的那些动作，比如帮妹妹整理裙摆，扶着妹妹走上台阶——尽管之前腰部受伤的那个人是女王自己，这一切微小又细心的举动看似极为普通，却都在向世界展示着她有多爱他的妹妹。  
虽然阿格纳国王和伊杜娜王后回来了，但艾莎女王的称谓并没有变，阿格纳国王看上去也并没有要重揽大权的样子，不过在艾莎女王病假期间政事倒都是由国王和王后在处理。  
还有最重要的一点，他和莉亚的婚礼也结婚了，就在同一天，证婚人自然是艾莎。在给莉亚戴戒指的时候他太紧张太高兴，在众目睽睽之下甚至差点把戒指套到对方中指上。

诺克也出席了婚礼。白马在一番精心打扮后更加俏丽，昂首阔步拉着婚车，把女王和王后送入礼堂。原本艾莎提议要骑马，被大家一致否决，当她还想要继续坚持一下时，阿格纳国王那一句“艾莎，你是希望在自己婚礼那一天又把要扭伤吗”让她乖乖投降放弃了骑马，选择和安娜一起坐上婚车。  
事实证明效果非常好。当婚车在主干道巡游一圈时，整个都城都沸腾了。  
/

“婚礼实在是太累了！我不敢相信我们都忘记了交换戒指这个环节，这一条绝对会被记上史册。”安娜正在把头发散下来，艾莎在边上笑眯眯看着她。  
今天当主教宣布她们可以交换戒指时，她们两个的表情一定傻透了。

“唔……我们没有准备新的戒指……”她犹豫着开口，却被身边的人打断。  
“戒指？我们已经交换过了。”似乎是怕对方不信，女王还扬了扬自己的手指，仿佛下一秒就要说出“我的戒指是不是很美，这是安娜亲手为我做的”。  
主教的嘴角似乎抽搐了一下。  
但女王很快就恢复了镇定，拉起身边姑娘的手一起伸到主教面前。  
“这就是我们的戒指，看上去非常普通，但对于我们来说独一无二。”

“这说明了我们的婚礼令人终生难忘。”艾莎上前把她把披散下来的发整理好。  
敲门声传来。  
“陛下，您的哥哥那边好像出了些状况。”  
安娜看向艾莎，一脸迷茫，好像在说“艾莎，你什么时候有哥哥了”。  
“是克里斯托夫。”艾莎提醒她。  
“哦！”  
“你现在是王后了，即使我选择不做女王，你的头衔也会变成王妃。”艾莎又体贴的加了一句。  
“我不是……我以为……”  
“慢慢就会习惯。我们一起去看看克里斯托夫。”  
“我去就可以，你先休息。”

安娜离开了，一下子变得好安静。她曾经很习惯于安静，安静的时候可以看书，可以喝茶，可以什么都不做，但现在她有些坐不住，安娜才离开，她就已经开始思念。  
或许她可以给自己找些事情做，比如骚扰下爸爸妈妈。  
/

“妈妈！”她把门推开一条缝，又把脑袋塞进去，就像小时候睡不着觉时经常做的那样。有一次她偷偷跑进去的时机好像不太好，把叠在一起的爸爸妈妈吓得从床上弹了起来。  
“艾莎，快来。”妈妈露出笑容，冲她张开手。她立刻把自己塞进了那个无比熟悉的怀抱，好香。  
“妈妈你洗过澡了，爸爸呢？”  
穿着低领睡裙的伊杜娜王后脖子上那块暗红色痕迹引人注目。爸爸，好样的！  
“他去洗澡了。”注意到了女儿的目光，王后下意识地摸上自己的脖颈，突然有些不太好意思。  
“你们回来了，真好。”  
“你长大了，成熟了，我们也很高兴。只是……我们也错过了很多，错过了你成长中的九年。”王后抚上女儿的脸，又伤感起来。  
离别时女儿十六岁的稚嫩模样还历历在目，一晃，那个会对着他们撒娇的小公主已经长成女王，在突然失去父母的痛苦中被迫接下一整个国家的重担。  
“但我们还是团聚了。”  
“你把阿伦戴尔治理的很好，人们都很喜欢你。”  
“我在努力效仿你和爸爸执政时的模样，不能让阿伦戴尔的辉煌毁在我手上。”  
“你做的很好，比我们好上许多。”妈妈的吻落在她的眉间。

浴室门开了，只穿着裤子的国王出现。  
“哦！爸爸，快把衣服穿起来。”艾莎佯装惊呼起来，但不得不说爸爸的腹肌看着可真结实。  
“这是我和你妈妈的房间，我们爱穿什么就穿什么，是吧，伊杜娜。”  
“阿格纳，把衣服穿上，别着凉。”王后完全没有领情。  
“好吧。”  
看着乖乖穿衣服的爸爸，艾莎只觉得好笑。  
“艾莎，我来告诉你维持完美婚姻的秘诀，就是要听妻子的话。”  
艾莎耸了耸肩：“这点我觉得自己做的很好。”  
对于这样奇怪的父女对话，王后选择摇头无视。  
“今天是你们的婚礼，按照大家都知道的一般程序，今晚是你们的新婚之夜，虽然我很确定你们已经体验过了……”刚把衣服穿上的国王又开始了非常不国王的言语。  
“哦！爸爸！”艾莎冲过去想要捂住国王的嘴。  
“好吧好吧，我想说的是你不在房间陪你的新娘，跑来骚扰爸爸妈妈做什么？”  
“安娜去见克里斯托夫了。”  
国王给了王后一个“你看，我就知道，你女儿只有在这种时候才会想起我们”的眼神，让王后笑出声来。  
“艾莎，安娜肯定有很多压力，身份的转换，肩上的职责，都会让她感到紧张。多陪陪她，如果她一开始不太能适应那种时刻，我的意思就是那些会议室里的‘君主时刻’，也不要强迫她，多给她些耐心。我刚结婚的时候也花了些时间让自己融入，那时候你爸爸……”  
“我搞了两匹马，那时候我们一有空就偷偷飞奔出去，甩开护卫，跑到没人的地方。伊杜娜，你还记得那个神奇的湖吗？湖水是山上雪水融化而成，只有冬末春初才会出现。想一下艾莎的生日，我觉得她可能就是那个时候……哦！”  
艾莎瞪大了眼睛，她刚才听到了什么？  
“艾莎，我觉得安娜可能已经在等你了，代我们替她说晚安好吗？”努力用手捂住丈夫嘴的王后还不忘向女儿打招呼。  
“不觉得这个可能性很大吗？艾莎可能是湖水女神送给我们的礼物……哦！好痛，不要捏…”  
这是房门关上前女王听到的最后一句话。  
晕乎乎被推出父母卧室的艾莎还有些茫然，突然身后刚关上的门又打开了一条缝，国王探出头来。  
“这个拿去玩。”一个圆圆的东西塞进她手里，“我和你妈妈在那个异度空间里捡到的，觉得你会喜欢。”  
一块绿绿的石头。  
地脉石？  
爸爸妈妈还是像以前那样，看到有意思的东西就想带给他们的小公主。  
好感动。  
可是，她刚才的余光好像注意到爸爸刚穿上的上衣又不见了？  
她甚至都没来得及说晚安，门就再次被关上。  
/

艾莎把地脉石放到床头柜，两块石头靠在一起，一块来自爱人，一块来自亲人，多么神奇。  
安娜的确已经回来了，虽然房间里没有人影，但她可以感觉到。

浴室里热气腾腾，靠在池壁的安娜把头搁在手臂上，似乎睡着了，肩胛骨露出水面，还有水滴缓缓滑落。她悄悄走近，跪坐下来，手覆上背脊，把那些水滴抹开，又向上推揉起略带紧绷的肩膀。  
安娜没有动，依旧阖着眼。  
手心下的肌肉慢慢放松开来，在推揉的作用下有些微微泛红。她盯着那片红看了片刻，把吻贴上。  
“你在做什么？”姑娘这下终于有了反应。  
“陛下，我是您的贴身侍女，伺候您沐浴。”她突发奇想，故意装出一本正经的口气。  
安娜的嘴角动了下，似乎在努力把笑容憋回去。  
她继续推拿着这位新晋王后的背部，仿佛真的是一个侍女，在尽职地完成工作。  
可是……  
“哦！我不认为侍女的职责中还包括这一条！”在她的手顺着腋窝继续向前包裹住那团柔软的小兔子时安娜终于回过头来，却刚好让她凑过去在嘴角落下一个吻。  
“你这个侍女好大的胆，叫什么名字？”安娜又转过头故意不看她。  
“回陛下，我叫艾丽萨。”她贴上对方耳朵，轻轻呵气。  
安娜没忍住，一下子笑出声来，又赶紧清了清喉咙绷紧声线：“我记得有个任性的姐姐也叫这个名字。”  
“没错，就是我。冰雪女王霸占了我的安娜，我很气愤，就混进王宫做侍女。”她装作愤慨的模样，接了下去。  
“哈哈哈～咳咳…艾丽萨你好好做自己的本职工作，我不会偏袒你的，不要想着走捷径，不然明天我就把你换掉。”  
“是，陛下，我会好好伺候您。”  
她直起身子，开始解下衣裙。腰带，罩裙，衬裙， 一件一件，她脱得慢条斯理，还冲着咬着唇悄悄看过来的王后露出了一个大方的笑容，惹得姑娘立刻把头埋回了手臂中。她甚至还有闲情逸致把脱下的衣裙叠好，整整齐齐堆放在架子上。  
安娜没有再抬头，但从她肩头耸动的幅度可以感受到逐渐急促的呼吸。  
水温很舒服，这是她进到浴池的第一个感想，当胸腹贴上安娜的后背，她甚至止不住地轻哼出声。  
她用手舀起水，洒在安娜肩头，继续着侍女的工作。脖子，肩胛，背脊，胸腹，再到腿侧，认认真真，像在浣洗着一抹轻纱。  
因为在身后，她并未看清安娜的表情，但她知道她的王后的眉会轻微蹙起，有些难耐，有些沉溺。  
“陛下，请您起身，我来帮您更衣。”虽然这么说着，她却很满意姑娘软绵绵靠在她怀里的模样。  
“陛下，再不起来，一会儿艾莎女王就要回来了，被她瞧见，我的工作就保不住了。”她蹙起眉焦急催促着，引得对方咯咯笑着在她腰上掐了一把。  
“艾丽萨，我确定艾莎现在肯定是溜达在某条密道，准备去厨房偷拿巧克力。”安娜继续配合着她的玩闹。  
“这听上去真不错。”她的笑意忍不住，“那我们动作可要快些，我的王后陛下。”

艾莎托起安娜的腰，让她坐在池沿，又伸手拥抱住她，胸腹紧贴着，心脏好像要碰撞在一起。她让自己慢慢往下滑，皮肤的摩擦让两人的小腹不禁收缩。  
终于，她跪坐在浴池中，跪坐在两条细嫩的腿间。在吻过那个小巧的肚脐后，她仰头看向她的王后，王后也在看她，脸颊绯红，冲她点了点头。点头的幅度是如此之小，小到一旦错过睫毛的颤动就会错过一切。  
她扶住王后的腰慢慢凑过去，吻在那一处。湿漉漉的一片，不是池水，不是汗水，是她喜欢的味道。那里很温软，包裹着她的唇舌，让她不敢用力，连吻都是轻轻柔柔。  
安娜的小腿贴在她的背上，无意识地蹭着，一阵快意顺着脊椎不断向上。  
当舌头掠过软滑又转过一圈后，那股熟悉的收缩传递过来，她的王后小腹紧绷，又渐渐软下身来。她直起身让完全绽放的姑娘靠在她肩头小口喘气，又掬起水来给姑娘清洗。那一丝黏腻又暧昧的液体融入池水，让还未平复的心跳又不禁加速起来。  
她知道安娜也看到了，因为安娜的耳朵更红了。  
“我的王后，你很美。”她亲了下那只耳朵，把赞美送上。  
“我们……去房里。”王后的手勾住她的脖子，给出了指示。  
/

醒来就可以看到安娜那双生动的眼睛让一天的心情都明媚起来。  
只不过……  
“姐姐，你醒了？”安娜面向她侧躺着，似乎已经醒来有一会儿，一只手撑着脑袋，长发披散着，模样慵懒又随意。  
她揉了揉眼睛，试图让自己清醒一些。  
“姐姐你的腰还痛吗？”安娜把被子掀开了一些，但由于背对着光亮，一切都若隐若现。  
她摇了摇头，腰伤的确已经好了。可为什么安娜要叫她姐姐？  
“你不是艾丽萨吗？艾丽萨就是我的姐姐呀。姐姐你还想睡吗？”好像知道她的心思，安娜边回答边撑起上半身，被子慢慢滑落下去。  
光裸的身躯上有几处红印，却把少女衬托的更为无瑕，一切都让她移不开眼睛。  
“姐姐你可以躺平吗？”安娜靠过来，对上她的耳朵，胸口有意无意地蹭了一下她。  
“噢！”肌肤相触的感觉让她不禁吸了口气，这才意识到原来她自己也是光裸一片。再次回神，已经躺平。  
“真乖。”一个吻落在她的脸颊，随着姑娘起身的动作，被子完全滑下。  
她扶住跨坐在自己小腹的姑娘，生怕对方过大的动作幅度会让姑娘自己受伤。  
“小心。怎么了？你是要帮我按摩吗？那我应该趴着。并且我的腰现在完全没有问题，医生都已经给过保证。”在如此直白的动作下，一切暗示已经非常明显，但艾莎还是故意逗她。  
“昨天晚上……”虽然动作很大胆，但安娜的声音有些颤，似乎还带着些愤愤不平。  
“昨天晚上你睡着了。”她说的是实话。浴池的欢愉让原本就因为婚礼而疲倦的王后一沾到枕头就睡着了，艾莎甚至都来不及给她穿上衣服，于是艾莎自己也没穿，就那样抱在一起入眠。  
“我知道，都是因为你！不敢相信我就那样睡过去了，昨天可是我们的……虽然我们已经……”声音里的愤慨非常明显。  
“是我的错。”她立刻摩挲着妻子的腰间示弱。  
“停！”安娜拿开她的手，“你好好躺着。”  
“克里斯托夫还好吗？”艾莎乖乖把手缩回来放在身侧，换了个话题。  
“他不知道吃了什么，起了疹子发起烧来，眼睛都肿成了缝。好在医生去看过，今天就可以消退。”安娜做了个鬼脸。  
“可怜的莉亚。”  
“是呀，可能晚上都得照顾他，明明昨晚是他们的……”说到一半，安娜突然回过神来，挺起了腰，“不许岔开话题！”她这样做的时候腿心的某处紧贴上艾莎的小腹，胸前那对小小的白兔子晃动了一下，让艾莎的心也随着晃动起来。  
“不许乱看！”虽然这句话说得挺有气势，但姑娘用手遮住胸口的样子又是一片娇柔。  
“那次在船上……”安娜咬了咬唇好像要说什么重要的事情。  
“嗯？”  
“就是船上，我们出巡的那次！”语气开始急起来。  
她歪了歪头，等着对方继续。  
安娜好像下定了决心终于开口：“就是……手帕。你用手帕把我的眼睛蒙起来的那次……”  
“我记得，那时的你非常可爱。”她自然而然地接上，换来了姑娘的不满。  
“我不是要说这个！我们……结束后，我说要把你的手也绑上，你同意了……”  
“我也记得。”艾莎点头表示遗憾，“你还说要休息一下，然后就睡着了，甚至在我给你擦拭的时候也没醒来。”  
一脸懊恼的表情配合着肩头雀斑的起舞，把姑娘衬托的更为动人。  
“我那时候是因为晕船，都没怎么睡好，又累了！但我现在醒了，所以……”  
安娜刚树立起的信心被一阵敲门声震碎。  
“两位醒了吗？”格尔达爽朗的声音隔着门穿透进来。  
“噢！”刚才还大着胆子跨坐在她身上的姑娘像是被人窥破私密一般，立刻软下身匐趴在她身上，还想把被子撩回来，在发现被子已经团在床的另一头后干脆选择把头埋进她颈窝。  
她轻抚安娜的背安慰着，又在那头红发上亲吻了一下后才开口道：“格尔达，我们还需要些时间，可能……是两个小时。两个小时应该够了吧？”最后一句是轻声说给身上的姑娘听的，换来了脖子上的一口轻噬。  
好像早就预料了这个答案，格尔达立刻给出了回复：“没问题，我会安排把午餐送到卧室。牛排怎么样？牛排配鲜虾，绝对精神焕发。姑娘们，都散了吧，国王和王后那边的午餐也安排到卧室。”  
牛排？鲜虾？听起来还不错。而后一句格尔达似乎是对着其他侍女说的，这么看来爸爸妈妈也没起？艾莎只觉得好笑。  
阿伦戴尔王室可真是一个好表率。  
“安娜，没事了。”她揉着红发轻声哄着。  
没有反应。  
“安娜？”  
依旧没有反应。  
“那……我用魔法把自己的手绑上？”她抬起手，仿佛真的要这么做。  
“别！你会难受的。”安娜立刻抬头按住了她的手，在对上她的眼睛后又把头埋回颈间轻吻，嘴里含含糊糊。  
——“这样就很好。”  
她闭上眼，感受着安娜的手顺着小腹向下。她是如此习惯于安娜的抚摸，每一次都会带给她极致的体验。  
那只手一开始总是会小心翼翼，即使她的身体已经被唤醒，已经给出足够的回应，落在身上动作依旧是极为轻缓，生怕将她弄疼一分。  
可是……这也太轻太慢了。  
“你可以……稍微重一些……快一些。”她努力让自己口中蹦出的单词可以连成一句完整的话。  
可是对方却愈发慢条斯理起来，甚至还抬手把她落在额头的发丝撩开，吻过了眼角和脸颊，就是忽视了她充满渴望的唇。  
“不要急，慢慢来。反正你说的，还有两个小时。”  
好吧，两个小时。  
那就慢慢来。  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**第18章**  


八个月前。  
  
艾莎已经多次表示要把女王的头衔撤下，但事情好像有些复杂。  
“爸爸妈妈已经回来了，我没有理由再占据女王的称号。”  
这明明是一个很严肃的议题，可爸爸好像毫无兴趣，因为此时的他正拿着一枚印着艾莎侧脸的硬币，和身边的妻子一起赞不绝口。  
“看哪，这硬币的做工比我在位时发行的那些精细太多。”  
“那是因为工匠把她的美还原了，艾莎天生丽质。”妈妈摸了一下硬币上女儿的脸，很是欣慰。  
“就和她的妈妈一样。”国王和王后相视一笑。  
议会的其他成员也纷纷加入到这段对话中，有几个人甚至也掏出了硬币，开始比对起这对母女的容颜。  
“现在都没有人听我说话了。”艾莎叹了口气。看着一堆印着自己头像的硬币当着自己的面被这么多人摸来摸去，感觉还是挺奇怪的。  
“我在听。”安娜笑着靠过去，碰了碰她的肩膀。  
“别藏了，我都看到你手里的硬币了。”艾莎递去了一个幽怨的眼神。  
“哈哈，我并不认为凝视并抚摸自己妻子的头像有什么问题。”  
“所以你有什么好的建议？”艾莎决定把话题引回正轨，听听自己妻子的意见。  
在失踪的九年中，阿格纳国王和伊杜娜王后都处于未知的时空，这就导致了一个奇怪的现象，艾莎和自己父母的年龄差缩小了不少，站在一起就像年长的哥哥姐姐带着家里的小妹妹，不过父母对她的爱完全没有变。  
“……嗯，我觉得商铺，餐馆，农场，这些地方大部分都是一家人一起经营……唔，治理国家是否可以这样来操作？我也不太懂。”安娜托着下巴歪着脑袋做出思考的模样来，“让我们先来假设一下。如果你退位的话，称号会变成什么？艾莎公主？我挺喜欢这个称呼的，真的。因为我没机会服侍公主时期的你，哦！不要戳我，我的意思是接触，我没机会接触公主时期的你，或许这是个好机会来重新认识你？可是货币怎么办？要重新铸造吗？还有你女王时期签署的外贸条款，决策条例，那些还算数吗？应该还是生效的吧？你知道，我对这些懂得不多。退位……历史书上记载着的退位的君主都有哪些？我记得好像基本都是一些上了年纪的人，身体不好，就传位给孩子？是这样吗？或者，或者是那些做错了事的君主？被迫退位……你要是退位了会不会让一些人觉得是因为……因为我们的婚姻？你知道我的意思，我不是说……”  
“安娜，我们的婚姻不是错误，我也不会因为这件事而觉得所有愧疚。”艾莎立刻做出保证。  
“我当然知道，我只是在做一个假设。那么如果你不退位，继续做女王的话，国王是不是要该称号？太上皇？是这么叫的吗？那王后就是……太后？会不会太年轻了一些？”  
艾莎和安娜一起看了一眼伊杜娜王后，王后那张三十六岁的脸庞和太后这个词完全关联不到一块儿。  
  
“太后？我的妻子目前离这个称呼好像还有些遥远，尤其是……”国王的话没有说完，因为王后用一个眼神制止了他。  
那眼神似乎带有一些……娇嗔？艾莎确定自己绝对没有看错。  
爸爸妈妈的感情可真好，她和安娜以后一定也会这样的，感情不会因为时间而变淡。  
  
“或许可以分地域来统治？比如一位在南边，一位在北边？”不知道是哪一位小声提议。  
“虽然我知道并不会发生这样的事，但这让我们的国家看上去像分裂了。而且我才刚和自己的孩子团聚，只想尽可能的每天都看到她的笑脸。”国王捏着下巴否决了，“其实为什么要想那么复杂呢？艾莎把国家治理得很好，一切照旧就可以了。而且她有了几个月融入民间的生活，对阿伦戴尔的理解有了更深的了解。”  
“不行！我反对。”艾莎的反对理由还没来得及列出来就被大家以中途歇息为理由直接无视。  
格尔达亲自端来了茶歇的点心，又对着国王进行汇报。  
“陛下，按照吩咐，艾莎女王幼时用的房间已经在整理了。”  
小时候的房间？  
  
会议厅寂静了片刻后米欧娜女爵张大了嘴巴“哦”了一声，看看艾莎，又看看安娜，一副了然的模样。  
“哦！”其他人也恍然大悟般跟着哦了起来。甚至还能听到一些若有所思又充满兴奋的低语——“不愧是艾莎女王，魔法女王！”“这是是吉兆！”“阿伦戴尔就是一片充满奇迹的土地！”

“什么！不不不，我没有……”安娜捂着自己的肚子跳起来。  
米欧娜这段时间成为了王宫的常驻代表，完全没有了回老家的心思，天天一有机会就喜欢逗弄安娜。  
“她……她没有，我很确定！”艾莎慌忙替自己的妻子解释起来，发现大家的目光又盯到了她身上，赶紧加上一句，“我也没有！”  
静默了片刻后——  
“哦！”这下视线又一起转向了伊杜娜王后，包括艾莎和安娜。  
王后整个脸都烧起来，而国王看上去一脸喜色，再也按捺不住。  
“艾莎，还记得我们离开时你希望我们带回来的礼物吗？”  
——我可以要一个妹妹吗？  
“哦！”这下连艾莎也激动起来。  
“真的吗？真的吗！天哪，我有妹妹了！”她站起身拉着安娜一起扑过去，“你也有妹妹了！”  
  
欢庆之后，大家还是需要解决眼前的问题。  
“或许我们还可以收集下议会里其他人的意见？毕竟他们需要天天和君王共事，共同治理阿伦戴尔。或者问一下城里的大家，看看有什么想法？人民最有发言权。”安娜小声提议。  
  
一份官方告示在阿伦戴尔的小街小巷张贴起来。  
///  
  
六个月前。  
  
“这两个月下来，发出去的意见书才只收回这么一点点反馈？”女王被这个出人意料结果吓到了。  
“哈哈，看来我们两个都可以准备退位了。”阿格纳国王看着几张薄薄的纸，也觉得不可思议。  
凯文公爵又把另外几张纸平摊在他们面前。  
“这是……”  
“这是阿伦戴尔人民自己做的一些意愿书。”  
“共同执政？”艾莎看着一份文件的抬头。  
“轮流执政？”国王看着靠近自己手边的那份，抬了抬眉。  
还有几分文件的抬头看上去意思也都差不多。  
“看来大家希望把两位一起留下来，毕竟对于人民来说贤明的君主是多多益善。这样，艾莎陛下也不会因为生病了还坚持批阅文件参加会议而把身体累垮，您在那年圣诞演讲时差点晕倒的样子可是很多人都看到了。”  
“艾莎……”国王拍了拍女儿的肩膀，有些心疼。  
“我没有要晕倒，就只是感冒了，而且那时候安娜都有在照顾我。”艾莎的本意是想让爸爸不要担心，不过……  
“所以你们就是那个时候相处出感情的吗？爱的火花？”爸爸一脸好奇。  
那个时候？  
她们在房间里看书，在花园里跳舞，在雪山上……初吻。  
“我也不知道……”她感觉自己的脸有些烫，“我去找妈妈和安娜，爸爸，剩下的事就交给你处理了！”  
女王火速离开议政厅，留下了一堆待批阅的文件和面面相觑的阿格纳国王以及众位议会成员。  
/  
  
雪山。  
“艾莎，我们这样偷偷跑出来真的好吗？你不需要开会了吗？”安娜一边忍不住地回头张望，确定没有人发现她们，一边向那个牵着她的手一路向前，全然没有在担心的女王发问。  
“没事，反正有爸爸妈妈在。”她耸了耸肩，加快了步伐。  
“好吧，你现在学会偷懒了，我都不知道该是感到高兴还是难过。那个为了一个条款可以连续一个月在书房研究各种文件和资料到深夜的艾莎女王去哪儿了？那个沉迷于国事，连晚餐都直接传唤到书房的艾莎女王去哪儿了？那个有时候甚至看文件太过入迷，把热气腾腾的晚餐晾在一边直到凉透，被格尔达教育的艾莎女王去哪儿了？”安娜捏了捏她的手，抛出一串质问。  
“你在说谁？是那个冰雪女王吗？做为艾丽萨，我认为这位女王实在是太不解风情了，甚至可以用傻瓜这个词来形容她。明明每天都有着像你这样美丽的姑娘贴身相伴，她却只会‘沉迷’于国事，沉迷这个词分明可以有更好的搭配，比如……”艾莎故意停顿下来，向着眼睛越睁越大，一脸难以置信看着她的姑娘抬了抬眉毛。  
安娜似乎开口想要说话，却一下子松开她的手，神色也突然变了。  
“怎么了？”她也瞬间严肃起来。  
“你身后有奇怪的东西。”安娜压低了嗓音。  
她立刻转过身抬起手，屏息凝视，准备好面对随时会发生的意外，左看右看，却并未发现什么异常，依旧是青草绿树，泉水淙淙。  
“安娜，你确定……安娜！”  
安娜跑走了，留下一串止不住的笑声和一声——  
——“傻瓜！”  
“嘿！淘气鬼，你跑慢些，小心摔倒！”  
  
除了已经消失的山精之外，山里是否真的还有其他小精灵存在？否则要如何解释她们在一路漫无目的地追逐嬉戏间，又在兜兜转转间来到了这处狭小的山壁？她们曾在这里亲吻，她们的初吻，青涩又纯真。  
  
“原来这里那么美，我那时候太紧张了，都没有好好欣赏。”安娜的手抚上从岩壁缝隙中顽强冒出头来的无名野花，刚才的奔跑玩闹让她紧促的呼吸还未平复。  
恰好的角度下，一束阳光投射进来，地面的石子也散发出一圈迷蒙的光晕，山壁就像一个隐藏的神圣秘境，只属于她们两个。  
“你知道么，以前我和艾莎女王……做什么这种眼神，你不是艾丽萨么，好好听我说话。”  
艾莎一边点头，一边用手捂着抑制不住的笑容。对于这种游戏，她们总是乐此不疲。  
安娜清了清喉咙，又侧了侧头，移开目光，可爱到让艾莎几乎忍不住想要去揉她的脸。  
“那对情侣在松树下接拥吻，如此亲密，如此纯粹，如此无瑕，天地广阔，他们之间却仿佛再也容不下其他。树叶会凋零，冰雪会融化，感情却永远留存。那时候是冬天，山上被白雪覆盖，明明是寒冷的季节，我的心却沸腾着，大脑里仿佛有无数片段在撞击。那对恋人双目紧闭，无比贴合的模样慢慢融合，又慢慢重组，最后变成了女王的脸庞。会对我说谢谢的女王，会带着我逛街的女王，给我买蛋糕的女王，喜欢我的绣品的女王……女王的手很柔软，女王的发丝很柔软，女王的心很柔软，那双饱满有光泽的唇是不是也会很柔软？人的嘴唇当然是柔软的，我很清楚这一点，可我又想自己亲自去证实，去感受。”  
“所以你吻了女王？”艾莎顺着她的话问道。  
“我想吻她，想到发狂。我们贴得那么近，女王下颌的弧度，脖子的线条，女王的呼吸，女王的心跳，一切都包裹着我。我又害怕，怕打碎一切，失去一切。”或许是像这样把自己的内心直白呈现着实有些羞人，安娜的眼睛始终没有和她对视，似乎这样才能把想说的都说出来。  
“你这么好，没有哪个人会不心动，我敢保证哪怕对方是冰雪女王艾莎，也一定早就把心交付于你，只不过她太傻了，看了一堆爱情小说也没让她及时开窍，向你表白。”  
安娜终于转头看她，带着一丝笑意：“她一点也不傻，是最懂我的人。我看着艾莎一点一点靠近，她的眼睛里只有我，我的心仿佛被一根绳子拉着，越升越高，当唇相碰，我感觉自己的心终于找到了方向，在一个新的位置，和艾莎的心在一起。”  
“是……像这样吗？”艾莎终于忍不住，慢慢靠过去，把她的红发姑娘拥入怀中，又侧头把吻贴上，就像记忆中的当初那样。  
悠长的一吻结束，拥抱依旧没有分开，她们额头相抵。  
“你把一切还原得很好，艾丽萨。”安娜红扑扑的脸庞配上带着一丝调皮的语气让艾莎笑出声来。  
她握紧安娜的手，不再是玩闹的模样 ，神情也愈发认真起来。

失去父母后的她每一天都在自我麻痹中度过。

_要坚强，不能软弱。_   
_阿伦戴尔需要她。_   
_她需要结婚，需要生子。_   
_她是女王，她有责任。_   
_责任。_

每一天都被淹没，每一天都是重复。  
直到那一天，那个红发的姑娘出现，她们冒冒失失互相闯入对方的生命，带着讶然，带着惊奇，从此不再分开。  
世界上真的精灵吗？很多人会说拥有冰雪魔法的艾莎女王就是一个精灵，甚至安娜也这么调笑过她。但她知道，如果精灵真的存在，那一定是眼前这位眉眼含笑注视着她的红发姑娘。善良又坚韧，柔软的怀抱永远是她的港湾。  
精灵在她身边好多年，她都没有发现。她们在同一个城堡里，是否有过无数次的擦肩而过？但还好一切都没有太晚，前方还有着漫长的时光。

“在想什么？”  
“我爱你。”她很清楚自己此刻的严肃的表情和刚和的嬉闹格格不入，但她就是想把这句话说上千万遍。  
  
瀑布已经近在眼前，只需要绕过前面那棵松树——  
“哇哦！”  
“真美！”  
因着瀑布垂落时巨大的冲击声，她们都提高了音量，有些兴奋。  
“可惜只能看到瀑布的侧面。”  
“我有个好主意。”话音刚落，一座拱形的冰桥连接了山崖，在阳光和水滴的映衬下，仿佛一道流溢着色彩的虹桥。  
艾莎和安娜牵着手踏上去，抬头望着垂于眼前的巨大水幕。水汽打湿了衣衫和脸庞，让她们氤氲进一片迷蒙中。  
///  
  
四个月前。  
  
书房。  
伊杜娜王后接过安娜递过去的预算书仔细翻看起来，安娜一脸紧张。  
“很好，连木柴，蜡烛这些隐形成本也都涵盖进去了，比艾莎以前更细心。”伊杜娜充满鼓励的微笑让安娜松了口气。  
她很喜欢这位王后，不仅仅因为对方是艾莎的母亲，有着和艾莎一样好看的笑容。伊杜娜的归来让她再次感受了“拥有母亲”的温馨，尽管这位母亲目前的容貌看上去有些年轻。艾莎犯错时，会得到应有的惩罚，比如身为君主却擅离职守，伊杜娜认为有必要让女儿再温习一遍王储时期所学的各项课程。因此在艾莎腰伤好转后，安娜也有幸目睹了女王穿着马裤骑马射苹果的有趣场景，也会看到忙完一天政务后依旧在书房翻阅着近三年所签订的所有贸易条约，皱着鼻子书写“论港口吞吐量与陆地关口通关率之间潜在联系”的女王。  
女王做这一切时安娜自然都在一边陪伴。艾莎会教她射箭，把税率问题一点一点解释给她听，还会把历史书拿出来，将历代需要记住的重大事宜当做故事来诉说。伊杜娜看似是对艾莎进行惩罚，实际却是让艾莎带着安娜系统地学习了一遍王储的复杂教育，她以这种方式默默把安娜当做了自己的孩子，不存私心。  
而阿格纳国王呢？国王应该是什么样子的？单看历代君主画像，不难得出结论，要威严庄重，要双目如炬。阿格纳国王的确符合了这些条条框框，但仅限需要他保持严肃的场合。私下里的国王好像有点…孩子气。他会一边皱着眉头说胡萝卜不好吃，一边一口气把胡萝卜都挑出来堆成一座小山丘一股脑丢进嘴里，而伊杜娜和艾莎对此见怪不怪。他还会在艾莎在书房“赶作业”时偷偷送来一堆巧克力，看到安娜也在场后装作叹了一口气，表示自己当年还是王储时写这些“破文章”都是孤零零一个人，因为那时候伊杜娜都还不认识他。  
看到这样的王后和国王，安娜有些明白艾莎为什么可以在稳重和淘气之间如此随意地切换了。  
  
当伊杜娜准备再次开口时敲门声传来，格尔达为她们端来了一些小点心。格尔达每天都拥有着无以伦比的好心情，干劲十足。  
“格尔达，你们三个人之间是不是有什么秘密？”伊杜娜直截了当抛出了问题。  
格尔达倒是没有特别惊讶，乐呵呵地开口：“真是什么都瞒不过你，他们两个在给你们准备晚饭。”  
艾莎和阿格纳国王？他们不是说今天去码头巡视吗？  
“晚饭？他们两个做？我是不是有必要传唤医生来时刻待命？”看来得到的答案和伊杜娜王后所预期的有着巨大差别，安娜没忍住脸上的笑容。  
“不用担心，莉亚也在厨房帮忙，而且，我们都知道，即使国王把厨房烧起来，艾莎也会立刻灭火的。”格尔达看了一眼安娜，又丢出了一个更加超过预期的消息：“阿格纳国王或许从未下过厨，但我们应该对艾莎有信心，毕竟她当过一段时间的家庭主妇。”  
伊杜娜张着嘴看了格尔达半晌，又转过头来看安娜，似乎想要得到一个求证。  
她们和国王和王后说过那段经历，说过山精的阴谋，说过安娜的“消失”，说过艾莎的追寻，也说过她们在那段时日里的工作，不过，好像也漏掉了一些小细节。  
安娜斟酌着词句：“艾莎做的炖牛肉真的很不错，还有炒蛋，煎鱼…”看着伊杜娜的表情随着菜名不断变化，安娜觉得应该再进行一下解释说明，“我那时候要傍晚才回去，她是为了照顾我…”  
“所以那时候你在工作赚钱养家对么？”伊杜娜已经捋清了一切。  
“我们两个都希望生活可以越来越好，而且艾莎很快就找到了工作。”  
“安娜，谢谢你。“  
安娜获得了一个紧密的拥抱，一个来自母亲的拥抱。  
“你给予给了艾莎最重要的东西，那是我和阿格纳这一生都无法教授的东西。”  
“什么？”  
“普通而平凡的生活。”  
///  
  
两个月前。  
  
收到南方群岛来信的一家人正在探讨着要不要接受对方建议，开辟下新航线，可渐渐地，在阿格纳国王的带领下话题开始一路跑偏。  
“我真的无法想象拥有十三个儿子是种什么体验，地狱？”阿格纳用手指轻轻敲了敲桌子，仿佛这真的是一个很值得讨论的问题，“最大的和最小的之前相差了二十多岁，都可以做父子了。”  
边上三个女人默契地互相交换了下眼神，似乎都在思考着是否要提醒下这位国王，他的大女儿和即将出世的那个孩子之间也相差了二十多岁。但国王好像全然没有察觉，依旧在滔滔不绝。  
“一会儿要提醒我，把宫里当初大力推荐汉斯的那几个人送去达斯，让他们好好参与到复兴工程中。我认为智慧需要从劳动中汲取，而他们就很缺乏类似的经验，这是个好机会，米欧娜会带领着他们努力发奋。”这句话是对着艾莎讲的。  
“……爸爸，我们可以跳过这个话题吗？”艾莎咬着下唇避免眼神接触。  
“可以。”国王非常大度，“但我可以问一个问题吗？”  
知道爸爸又要给自己挖坑的艾莎皱着鼻子不敢接话。  
“阿格纳，不要逗她。”伊杜娜王后及时开口。  
“可是伊杜娜你不好奇吗？”  
“明明我们心里都知道答案。”  
“好吧。”  
“到底是什么问题？”安娜开启了好奇模式。和王室共处到现在，她已经完全把国王夫妇当做了自己的亲人。  
伊杜娜看着安娜，又看了看艾莎，没忍住笑意：“他是想问艾莎在认识你之前还有没有和别人谈过恋爱。”  
“什么！当然没有！”身为当事人的艾莎赶紧跳出来否认。  
“可怜的汉斯，又是送花又是念诗，以为摘得了艾莎的芳心，实际上只是一个用来诞生继承人的工具，而且连一个香吻都没有得到。不过有一点我很确信，即使你和汉斯结婚了，他在阿伦戴尔也只会是一个虚有头衔的亲王。论政治敏感性，一个从小就按照继承人来精心培养，并且被爱灌溉着长大的王储和一个上面有着十二个哥哥，从小就被无视的十三王子之间可是有着天壤之别。”  
“爸爸！”回想起和汉斯的那一段，艾莎依旧觉得不可思议，她差一点就浑浑噩噩地嫁人，再加上那个和汉斯婚后的噩梦，简直令人毛骨悚然。  
“不过，要是没有那个十三王子，你们两个也不会相爱。”国王用手指在空中虚划了一下，把安娜和艾莎连起来，“爱真的是很奇妙，当你以为还是涓涓细流的时候，其实爱早已像洪水一样冲刷进心房，完全无法抵抗。”  
“我好喜欢这种描述。”安娜两只手托着脑袋，听得入迷。  
“我至今还记得第一次看到伊杜娜时的样子，虽然只是一个背影。她骑着马，看上去就像个精灵。我从未见过如此灵动的姑娘，感觉自己的心被击中了。”  
“你和妈妈不是……政治联姻吗？你通过了很多考验，是那些候选人中最出色的一个，才拥有了迎娶妈妈的资格，但你们相爱了。小时候的睡前故事里你都是这么告诉我的。”艾莎发现了其中的关键。  
“是呀，可政治联姻就不可以建立在爱的基础上吗？我只会和自己爱的人结婚。”阿格纳一脸的理所当然，“虽然我的第一次示爱被当场拒绝了，我很心痛。”  
“我不可能和一个第一次见面的人交往，也不可能和一个骑马都比不上我的人交往，更不可能和一个看上去奇奇怪怪，从马上滑下来一路滚到我的马脚边，问我能不能嫁给他的人交往。要知道，当时我都差点想拔剑了。”回忆起当初的情形，伊杜娜看上去似乎还有些嫌弃。  
想象了一下这个画面，艾莎和安娜都欢笑起来。  
“我到现在马术依旧比不上你，可你还是给了我一次机会。”阿格纳看上去并没有被击倒。  
“因为你是那群候选人里唯一一个在听到请求后立刻爬上屋顶，给无助的老婆婆疏通烟囱的王子，而其他人都选择了视而不见或者是和老婆婆说晚一点再来帮她。虽然你那时的脸被烟灰熏成了炭，衣袖也裂开了，动作超级笨拙，在踩裂了屋顶的几块砖后还差点掉下来，忙了大半天，最后也没把烟囱修好，但我记得你头发的颜色，眼睛的颜色，还有……”伊杜娜略低了下头，有一丝腼腆，“你讲话时的声音，毕竟你的第一次示爱令人印象深刻。”  
阿格纳侧了侧头，似乎回想起来什么，一片恍然大悟的模样：“是那一次？不是比试狩猎么？原来那位老婆婆才是你设下的考验？那时候你就在屋子里对么！我还一直以为是我之后在射箭比试中的技艺让你对我刮目相看。”  
“射箭？其实那时候来自南方群岛的王子是第一名，也就是汉斯的兄长，我记得是顺位第二的那位。他力气很大，一箭射穿了三个靶子，而且他曾经对我说过他被册封了南方群岛中最大的一片岛屿，即使我嫁给他后无法获得王后的称号，也依旧是有着无限荣耀，并且王妃要履行的职责可比王后轻松多了，他承诺会带着我每年在不同的岛屿度假……”看了一眼阿格纳的脸色，伊杜娜笑着用食指挑起丈夫的下巴，在他脸颊送上一吻，“但我还是觉满脸煤灰，头发也被染得黑漆漆的烟囱王子那双明亮的眼睛更迷人一些，而且我的判断很正确，你看，果然艾莎的眼睛也生得很好看。”  
“……谢谢你告诉我这些往事，我讨厌南方群岛。”国王握住王后的手，做出结论，把桌上那一叠来自南方群岛的协商文件移到了一边。  
  
“阿伦戴尔比南方群岛美多了，我也会带你去度假，反正宫里有艾莎和安娜在。”  
///  
  
某一日。  
“小公主的名字还没有选好？”安娜揉着公主细软的头发，而毫无心事的小公主正在她金发的姐姐怀里睁着大大的眼睛咿咿呀呀。  
莉亚的孩子再个两个月就会出世，她和克里斯托夫决定如果是女孩儿的话，就会取名叫特蕾西，如果是男孩儿的话…估计那两个家伙也要捧着书愁眉苦脸地翻查名字了。想到克里斯托翻书的样子，安娜都想要找画师来画下那一幕。  
  
“尼娅，海拉，奥珀尔……”阿格纳皱着眉翻着一本古旧的书。  
“奥珀尔不错。”伊杜娜凑了过去。  
“不好，汉斯的祖母就叫这个名字。”国王立刻否决了。  
“……你可以告诉我为什么你会知道汉斯祖母的名字吗？”  
“爸爸在图书室把所有关于南方群岛的资料都看了一遍。”艾莎抱着怀里的孩子，一边轻轻撩着妹妹的手指哄对方咯咯笑个不停，一边“善解人意”地给出答案，假装没看到爸爸被妈妈捏住大腿后龇牙咧嘴的模样。  
“让我瞧瞧还有什么名字。”伊杜娜拿过书，也翻阅起来，“卡罗拉，黛西，艾丽萨……”  
“咿呀——”女王怀里的孩子仿佛对这个名字很是满意，给出了一声欢呼。  
——这下完了。  
“不要艾丽萨！”艾莎当机立断跳出来否决，与此同时是安娜幸灾乐祸的轻笑。  
“嘘，别吓到了小家伙！”红发姑娘还不忘伸手赶紧拉住她。  
“为什么？”国王眯了眯着眼。  
“因为……因为……”艾莎看了眼安娜，又看了眼妹妹，咬着嘴唇艰难开口，努力给出足够令人信服的理由，“你们不觉得这和我的名字有点像么？会搞混的。”  
国王摸了摸下巴，王后侧了侧头，两个人对视一眼：“不觉得。”看着欲言又止的女儿和捧腹大笑的安娜，两个人总觉得给小公主挑出个大家都满意的名字似乎还需要些时间。  
///  
  
又一日。  
阿伦戴尔刚学会走路的小公主有着一头淡棕色的发，对整个世界都充满了好奇。  
“小不点，你姐姐马上就回来，你就有玩具玩了。”  
“所以我是一个大玩具吗？”刚进门的艾莎给了妻子和妹妹一人一个吻。  
“好吧，我承认其实是我喜欢看你的魔法。”  
细软的雪花在屋里飘洒起来，引得孩子拍手大笑。  
  
“想去兜风吗？诺克就在楼下。”  
“之前你说去兜风，结果一路去了达斯看望我的父母，还顺道骚扰了米欧娜一家，这次又是要去哪儿？”  
“去看一个据说很神奇的雪水湖，只有冬末春初才会出现。”  
///

  
全文完  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想搞一个“平平淡淡在日常中相爱，被诡计暂时蒙蔽心灵，我们虽然分离，但阻挡不了我爱你的事实，不论相背或相向，终将在一起”的白开水剧情 + “爱EA，讨厌trolls”的中心理念，就诞生了这篇文。  
>    
> 这个故事最初的构架基于“三个三”。  
> 三个梗：被失忆，被黑化，地精是反派。  
> 三个夜：她们体验到爱的第一夜，彼此探索，带着些玩闹，可能还会闹出些笑话，懵懂青涩又甜蜜的一夜。艾莎去了又回，再次拥有彼此的一夜，虚假的身份，真实的感情，由失而复得的狂喜，谎言堆积的混沌，以及自责迷惑和爱交织出的一夜。最后回归自我，成熟的二人，婚礼一夜。  
> 三部分：从陌生到相恋，莫名卷入阴谋，北方寻找真相。  
>    
> 但实际写的途中就不由自主（笔力不济）变动了一些。黑化被淡化，和地精的冲突也没有了腥风血雨的结局，第三部分的去北方基本都没有了特别正面的描写。  
> 关于父母到底是只以回忆的形式出现，还是真正回归是直到中期才彻底决定下来，所以第三部分的大纲也改动最多。并不太喜欢F1的国王，F2的父母形象很光辉，但又给我一种人物无法和F1衔接的别扭感，就开始想象，正常长大的Elsa会和父母有怎样的日常？国王也是父亲，在女儿面前一定要是古板严肃的模样吗？小时候的Elsa非常自信，很灵动，她一定是每天都被家人的爱浇灌着。  
> 到结束为止她们没有自己的孩子，会不会是个遗憾？提到爱，有时候会思维定势的联系到爱情，爱也有很多种，亲情友情都是爱。  
> 最终就是这样一个大团圆老土结局。
> 
> （好吧我承认，其实我只是为了看那三个夜才憋出来这样一大篇奇怪的东西...然而，那些夜写着写着就感觉好油腻好诡异，和最初脑内自high的完全不一样...苦了看文的大家。）  
>    
> 这是写出来的第一个长篇，脑洞很简单，列了下大纲就开始写。也不知道自己当时哪里来的勇气。  
> 我知道这是个非常青涩平淡的故事，情节很薄弱经不起推敲，人物会和原著偏离，也实在没什么文笔可言，很感谢一路坚持看到这里的大家。


End file.
